Clyde
by A.G.Wicked
Summary: Clyde is a poor boy dealing with bullying from the school and his abusive father; but when Clyde found a strange object that give him powers, he began to use them to change his life for the better but when a horrible revenge was pull on him at prom, Clyde powers took over his sanity and unleashes a horrifying revenge on those who made his life a living hell. RATED M (RE-EDITED)
1. Prologue

**Hello ladies and gentlemen and welcome to the final remake of my re-imagined version of my thriller parodied story of Carrie and Chronicles: CLYDE**

 **This story is rated M for blood and gore, violence, disturbing scenes and strong language (SO NO PEOPLE UNDER 18 HERE PLEASE)**

 **You have being warned...Enjoy the story**

 **Cover Illustration is drawn by my dear friend Snowstoat on DeviantART, Thank you buddy :D**

 **The story and all characters are created by me!**

* * *

 **Prologue: The Interrogation**

* * *

In a tiny dark room, a few military men were dragging in a screaming female with a black bag over her head into the room before shoving her down to a metal chair and tie her up there. As they leave and close the door, a middle aged woman with black hair with a few long streaks of white covering the black hair approaches the female and lifts the bag off her.

"Good afternoon, Miss Montez" The woman softly greeted.

The girl known as Stephanie Montez, who was no more than seventeen, didn't responded but was shuddering in fear for a while; The older woman sits on another chair aside the young adult and said

"Allow me to introduce myself; my name is Enya Ambrosine. Special FBI Agent"

The young woman shudder quietly before Enya adds: "Are you going to introduce yourself to me, young lady?"

"I'm guessing you already know my name since you dragged me here so there's no point, is there?" Stephanie frantically questions Enya.

"Well to be frank, yes I know who you are but I thought I'd be formal and polite but then again, you've been through a lot lately" Enya nodded.

Enya soon gets sets out a video camera on a tripod and starts recording as the older woman said:

"But still, I have a job and I cannot waste all day so, state your full name"

"My name...my name is Stephanie Julie Montez" Stephanie softly stated.

Enya turns to the camera and said: "This is Special FBI Agent, Enya Ambrosine proceeding with Suspect 04 known as Stephanie Montez. Time is 2:46 pm on November 7th 2015, Case in place of the Diegoville Doomsday which took place on October 24th 2015"

The young lady looks at Enya for a moment then asked her: "How long do you plan on keeping me here?"

"That depends; if you co-operate with me well then we'll have no problems and you'll be free but if you don't, well...who knows?" Enya shrugged.

Enya soon picks up a folder from a table and opens it up before she asked:

"Do you anyone by the name of Clyde Henderson?"

Stephanie went dead silent to which Enya is curious of this reaction; wherever that if she knew this individual person much or not really. Soon the young adult answered

"Yes, I knew him"

"When did you first meet him?" Enya questioned.

"Since kindergarten, we were the same age...we technically grew up together through education but he never spoke a million words to me or hell, even to anyone even before all of this began..." Stephanie answered.

"What exactly was Clyde Henderson's motivation on the night of the alleged event last fortnight?" The older woman asked.

"Alleged event? What exactly are you implying?" Stephanie questioned Enya.

"There have being speculations around the federal police and other witnesses that the occurrences and past events leading up to that night all had one thing in common, Clyde Henderson" Enya explained.

"Why?" The young woman asked.

"They say that Clyde Henderson had some kind of power which is a suggestion that which was the reason all of this happened and evidence from the school reports from Diego State Senior High that Mister Henderson went through rather strange changes one month leading up to that night which all began on September 4th 2015" Enya replied.

"What does this have to do with me?" Stephanie questioned.

"To be completely honest with you, young lady; I think you know a lot more about what happened than any of us...I wish to know what really happened that night as it all started at the Diegoville Town Hall which held the Diego Senior State High senior prom night" Enya asked

The older woman soon asked her another question:

"Were you at the Diego Senior State High senior prom on the night of October the twenty-fourth?"

"Yes I was" Stephanie nodded while feeling uneasy about the events that happened.

"I see; if that is the case then I want to ask you to explain your side of the events that night" Enya responded.

"I told many people my side of the story! I have nothing to offer you!" Stephanie replied.

"Really? Because from the way I see you is that I can tell that is more than what you are saying. Believe me; I've deal with people like you who deny certain things to hide the truth" Enya pointed out.

"What do you want from me? Do you want to torment me?! Is that it?!" The patient demanded,

"I want the truth" Enya firmly replied.

"Of what? About Clyde Henderson?" Stephanie asked.

"Yes, I think you and I both know the truth about Clyde Henderson about his power, his destruction, his revenge against everyone who made his life hell..." Enya replied.

"You don't understand what happened...Clyde wasn't a bad man if that's what you're thinking, he was an innocent misunderstood person; He was bullied by everyone even in school due to his false reputation thanks to his abusive father; He snapped and...He wasn't himself" Stephanie answered.

"I know about his family and what his poor excuse of a father did but I wish to know what happened in your point of view" Enya said.

"All I can say is Clyde had a terrible life and I wanted to make it better somehow... but it went horribly wrong" The young lady explained.

"Is that so?" Enya asked.

"Yes..." Stephanie nodded.

The young gingered hair lady looks at Enya quickly and confesses

"But I didn't do anything to him, I don't know where he is and I know he wouldn't do this on purpose that night...when I saw him, it's like he was someone else and not himself, he was like some kind of robot"

"And I'm fully prepared to believe you" Enya nodded.

"If it's OK for me to ask you this: What do you know about Clyde that I do not?" Stephanie asked.

"I'm afraid that information is out of bounds to you but I am allow to tell you this; Clyde was a only weapon with his powers even he didn't know that it can be very destructive...I want to know who pulled the trigger on his power, I want to know who is responsible for all of this to make Clyde's power snap..."

"So that's why you want me to tell you my side of the events?" Stephanie asked.

"That's right" Enya nodded.

The patient thought about it for a long moment until the young adult slowly turns to Enya and began explaining the events:

"I'll tell you everything but what you need to understand is that Clyde Henderson was just a kid like me, trying to do his very best to fit in, like any other kid with bad lives...Yet there was something very different of him the moment all of that day that changed everything in our lives began, you may not understand it in the end but Clyde, he was not a monster...he was just a boy"

* * *

 ** _CLYDE_**

* * *

 **What happens next?**

 **Stay tune to find out!**


	2. The Miserable Life of Clyde Henderson

**Chapter 1: The Miserable Life of Clyde Henderson**

* * *

Three huge bangs on the bedroom door as a young seventeen boy wakes up to the sound of his drunken father banging on his bedroom door loudly as the boy name Clyde got up, already in his school clothes and gathered his school things in his bed.

The door swung opens as Clyde turns to his father, Kenny Henderson, standing there with a bottle of alcohol in his hand as he looks at Clyde firmly

"So you're up then, huh?" The father sternly asked.

"Yes dad" Clyde nervously replied.

"Then what the hell are you doing wasting your time slacking off in here, you little shit" The father growled and smacks Clyde on the head. "Get to the kitchen and make your mother and I breakfast"

Clyde flinches in pain as he got up and left the room just as his father slammed the bedroom door shut.

The quiet teenager heads off to the grayish wallpaper kitchen and makes scrambled eggs and toast for his parents; it wasn't much for Clyde to do most of the work around the house but it was a struggle for him at first.

Eventually Clyde got the hang of doing things around the house and everything, much to Kenny's enjoyment on giving his "problem child" lots of hard chores.

The young man heads to the living room where his father was already in his work uniform as Clyde places the food on the metal table stand before Kenny grumbled:

"Get me a beer, boy"

"Dad, it's 7:30 am" Clyde pointed out.

"So?" Kenny scoffed.

"So you shouldn't be drinking in the morning, it's bad for your health" Clyde replied.

Kenny firmly shoves Clyde down and hissed: "Don't tell me what to do around my house, you understand?! Now get me a damn beer!"

He throws a empty bottle at Clyde, hitting the poor teenager on the leg which made him bolted out to give him a bottle of beer.

"That's better; now get out and get ready for school" Kenny grumbled.

The young boy left the living room and goes to one of the single bedrooms in the hallway where his mother is awoken in her bed before Clyde brings in her breakfast and warmly greeted:

"Morning mom"

"Morning darling, how are you feeling?" The mother known as Sarah Henderson asked.

"Same old, same old..." Clyde sadly sighed.

"I'm sorry darling; Just try and not to upset your father today, you know how terrible he can be" Sarah sadly said.

"Why did you even bother marrying him if you hate him?" Clyde questioned.

"You know I had no choice...his parents were so forceful over my parents" Sarah responded.

"If only they were still alive" Clyde sighed.

"Me too" Sarah agreed.

"What's the bloody hold up, boy? Move it!"

Sarah glared at her husband and snapped: "Settle down Kenny, at least let me say goodbye to him or let Clyde have some breakfast"

"Woman! I'm going to run late for work and I'm not letting that little shit get me fired" Kenny snapped before he gazes at Clyde "Now move your ass"

"Bye mom" Clyde sighed as he walks out.

"Love you darling" Sarah bid farewell before Kenny slams the door and locks it.

As soon as Clyde enters the back seat of Kenny's police car, the older man begins to drive away from this house.

"Don't know why she's still being caring to you, boy; after what you did to our daughter, I should have thrown you out of this house then things would be a lot better" Kenny grumbled at Clyde

Clyde really hates it when his father abused him, he even hates it when he brings him down; Clyde hated his home, he hated his school and he hated the neighborhood. When he was a young child, he had an older sister name Danielle; Along with their mother Sarah, Danielle protected him from the bullies and his abusive father.

One night, Clyde was finished going to see a movie with his family and his father was driving them home while drunk driving which sadly they got crashed into a truck; The impact instantly killed Clyde's sister but badly injured his mother, causing her legs to be completely dead and mangled as they were sadly removed..

His father, Kenny, was a sheriff in Diegoville as he loves bringing law in his own hands, it gives him power and rush as he always wanted and it makes him feel powerful and domestic like he is around the house.

Clyde sadly remembers the night like it was a living nightmare to him

* * *

 _One night, Clyde was finished seeing a movie with the whole family as they all got in the car and drove home._

" _So Clyde, did you enjoy the movie?" Danielle asked._

 _Clyde nodded and smiles at Danielle as he said_

" _It was an OK movie"_

" _Well I'm glad you both enjoyed it" Sarah happily said._

 _Kenny was just driving as Sarah smiles at him and asked_

" _How about you, sweetie; did you enjoy the movie?"_

 _Kenny didn't answer but continues driving as Sarah just sighed:_

" _Look Kenny, I'm so sorry you didn't get the promotion like your brother Daniel did, but things will look up in the end, you'll see"_

" _Well it doesn't help the fact we spend our money on useless crap like the fucking movies" Kenny grumbled._

" _Kenny please; don't get all upset about this" Sarah softly said._

" _Oh shut up woman, I don't need your sympathy" Kenny snapped._

" _Dad, please, just enjoy tonight" Clyde pleaded._

" _Enjoy? Ha! There's nothing to enjoy now! I had the perfect life with your mother and sister till you were born" Kenny spitefully growled._

" _Leave Clyde alone dad, it's not his fault you got drunk while working" Danielle angrily snapped._

" _You watch your mouth young lady" Kenny firmly scolded._

" _When are you going to stop treating Clyde like crap and start treating him like a son?" Danielle furiously asked._

" _He's no son of mine, he's an accident because your mother turned me on that night" Kenny spatted._

" _Turned you on? You bloody forced me Kenny and I was this close to leaving you" Sarah angrily bellowed._

" _What do you mean by that woman?" Kenny bellowed back as he stops the car near the street._

 _Danielle comforts a frightened Clyde as she holds him close when Sarah furiously replied_

" _I've had with your behaviour Kenny, For too long I thought I could help you change the way you are but no, you're selfish, lazy, cruel and heartless to us...I don't know why your parents forced us to marry just because you knocked me up at the rave we went to years ago but if you keep on like this, so help me I will be leaving and I'll be taking the kids with me"_

 _Kenny just violently slapped Sarah in the face as Danielle gasped in horror as Clyde cried_

" _Stop it! Leave mom alone you monster!"_

" _Don't you speak back to me you little shit! For now on things are going change around here starting with you, you are going to spend most of the time in that cellar where selfish kids like should be at and you will learn to respect your fucking father" Kenny bellowed at Clyde._

" _You are not going to do that dad, I won't allow it! If you want my brother in there then you'll have to put me in there too!" Danielle screamed at her father while cuddling her frightened brother._

" _Why are you defending him sweetie? He's an embarrassment and that's all he ever will be" Kenny spatted._

" _I'm not an embarrassment dad...I will show you that I do have friends and I will have a good life, I'll pass school, I'll get a job and I'll have a family much better than this" Clyde whimpered in fear._

 _Kenny just laughed harshly at Clyde and scoffed_

" _You think that those people at your little school are your friends? Huh? They're not. You're an embarrassment...!"_

 _Clyde looks away as Kenny then shouted_

" _Look at me when I'm talking to you!"_

" _Kenny! Leave him alone!" Sarah hissed._

" _I'm not an embarrassment, dad" Clyde whimpered._

" _I should have aborted your ass years ago; everything was perfect but now because of you, every last cent...look at me! Every last cent goes to school for you and your sister and now I'm having trouble with my bills and crap because of..." Kenny bellowed._

 _Clyde then interrupts Kenny as he tearfully screamed_

" _School?! I go to a public school! You don't pay for public school, you fat idiot!"_

 _Sarah and Danielle just looks at Clyde surprisingly as Kenny darken his glared and growled_

" _What did you call me?"_

 _Clyde feared for the worst as from the moment he unbuckles his seat-belt, Kenny furiously goes to grab Clyde and tries to attack him but Sarah and Danielle stopped him by hitting him and holding him back as Kenny furiously screamed_

" _Did you call me a fat idiot, you little shit?! Did you call me an idiot?! Huh?!"_

" _Kenny!" Sarah angrily screamed._

" _I'm calling the police!" Danielle threatened._

 _Kenny hits both girls and grabs Clyde who tries to escape the car as the older man growled._

" _You piece of shit! Come here! I said, Come here! Come here you little fuck!"_

 _Clyde then kicks Kenny hard in the face as the older man bellowed_

" _Goddamn it!"_

 _He lets go of Clyde and holds his nose as blood leaks out it from the hard kick to the face._

" _Clyde!" Danielle cried._

 _She was about to go after him when Kenny furiously drives off without Clyde._

" _Kenny, stop the car, now!" Sarah bellowed._

" _Screw that little shit, he's not living with us anymore, he's out of our family for bloody good" Kenny screamed._

" _Danielle, call the police!" Sarah cried._

 _Clyde rushes after the car in tears when suddenly as Kenny drives through the red light of a corner of the street, a trunk sped by and hits the car, causing it to speed offs the road; Kenny jumped out of the front seat outside of the car, leaving the girls in the car for it to crash into a brick building._

" _Noooooooooooooooo!" Clyde cried._

* * *

Clyde dries his tears as he couldn't even believe Kenny got away with what he's done as sadly the whole town of Diegoville believed in his lies.

Kenny had an older brother name Daniel Henderson, a single bachelor, who was the Chief of the local police station at Diegoville; He and Kenny grew up like how any brothers should be together and sadly for Clyde, Daniel was a very corrupted man who abuses the power of the law to do things his way. When Kenny explained the situation, they both teamed up at court and convinced everyone that it was Clyde's fault for disturbing his father while driving which made the accident happened.

Daniel corrupted the evidences for Kenny to win and fooled everyone that Daniel's nephew was the guilty one but all charges for Clyde were dropped in favour for the people to not put a child in maximum prison clearly stating from the evidences that the situation was no more but an accident that night of the car crash.

Since then half of the residents of Diegoville believe in the Henderson brother's story of the accident which makes Clyde an outsider to the town as he often gets looks of caution and unwelcoming as well as being talked badly behind his back.

As the years go by since Kenny lost his daughter as well as his wife was legless, he selfishly controls not only her life but mostly Clyde's life now and selfishly 'punish' Clyde for the crimes he committed to escape his guilt as the old man also physically and vertically abuses his son and sometimes locks Clyde in the basement cellar whenever he thinks Clyde has done something wrong.

Kenny keeps Sarah in the dark since she mostly stands up to Kenny whist suffering his abuse as well. Kenny fears that she and Clyde will expose Kenny and Daniel for the crimes they did and ruin them. So Kenny selfishly locks Sarah in her room most of the time and threatens Clyde with her death or him in jail should anything bad happen to Kenny. The man in the house never lets Sarah out except for when Kenny orders her to do chores when Clyde is sick, it didn't help that Kenny also locks Clyde in his room and mostly in the cellar like a prisoner too.

Needless to say, Clyde was nothing but powerless and Kenny has always being the controller of his sad life for most of his teenage years ever since he lost his poor older sister who Kenny adored because in his belief, she was his perfect and favorite child because that was his dream.

One perfect child, a good housewife, no problems...

Until he drunkingly and roughly seduced his wife again, making his "accident" happened.

"If only Danielle was still alive...she would help me" Clyde sadly said to himself as he was walking to school.

The police car soon reaches at the school called Diego State Senior High to which he was not looking forward to going inside like he does every day.

In all high schools, there is always a nobody in every school and unfortunately, Clyde is that nobody in his school. He gets bullied every day by most of the students in the whole school even by the school's main gang of the bullies lead by one of most popular boys in school, Bobby Douglas, which was all thanks to his bad reputation that night; Sad to say, Clyde's life is a misery as he wishes that things can change for him.

"OK now get the hell out of my car, Don't make me be late for work" Kenny growled.

Clyde quickly got out of the car as he watches Kenny driving away until he heard one of the boys yelled out:

"Hey Henderson, got out of prison again?"

Clyde can hear some of the kids laughing at the stupid insult as he sighs quietly and he enters the school doors.

The teenager can see most of the students staring at him, some giggling and making rude comments behind his back, some of the students moved away from Clyde.

He goes to his locker and sees that most of the front has being graffiti on saying various things like

 _"Clyde sucks dicks"_

 _"Clyde drops the soap"_

 _"Clyde the Prison Bitch"_

He sighs as he was not surprised that this has happened as he opens his locker to put his school stuff and bag in. When he closes his locker and turns to go to his class, he was shoved to the ground by a boy with a leather jacket.

"Watch where you going, faggot"

Clyde looks up to see the bully name Bobby Douglas who is the main bully who loves to torment and abuse Clyde the most with his gang

The gang are Fred Brannigan; seventeen years old with red hair and is really overweight.

Carlos Kotoma; another seventeen years old with dark yellowish hair, wearing an tank top and some blue jeans

Aaron Harris, twenty years old who looks like a gothic white trash redneck and is currently on his two year repeating the same grade

And finally Luke Montez; same age with yellow hair and wearing a purple spider shirt; Luke also has a twin sister name Stephanie Montez. They used to be close but since near the end of elementary school and onward their relationship as brother and sister grew sour and bitterness as they always fight and argue over things, mostly with Luke bullying Clyde.

She is however with Bobby Douglas since the start of junior high and the two grow closer to be. She doesn't see much of Bobby's abuse to Clyde but not many except for Aaron don't even realize what kind of bully Bobby can be; normally they see him just making little insults and being a bit of a dick to Clyde.

Clyde never spoke much or even told anyone what Bobby and Aaron really do on him hence the fear Bobby will do much worse things to Clyde like Kenny does. Needless to say, Clyde was afraid and quiet everyday and that's how he wanted it to be, to stay out of everyone's way and be alone.

Which was not the case for Stephanie as she hangs out with Clyde when he's not trying to avoid people but doesn't speak much to her; this was partly one of the reasons why Bobby bullies Clyde as he believes that Clyde might be feeling affection for Stephanie as she shows more kindness and caring than she mostly does with Bobby which usually gets him jealous of Clyde.

"Here, let me help you up" Bobby chuckled and helps Clyde up before he lets go of Clyde on purpose and shrugged: "Butter fingers"

"Awww what's wrong (?) Does the little prison bitch want to go and screw his sheriff daddy?" Aaron mocked as the other boys laugh at Clyde.

"Boys! That's enough!"

The boys turn to see the gym teacher, Mr Lee Tyler, glaring at Bobby and his gang.

"First period of the class is about to start soon, so get going" Lee firmly stated.

"Period" Aaron immaturely snickered.

"What are you, five years old, Mister Harris? Off to class, now" Lee ordered.

"Yes sir" Bobby nodded as he and the gang left.

Mr Tyler goes down to Clyde and helps him up before asking:

"Are you OK?"

Clyde nodded and replied "I'm fine"

"Don't worry about those morons, they're just idiots" Lee assured the quiet teenager.

Soon the bell rings as the gym teacher said: "You best get going then, don't want to be late"

"Yes sir" Clyde replied as he goes to his locker and gets his stuff before heading off to his English classroom for the first period.

* * *

 **What happens next?**

 **Stay tune to find out!**


	3. English Class

**Chapter 2: English Class**

* * *

Clyde enters the English classroom with his school stuff only to be snickered at by some of students in his classroom as soon as he enters the room.

Clyde wishes people would just leave him alone instead of being ignorant bullies like some of the people in Diegoville; it's not his fault that his hair was long and scruffy as well as his clothes are a little messy and wreak. If they knew about his the truth about his life with his selfish abusive father and what Kenny really did to his poor mother and deceased sister, would they even cared? Clyde sadly reckons they wouldn't. They would just hurt him...they always hurt him since he was a child.

Soon the English teacher, Mrs Amy Winston comes in and silences the class down as she calls out.

"OK people; Settle down, Settle down students! Please take a seat"

Soon the entire class settles down before the teachers sits on her desk, enlist the roll call for her students and starts the class by speaking out:

"Now I have your recent reports on your essays from last week and I have to say that most of you did very well on each assignment"

She got up from her desk and starts handing out the paper works to most of the students before she looks at Bobby Douglas with approval and continued

"Especially with your recent essay on Crime and Punishment, Mister Douglas"

She hands Bobby Douglas his essay as his one is titled " _No Good Deed Goes Unpunished_ " and it has an A- on the school mark.

"Glad you enjoyed it"

"Well I wish you luck in the soccer game today, Mister Douglas" Mrs Winston nodded.

"Please; those Clayton Seniors don't stand a chance" Bobby bragged as most of the class whooped with Bobby.

"Oh Bobby, you're so fine, you're so fine, you blow my mind, Hey Bobby" Aaron immaturely cheered.

"Alright, alright; settle down" Mrs Winston calls out in the class as she heads onto the rest of the class, handing out the marked assignments.

"With that being said, I'm slightly disappointed that some of you don't take the time to learn to take things seriously instead of messing around and doing bugger all to which that goes out to you completely, Mister Harris" The teacher continued.

She hands Aaron Harris his essay as his one is titled " _Why Playboy Girls Rock Hard_ " and it has an F on the school mark.

"Not my fault that you teachers don't have a sense of humour or imagination" Aaron sarcastically smirked and blows his bubble gum mockingly at the teacher.

"Don't you take that tone with me young man and get rid of that gum at once" Mrs Winston sternly scolded.

Aaron spits the gum at Clyde who jumped in alarmed and disgust, to which some of the students and Bobby laughed at this before Mrs Winston angrily scolded.

"Not on Clyde's head! In the bin, Mr Harris"

"What? I just did" Aaron chuckled and shrugged at the teacher.

Mrs Winston firmly grabs a tissue and gently takes the gum off from Clyde's messy hair and puts it in the bin before she firmly adds to Aaron:

"I'll warn you now Mister Harris; if you continue up this behavior in my class then ether I will send you to the detention room or even call your house teacher, Mr Tyler, over here to take you there himself for the rest of the class"

With that alone, Aaron was silent afterwards with that warning on him which Bobby just chuckled quietly before Mrs Winston then hands out the rest of the paperwork and continues speaking to the class:

"I will say that I am amazed by one of the essays that I have reported. I like that person to come up to the front and read out his essay for us"

She gives Clyde his essay as he got an B+ with a positive comment on it to which some of the students like Luke and Bobby just groaned silently and rolled their eyes, knowing that they had to listen to the student they dislike the most while students like Stephanie smiles at Clyde for his achievement.

"Mister Henderson, would you be kind enough to read your essay to the class?" Mrs Winston asked.

The young man quietly looks at the class before muttering to the teacher: "Do I have to, Mrs Winston?"

"Yes Clyde" Mrs Winston gently replied.

"OK" Clyde nervously gulped.

Clyde quietly got up in front of the class, nervously looking at the class as he reads out the title

"Behind This Mask by Clyde Henderson"

"Boring!" Luke calls out as the bullies laugh with him before Stephanie elbows him on the shoulder and snapped:

"Shut up, asshole"

"Language, Miss Montez and keep your ignorant comments to yourself, Master Montez" Mrs Winston told off the twins before she then turns to Clyde and kindly said:

"Go ahead Mister Henderson"

Clyde looks at his essay, clears his throat and started reading his essay to the class; as he reads it, he sometimes gazes at the student's reaction, mostly with Stephanie who was watching him with a small smile on her face. The young man couldn't tell wherever she's faking her smile to not show her discomfort for listening to him or if she's really enjoying the essay.

 _You may think that what you see is the real me_

 _What you don't see is the mask on me_

 _You may think you know me_

 _But you never more right about me_

 _You may think I'm just real as I can be_

 _But you can only see what I hide in the dark_

 _If you truly want to see the real me_

 _Then allow me to take off my facade_

 _Behind this mask_

 _I am different_

 _Behind this mask_

 _I am what I wish to be_

 _Behind this mask_

 _Is the person inside of me_

 _Behind this mask_

 _Is what I long to be_

 _I want to break the chains_

 _Flee the impossible_

 _And be the person_

 _Behind this mask_

When he's finished reading, Mrs Winston and some of the students including Stephanie and her best friend Whitney Queens was clapping for him.

"Very good Clyde" Mrs Winston commented with a smile before she turns to the students and asked

"Anyone got anything to say about that essay?"

"Yeah, it was piece of crap!" Aaron bullied Clyde.

"Right! One more word out of you and it's detention with Mr Tyler at recess" Mrs Winston firmly exclaimed at Aaron.

When everyone was silenced, Mrs Winston looks at Clyde and said

"Thank you Mr Henderson, you may sit down now"

As Clyde sits down, Mrs Winston turns to see Stephanie Montez and added

"Miss Montez, I see that you enjoyed listening to that essay"

"Yes I did, I reckon Clyde did great" Stephanie replied with a smile to Clyde.

"Oh sure he did great, at sucking dicks" Luke whispered to Bobby.

"She can suck my dick any day" Bobby chuckled to Luke.

"Good luck with that" Luke scoffed at Bobby.

Soon the class ended as most of the students left for the next class except for Clyde and Stephanie as the teenage girl walks up to young man and said

"I really wasn't lying about your essay, you know"

Clyde looks up at Stephanie and asked "What?"

"I said I wasn't lying about what I said about your essay. It really was great" Stephanie replied with honesty.

Clyde softly smiles at her and replied

"Thank you...I'm glad you've enjoyed it"

"So how are you anyway, Clyde?" Stephanie kindly asked.

"I-I'm fine" Clyde nodded as he feels shy around Stephanie Montez.

"Hey Stephanie, come on, leave the freak and let's go" Luke shouted out.

"Piss off Luke" Stephanie scoffed at her twin brother.

"Whatever" Luke shrugged then leaves as he mutters "Bitch"

"I heard that, jackass" Stephanie sternly shouted out.

As soon as Clyde finishes gathering his things, Stephanie warmly said to him.

"I'll see you around Clyde"

She then leaves the English class as Clyde smiles a bit, knowing that Stephanie has his back anytime; he soon leaves the class room and heads off to the next class.

Clyde had maths class next with one of senior teachers as this was one of his toughest subjects but he manages to make it through by keeping silent and sitting in the back of the class where no one can disturb him. Today he was struggling more and more in this class because he knows what is happening later on during the day

He and the rest of the guys in his class are going to do a school soccer match between the Diego Senior High Bears and the Clayton Senior High Leopards; Clyde knew that Bobby was a true professional at gymnastics and hopes to be an amazing athlete when he graduates and attends the American Sports University in California, rumor has it that he is in talks with the facility already and so far for Bobby, it's looking good for him.

Of all classes that Clyde took, he was never looking forward to physical education class especially of all days when it comes to school matches. The bell suddenly rings as Clyde was the last one to leave the room for recess

* * *

 **What happens next?**

 **Stay tune to find out!**


	4. The Prank

**Chapter 3: The Prank**

* * *

 _Enya was writing all that the patient explained into her notepad before she looks at the quiet young adult and asked:_

 _"What exactly was your past boyfriend, Bobby Douglas like at Diegoville as well as in and out of Diego State Senior High?"_

 _"I don't want to talk about him..." Stephanie denied._

 _"I know you two had done much together before your relationship ended but surely you know something about him that got him involved in all of this disaster...So please...tell me" Enya strictly informed Stephanie._

 _The girl looks up at Enya and explains:_

 _"Bobby, at first, was everything I wanted in a boyfriend, he seemed kind to me and even treats me special at times. He was a great athlete in the school and most of our class adored him...But deep down, he has his secrets and when I learned of what he's done to both myself and Clyde; he slowly turns himself into the most selfish and horrible person I've ever seen in my life..."_

 _"I didn't had a clue at first that he hated Clyde with a passion because of his jealously for how I am with Clyde and he is with me, none of us did, he normally does a little teasing and all that in front of everyone but never pretty much abuses him in front of the crowd...I learn he and Aaron sometimes beat him up behind the school grounds during the times at our high school years...that was when I also learned the truth about the kind of guy Bobby truly was"_

"W _hat happened to Bobby in the end was not Clyde's fault but Bobby doesn't want to accept the faults he got himself into and continues on wanting to hurt the only person he despite the most; looking back now, I deeply wished I never knew him nor get involved with that bastard in the first place at all..."_

* * *

After recess, it was now time for Physical Education as Mr Tyler was the gym teacher of the boys group as he gathered the guys up to the soccer field.

"OK boys, today we face off the Clayton Senior Leopards. I want you all to do your best but I want a nice clean game from all of you" said Mr Tyler.

"Yes sir" The guys minus Clyde spoke.

"OK, Mister Douglas, round up the team" The teacher said to the sports captain of the class.

The captain then picked his team members of the soccer game except for Clyde who is the last standing and was left behind. Mr Tyler sighed quietly as he wasn't surprised about this; He goes to the shy teenager and softly said "Just have a seat Clyde, OK?"

Clyde nodded and heads to the benches when Fred called out

"Hey bench-warmer, don't fart on the seats now"

Clyde looks down on the ground while the boys laughed at him until Mr Tyler sternly said "Knock it off, guys; let's this game going"

Clyde watches as the school teams plays the match with the Clayton senior students while the girls of both senior classes watched. Clyde can sees the cheerleaders, lead by Britney Lewis who cheered on with the other cheerleaders for the school team.

The game seems to pass quickly before Clyde saw Carlos tripping over the ball and falls to the ground, spraining his leg which causes Aaron and Bobby to snicker at him and the ball then rolls to Clyde's feet.

Clyde looks up to see the boys including the Clayton male seniors, looking at him as he hates being stared at them; it's like he's in a court room and no matter what the differences is, they always find him guilty. Mr Tyler broke the silence by saying

"OK Carlos, take a seat! Let's get Clyde in the game"

Some of the guys groaned as they didn't want Clyde to play before Mr Tyler sighed

"Come on, suck it up you lot"

Clyde nervously got to the soccer field as Mr Tyler puts the ball on the ground where Clyde was near the goal as Bobby goes near Clyde and whispered coldly:

"Don't screw this up, Henderson"

Clyde gulped as he looks on the Clayton keeper defending the goal.

"OK, Clyde serves" Mr Tyler called out.

"Yeah, go Clyde, Go Clyde (!)" Aaron mocked.

"Aaron, shut up" Mr Tyler sighed.

Clyde was shaking as he knew some of the boys were hoping for Clyde not to fail, he can see it through their faces that they waiting for Clyde to screw up so they can lunge at him like predators killing a prey. But he wants to make sure he doesn't fail.

Clyde then runs to the ball and kicks it so hard but it went straight to Bobby and hits him in the face. The boys gasped in alarm as well as Mr Tyler as Bobby cried out in pain and holds his nose in agony. Most of the Clayton Seniors were laughing at this before Mr Tyler announced:

"Game concluded, the winners are the Clayton Seniors Leopards"

"Hey Douglas, didn't you teach your boyfriend to swipe left?" One of the Clayton seniors mocked Bobby as the other rival students laughed at Bobby.

The guys including the cheerleaders groaned and angrily shout out at Clyde's failure before Clyde rushes to Bobby and panicked

"Bobby, I'm so sorry, Are you OK?"

"Get the hell away from me, freak!" Bobby sternly exclaimed and shoves Clyde to the ground.

"Hey! Hey! Knock it off, Mister Douglas, It was an accident" Mr Tyler firmly said to Bobby before helping him up and said

"Look, Clyde apologized, OK? He didn't mean to do that"

Clyde was frightened at Bobby's glare as he knew that there was hell to pay now that he angered his worst enemy.

"Alright, class dismissed, get your stuff and get going; Clayton Seniors, pack your stuff and head back to your school bus" Mr Tyler called out.

The boys eventually left as Mr Tyler helps Clyde up and asked

"You OK?"

Clyde simply nodded before Mr Tyler pats his back and said

"It was an accident Clyde; I know you didn't do it on purpose"

Clyde just quietly left before he heads to the locker room, only to be punched by Bobby in the stomach as the bully growled:

"Thanks for losing the game, asshole"

Bobby walks away angrily and slams the door to which Clyde coughed a bit and whines in pain for a little while until he goes to his gym locker which to his surprise was broken open. He suddenly sees his school clothes clogging up in the gym toilets, all wet with toilet paper on them.

The poor teenager sadly sighs as he walks out of the locker rooms, not wanting to deal with the drama of today. Later on at lunch time, Clyde goes to one of the tables outside the cafeteria to eat his lunch when suddenly Bobby begins to approach him; Clyde grew frightened as he fears Bobby is here to beat him up for the incident at the soccer game.

"Hello Henderson, enjoying your lunch" Bobby questions the smaller teenager.

"What do you want?" Clyde timidly asked.

"Hey, I'm not going to hurt you again like back there; I'll admit it was a bit of a dick move but hey, you know I hate it when you make us lose the games" Bobby scoffed.

"S-Sorry" Clyde softly apologized.

"Water under the bridge" Bobby chuckled.

"C-Could you leave me alone please?" Clyde stuttered.

"Don't you want to know about the cool shit we found?" Bobby asked as he grabs Clyde up.

"W-What?" Clyde asked.

"Yeah, we just found this out cool thing outside the school, I want you to come with us and see it" Bobby said.

"I'm not interested" Clyde refused.

"Come on, Henderson; I insist" Bobby scoffed as he drags Clyde with him.

As the two boys walked onwards, Clyde panicked a bit and tries to apologized:

"L-Look, I'm really sorry about what happened"

.Soon they got over the fence of the school as Clyde said

"B-Bobby, We're not supposed to be over the-!"

"Just shut the hell up and don't say anything...Got it?" Bobby warned.

Clyde shuddered and quickly nods as they enter the bush reserve and Clyde can see the boys in his class and then sees an abandoned warehouse.

"W-What is that?" Clyde asked.

"It's a warehouse, stupid" Fred laughed.

"Why are you guys showing me this?" Clyde asked.

"Because rumor has it that this warehouse is haunted, full of creepy shit that happened in there that no one even knows" Luke replied as the boys agreed.

"Dude, something is glowing down again" One of the boys said to Bobby.

"Again?" Bobby reply in confusion.

"What the hell is down there?" Luke asked.

"An alien ship" Fred suggested.

The boys managed to got on the old oil barrels and looks inside the broken window of the warehouse and saw a fading red light shimmering beneath the cracks of the concrete walls.

"Are you seeing this?! This is seriously some weird shit going down there" Aaron laughed.

"Hey Clyde, how about you go in there and see what is down there?" Bobby suggested.

"No! I'm not going in there" Clyde panicked.

"Come on Clyde, think of how awesome you'll be if you can go through this crazy shit in there" Bobby coaxed on his bullied victim.

The boys managed to used pillars that Aaron stole from the school gardening shed and cuts off the rusty lock on the metal doors before they open it to which Aaron shoves Clyde inside and quickly closes the door and bars the handles with the pillars.

The frightened teenager tries to push the door open to no avail as he cries out to be released while Luke looks down to see Clyde panicking and the boys were just chuckling at him. The blond teenager was just not feeling a bit right about this, sure he doesn't like Clyde but he's beginning to get a bad feeling about this situation.

"Get me out of here!" Clyde shouted.

"Bobby I think this is getting a bit too far, we shouldn't be doing this" Luke said.

"Oh grow some balls Luke" Aaron scoffed.

"Look, nothing bad will happen to Clyde, it's just an old warehouse; probably some basement lights are still going on in there" Bobby said to Luke.

"Let me out of here!" Clyde cried,

"Dude, relax. All we ask is that you look around this warehouse for ten minutes and then we'll let you back out" Bobby explained.

"Y-You promised?" Clyde whimpered.

"Of course bro" Bobby chuckled.

"O-OK" Clyde stuttered as he cautiously looks around the dark and gloomy warehouse by himself.

"This is fucking hilarious; I bet he won't last for two minutes" Bobby laughed.

"I say that ugly faggot can't even last one minute in there" Aaron chuckled.

"You think we'll be trouble because of this?" Fred asked.

"Fuck no, we got a rope for him to climb" Aaron scoffed.

"Yeah but what if he tells the teachers about this?" Carlos asked.

"He won't say shit! That goddamn pussy never speaks out against us thankfully" Aaron scoffed

"We _will_ let him out, right?" Luke asked nervously.

"Yes we will...God, stop being so paranoid" Bobby grumbled.

Unknown to them, Stephanie followed Bobby and Clyde when she saw them with the other girls and was watching the whole thing as she quietly and quickly heads back to the school and sees Mr Tyler in his office.

"Mr Tyler! Mr Tyler!" Stephanie cried.

"What is it Stephanie?" Mr Tyler questioned in concern.

"It's Clyde, the boys are playing a prank on him" Stephanie explained as she was so afraid for Clyde's safety.

"Where are they?" Mr Tyler asked in concern.

"They're outside the school, near this abandoned warehouse" Stephanie replied.

"Warehouse? Where?" Mr Tyler asked.

"Just come with me, please" Stephanie said as she takes Mr Tyler and starts to rush back where Clyde and the bullies are.

Back in the warehouse, Clyde was scared as he didn't want to stay in this creepy cave any longer.

"I don't want to be here but if I don't stay here for another five minutes then Bobby might beat me up for losing the game" Clyde whimpered.

Suddenly he spots a glowing red light ahead of him as he curiously wanders towards the glowing light. Clyde then sees the light ending in a square shaped platform until he manages to look around and sees a poster swaying within the wind from the holes of the abandoned building, he rips it off to see a small loose brick and then takes it off to see a small button implanted on the wall.

"What the?" Clyde said to himself in confusion as he curiously presses the button.

Soon he heard a small noise behind him as he turns to see a platform being pulled away from the floor to reveal stairs going down below the warehouse. Clyde cautiously makes his way down the stairs and sees an open metal door with a slow flashing red light on top of the door.

"What is this place?"Clyde gasped.

He enters through the metal door and looks around to see a messy laboratory where everything looks like it was in a war-zone a while ago.

"What happened here?"

Suddenly Clyde notices a strange looking formula vial inside one of the desks before he picks it up and reads the label: "The future of mankind"

"The future of mankind? What does that mean?" Clyde asked himself.

All of a sudden, the red lights went off in an instant as Clyde jumped a bit, dropping the vial as it smashes to pieces. In a panic, Clyde turns to rush out but trips on a couple of chairs before he falls back and slammed his right hand on the broken glass pieces of the vial. The boy cried out in agony as he shuddering attempts to remove the shards out of the deep cuts from his hand before he accidentally touched the strange liquid.

Soon Clyde felt something slithering into his deep cuts like a worm until he notices the liquid was absorbing into his wounds like a sponge and to his shock, it managed to heal up the wounds rapidly.

"What the-?!" Clyde gulped.

Suddenly he feels something rushing down out from the inside of his nose. He touches it and sees liquid on it that he couldn't tell what it was due to the darkness in the room. He smells it and to his horror, it was his blood as he freaks out from his nose bleeding. Soon he feels a massive pain inside his head like a giant headache growing inside his brain.

"W-What's wrong with me?!" Clyde cried as he suddenly was on his knees and vomits for a moment.

Back at where Bobby and the bullies are, they heard Clyde screaming in pain as Luke gasped and said

"Dude, I think Clyde is in trouble"

"No he's not, He's just being a pussy" Fred scoffed.

The boys heard Clyde screaming and wailing growing louder before they saw Clyde coming to them and trying to get out of the building

"Let me out! Please let me out!" Clyde screamed.

"Bobby! This isn't getting funny anymore, we gotta let him out!" Luke cried.

"Come on Clyde! just climb up to the window, Climb up like a fucking man" Bobby teased.

" _ **NOOOO! PLEASE! GET ME OUT!**_ " Clyde screamed and panicked.

"Climb up, climb up, climb up, climb up!" Both Bobby and Aaron chanted before the other boys minus Luke chanted with them.

"Please! Let me out!" Clyde loudly screamed as he was so scared and so terrified that he doesn't even know how to climb.

The boys continued chanting "climb up" and laughing at the poor teenager before Clyde suddenly screams out loudly in agony before the whole building shook like a tremor as the boys jumped back in alarm.

"What the hell?" Carlos exclaimed.

"This place IS haunted" Fred stuttered.

"Let's get the fuck out of here!" Aaron cried.

The boys run off before Bobby grabs Luke and grunted: "Come on man, let's go"

Mr Tyler and Stephanie eventually caught up with the guys as they ran past them like a stampede.

"What the hell is going on here?!" Stephanie cried.

"Get back here now! All of you!" Mr Tyler yelled.

But they didn't listen as they continued to run off. eventually Mr Tyler and Stephanie heard Clyde's screaming as they rush to the warehouse sees before the teacher cried out:

"Clyde! Are you OK?!"

"Help me!" Clyde cried.

"The door's jammed, sir" Stephanie pointed to the pillars to Mr Tyler.

"Help me! p-please! Help me!" Clyde wailed.

"Hold on Clyde" Mr Tyler replied as he quickly took the pillars off from the handles and opens the doors.

Clyde runs out, panicking before he trips over and lands on the ground, shaking violently. Mr Tyler rushes by the teenager's side and exclaimed:

"Clyde! Are you alright?!"

Clyde was sobbing and whimpering before the teacher helps him up on his feet and soothes him:

"It's alright buddy, you're OK now"

The teacher then turns to Stephanie and said

"Stephanie, Help me carry Clyde to the first-aid room"

"Yes sir" Stephanie nodded as Mr Tyler and Stephanie take Clyde to the first aid room.

* * *

 **What happens next?**

 **Stay tuned to find out!**


	5. Prank Aftermath

**Chapter 4: Prank Aftermath**

* * *

Later in the first aid room, the nurse was fixing Clyde up while Stephanie was explaining everything in the principal's office with Mr Tyler and the principal of the school; Georgia Lowell.

"So you saw the boys outside the school grounds in an abandoned warehouse and they're responsible for what just happened to Clyde Henderson?" the principal asked.

"Yes, ma'am" Stephanie nodded.

"Who took Clyde to the warehouse?" Mr Tyler asked.

"I didn't get a good look on who took him but all I saw was Clyde being lead away by someone into the bushes" Stephanie replied.

"I see...you may go now, Miss Montez" said the principal.

"Thank you, ma'am" Stephanie replied as she then leaves as the nurse comes inside the principal's office with the reports.

"How is Mister Henderson doing?" Mr Tyler asked the nurse.

"He's settled down now; the bleeding on his nose has stopped which Clyde told he accidentally slipped and fall on the ground, he has multiple bruises, possibly from the fall he had in the unstable warehouse but they're not too serious so they will heal in time" said the school nurse.

"Thank you" The principal thanked.

"I'll get some ice packs for Clyde" The nurse said before she left the office.

"What do we do now, Mrs Lowell?" Mr Tyler asked.

"What do you suggest we do?" The principal questions the gym teacher.

"I suspect Bobby or Aaron is the mastermind in this prank but we don't have evidence support to back that up" said Mr Tyler.

"True and if we accuse the wrong student, imagine the trouble we all might get into" The principal agreed.

"Well we hope Clyde can clear the air for us" Mr Tyler said.

"I hope so too; as for the boys since they were part of the terrible prank, what do you reckon is best for them as punishment?" The principal questions the gym teacher

"I say we make the boys repeat an entire team" Mr Tyler suggested.

"I think that's a little over the top, Lee" Mrs Lowell pointed.

"What?" Mr Tyler asked in confusion

"Well, sure what they did was very wrong but I reckon some of the boys may feel guilty for what they've did to Clyde" The Principal pointed out.

"I doubt it" Mr Tyler sighed. "Mrs Lowell, those boys could have seriously endangered a student"

"Lee, I'm well aware of that and I know they've done a very terrible thing to an innocent student but I'm sure they never meant for it to go this far, they're not heartless monsters, they're still kids like we were once; You did say they ran off looking frightened, didn't you?" Mrs Lowell explained.

"Well yeah, it's like something they did went horribly wrong and realistically, it almost did" Mr Tyler nodded.

"Then they may feel a little spooked too, feeling guilty for what they've done" The principal said.

"I understand what you mean. So what do you recommend then?" Lee asked.

"We'll give two weeks after school detention with you; that way, it may give the boys a chance to see what it's like to feel how Clyde was treated by them; that would be a fair punishment for them, wouldn't you agree?" The Principal suggested.

Lee looks down in thought before he came to a conclusion: "Very well but if anyone skips a detention without a form by you follow by a confirmation call by their parents, they will be repeating this semester next year"

"I'm going to allow this" The principal agreed.

"Also I wish to add a request for the punishment for the person responsible for this whole prank ordeal" Mr Tyler proposed.

"And what would that be?" The principal asked.

"This whole prank was a dangerous stunt, that warehouse was very unstable when I approached it, it could've collapsed and seriously injured or god forbid, kill Mister Henderson back there, had I not come and got him out of this" Mr Tyler explained before he wrote down the punishment to the principal on a notepad and hands the paper to her.

Mrs Lowell looks at the paper and then asked: "Are you sure this is what you wish for?"

"Only if the person responsible does not come forward by the end of the detentions or skips it" Mr Tyler replied.

"Very well, I shall allow this but only if what you said before happens, I wish you all the best on this, Mr Tyler" The principal agreed.

"Thank you, ma'am" Mr Tyler thanked.

"And have Mister Henderson skip gym for the next two weeks and have him take study hall in the library instead" The principal said to the gym teacher.

"Of course" Mr Tyler nodded. "So shall we gathered the boys in the gym now or..."

"Not yet, we'll wait till tomorrow near recess after your gym class, that way they are all together; in the meantime, I will phone the parents of these boys and they can deal with their children with this problem" The principal replied.

"If you insist" Mr Tyler nodded with her.

"Let's go and see Mister Henderson in the first-aid room" said the principal.

Soon Principal Lowell and Mr Tyler left the principal's office and then heads on to check up on Clyde in the first aid room as the principal kindly asked "Mister Henderson? Are you feeling alright OK?"

"Yeah...I'm fine" Clyde quietly nodded.

"Do you want anything? A glass of water or something?" Mr Tyler asked.

"No thank you" Clyde shook his head.

"Mister Henderson, Do you know who set you up for this prank? Did someone put you into this dangerous stunt?" Principal Lowell questions Clyde.

The truth, how easy would it be for Clyde to speak the truth the quiet teenager thought to himself but he knew that even if he told the truth, Bobby would get back at Clyde for ratting the popular student out. He wasn't strong enough to stand up for himself against bullies like Bobby and even his so-called father; he just had no choice mostly but to keep quiet and stay out of the way like a fly within an area of spider webs.

"No...No one did" Clyde timidly answered.

"Are you sure Clyde? You know we are here to help" Mr Tyler assures the student.

That's a laugh for one thing with Clyde; hearing people saying they are here to help is easier said than done. He often hears that phrase but help never comes along for him. True he doesn't speak out but if they can somehow understand his situation, his life, they would somehow get the idea.

"No, no one set me up or anything" Clyde shook his head.

Mr Tyler, deep down, Clyde was holding back on something but he sadly knew there was nothing he can do to get anything out of Clyde. The poor boy was never much of a talker, let alone a co-operated student like most of the classroom students in his school form.

"Well even if no one put you up for this, what the boys did was wrong and they will be punish for this" The principal rest assured the student.

The immediately followed Clyde's mind with Oh great; more drama and problems for me at the end of this! The boys will definitely be at Clyde's throat for this, he just wishes people can stay out of his way and leave him alone but he can only dream though sadly.

"Skip gym class for the next two weeks and take study hall in the library; OK?" Mr Tyler said.

"OK" Clyde replied.

"OK then, go to your locker and pack your bags and meet me in my office when you're done OK and please don't take too long" The principal said.

Clyde nodded as he left the first-aid room and heads off to his locker. As he packs his bag from his locker, he was soon approached by Stephanie who was with her best friend, Whitney Queens.

"Clyde, are you OK?" The ginger-haired girl asked in concern.

"I'm fine..." Clyde nodded.

"Clyde, I am so sorry for what Luke and the others did to you...What they did was terrible and unforgivable" Stephanie comforted Clyde.

"It...It wasn't your fault" said Clyde.

"Well Stephanie is right; I bet Mr Tyler will make them feel sorry" Whitney said as she tries to cheer Clyde up.

"I doubt it..." Clyde thought to himself

"I wish we have more nice boys like you in of them are nothing but jerks" said Whitney.

Clyde was silent before Whitney adds

"You know, I was bullied because of my weight of being a cheerleader but I show them and I'm sure you can too, I mean, we're here to support you"

Clyde looks at Whitney and gives her a small smile before replying

"Thank you"

"Anytime" Whitney kindly replied as Stephanie smiles at this before walking up to Clyde and said:

"Trust me Clyde, you'll be fine once school is over but not people like Aaron or Fred and Carlos, they'll be like stuck here for life being total monkeys here"

"Am I a monkey then?" Clyde asked.

"Of course not, you're a-!" Stephanie started.

Suddenly Britney and the other cheerleaders jumped in with Stephanie and Whitney as Britney said: "A loser!"

The cheerleaders giggled except for Stephanie and Whitney who sternly said:

"Britney, leave him alone, He's just had a bad day"

"Oh come on girls! Why bother hanging out with this loser? He's not interesting to be with" Britney scoffed.

"Oh please, **_You're_** not interesting to be with, besides at least he's not a moronic bitch like you are" Stephanie scoffed back.

Britney ignored her and sneers at Clyde

"I may be a bitch but at least I'm not a prison bitch like Henderson is"

Clyde anger on Britney make him felt like attacking her until suddenly the drinking water fountain near the end of the lockers burst and started to spray water all over Britney like a hose. The blonde bully screamed in disgust while the cheerleaders including Stephanie and Whitney couldn't help but laugh out loud.

"Oh my god! This was my best shirt" Britney whined.

"What's all the yelling about?"

The others saw Mrs Winston, the English teacher, walking by as she looks at Britney and said:

"What on earth is going on here? Why the blazes are you soak to the skin, Miss Lewis?"

"For strange reason, the drinking fountain burst and then the water got all over Britney like a hose" Whitney explained.

"Oh great...I knew we should have ordered new fountains last semester" Mrs Lowell sighed, looking at the broken fountain.

"Um, hello! What about me?!" Britney cried before the teacher looks at the damped teenager and adds:

"Miss Lewis, Go to my office and wait for me there so we can give you spare clothes for the day"

"What?! No way! I don't wanna wear those the school spare clothes, They're so not my style" Britney whined.

"I don't care what you think about them, young lady, You're not going home all wet like you've just being in a wet t-shirt contest; Have some pride for yourself for goodness sake, Now head to my office now" Mrs Winston replied.

Britney just whined and stomps off as the cheerleaders and Mrs Lowell went off in various directions. Clyde saw Bobby and the gang heading their way past Britney as Aaron laughed out loud: "Nice boobs!"

"Fuck you Aaron!" Britney angrily squealed at him.

Clyde quietly closes the locker and walks away from the girls as Bobby and the others approached them before Whitney said: "I'll see you around, Stephanie"

When Whitney walks off, Bobby sees the angry glare at Stephanie's face before he said to the boys: "Boys, I think you better go for now"

"Whatever" Aaron shrugged.

They were about to walk off as Stephanie snapped: "Not you, Luke; I want to say a few words to you too"

"Who are you? Mother?" Luke scoffed.

"Dude, I do as she says, trust me" Bobby pointed out.

"You're in trouble" Carlos teased Luke.

"Shut up" Luke grumbled as the trio walk away, leaving Luke and Bobby alone with Stephanie.

Bobby looked at his girlfriend, knowing that she is very furious about this whole situation before he started with:

"Look Stephanie-"

"Don't you Stephanie me! What the hell were you guys playing at?! Did you guys thought that was some kind of game you were playing at on Clyde?" Stephanie angrily exclaimed.

"Look I know we went a little overboard with the joke but Clyde's OK! We didn't want this to happen in the end, we didn't want Clyde to get hurt" Bobby explained, trying to calm Stephanie down.

"Bullshit! You guys always bully him and make him feel bad" Stephanie pointed out.

"I don't bully Clyde, I just... joke around with him; he knows that" Bobby denied.

"Well what you guys did was not funny...Clyde could have being seriously hurt because of you guys" Stephanie sighed.

"Look, Stephanie; if it makes you feel better than I'll apologize to Clyde, OK?" Bobby perfectly sweet-talked Stephanie to calming down.

"That...would be a nice start" Stephanie softly replied.

"Look, Stephanie; Clyde will bounce back, it's just how Clyde is" Bobby chuckled.

"You don't know that; You guys don't know how Clyde really is" Stephanie pointed out.

"And you do?" Luke asked.

"No...but he's still my friend and I wish you guys would stop giving him shit all the time" Stephanie said.

"You are aware you are talking about the guy who is responsible for his sister's death and his mother's condition" Bobby pointed out.

"Oh for god sake! Don't tell me you guys believe in that bullshit story" Stephanie groaned.

"But what if it's true? What if he was responsible? Do you at least feel strange that you're friends with a murderer" Bobby questioned.

"Clyde was only a kid; it was an accident, end of story" Stephanie impatiently sighed.

"But Bobby's right, Stephanie" Luke pointed out

Stephanie looks at Luke with shock and disgust as she softly said

"Luke...you don't mean that..."

Luke looks at Bobby who were staring at him before Luke chuckled

"Oh come on, it's who Clyde really is, even the town believe in that"

Stephanie glares at Luke before she slapped him hard on the face before she left Luke in total disgust and disapproval while Luke watches her sister leave as he felt guilty for not only upsetting his sister but was also starting to regret for what he's done and said about Clyde today.

"Wow, you screw that up" Bobby chuckled.

"Fuck off, It wasn't my fault! I wasn't the only one doing that prank on Clyde today" Luke snapped.

"Chill out buddy; it was only a joke, Clyde's fine and no one got hurt, end of story" Bobby scoffed and walks off with Luke.

* * *

 _Enya looks at Stephanie and asked_

" _Was there anyone else you know who wasn't a complete jerk to Clyde?"_

" _A couple...Two years ago, there was this boy name David Mitchell; he and Clyde were often seen talking to each other a bit and they almost became friends until Aaron and the gang including Bobby came along and bullied David for being, as they calls him, faggot, The bullying on David got so bad that he nearly committed suicide in the school with a kitchen knife at cooking class..." Stephanie answered before adding:_

 _"The teacher stopped him thankfully but his parents wanted him out of the school for his safety and he and his family moved away from Diegoville a week later...We haven't saw him since then...As punishment for being the source of the whole bullying, Aaron was sent back a school year and went to summer school due to David confessing on who drove him to his near suicide ordeal"_

 _"Funny thing you say this because we've recently interviewed David Mitchell a week ago and according to his files since we ran the lie detector test, just to help him get him in the clear to tell the truth for us, David confessed that it was Bobby Douglas who drove David Mitchell to near suicide" Enya pointed out._

 _"What?!" Stephanie asked._

 _"According to the lie detector, what David said to me was true and it was also true that Aaron took the blame for Bobby because he wants to out of the school so he can be become...what else, a rally truck driver" Enya explained._

 _"My god...I've being dating a male Chris Hargensen from that book Carrie" Stephanie gasped out loud._

 _"Do not blame yourself, Miss Montez; there are always going to be people out there with secrets that we find appalling like Bobby as an abusive bully" Enya said._

 _"D-Do you have secrets then?" Stephanie softly questions the agent._

 _Enya just smiles a little at the young lady and said: "Let's just stay to the question, who else out there you know was kind to Clyde?"_

 _The young adult paused for a moment and then continues_

" _Another one was my best friend, Whitney Queens, she was nice to Clyde but she and him never talk or saw each other that much...Sure she may have find him a little weird but she got over that and she seems to find him to be sweet"_

" _Did your ex-boyfriend saw anyone else before he went with you? Like that blonde girl you recently spoke of?" Enya asked._

" _That girl was Britney Lewis, I don't know how she used to hang out with Bobby...She is one of the popular school cheerleaders but all she really was is a spoiled blonde brat who hates people like Clyde. She used to date Bobby until he dumped her for me, much to Britney's childish tantrum and distraught...Now she does in her school days was try and get back with Bobby but that never worked" Stephanie scoffed._

 _"I see" Enya nodded. "Moving on..."_

* * *

Clyde headed to the principal's office and to his terror, he saw his father talking with the principal like how any sane gentleman would and that scared him, knowing what Kenny is truly like; the older man does everything in his power to cover up his mistakes and actions by playing along as an innocent sheriff of the town

"Dad's here? Oh no, this cannot end well..." Clyde gulped as he sat down, shaking fearfully on the worse situation yet to come.

* * *

 **What happens next?**

 **Stay tuned to find out!**


	6. Abused

**Chapter 5: Abused**

 **WARNING: THIS CHAPTER HAS DISTURBING THEMES AND VIOLENCE**

* * *

It wasn't long before Kenny came out of the office and gently leads his son out of the school and into the back seat of police car, to which some of the students chuckled at the idea of Clyde being "arrested" by his own father everyday and sadly that's how Clyde feels, every time his father drops him off school, it feels like he was going to his prison instead.

Luke and Bobby sees this as Bobby jokes to him: "Looks like Henderson is under arrest again, huh?"

Luke didn't laugh as he notices the sadness on Clyde's face and for the first time ever, it kind of made Luke go deep in thought of what Clyde truly feels within all the bad stuff that he and the others put Clyde through over the years.

"Hey Luke, hello? Earth to blonde boy" Bobby sighed and gave Luke a bit of shove.

"Sorry?" Luke asked.

"Never mind" Bobby sighed.

Stephanie goes to Luke and said: "Mom and Dad are here, we had to go"

She then looks at Bobby, still a little angry at him like she is with Luke and the others and said: "Don't call me, I'll call you"

"Alright" Bobby calmly replied, not wanting to upset his girlfriend more before he turns to Luke and said: "I'll catch you up in the Bowling Alley tonight"

"Sure" Luke nodded.

Kenny never spoke much or did anything abusive to Clyde on the way back to their home, which scares Clyde deeply, knowing he is not out of the woods with his deluded father yet.

* * *

 _Enya clicks her fingers and some of the agents brought in another bagged victim into the room and ties him into a chair like they did with Stephanie. Enya lifts off the black bag from the victim as Stephanie can see a man with cream chocolate color hair, looking frantic and confuse on where he is._

 _"Allow me to introduce one of the corrupted Henderson's victims, Mr Eric Kingston" Enya introduced Stephanie to Eric._

 _"W-What's going on here?! Where am I?! Who are you?!" Eric panicked._

 _"Remain calm, Mr Kingston" Enya strictly informed before she gently explained: "I apologize for this speculation, sir but we're investigating the case of the Diegoville Doomsday"_

 _"Diegoville? I've haven't lived there for years so what do I know about what happened?" Eric cried._

 _"True but perhaps you can shed some light with one of the criminals responsible for this whole mess including the tragedy of Clyde Henderson" Enya pointed out._

 _This got Eric abruptly silenced which sparks Enya's interest as she then said: "You know the Hendersons, did you"_

 _"Yes; they were my neighbors across the road where I used to live" Eric timidly answered._

 _Enya makes Eric gently turns his head to gaze at Stephanie as the agent spoke out: "This young lady here; she knows Clyde Henderson too, she was a friend of his"_

 _"Nice to meet you" Stephanie quietly greeted._

 _"You too" Eric nodded._

 _"Answer this question for me, Mr Kingston: How long have you've known about the Hendersons when you first moved into Diegoville?" Enya questions the man._

 _"I lived in Diegoville for four years and the last time I saw young Clyde Henderson was when he was a little boy which was about eight years ago now" Eric answered._

 _"It says here you were arrested for an assault and battery charge on Clyde's father" Enya said._

 _"That's a lie! I did no such thing! I was framed by that bastard!" Eric raised his voice a bit firmly._

 _"Calm yourself, Mr Kingston" Enya sternly warned. "No one is pressing charge or making judgement here on you; I'm just going through the case and I'll need your details on that certain date eight years ago"_

 _"Why?" Eric asked._

 _"Because we need to know if our suspect was putting injustice towards anyone else beside the Henderson family" Enya replied._

 _"I see" Eric nodded._

 _"Now, about Clyde's father, Kenny Henderson; What did he do to you that made you got wrongly convicted in jail?"_

* * *

Nine year old Clyde Henderson was outside the front porch, reading a book when he sees a greyhound near him, panting happily at him.

"Hello boy, what are you doing here?" Clyde happily said to the greyhound.

Clyde pats the greyhound known as Ben before the dog licks Clyde in the face which made the nine year old giggled; soon the neighbor next door sees them and smiles before he walks up to them.

"Hey there Clyde" He greeted.

Clyde looks at the neighbor and said "Hi Mr Kingston"

"I see my boy, Ben, likes you" Eric chuckled.

"He's a nice doggie" Clyde giggled.

"Yeah he is" Eric agreed.

"I wish I have a dog" Clyde said.

"Well you could always ask Santa to give you one for Christmas" Eric chuckled.

Clyde sadly looks down and said "Santa never comes to my place"

"Why not?" Eric asked the young boy.

"Because daddy said people like me don't deserve presents from Santa because he hates me" Clyde sadly explained.

Eric was appalled to hear what Kenny Henderson said to his only son as he had the urge to call the police this minute and see that if Kenny was mistreating his family badly.

"Clyde!" came a angry booming voice from behind them

The two turn to see Kenny outside the front door as he was in a foul mood before he makes his way to Clyde.

"What the hell are you doing? Get inside!" Kenny growled.

"Calm down Kenny, we were just talking" Eric growled back.

"Daddy please" Clyde begged.

"Shut your mouth, I don't wanna hear another word from you" Kenny threatened with his fist close at Clyde.

"Daddy" Clyde whimpered.

"One more word and I'll-!" Kenny viciously threatened.

"You'll do what? Abuse your own son? So that explains the bruises on him!" Eric firmly snapped.

"Fuck off, Kingston" Kenny spatted at Eric then points to Ben who was barking at Kenny "And get your fucking mutt off my lawn before I'll shoot that fucker out of there myself"

"Do that and I'll have your ass in court for this, you son of a bitch" Mr Kingston threatened.

"Daddy, please! Stop fighting" Clyde cried.

Kenny grabs the poor child by the hair causing the nine year old to cry out in pain as Kenny hissed

"Do you see what happens when you cause nothing but trouble all the time, you little shit? Huh?!"

"Let him go Kenny!" Mr Kingston shouted.

"Daddy, Stop!" Clyde cried as he tries to get out of Kenny's grip and kicks Kenny's leg

Kenny lets go of Clyde, grunting in pain before he furiously punches the poor child in the face, causing Eric to yelled out Clyde's name in fear when suddenly Ben charges at Kenny and bites onto his arm for a moment, causing Kenny to scream in pain while the greyhound pins Kenny down and begins barking madly at the abusive man.

"Ben!" Eric gasped.

Suddenly Kenny throws Ben off of him before he grabs his gun out of his gun pocket and fires two shots at the greyhound, wounding the animal much to Clyde and Eric's horror.

 _ **"BEN!**_ " Eric screamed out at his dying pet before Kenny punches Eric down and handcuffs him, growling: "You're under arrest, you son of a bitch!"

 _ **"YOU MURDERER! YOU FUCKING CRAZY MURDERER!**_ " Eric roared as he struggles to get off Kenny as the sheriff shoves Eric in the back seat of the police car.

Sarah runs out to see what is going on and when she saw the now deceased greyhound and the bruise on Clyde's face, she began screaming at Kenny to explain what happened as her husband rages back at Sarah to stay out of his way and to get back in the house, much to the other neighbors confusion and concern

Clyde was holding his bruised face, shivering and crying as he didn't know what to do until he was pulled into a hold by his sister Danielle and was lead inside the room.

"Are you OK Clyde?" Danielle gasped as she takes her little brother to the bathroom.

"I-Is that doggie OK?" Clyde continues sobbing.

Danielle, unsure about the situation, comforts Clyde while putting an ice pack on her little brother's bruised face and soothes: "The dog is OK, everything is going to be OK"

The older sister cuddles Clyde and rocks him gently close to her as the little boy closes his eyes but the scene still terrifies him...he wishes none of this would have happened...

* * *

 _"So what happened next?" Enya asked._

 _"I tried to explain to the police what happened but that bastard brother of Kenny's took his side and turn the whole department against me when Kenny shown the others his wound that my dog bit on him...he misused his code of the law once more to lied to the court that Ben was a vicious dog..."_

 _"Oh my god" Stephanie gasped in appalled._

 _"I tried to counter-sue them as well as tried to inform them that Kenny was a child abuser but his family, even Clyde, spoke nothing and denies it" The patient explained._

" _Why's that?" Enya asked the man._

" _My guess is maybe they were scared...afraid of that monster...even if Kenny was placed in jail, I think they were still scared that Kenny would get Daniel to help him get revenge...I hate people like Daniel; he reminds me of that villain in Lethal Weapon Two, it's disgusting how some people in this world are fucked up" Eric growled._

 _"So that's how you were wrongly convicted" Enya said._

 _"Yeah, those lying bastards managed to win over the jury and I got a fifty year sentences for assault and battery charge on an officer of the law. Kenny was the one who took me to the prison cells himself and as he pushed me inside, he just smirked me like a twat as in saying, I can do whatever I want and there's nothing you can do to stop me...I really feel so sorry for Clyde looking back on what he went through all those years now" Eric explained._

* * *

Kenny finally drove back to their home as he quietly leads Clyde into the house and shoves him on the couch in the living room, Kenny stood there for a moment with Clyde looking down frighteningly until he suddenly was hit in the face by his father as Kenny furiously growled:

"You stupid little shit"

Kenny angrily smacks Clyde in the face again, the poor boy whimpered in pain as Kenny then snapped:

"Well? Do you want to tell me why that principal called me over? Hmm?"

Clyde stuttered a bit before Kenny hits Clyde again on the head and raised his voice:

"Well?! Answer me you little shit! Why the hell did that woman called me at the middle of work?! Huh?!"

"I-I..." Clyde whimpered.

"SPEAK UP!" Kenny roared as he got into his son's face.

"It wasn't my fault; I was hurt by the bullies at school" Clyde sobbed.

"Oh bullies, hmm? You just whined to your principal because of some punk ass kids giving you crap? You just can't stay out of trouble, can't you boy? Always want everything to be about you, do you?" Kenny scoffed.

"No! It's not what you think! I didn't wanted this to happen" Clyde cried out.

Kenny just smacked his son in the face again and exclaimed: "Shut up! I don't want to hear anymore out of you, I just got pulled out of an important case because of you"

"Or maybe you were drinking on the job again?!" Clyde sternly whimpered..

Kenny angrily grabs and shoves Clyde to ground, yelling loudly:

"Who the hell are you to talk back to me like that?! Huh?!"

Clyde remained silent as he is getting very scared when he heard his father growled

"I thought so...Your mother and I gave you everything you selfishly want and you just can't help but be a little ungrateful brat everywhere you go, I should have got your ass aborted if my mother wasn't around that time"

Clyde felt his blood boiling and his head pumping in pain as he then all of a sudden, shouted out: "Screw you!"

The older man darkened his glare at his son and angrily hits Clyde in the back; Clyde whimpers more as his abusive father got his belt out and begins hitting him with it.

"D-Dad! Please! Please! Stop it!" Clyde screamed in agony.

"Shut up you little shit! This is your punishment for being pulling me out of work and being an ungrateful little shit" Kenny roared as he kept on hitting Clyde with his belt.

After a moment of being belted by his drunken abusive father, Clyde was more bruised and had blood coming out of his nose again as Kenny growled.

"Say you're sorry"

"W-What?" Clyde whimpered.

Kenny hits him with the belt again as he angrily hisses

"Say you're sorry for being a fucking useless shit and getting me out of the case"

"I...I'm so sorry" Clyde apologized as he didn't want to go against Kenny.

Kenny then grabs Clyde by the hair as he drags him to the end of the lounge room and growled

"Now you stay in the cellar and you will stay there til I say so"

"No please! Not the cellar" Clyde whimpered.

Kenny opens the trap door of the cellar and drags Clyde down the stairs and shoves him on the ground. The boy cries for his father to stop but it was too late, Kenny slams the cellar door shut and locks it as Clyde kept banging on the trap door.

"Let me out! Please! Let me out dad! Please!" Clyde cried as he hated the dusty rotten cellar that they have in the house.

It was all full of cobwebs, broken glass from used bottles and the smell was foul like it was from a bin. Clyde hated the cellar, out of all the places in the house, this was the place he hated the most, it was his own prison and his own hell down there. He could even remember staying there for a whole day with no food to eat or anything to do but to stay in the dark place with little light due to the light bulb hanging on top of the roof of the cellar being dull and old.

The sessions in the cellar were the worst times he spend in there, during the summer it was boiling hot as Clyde had to used paper to fan him cool and in winter, Clyde had to use dirty old blankets to keep him warm from the freezing cold. It's always a miracle for Clyde to be still alive all this time being in the cellar every often when Kenny locks him down there but sometimes he fears that the cellar will be his grave in the end as he helplessly feels trap everywhere he goes.

As he rests against the brick wall, drying his tears, he can hear Kenny going into Sarah's room and can hear them having a shout-fest up there. No doubt, Sarah is furious that Kenny locked their son in the dark cellar again and Kenny will make an excuse that Clyde deserves the punishment.

The shout-fest was often followed by a few thumps as Clyde flinched, knowing Kenny has strike his own wife, hearing her cries of agony but was shorten by her angry yelling at Kenny and the more it went on, the more it made Clyde tensed and angry that the monster in the house was abusing Sarah like he abuses Clyde.

"Stop it...Stop it" Clyde whimpered through his breaths.

He can feel his blood boiling, anger was raising like pins and needles and the boy begin to feel his head pounding like a hammer hitting a nail on a wooden board as the voices grew louder and aggressive. It was until he heard a violent loud thump, followed by crying and whimpers from his mother to which Clyde cried:

 **"STOP IT!"**

Suddenly he hears glass breaking as the teenager jumped in alarm as he turns on the cellar light and sees an empty wine bottle on the ground, broken to pieces.

He then goes to observe it as he reaches his hand to pick up the pieces when suddenly the pieces begin to hover up. Clyde jumped in alarmed and the pieces went down to the ground again; the teenager looks at his hands and said to himself

"D-Did I do that?"

Much to his curiosity, he slowly points his hand to the broken glass pieces as he said to himself

"I was thinking about picking them up...maybe..."

He then thinks about the pieces of the broken glass and focuses on them. Slowly he can see the pieces shaking like an earthquake is happening and then slowly and surely, the pieces begin to hover in the air again as Clyde moves his hand up and the pieces went up too.

"W-What's happening to me?!" Clyde gasped.

He then remembers the liquid that he found in the abandoned warehouse today as he thinks to himself: "That liquid thing...what did it do to me?"

Soon he hears glass hitting the ground as the pieces fall on the ground. Clyde looks at his hands and was so confused yet amazed that he said

"I must find out what's happening to me!"

He then sadly looks at the trap door of the cellar and added

"If I ever get out of the cellar that is"

Clyde waited a long time as he checks his watch and it was now 10:40 pm to which he was getting hungry and tired. Suddenly he heard the cellar door open as his father sternly goes down and grabs him as he drags Clyde to the teenager's bedroom.

"If I ever get a call from that principal about you again, I'll lock you in that cellar for a week! Understand?!" Kenny sternly hissed.

"Yes dad" Clyde whimpered.

"Good...Now get the fuck to bed" Kenny snapped as he pushes Clyde in the room, slams the door shut and locks it.

Clyde saw his bag on the ground before he takes it out and manages to eat whatever he has left in his lunchbox as he then quietly then lies in bed and sobs through the pain and sorrow of his miserable hell he was in, always hoping for a way out but soon feels that what he wishes for will never happen at all.

* * *

 **What happens next?**

 **Stay tune to find out!**


	7. Shocking Discovery

**Chapter 6: Shocking Discovery**

* * *

Meanwhile at the Diego Bowling Alley, Luke was working over at the counter, serving costumers who come about to play rounds of ten pin bowling. The blonde boy lately was wandering about the prank that went too far with Clyde, He feels strangely bad for what he and the other boys did; he never felt this way about Clyde, feeling bad for him. Mostly he pranks him with Bobby and the gang, mostly immaturely does things that is consider just a joke in his view but now he's not even sure about anything with Clyde since that afternoon.

Luke's mobile phone soon beeps multiple times before he checks to see that it was a text message from his mother, Victoria Montez, The message on the phone said "We need to talk about today as soon as you get home from work. Mom"

Luke sighed as he knew the principal told his parents as well as the other boys parents about that prank when he and Stephanie got home and also knew he was in trouble. Granted, he didn't force Clyde into the unstable warehouse and chanted with the boys but he was there and he could have stopped it but he didn't.

"Yo, Luke!"

The blond haired man looks over to see Bobby walking over to him with the gang before another employer saw them and asked:

"Friends of yours?"

"Yep" Luke nodded.

"Look do me a favor and tell them to keep their language to themselves and not out in the open, otherwise the boss will crack again and get them thrown out" The employer said.

"I will; can you cover for me please? I won't be too long" said Luke.

"Sure" The employer nodded.

"Thanks" Luke thanked before he goes over to the other side of the counter and greeted Bobby and the gang:

"Hey guys"

"Hey there man, where the hell have you being after school? I've being trying to call you" Bobby asked.

"I just had a bad argument with my forks, I'm grounded for two weeks" Luke replied.

"What the fuck for?" Aaron scoffed.

"For what we did to Clyde today" Luke sternly replied at Aaron.

"Oh who gives a shit about that, if you asked me your parents are living in the dull ages; who cares what they say? They're won't be the boss of us anymore, we're turning to graduated adults soon! We can do whatever we want" Aaron spatted.

"Will you keep it down, Aaron? You're going to get us thrown out again like last time" Bobby argued.

"Chill out bro" Aaron chuckled.

"Bobby, you got to admit that we did a shitty thing" Luke admitted.

"Bro, none of us wanted this to go overboard" Bobby replied.

"Well now the school's going to punish us like our parents did" Fred pointed out.

"Yeah, I was denied my laptop for a month because of what happened" Carlos argued.

"Please, they shouldn't be punishing us, they should be thanking us for trying to turn that little bitch to a fucking man" Aaron scoffed.

"Aaron, do you always think like an asshole?" Luke sighed.

"Haters gonna hate, bro" Aaron joked at Luke.

"So has Stephanie wanted to talk to me yet?" Bobby asked his friend.

"I don't know, she hasn't spoken much to me since we got home but from what I can tell, she is really pissed off at us and looking back right on, I don't blame her" Luke replied.

"I really don't see all the big drama here; I mean, Clyde's fine! He's not injured or killed, it was just a harmless joke that Clyde took too seriously if you ask me, It was empty warehouse, I even went in there a few days ago and I was fine" Bobby shrugged.

"You went inside that creepy abandoned place?" Luke asked in confusion.

"Well yeah, it looked like it had cool stuff inside there but it was just mostly empty" Bobby confessed.

"Then what was with that strange light inside that place?" Fred asked Bobby.

"Possibly someone leaving their torches inside to scare people off; that whole place was covered in graffiti and squashed cans so it's clear to say that people have being in that old place" Bobby replied.

"Look, as much as I wish to continue talking to you guys, I got to get back to work" Luke informed the boys.

"Alright then, we'll see you tomorrow" Bobby nodded.

"Later Luke" Carlos said as the gang leaves the building while Luke continues working at the counter.

Two hours later, Luke was helping the boss close down the bowling alley for the night as the owner then said to Luke: "Luke, before you go, can you just put these rubbish bags in the dumpster at the back outside?"

"Yes sir" Luke nodded at his boss.

The teenager heads over to the bags and carries them to the dumpsters outside and was about to open one of them up when he heard familiar voices from the other side of the alley way. He leans over a bit of the view to see who it was when he saw Bobby and Aaron together; Bobby was smoking a cigarette and Aaron was drinking a bottle of alcohol.

"What are they doing here? This place is restricted for employers only" Luke thought to himself.

Bobby then throws a empty bottle of beer to the wall, causing the bottle to smash to pieces.

"And the Douglas scores again" Bobby smirked.

"I gave that a six out of ten" Aaron laughed.

"Shut up you moron" Bobby scoffed as he gave Aaron a shove

"Bobby darling"

Luke soon see a multiple hair dyed prostituted looking female walking towards them. She was wearing black baggy trousers with a purple short shirt that says Bitch Please.

"Oh look Bobby, It's your girlfriend" Aaron snickered.

"Piss off Aaron" Bobby snapped before he turns to Jade and chuckled "Hello again, sweetie"

As soon as he kisses the woman on his lap, Luke was shock of seeing this scenario as he couldn't believe that Bobby is cheating on Luke's sister. He got out his iPhone and started to record the scenario in front of him...

* * *

 _Enya soon clicks her fingers before Stephanie and Mr Kingston saw two agents bringing in another patients as they can whimpering from the bag that was covering the victim's head until the agents, as before, tied the victim to another chair and left the room._

 _Enya soon takes off the bag from the victim's head as Stephanie gasped to who the victim was._

 _"Welcome Miss Dazel" Enya greeted Jade._

 _"W-Where am I?! Who are you?" Jade cried._

 _"I am Enya Ambrosine and you are my party at this moment" Enya replied._

 _Jade then sees Stephanie and gasped: "Y-You!"_

 _"Hello..." Stephanie coldly greeted._

 _The tension between the young ladies sparks Enya's interest as she asked the girls: "You two know each other?"_

 _"Yes..." They both replied._

 _Enya picked up another file on the table and reads out loud:_

 _"Jade Dazel, Twenty-one year old, Dropped out of college at the age of sixteen. From what our sources collected, Miss Dazel, you left home from Clayton and became a prostitute in the city, Is that correct?"_

 _"Yes" Jade stuttered._

 _"From what I can also tell, You loves to dye your hair all the time...It's kind of weird if you asked me" Enya said._

 _"It was a hobby of mine" Jade replied._

 _"So tell me, Miss Montez; how exactly do you know Miss Dazel?" Enya asked._

 _"Let's just say she was the woman that Bobby had cheated on me" Stephanie sighed._

 _"Is that so?" Enya said before she looks at Jade and asked her: "So tell me Miss Dazel, how long have you known Mister Douglas and when exactly did you first meet him?" Enya questioned._

 _"Well; it's a long story" Jade timidly answered._

" _I have all day" Enya shrugged. "Why not go to the beginning of when you first started as...well, this"_

 _"Like most people,_ _I had a family, my parents raised me the best they could and all that; but from the years up in high school...well..." The young adult began._

" _Well what?" Enya questioned before Jade continued:_

" _When I was at high school, I was struggling with my grades a lot since I'm mostly into learning hair fashion and designs which in my teacher's opinion, distracts me from my school work which results in getting bad grades. My parents would often arguing about my results in school much with me a lot"_

 _"When was the last time you saw your family?" Enya asked._

 _"About five years ago now all because I ended failing a year at high school and I had to repeat the entire grade to which my forks and I ended up in a huge fight because of it. I screamed abuse at my family because I wanted to drop out of high school and go to beauty school but my parents said I wasn't qualified to be part of it; I dissed them and told them to fuck off out of my life and my mother in a fit, punched me as a result" Jade answered._

 _"And I supposed you both apologized in the end?" Enya simply continues to question Jade with any change of emotion._

 _"Well my_ _mother felt horrible and tried to apologize to me but frankly I had enough of their crap, feeling that they're better off without me. So I ran away from home and tried to pursue my dreams; only I was rejected by the administration there because I hadn't got the qualifications nor the skills to take part of beauty school. I couldn't go back home because I didn't want to face my family again so I tried to get a job but due to not learning much at high school, I couldn't understand nor handle how things work in employment" Jade replied_

 _"So in the end_ _you turn to prostitution, raising money to live on and taking refugee in hotels" Enya pointed out._

 _"How did you know that one?" Jade uneasily asked Enya._

 _"Frankly, it wasn't hard to guess. I seen other girls in your situation in my life time as an agent and your situation is how exactly as it is; When you're an agent, you learn a few tricks up your sleeve" Enya chuckled, tapping on the glasses she was wearing before she adds:_

 _"Now again, when did you first meet Bobby Douglas?"_

 _"One night I met Bobby in the Erotica Wonderland Club; his friend Aaron managed to bride one of his friends who worked at the club to allow Bobby in from what he told me. I got on the stage to perform my act and that's when I saw him,_ _he started to flirted with me so I decided to give him a special lap dance for him" Jade started._

 _Stephanie felt bile within her throat at the thought of her ex-boyfriend with that woman near her before the ginger-haired woman continues to listen with Enya:_

 _"Another man tried to get me out from Bobby, much to my displeasure as I was being grabbed forcefully away by the redneck bastard, Bobby then told him to back off, resulting in the man to rudely throw his beer at Bobby; He shoved me aside and_ _then beats the man up furiously which got Bobby kicked out of the club; I felt shock yet amazed, it was like he was protecting me" Jade continued._

 _"More like wanting to get back at that guy for ruining his uniform with alcohol" Stephanie scoffed to which Jade just ignores her and continues on her tale:_

 _"I thanked Bobby for saving me from that asshole. We talked for a bit as he explains to me that he was tired of how the world is and wants to start living with action that he always dreams of since he wanted to be an athlete. I offered him the action he so desperately wanted, of course he told me about you yet he did mentioned he was tired of waiting for your approval on that kind of action with you, eventually I told him it'll be our little secret and within a while, Bobby then answered with "Get in the car, keep your mouth shut and we'll see"_

 _"So that cheating bastard screwed with you because he was tired of waiting for Stephanie to give him sex" Enya said._

 _"I wasn't comfortable about the idea of sex yet; I was feeling like we were rushing our relationship too fast and I wanted to slow down!" Stephanie firmly raised her voice._

 _"Is that so?" Enya asked._

 _"I thought he understood; I didn't feel ready to commit that part of the relationship yet, I didn't felt comfortable with it. I wanted to go steady and wait for the right time for us to go to the next level; he said he understood and would wait for me no matter what" Stephanie sadly confessed._

 _"Even the honest men have their deepest urges tempered and no thanks to Miss Dazel, she knew what she was getting Bobby into" Enya replied._

 _"How should I know what Stephanie wanted? Bobby told me one time when he was angry during one of his visits that she was being selfish on the relationship" Jade shrugged._

 _"I was being selfish? I was being selfish?! I told him why I wasn't comfortable with going all the way with Bobby! I didn't want our relationship to be all about sex; I wanted our relationship to be something special!" Stephanie angrily cried._

 _"Calm down Miss Montez" Enya gently hushes Stephanie._

 _"I...I didn't want to make the same mistakes that other teenagers did, getting pregnant at a young age...I just didn't feel ready for this; I just wanted our relationship to take one step at a time like most relationships" Stephanie hold back her tears as she sniffed._

 _"I understand darling and you're not to blame for what Bobby did to you" Enya comforted._

 _The agent then looks at Jade and said: "Was that any other times when Bobby acted different around you than he does with Stephanie and his friends"_

 _"I remember one night in the alleyway in the Diegoville when I came to see him since he hasn't call me in a while"_

* * *

Bobby then turns to Jade Dazel and said

"What do you want?"

"Bobby, you didn't return my calls; Why?" Jade asked.

"Let's see, because I don't want anyone to know I'm screwing with a whore" Bobby sighed.

"What about your friend over there?" Jade pointed to the tipsy Aaron.

"That idiot won't remember anything when he gets pissed on the booze; trust me I've seen it" Bobby chuckled.

"Hey Bobby! Who's the idiotic whore?" Aaron hiccuped through the alcohol phase.

Jade shoved Aaron softly and cracked "I maybe a whore but I'm not an idiot"

"Oh yeah? How far away are we from New York?" Bobby asked.

Jade didn't know the answer as she stutters a bit, causing Bobby to smirk and replied "See? You're a dumb bitch"

"Asshole" Jade spatted at Bobby.

"Hey! How many times must I tell you not to call me that?" Bobby sternly asked.

"Well you're being one at the moment" Jade argued to which Bobby then smack Jade in the face which made Luke, who was watching the scenario from nearby, cringe in alarm.

"I don't give a shit at the moment sweetie but I'm telling you now, do NOT call me an asshole" Bobby snarled.

"Alright sorry" Jade softly apologized while rubbing her face.

"Don't push me Jade, I'm in a crap mood as it is today" Bobby sternly snapped as he sits down.

"Let me guess, That Henderson kid again?" Jade sighed.

"Yeah, the prison bitch made Bobby lost a game" Aaron laughed.

"Shut up, I'm smoking here" Bobby grumbled as he smokes another cigarette.

Jade looks at her boyfriend and holds him, much to Bobby's annoyance as she said

"I'm sorry baby"

"Shut up" Bobby coldly whispered.

"I mean it; I don't wanna upset my big man! How can I show you how sorry I am baby? I'll do anything for you" Jade lustfully replied as she rubs Bobby's leg to his crotch.

Bobby just shuddered a bit, feeling pressure within the seduction and looks at Jade as he said

"You are impossible, you know that"

"Well of course, I love you" Jade giggled.

"OK, Get me a beer across the road first then we'll talk" Bobby nodded.

"OK sweetie" Jade giggled again.

"Come here" Bobby commanded.

He pulls Jade into a lustful kiss before he pulled out and the female then heads off to get Bobby's beer.

"If you love Stephanie so much, why do you care for that girl instead?" Aaron asked about Jade.

"I don't love her, moron; She's just so...addicted to me like a drug, I guess" Bobby scoffed.

"So you're using her?" Aaron asked.

"I guess in a way, yes, I'm just letting her satisfied my needs" Bobby shrugged.

After a moment of silence, Jade came back with a beer as she said in a high pitched giggle

"Here you go darling"

"Thanks" Bobby thanked.

"Glad to be a good girl for you, baby" Jade replied.

"Whatever, now go to the car and wait for me there" Bobby ordered.

"OK sweetie, whatever you say" Jade giggled as she went off.

"Hey whatever happened to prison bitch now?" Aaron tipsily chuckled.

"Who knows and who fucking cares?" Bobby sighed out in frustration.

"Think he's crying like a bitch still?" Aaron asked.

"OK shut the hell up about that fucker, The word Clyde is really starting to make me wanna puke" Bobby growled as he hated that word just like he hates Clyde himself.

"Wow, didn't really think you hate him so much"

"Aaron, no one in their right mind can bloody stand him. That fucker should have stayed in prison and rot to death there, that annoying retarded little shithead" Bobby angrily replied.

"A little harsh, mate" Aaron said.

"Are you kidding me? That asshole was asking for it since he murdered his own sister; the way he acts around like he deserves to be special like those retards out there and the way Stephanie and the teachers treat him like he's a princess is beyond stupid if you ask me; If I was the judge that day, I'd give Clyde the chair, simple as that" Bobby angrily ranted.

"He's joking right?! He can't possibly mean all of this" Luke thought in bewilderment.

"Why are you being such a whiny fag?" Aaron groaned in annoyance before Bobby started his rant:

"I'm just sick of most people here in Diegoville! They're nothing but total shit! Every day I see retards, faggots and people like Clyde...They make me sick"

"What about your girlfriend, Stephanie? She likes Clyde" Aaron shrugged.

"That's the problem! She doesn't even believe that Clyde is a murderer. Even the news and the police shown evidence that Clyde murdered his own sister and got his mother crippled; you had to pretty insane to hang out with a freak like Clyde" Bobby exclaimed his view on his enemy.

"I get your point, have you seen the way he acts around her?" Aaron questioned.

"Of course I know how he is around her; I know he has a crush on her, remember that time I found that drawing of him and Stephanie together?" Bobby asked.

"Yeah we beat the crap out of him behind the school" Aaron tipsily laughed.

"Stephanie is my girl and that prison bitch better get the idea of what he is dealing with because I'm telling you now if he gets me into trouble because of that warehouse stunt he had to take too seriously and gets my admission for university rejected...I'll make him wish he was the one who was killed in that car crash" Bobby growled as his hatred for Clyde goes out in the open, thinking all to himself as he throws an empty beer bottle at the wall in anger, smashing it to pieces.

"Dude, how about we just get out of here and have a threesome with your whore" Aaron suggested while chuckling through his drunk state.

"Shut up" Bobby grumbled and leaves the alleyway with Aaron.

Luke eventually stops recording and quietly leaves to close the bowling alley where his boss was waiting.

"Jesus, Luke; you took your sweet time" The boss grumbled a bit.

"Sorry sir, I just had a call from my friends about something important about school" Luke quietly lied.

"I see, very well; you better get going now" The boss nodded.

"Yeah, see you tomorrow sir" Luke nodded as he left the bowling alley and drove back home in his car.

The blonde teenager was now unsure and very uneasy about the relationships between him and Bobby. How could Bobby, a guy who seemed such a bit of prankster at times yet a straight A-grade obedient student, be nothing more but a lying abusive cheating bastard? After all they have being through over the years in school from elementary to senior high, it made him so uncomfortable on how the kind of person Bobby truly is and all the things he does that is messed up?

"What do I do now? How do I tell Stephanie about the guy she admired so much?" Luke sadly thought to himself.

At the Montez's residence, Luke eventually parks his car in the driveway then enters the house where his father, Paul Montez was waiting.

"What have you disappeared to? It's almost midnight" Paul sternly asked.

Soon he notices his son's uneasy expression which he knew that it was not about him as he asked in a tiny concern voice

"Luke? What's the matter?"

"There's...something I need to tell you guys..." Luke admitted.

Paul nodded and puts an arm around him as he leads his son to sit down on the couch where his mother sees them and sat with them.

"Son? What's wrong? Did something happen?" Victoria asked.

Luke was unsure of what to say to his parents about Bobby, more importantly to his twin sister as he then said:

"I don't know, lately I don't feel right"

"What do you mean, Luke?" Paul asked his son.

"Lately today I felt different on what happened with Clyde" Luke said.

"Meaning?" Victoria asked.

"I just feel bad; I feel that what happened today with Clyde was terrible, really terrible" Luke explained.

"You feel guilty about what you did to Clyde" Paul nodded.

"It's kind of hard to tell, I mean we never got along but when I actually saw how Clyde was down there, crying and screaming for help while the others laughed at him...Maybe...Maybe I should have helped him, I just feel like the prank just went too far" Luke responded, feeling somewhat guilty.

"Maybe you should have helped him, Prank or not, Luke, what you did with the boys could had being dangerous" Paul agreed while scolding his son.

"I know, I know; Lately now I wish there was something I could do or say to Clyde...I never ever felt this way about anyone like Clyde before; am I crazy or just feeling different about this?" Luke asked his parents.

"Maybe you finally understand how Clyde felt" Victoria suggest.

"I guess so, sure I made fun of Clyde but I wouldn't go that far like actually hurting him" said Luke.

"We know you didn't want to do what you did today but you got to stop this bullying with Clyde or other people, it's not what we want you to do. You're a better person than we've raised you to be, Luke" Victoria explained.

Luke understands eventually and slowly nods as Paul asked

"What has Clyde ever done to you or to Stephanie for a moment? Has he hurt you? Has he teased you? Threaten you? Made your life bad? Why are you bullying him?"

"I...I don't know...He's very strange and freaky around us for the past few years plus with were rumors that he had his own sister killed, no one in the class wanted to be near him; well except for Stephanie" Luke admitted.

"Luke, those rumours are nonsense and besides, it was just a tragic car accident" Victoria firmly explained.

"Besides would you like it if we teased, hurt or even bully you so much if you were like Clyde?" Paul sighed.

"No..." Luke sadly sighed.

"Exactly, Luke, we love you, we really do but this has to stop. So for us, please...no more bullying or hurting Clyde, this has got to stop" Victoria pleaded.

"Alright...I will try my best to be better" Luke promised.

"Please do" Victoria gently plead with his son

I'll apologize to Clyde for everything tomorrow, I will try to do the right thing for you guys" said Luke.

The parents smile at Luke as Paul said "I know you'll do the right thing Luke"

"We love you son, you know that right?" Victoria replied and hugs her son.

"Of course and I love you guys too" Luke replied as he smiles at his parents who smiles back.

"Now just to be clear, you're still grounded for two weeks, you understand?" Paul questioned.

"I know dad" Luke nodded.

"Right; now off to bed please and think about we said, OK?" Paul said.

"Yes dad" Luke nodded and leaves to his room.

Luke walks upstairs to his bedroom where he saw Stephanie in her bedroom across his room and sees her sleeping soundly for the next day of school. He sadly sighs as he knew that he will eventually had to tell Stephanie the truth even though it will break her heart that the man she loved was cheating on her but he knows he has to do the right thing as he promised to do but how can he do it?

"This is so messed up, nothing's going to be the same anymore" Luke sighed as he goes to his room to bed as the boy barely managed to catch some snoozes for school the next day.

* * *

 **What happens next?**

 **Stay tuned to find out!**


	8. Strange Changes

**Chapter 7: Strange Changes**

* * *

The next day, Clyde wakes up and got dress as he waits for his father to unlock the door to which he did as the teenager did the usual breakfast for his father who stopped him when Clyde was about to make breakfast for his mother.

"Your mother is not hungry, now get ready for school, boy" Kenny grumbled.

Clyde suspected that Kenny locked Sarah in her room so he wouldn't be near her nor deal with her for a while after their fight last night. Sadly, not wanting to spend another full evening in the cellar, Clyde obeyed and got ready for school but instead of going into the police car for Kenny to drop him off, Kenny locked the car in front of him and hissed:

"No; for putting me off work yesterday, you can walk your ass to school instead"

"Yes sir" Clyde quietly answered.

Kenny soon backs the car up and droves off, leaving Clyde behind to walk an hour and a half path to school as he knew he might be late for the first period of school. Clyde was still feeling in agony, not just from the usual beating from his father but ever since he accidentally had that strange liquid absorbed into his wound, he's being feeling a little nausea as well as getting tension headaches that feel like a wristband getting tighter and tighter to crush his head like a watermelon.

"What is going on with me? I feel so strange ever since yesterday afternoon...What was that thing that got into my body? Am I sick? Am I changing something or...?" Clyde thought to himself.

Suddenly his thoughts were interrupted when he saw a dog barking at him through the fence of another house that isn't too far from the school. A man in his mid thirties appeared out of the front door, chuckling deeply as he goes to his dog and chuckled:

"Easy boy, it's only Clyde, you remember him"

"Good morning Mr Jones" Clyde quietly greeted.

"Good morning Clyde" Mr Jones kindly greeted.

Donald Jones lives by himself with his grey hound, Vincent, though he is one of the people who likes Clyde and always greets Clyde kindly with open arms. During the weekends and holidays, Clyde often goes to his house to do some outside jobs to get spare change while Donald works at backstage during music gigs with his friends outside Diegoville.

"Decided to walk to school today?" Mr Jones asked.

"Yes sir" Clyde quietly answered.

"Just call me Donald, OK? No need for the formal greetings" Donald chuckled.

Vincent barks at Clyde again which made the young man look down at the happily panting grey hound before Clyde gently pets him and said

"Hello to you too, Vincent"

"I'll never understand that dog; he doesn't like being around most strangers but you seem to be OK by him" Donald laughed.

"I see" Clyde nodded.

Donald then notices the bruise on Clyde's face and in concern, he questions Clyde: "What happened to your face, Clyde?"

Life would be so easy for Clyde to tell the truth and not going unpunished with the consequences but alas, Kenny often threatens Clyde to keep his mouth shut about what goes around the house and what Kenny does to him and his mother less he wishes to end up like his own sister, Danielle.

"Just typical bullying from the guys in class" Clyde sighed.

"I'm so sorry to hear that" Donald apologized. "Hey, you'll be OK buddy in the end though, you have the teachers by your side to look after you"

"I guess you're right" Clyde shrugged before he looks at the neighbor and adds:

"Have a good day Mr Jones"

"You too Clyde" Mr Jones replied.

"See you around Vincent" Clyde softly said to the happily panting dog before walking off the rest of the way to school.

The messy teenager barely managed to got to school in time as he was five minutes late for the first period of Science class. He, of course, was greeted by snickering from the bullies and various students before the teacher gave him a warning to arrive on time next time as Clyde then quietly took his seat at the back of the class.

A few hours during recess, Luke was putting things in his lockers where he saw Clyde walking by awkwardly as always from the students; the blond-haired man looks around to see if Bobby or any of the gang were nearby as he then decides to take this chance to apologize for yesterday's prank that got out of hand.

Luke walks up to Clyde and called out "Clyde!"

Clyde turns to see Luke and nervously walks faster away from Luke as the older teenager stops him in his tracks and said "Clyde, hold on a second"

"Just please leave me alone, Luke" Clyde mumbled.

"Calm down Clyde, I'm not gonna hurt you" Luke assured.

"Yes you will...You always hurt me every day Luke, so what makes you think I'm going to fall for this prank again?" Clyde sadly pointed out.

"I'm not going to hurt you and besides do you see the guys around?" Luke asked.

Clyde looks around and doesn't see Bobby or his gang around as he replied "No..."

"No, it's just you and me here; I just wish to say something to you" Luke said.

"W-What do you want then, Luke?" Clyde uncomfortably stuttered.

"Listen Clyde; I want you to know that I'm very sorry for what happened yesterday" Luke began.

"You...You are sorry?" Clyde asked in confusion.

"I know I give you a hard time like the others do but what happened yesterday, it wasn't really what I wanted to happened and I guess I feel bad for that" Luke explained.

Clyde was surprised but was concerned wherever Luke was telling the truth, to which he is, or if it's prank by the gang; it wouldn't be the first time Luke pranks Clyde like this.

It was during the years of junior high as Luke was leading Clyde to the cafeteria, wanting to show Clyde something cool before Bobby splat the young teenage Clyde a cream pie to the face in front of the students, ridiculing Clyde in front of the class.

One of the teachers managed to saw who was responsible and gave Luke and Bobby after school detention by helping the janitors clean up the entire classrooms on one of the school buildings for two hours. Even with the prankster punished, the photos that the students took of Clyde's pie splattered face went viral for weeks, making the teenager again, once again as the butt of the jokes and pranks.

"Clyde? Are you OK?" Luke questions the teenager to get his attention.

"You don't have to lie to me Luke" Clyde replied, looking away from the blonde man.

"Dude, I'm not lying! I'm being honest with you man; I am sorry for what happened yesterday and I really feel bad for doing that to you, OK?" Luke apologized

"Please Luke, I'm not in the mood for your pranks today" said Clyde as he leaves for the classroom.

"Clyde; wait!" Luke called out, rushing out to touch Clyde's shoulder.

Clyde flinched and moves further away from Luke before some of the lockers swung open and one of the school bins tumbled over to the ground. The boys jumped in alarm with some of the students near them before Clyde bolted off, panicking that he may have something to do what just happened.

Luke sighed, watching Clyde leave until he heard a voice behind him saying

"So who are you and what have you done with my brother?"

The boy turns to see his twin sister staring at him curiously and a little bit of bewilderment in her expression.

"OK, so I feel bad for what happened to Clyde yesterday; is that a crime?" Luke whispered a bit firmly to his sister.

"No but I'm a bit surprised; Why the sudden change of heart?" Stephanie asked.

"Look I don't hate Clyde if that's what you're thinking, I just find him weird and honestly, gross; I mean he looks like a hobo" Luke pointed out.

"Yep, now you're the same asshole of a brother again" Stephanie sarcastically scoffed.

"But I did promise mom and dad I would apologize and maybe see past the weirdness of Clyde" Luke sighed in irritation from his sister..

"Well, Clyde's not weird to me; I reckon he's a sweet but mostly shy person" Stephanie pointed out.

"You always had a liking to him since kindergarten" said Luke.

"I know" Stephanie nodded before she questioned her brother with:

"So why are you changing your approach on Clyde now?"

"When I saw Clyde down there, looking terrified like his life was flashing before his eyes, it got me thinking lately. It's kind of like you think you knew what someone is like all your life but then suddenly you're see something different about them and now you're not sure about how you can be around them" Luke explained.

"Wow; sounds like you just had an epiphany" Stephanie replied.

"A lot of things have changed now" Luke nodded.

"Meaning what?" Stephanie asked her brother.

Luke then gazes at his twin sister, remembering the scenario on the man Bobby is and how he is cheating on Stephanie; She deserves the right to know but he feels so concerned about hurting his own sister's feelings and mind with this terrible truth. What if she does into a deep depression? What if Bobby turns on Luke for revealing his secret and abuses him like he does with Clyde? It's hard to maintain a friendship yet dealing with his sister who has no clue on Bobby's betrayal on their relationship.

Suddenly the school bell rings as it was time for the third period of the school day to begin as Luke cleared his throat: "Never mind; let's get going or we'll be late for class"

In the English class room, Mrs Winston runs through today's class assignment on favorite author from the students.

"OK now most of you are indeed impressive with your choices of favorite authors" Mrs Winston said.

"Thank you O'Wise teacher" Bobby chuckled.

"Ha! Wise? I wish I was" Mrs Winston chuckled with Bobby as she handed him his A- assignment on William Shakespeare.

"Didn't know you were into Shakespeare to be honest" Mrs Winston pointed out.

"It was something I learned at junior high" Bobby shrugged before Mrs Winston then looks at her list of the students and calls out:

"Mister Henderson, it's your turn"

Clyde looks at the people in his class as he knew most of the students would just giggle behind his back or thinking Clyde will talk about something stupid; he stands in front of the class and reads his paper.

"My favorite author is Edgar Allen Poe" Clyde started.

"Who the hell is that?" Aaron laughed.

"Be quiet, Mister Harris!" Mrs Winston sternly called out before she turns to Clyde and gently nods him to go ahead.

"Edgar Allen Poe is an author from the nineteenth centenary, he's one of the famous fictional writers in the world today; his stories are amazing to me because they're full of suspense, mystery and full of dark tones that really makes the stories unique and exquisite to read" Clyde continued.

"Is there any particular stories you like from him, Clyde?" Mrs Winston asked.

"Well...I like The Black Cat, The Masque of the Red Death, The Murders in the Rue Morgue, The Oval Portrait, the Tell-Tale Heart and the famous poetry called The Raven" Clyde concluded.

"That's very nice Mister Henderson; Excellent work" Mrs Winston sincerely congratulated Clyde as she turns to the class and asked

"Any questions?"

"Yeah; Do you ever drop the soap in the shower in prison?" Aaron mocked.

Some of the student chuckled with Aaron while the rest including Luke rolled their eyes and groaned in annoyance.

"At least his choice of author is more approval than yours" Mrs Winston firmly pointed out before she reveals up a Playboy magazine she got from Aaron as a choice of author.

"Playboy is not an author and it's absolutely unacceptable in this subject or any other subjects in this class"

"Gees, you teachers really do have no imagination" Aaron shrugged with a smug grin.

"Don't you mock me Mister Harris; you may be looking at repeating another term if you keep this up or worse, expelled" Mrs Winston warned before turning to Clyde and said:

"You may return to your seat, Mister Henderson"

Clyde sat back down on his desk before the teacher asked:

"So any other questions on Clyde's assignment?"

"So Clyde, is there any scenes you like? You know, like jail scenes or moments with a guy name Bubba?" Bobby teased.

"Bobby" Stephanie groaned.

"Asshole"

The students heard something but they didn't make out what as they stared at the source of the voice which was Clyde. The young man looks around as he was blushing, not sure what just happened as he had no idea why he mumbled the word out at Bobby.

"I beg your pardon Mister Henderson?" Mrs Winston asked in confusion.

"Awesome!"

The students turn to Luke before he added "I just said awesome; I reckon Clyde's choice of author was awesome, Mrs Winston"

Bobby raised an eyebrow in confusion why Luke just said that about Clyde, doesn't he hate Clyde like Bobby does. Speaking of Clyde, Bobby was sure Clyde just snapped at him but decided not to do anything rash to him that might get Bobby into trouble.

"Thank you Mister Montez" Mrs Winston nodded before she turns to Bobby and adds: "You know, Mister Douglas; your jokes are not always funny, especially the prison ones"

"You know I'm kidding around even Clyde knows that, don't you Clyde?" Bobby chuckled and gave Clyde a smack on the back which stings Clyde but mostly looks as if Bobby was just being playful but even Luke knows he was mocking and using Clyde for his amusement.

"It's sad for you really, Bobby..." Clyde spoke out.

The class looks at Clyde directly to which Bobby scoffed and questioned him with: "And why's that?"

"Because I'm not the only one who screwed things up lately" Clyde blurted out as he soon stops to realize what he said and has no idea why on earth he would blurt that out to his worst enemy.

"What does he mean by that?" Stephanie asked Bobby.

Bobby got the impression that Clyde might be threatening Bobby to confess on his part of the prank to the teachers, thus getting him into deep trouble but remained calm when he just shrugged:

"No idea"

Soon the bell rings as the class eventually packed their school stuff to leave for lunch but not before the teacher gave them a new assignment to work on for next class:

"OK class, next lesson we shall be working on assessments on one of our local newspapers so I advice you all get various copies on newspapers for next class. Class dismissed"

Bobby watches at Clyde who quietly gazes at him as he was leaving. Fearing that his enemy will expose him about the revenge prank for humiliating him at the school game, Bobby decided to confront Clyde about it. He sees Clyde eating his lunch alone before he angrily goes to him and said:

"What the hell was that back there?"

Clyde timidly looks up at Bobby and asked: "What?"

"What the hell did you mean by I'm not the only one who screwed things up lately?! Hmm?" Bobby demanded.

"I know it was you who planned that prank on me...Who else?" Clyde answered.

Bobby then smacks Clyde's food tray down as the boy flinch in fear.

"You humiliated me in that game! I know you did it on purpose" Bobby snapped.

"I did not" Clyde denied.

"You did!" Bobby accused.

"I did not, asshole!" Clyde exclaimed out, feeling heat spreading strongly through his veins.

Bobby angrily punches Clyde down and yelled: "Who's the asshole now?! Huh?! You think I'm an asshole? Well at least I'm not a murdering bitch who fucked up his own mother and sister? So don't you fucking tell me that I'm the asshole around here, prison bitch!"

Clyde can feel his head in pain and the heat getting hotter inside him before Bobby grabbed Clyde and shoved him on the wall before he viciously threatens Clyde with:

"I'm about to get the results on my university admission today and I'm not going to let my last year here get screwed up by you; so I'm warning you now, if I end up losing my admission to the American Sports University because of you then I'll make you wish you were in prison being someone's bitch"

Clyde glared at the ground on Bobby's feet, feeling like he was about to snap as he was getting very tired of being pushed and threatened by the bully who torment him since elementary school and kept on getting punished for Bobby's misdeeds on him.

"You got that in your thick head, Henderson? Don't fuck with me or it'll be the last thing you do, I mean it! I've spend all my life making everything I've always wanted to do for my future sports career and no murdering prison bitch is going to take away from me, you got that?!" Bobby growled.

Bobby waited for an answer on his enemy but to no avail as he smacked him in the face to get his attention and snapped: "Hello? Earth to prison bitch here! You understand what I'm saying to-?!"

"Fuck off Bobby! You think you can treat me like shit forever?!" Clyde finally snapped and shoved Bobby two feet away from him to the ground, much to the bully's alarm.

Clyde angrily glares at Bobby like a furious animal wanting to kill its prey, both unaware that the trees in front of them were slowly cracking like stone; This was the first time in Clyde's life he actually stands up to a bully completely but looking at it now, this was not how he would have acted.

Clyde then sees Bobby not looking like he wants to attack the crap out of him like he would if someone attack or go against Bobby but he thought he saw fear in his eyes. Was it really fear Clyde can see in Bobby? Yes, yes it was...Bobby Douglas, the bully who claims to never be scared of prison bitches like Clyde, is actually afraid for a moment for the first time in Clyde's life.

Inside Clyde, it felt great to scare his bully but in reality of himself, it was not how he was and what he just did was no exception to who he is; He fears whatever Clyde had in his body from the strange liquid may have something to do with the strange changes that is altering the teenager and is strongly determined to get some answers.

The school bell rings as Bobby got up and glared at Clyde before he threatens him one more with: "Don't fuck with me, Henderson, OK?"

Clyde just walked away quietly before Bobby growled to himself: "I hate that fucking freak..."

It was Physical Education class next for Clyde's class as the teenager was told to skip that class for two weeks and take study hall but the young man was still outside the school building, freaking out that he was changing in a way he never thought he would change before. Clyde's head felt like it was on fire as he holds his head.

"What is happening to me?" Clyde questioned himself.

Clyde soon sees a pile of leafs on the ground as his curiosity wanted him to try something, he focuses on them and thinks about the leafs being lifted in the air when suddenly the pile of leafs blow up in the air like a grenade explosion as Clyde jumps back and looks at his hands and asked himself

"Do I really have some kind of super power inside me or something?"

The young man then felt something coming out of his nose as he grabs a handkerchief from his bag and wipes it off before examining that it was his blood coming out of his nose.

"I got to find out what is happening to me" Clyde stuttered a bit, feeling concern for his own welfare as he looks at the bush reserves outside the school grounds.

"That warehouse; there might be answers in that strange place but it's still the fourth period. I might as well wait till school finishes for the day before I can go out there and find some answers" Clyde said to himself before he looks at the school building and adds:

"I think maybe the library might be a good place to start researching first"

* * *

 **What happens next?**

 **Stay tuned to find out!**


	9. The Punishment

**Chapter 8: The Punishment**

* * *

During the last period of class in the school gym, the boys were packing up their things and every guy in the class turned up minus Clyde who is now in the study hall. Mr Tyler had the School Security Guards to man the doors so the boys couldn't escape; as the boys finished playing dodge-ball, Mr Tyler goes to the boys and said

"Alright boys, line up in a strange line"

The boys just chat to one another, not paying any attention to Mr Tyler to which the teacher irritatingly sighed and blows his coach whistle loudly; which got the boys attention before Mr Tyler called out

"Line up! Right now! Straight line and no talking"

The boys lined up as Mr Tyler looks at them one by one while pacing in front of them slowly as he said

"Well; look at you guys...after all the years of hard work. you'll all soon be graduating out of senior high and out into the world but that does not mean you can go on relaxing yet; there's still exams coming up and I hope you're all prepare for this"

The boys said nothing as Mr Tyler continues speaking while pacing:

"And not to mention, the senior prom is coming by the end of next month...I bet by now you picked your dates and they probably forced you to pick your suits and all that by now as well; not to mention the after party you guys have planning"

He turns to face Bobby Douglas and said to him:

"I'm assuming you're the one that's going to be the host of that after party, Mister Douglas"

"Yes sir; Let's just say my party is where the real celebrating begins for us since we are beginning a new start on life, am I right guys?!" Bobby whooped with the other boys.

Mr Tyler just nodded at Bobby until he grabs out a letter and said to Bobby:

"Mister Douglas, I must inform you that your mother came by today at the front reception and asked me to give you this"

Bobby took the letter and opens the envelope to read the letter; a moment passes as he happily and proudly smiles as he said to the guys:

"Well guys, you might be looking at the next big sport celebrity here"

"And what does that mean, Mister Douglas?" Mr Tyler asked.

"I've being accepted to the American Sports University in San Bernardino, California" Bobby cheered.

The guys with the exception of Luke cheered for their successful class mate to which Mr Tyler smiles and claps with Bobby, he will let the jock have his moment but Lee knows that he was not going to let those boys get away with yesterday's nasty act on Clyde as he walks up to Bobby and said:

"Congratulations Mister Douglas, I'm assumed you'll please of the results"

"Of course I am, sir" Bobby chuckled.

"I bet Stephanie will be over the moon with you when she hears this" Mr Tyler chuckled with him.

"She will be surprised" Bobby winked at Lee.

"So tell me Bobby, Is Stephanie going to be the lucky girl going to prom with you?" Mr Tyler asked.

"Of course, I love her" Bobby replied.

"Bullshit" Luke whispered under his breath

"I see; now may I ask you a question and don't take this the wrong way but umm...if you somehow can't make it as an athlete, would you rather be a garbage man or a prison guard?" Mr Tyler mocked Bobby a bit. "I'm sure Stephanie will still love you no matter what"

"Is it me or did he just mocked Bobby?" Fred whispered to Carlos.

Bobby looks at Mr Tyler as he suddenly realized that the teacher was mocking him as Lee then adds: "Or maybe a janitor or a employer in a fast food restaurant, I heard they're hiring good people there"

"You're mocking me, sir?" Bobby questioned.

"I'm sorry, was that a rhetorical question?" Lee chuckled.

"You know what; I don't have to listen to this crap from you" Bobby scoffed.

Bobby was about to walk off when Mr Tyler stopped him on his track and firmly said "You're not going anywhere, Mister Douglas"

Suddenly the door opens as the boys saw the Principal making her way to the men before she firmly said

"Alright boys, sit your butts down on those bleachers right now"

The boys uncomfortably did as they were told and sat on the gym bleachers.

"Now if any of you boys think that you were going to walk away from what happened yesterday; you're sadly mistaken!" The Principal angrily snapped.

The room was silent for a moment until the Principal then looks at the boys and softly yet angrily said:

"I want you all to know that what you all did yesterday was a horrible thing you've all done; a really horrible thing"

The boys kept quiet as the woman continued

"For the last two years with you guys in Senior High, every day you all tease and bully Mister Henderson and quite frankly now, I am getting real sick of this! Do you boys ever stop to think that Clyde Henderson has feelings like you do?"

As usual, the boys were still silent before the Principal raised her voice angrily at them:

"Do anyone of you have _**ever**_ stop to think of that in your thick heads?! Well?!"

Some of the boys stared on quietly, not sure of what to say if they should agree or disagree with the principal while Bobby looked away from the adults; Luke, however, felt somewhat fairly remorse from what happened to Clyde as he had the urge to raise his hand up to show the principal his honestly but was stopped and remained quiet when Mrs Lowell just scoffed

"No, of course not; why do I even bother asking? It's like you all have no sympathy for Mister Henderson what so ever and that makes me really upset"

The boys just looked at one another; still silent like statues until Mr Tyler sternly said:

"You boys reckon Clyde Henderson deserved what happened yesterday because you think he's nothing but a prison bitch?"

Aaron with some of the boys snickered at this which was stopped by Mr Tyler's cold glare before he adds:

"Well you boys were bloody bitches yesterday"

"Lee" The Principal firmly spoke out to Lee.

The boys felt very uncomfortable and a little hurt at that comment as Bobby was getting really aggravated as he doesn't want to listen to this.

"The way you hurt Clyde yesterday, you all might as well spend your future in a jail cell then we can see how you all can be prison bitches" Mr Tyler sternly said.

"You have no right to say that to us! This is verbal abuse!" Bobby firmly pointed out

Mr Tyler goes directly face to face at Bobby furiously and snapped:

"Be quiet Mister Douglas; You are enough trouble as it is so for once in your life, Shut up!"

"Lee, Enough!" The Principal scolded the teacher as she goes to the gym teacher and added: "You just stay over there and kept an eye on the boys; I'll do the talking"

"...Sorry ma'am" Lee apologized while still firmly keeping his eye on Bobby.

The gym teacher stood back from the boys, looking at them angrily yet calmly as he added

"Just one more thing I want to say to you all; my idea of the punishment for that horrible stunt you all did to Clyde yesterday was to have you all repeat this semester"

The boys each exclaimed out in alarm and panic before Fred nervously asked:

"But what about graduation?"

"And university?" Carlos added.

"Well then you boys will miss out because if you're repeating this semester next year then there's no prom or graduation and even your admission for college will be rejected and you will be banned from that university permanently" Mr Tyler replied.

"This is bullshit!" Aaron angrily yelled.

"Watch your language, Mister Harris" The principal scolded.

"This is really unfair" Carlos cried out.

"Fair, Mr Kotora? I'll tell you what's not fair...What's not fair is all of you guys are abusing and humiliating a student in your class who did no harm or anything to you lot to deserve what you all have done to him" The principal angrily replied.

"So you really gonna make us repeat this semester next year just like that?!" Bobby questioned in fear.

"No Mister Douglas; my punishment for you boys, instead, will be two weeks after school detention" The Principal explained

The boys sighed in relief as the gym teacher then smiles at the boys and added:

"Still...There is one little catch; it will be _my_ detention, boys"

"What?" Fred and Carlos both gasped out as the rest of the boys didn't like the sound of that.

"Yes, you heard me! That's one hour every day in the gym, starting tomorrow and trust me, I will not go easy on you boys with this" Mr Tyler sternly explained to the boys.

"And what if I don't come?" Bobby asked.

"That's up to you Mister Douglas and that goes for you guys as well but know this; punishment for skipping Mr Tyler's detention without permission slip followed by a confirmation call from your parents, is that you will be instead of the semester, you'll be only repeating a term next year, no excuse...Understand?" The Principal replied.

"Yes ma'am" The other boys nodded.

"And know this for anyone who has being applied by universities, those who also failed to serve the detention periods will have their admission forms rejected and banned from the universities permanently" The Principal pointed out.

"Are you kidding me? You can't do this to us" A guy cried out.

"Yes we can and we will" The Principal remarked at the teenager.

"Life isn't a game boys, it's all about choices and consequences. It's time you all face life the way it has being for so long...Welcome to reality boys!" Mr Tyler firmly said

"I'm gonna get that son of a bitch" Bobby grumbled as he urges to go and beat the stuffing out of Clyde Henderson.

"And boys...Don't even think about confronting Clyde for this because if I hear from or even see you lot abusing or even bullying Clyde because of your punishment...You will deal with me again and trust me...I will not be easy on you as I was here, Understand?" The Principal angrily warned

"Yes Mrs Lowell" The boys replied.

"Good..." Mr Tyler nodded and opens the door and adds: "Now get out of here and think about what we said"

The boys left as Mr Tyler walks by Bobby and said: "Congratulations Mister Douglas; oh and good luck"

Bobby then glared at the teacher before storms off the room while the principal goes to the school security guards waiting outside and said

"Keep an eye on those boys especially Mister Douglas, make sure they doesn't do anything to Clyde Henderson that will worsen the punishment"

"Yes ma'am" The school guards replied as they each follows Bobby.

Bobby was very furious about what just happened as he kept on banging the lockers with fists

"God damn it!" Bobby growled.

Luke was getting stuff from his locker as Bobby passes by and notices the security guard in the hallway; Luke and Bobby looked at one another for a moment then storms off, without a word to his friend as Stephanie notices Bobby leaving furiously.

"What's his problem?" Stephanie asked her twin brother.

"Well the good news for him is that he got accepted to university" Luke started.

"Really? Wow" Stephanie said, looking surprised.

"The bad news for him is that we're in detention with Mr Tyler for two weeks and if anyone skips detention, they will be repeat a term and for those like Bobby who got accepted to uni will be rejected" Luke replied.

"Well that's a little rough for Bobby but I'll admit what you guys did to Clyde yesterday was horrible, so it's no surprise that this has happened" Stephanie said.

"Well, yes" Luke nodded

"So you finally admit you did wrong and the fact you deserved this detention?" Stephanie asked with a smirk.

"Yes...we start tomorrow" Luke sighed a bit irritably at her.

"Come on bro; you need your strength for detention then" Stephanie playfully teased.

"Yeah, ha, ha (!) You're a comedy legend (!)" Luke replied with a smirk to his sister.

"And don't forget it" Stephanie joked.

As the twins left to go home, Luke felt more and more pressure on him whenever it was the fact that he needed to do the detentions with Mr Tyler to avoid repeating a school term of the second semester of the last senior year. It was also more pressure that Stephanie still have no idea about Bobby's affair with Jade and the way Bobby is acting now within the struggle to do detentions too so he won't be rejected from his career path at university. How is he going to break this to Stephanie and deal with Bobby at the same time? And what would it mean for Clyde? Would it mean more trouble for him with Bobby? This was not getting any easier for him.

* * *

 **What happens next?**

 **Stay tuned to find out!**


	10. Telekinesis

**Chapter 9: Telekinesis**

* * *

Meanwhile in the library Clyde went through the internet on one of the school computers; The boy was real keen to know what's happening to him, hoping to find answers on how is he making things move without touching them. The teenager finally saw something that caught his curiosity, a website paged titled

 _Telekinesis: Fact Or Fiction?_

"Telekinesis?" Clyde questioned himself.

He clicks on the link as the website comes up to which Clyde can sees that the web page has images of people moving things without even the slightest touch of the object before the teenager reads a bit of the text from the page:

 ** _"Telekinesis, the ability to move objects within the sheer force of the individual's mind; although many had claim this phenomenal ability is nothing but pure work of fiction, there are numerous reports of people who had claims over such an ability that experiments have being rumored to study this psychokinetic power but as of recently, there are no supporting evidence to conclude that this phenomenal act exists which up to today marks this phenomenon as pseudoscience"_**

"This subject could have the answers I'm looking for" said Clyde.

Soon he starts looking up websites, images and videos involving telekinesis that could hold the answer to what's going on with the troubled teenager. Clyde soon looks at one of the pens that was on the desk from where the computer was as he wanted to try something out.

"From what I have looked up, it seems that if I can think of moving the pen within my thoughts, it might trigger this strange power in me" Clyde thought to himself.

Clyde looked at the pen and within his thoughts, thinks about the pen being levitated in the air before too long, the item begins to start shaking a bit when suddenly it abruptly snapped in half, making the pen fall to the ground and staining the library carpet with ink. Freaking out quietly, Clyde shuts off the computer and leaves to look for some books on telekinesis, he managed to find three books in particular before he goes to borrow them from the library and put them in his school bag just as the school bell rings, ending the school day, making Clyde leave the building.

Outside the school ground Clyde privately went back to the bush reverse, heading back to where he found the hidden lab in the abandoned warehouse and to his unexpected surprise, the building was in huge flames, violently burning to the ground.

"The warehouse's on fire; How did that happened?!" Clyde asked himself in deep confusion as he climbed over the gates of the abandoned warehouse.

For a while; he just stood there, wondering where the fire brigade are since this fire is burning uncontrollably until he was then interrupted:

"Excuse me"

Clyde quickly turns right to see two men in formal uniform approaching him as the adult said "You can't be around these parts, kid; this is a restricted area"

"I-I'm sorry" Clyde timidly apologized.

"How did you get through the gates?" The other man asked.

Clyde was about to answer when a female voice was heard behind them: "I'll take it from here, gentleman"

The guys looked behind to see their boss walking up to them as it was Enya Ambrosine approaching Clyde with a small smile as she said to her agents while gazing at Clyde:

"Go and see if the fire brigade is close by"

"Yes ma'am" The agents obeyed and left Enya with Clyde.

"I-I can assure you, miss; I don't mean any trouble" Clyde stuttered which just make Enya giggled a little.

"Don't stress yourself out kid, you're not in trouble" Enya assured Clyde.

"Then what's going on here?" Clyde asked.

"Well as you can see, this place is now on fire and we've just called the fire brigade" Enya shrugged.

"Right" Clyde nodded.

"What's your name?" Enya asked.

"Clyde, ma'am" Clyde softly answered.

"Well nice to meet you Clyde, I am Enya" Enya introduced herself.

"It's a lovely name" Clyde complemented.

"Why, aren't you a charming young man" Enya giggled, making Clyde blushed.

"So tell me, why are you here?"

"I was just going back home and well, I wanted to avoid the bullies so I decided to walk home through the reserve alone" Clyde lied to Enya.

The female agent gazes at Clyde before she nodded and said: "Not a popular student in your school, hmm?"

"N-Not really" Clyde quietly shook his head.

"Tell you what, why don't I give you a lift to town and you can make your way home there" Enya offered.

"Oh I don't want to waste your time, ma'am" Clyde kindly refused.

"You're not wasting anyone's time kid, now come along or people will be asking me questions about you" Enya scoffed and leads Clyde away from the flaming warehouse and takes him to her car.

Clyde enters the front passenger seat of Enya's silver Toyota Innova before the agent starts the car and drives away. As Enya drove Clyde to town, he looks at her and asked:

"That warehouse...was there anything in there that caused the fire"

"That is yet to be confirmed but I doubt it's any business of yours, so why do you ask?" Enya questioned.

"Nothing, sorry" Clyde dropped the subject.

"You kids today always have curious minds" Enya giggled.

"Are you working for the police?" Clyde asked.

"In a way, yeah; we're not the local cops if that's what you're thinking, we're just from out of town but it's nothing for you to be concern about, OK?" Enya answered.

"Yes ma'am" Clyde nodded.

"And I'd advice that you keep this whole thing to yourself, no one knows about this incident yet and I like to keep it that way for a while" Enya pointed out.

"I won't say a word, I promise" Clyde vowed, looking at Enya in concern.

"I trust you, darling" Enya giggled and winks at the young man.

The young man's thought to himself that what if Enya and her men know about the hidden lab in the warehouse and if so, does this mean she knows that Clyde was down there yesterday? Even if so, he has no clue if he should speak out about this to Enya or not. Clyde was suddenly interrupted when the car stopped in the middle of the parking lot near the town square as Enya then said:

"Anyway kid, this is your stop here"

"Thank you and I'm sorry to intrude on you guys back there" Clyde apologized.

"No harm done" Enya replied.

Clyde got out of Enya's car as the agent looks out from her driver window and said:

"You take care of yourself now"

"I will" Clyde nodded.

As Enya soon drives away, Clyde watches on in confusion, wondering if he might somehow meet up with Enya again if she finds out about Clyde's visitation in that hidden lab, suddenly he was interrupted by Fred Brannigan who walks up to him and teased:

"Hey Clyde, I didn't know you were into prostitution!"

Clyde, alerted by Fred's presence and angered by his insult, accidentally lashed out his powers by making a street light above them blow like a firecracker.

"What the hell?" Fred startled in alarm.

Clyde just walks off quickly, leaving Fred more confusion before he just walks off quietly in the other direction.

* * *

Later on in the middle of the night, Clyde was on his bed with a small torch and open up one of the school books he had in his bag as he remembers the research he did at the library today:

"Telekinesis...the ability to move objects within the mind..."

He started reading the books as he borrowed from library as he quietly learns about the histories and the way telekinesis works within some people who were reported on numerous occasions throughout the years even before Clyde was born.

The young man soon finishes reading the book as he said to himself:

"If I'm correct about this, that strange liquid most likely gave me the power of telekinesis which could explains the weird things that have being happening with me since yesterday after that prank"

He then thinks of trying out to see his telekinetic power on one of the library books as he puts the book on the bed, hops off it and took a few steps back from the item.

"Now according to research, the person who has telekinesis must focus on the object that they want to control; so all I must do is to think as hard as I can on that book and hopefully I can control it with my mind" Clyde whispered to himself.

Clyde then focuses on the book on the ground as hard as he can as he thinks of lifting the book up in the air. Suddenly the book shook a little and slowly but surely the book started to raise itself in the air as Clyde was astonished by this.

"I did it!" Clyde gleefully yet quietly cheered.

Suddenly the book begins to fall due to Clyde losing his focus for a moment as the teenager expands his hand out to it as if to try and catch it when the book stopped falling and was now floating in mid air.

Clyde was so shocked that he really does have telekinesis as he moves his hand around and to his surprise; the floating book follows wherever Clyde's hand goes.

"Hmmm...It's a bit cliché how people who have powers like this, must use hands to control a bit of the power" said Clyde.

Soon he uses his powers to slowly make the floating book come to him as it landed softly in his hands.

"Wow...This is amazing; Maybe this power will be a great thing for me for now on" Clyde happily whispered before going to bed and sleep for the night.

* * *

After finding out that Clyde has got telekinetic powers from the strange liquid that consumed into his body via wound, The young teenager decided to test his new powers after school but lately he's being thinking: What if he can play a little joke on the people who gave him misery every day and maybe get them to stop bullying him.

"If I want to have some harmless fun with my powers, I best be careful on how to use them" Clyde thought to himself.

Clyde then suddenly bumps into one of Luke's friends from the second senior class name Neil while the other students laughed at this.

"Hey prison bitch! how about you stay out the way next time?" Neil spatted at Clyde.

Clyde got up and focuses on Neil leaving for his locker as he then whispered

"Alright Neil, let's have some fun"

He then uses his telekinetic powers and with a quick flick of the locker door opening, Neil's stuff from his locker falls down, causing Neil to groan in annoyance; Luke passes by and chuckled: "Wow you got so much crap in there, Neil"

Neil just flips off his friend as Luke left chuckling before he looks at Clyde, remembering his promise to his parents, and gave a nice wave and smiles at the teenager. Clyde unfortunately still doesn't believe that Luke has changed as he walks off quietly, leaving Luke to sighed a bit as he knew this was going to be hard to get Clyde's trust.

* * *

Later on, Clyde was working on his homework on the football field where the cheerleaders came to him and Britney Lewis, who was the leader of the cheerleaders said

"Hey prison bitch! You're not allowed here"

"Says who Britney?" Clyde softly asked.

"Says us, you're not a cheerleader and you are interrupting our session with your creepy face around here, now shoo!" Britney mocked.

"Alright, alright" Clyde sighed as he got up and left the field.

"Yeah go back to prison, freak" One of the cheerleaders teased.

The girls laughed and continue to practice their cheer-leading routines before Clyde sees dirty water and rotten leaves on the roof filters and decided to have a little fun. He uses his telekinetic powers to make the dirty water and rotten leaves on the roof filters come spilling down on Britney and the other cheerleaders minus Whitney who just turned up to the session.

The girls shrieked in alarmed and disgusted as Britney cried: "Ewwww! Gross!"

"I smell like a hobo!" A cheerleader cried.

"This session is ruined" Another cheerleader cried.

"You girls are so pathetic, it's just water and leaves" Whitney scoffed at the cheerleaders as she left the field, shaking her head in annoyance.

Clyde quietly walks way, snickering along way back inside the school.

At lunch time, Clyde sees Bobby Douglas, getting a pie from the cafeteria as his lunch as Clyde thought to himself:.

"So Bobby, let's see how funny it is when you shove pies into my face..."

As soon as Bobby touches his pie with his fork, Clyde use his powers to make the pie blow up like a balloon on the face; causing some students including Bobby jumped in alarmed as his face was now smothered in sticky blue berry sauce.

He then runs off, embarrassed as the others students laughed and mutter in confusion at the scenario as Clyde smiles a bit and continues to enjoy his lunch in peace for once.

* * *

Two hours later and school has finished for another day as the boys from Mr Tyler's class enter the gym in their school gym gear. The school guards were blocking the doors so the boys can't escape; Mr Tyler then enters with the principal.

"Alright; line up boys" Mr Tyler said to which the boys did so.

"Good afternoon gentlemen" The Principal greeted as she looks at them with a serious tone of expression.

"Good afternoon Mrs Lowell" They all replied a bit quietly.

"Welcome to the start of your detention; I'll be frank with you lot when I say that I almost thought that some of you would not have turned up" The principal honestly confessed.

"Alright no more clowning around boys; Detention starts now! I want ten laps around the whole gym!" The gym teacher ordered and blows his whistle as the boys start doing laps around the gym.

* * *

The next day behind the school shed, Clyde practices his powers and makes leafs and small rocks on the ground float in the air with his telekinesis. He then makes them spin around like cars in a race circle.

"Awesome" Clyde whispered.

He then sees a bike near the school shed as he checks to see if anyone was watching and then with his powers he makes the bike float in the air and starts making the wheels spin.

"This is amazing! I love this! I really do!" Clyde cheered.

Suddenly the bike flew off and smashes a window from one of the school building.

"Oh crap!" Clyde gasped before he grabbed the camera, runs off and turns the device off.

"Man that was alarming, I got to be more careful with my powers or I'll end up being trouble" He said to himself.

* * *

After school, Clyde was visiting Mr Jones, doing a simple job for the kind neighbor as he was mowing the lawn for him. Once he was done, he looks over to see Vincent the greyhound who approaches him happily with his long tail wagging.

Vincent really does remind Clyde of that other grey hound who bit Kenny to protect Clyde with his neighbor, Mr Kingston; he gently pats Vincent and said

"I used to know a lovely dog like you...until he got killed because of me"

Vincent licks Clyde on the face which made the teenager smile as he chuckled

"Can I show you a secret?"

He goes to Vincent's empty water bowl and sees the garden hole nearby the back yard; he looks at the grey hound and said "Watch this"

Clyde focuses on the garden hose and with his telekinetic powers, he got the hole to lift up before he used his power to turn on the tap and manages to make the water from the hose shoot all the way over from a mile and directly going into Vincent's water bowl.

Clyde soon stops the tap but allows the remaining to float in the air like an big water balloon. The grey hound just happily run around the water flowing in the air and tries to catch the floating water with his mouth, which made Clyde laugh with joy at this before he heard the door opening as Clyde makes the water splash to the ground, missing Vincent by an inch.

Donald soon comes out with a cup of water for Clyde and said "You really do a good job and I see Vincent is having fun with you"

"Yeah he sure is" Clyde chuckled as for a moment; all his troubles were just gone for a while.

* * *

Back at the Henderson residences early in the evening, Clyde walks inside the house when he saw his dad waiting for him, looking furious as he usually is with Clyde.

"Dad?" Clyde softly started.

Kenny just smacked Clyde in the face and growls: "Where the hell have you being, boy?! The house is still messy when I got back"

"I was doing some job work for Mister Jones" Clyde timidly answered.

"How many times must I have to get through that thick head of yours, boy? When I say come home straight after school, you do exactly that, you understand me?!" Kenny angrily exclaimed.

Clyde knew Kenny didn't want Clyde to be outside the house after school since he fears that Clyde was expose Kenny to others but also the corrupted sheriff keeps getting Clyde to do every single chore in the house that Kenny doesn't be bothered to do even when he's not at work and as always puts the blame on Clyde to escape from his selfish doings. The young man didn't want to anger his abusive father more as the poor teenager nodded in fear before Kenny pushes him away and hissed

"Go to bed now you little shit, no dinner for you"

"When have I ever gotten dinner from you?" Clyde grumbled out before Kenny furiously hits him again, sending the poor boy to violently hit one of the drawers to the ground before Kenny hissed:

"Say again?! Huh?!"

Clyde looks away as Kenny scoffed: "I thought so...Now get in your room and keep quiet or I'll lock you in that cellar again"

Clyde frantically heads to his room before Kenny slams and locks the door. Clyde rubs his face from the pain before he heard his mother yelling at Kenny for hitting Clyde again as the two argued on and on for a while.

It's a miracle for Kenny that the room walls can even prevent a gunshot from being heard by the neighbors; it wasn't long before Clyde can hear huge smacks and cries from his mother. He really hates it the most when Kenny abuses his own mother who has the guts to stand up to that horrible man even though she is powerless to stop him as he got angry and wishes to have his revenge on Kenny for everything he's done to this family including his poor mother, being trapped in her room nearly twenty-four seven like a prisoner.

He tried to block out Kenny's muffed yelling through Clyde's wall as he's thinking about making Kenny pay when suddenly an empty can of beer that his dad had left in Clyde's room, was floating in the air. Clyde's anger slowly triggers his powers to make the empty can of beer crushed slowly like paper when the teenager noticed it before the crushed can drops, leaving Clyde puzzled for a moment until he asked himself:

"Did my anger really triggered my powers to do that?"

He then heard the door slam before all was silence...Clyde knew his mother might be crying through the agony of Kenny's abuse but powerless to do anything, Clyde depressingly looks through another book he rented from the library, hoping to find some explanation about emotions control within telekinesis so he can control them better.

And maybe, just hopefully maybe, Clyde could actually find a way to do something to save his mother and himself from Kenny's wicked rule and constant daily abusive hell...

* * *

 **What happens next?**

 **Stay tuned to find out!**


	11. Emotional Triggers

**Chapter 10: Emotional Triggers**

* * *

It was Saturday morning at the Henderson residence and Clyde was in the kitchen, making some breakfast for his mother and himself since he already made his father breakfast as usual.

"Oi...you..."

Clyde jumped a bit and quietly turns to see his dad near the kitchen door with a beer bottle in his hand; Clyde can clearly see that the old man was completely drunk now from those four bottles of beer Clyde spotted near the floor when he gave his father breakfast this morning.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Kenny firmly asked.

"What do you mean?" Clyde asked softly.

"Don't play stupid with me; why aren't you at school?" Kenny asked sternly yet drunkenly.

"Today's Saturday dad, I don't have school on weekends" Clyde explained.

"Don't lie to me boy, you're skipping school, aren't you" Kenny growled.

"I'm not skipping school" Clyde shook his head.

"Now you just listen to me, boy" Kenny angrily started.

"Dad, please just stop it, you're drunk" Clyde pleaded.

"I'm what? Excuse me?! What the hell did you say to me?" Kenny coldly asked.

"Dad, it is seven am in the morning and you're drunk again!" Clyde replied

"Don't tell me if I'm drunk or not, you little shit" Kenny firmly snapped as he threw the bottle at Clyde who dodges it in time.

"Dad, just stop! just leave me alone please" Clyde panicked.

"Get over here right now, you lazy son of a-!" Kenny growled.

Clyde's anxiety over his aggressive father triggered his telekinetic powers as the fridge forcefully swings open, hitting Kenny's left leg hard on impact.

"God damn it!" Kenny yelled out in agony.

He then limps out of the kitchen, groaning and hissing in pain before he goes to his bedroom and slams the door shut; Clyde let out a sigh of relief from getting away from his father's constant abuse for now before the teenager then took the chance to give his mother her breakfast.

"Good morning mom" Clyde greeted his mother in her room.

"Is your father still giving you grief?" Sarah asked.

"Yeah...as always" Clyde nodded.

"Honey please talk to someone who can help us; this has to stop! He cannot control our lives like this especially yours" Sarah begged.

"Mom, even if I did told someone about the way Dad treats us, Uncle Daniel will always find a way to let him go; I don't want to lose you too because of me...He'll just only make us suffer more,..He won't let us go until we're dead" Clyde sadly explained.

"Clyde..." Sarah started as she wishes that Clyde can too be strong and stand up to Kenny like she can at times but she fears the same too for her son.

Clyde then notices the purple mark on her face as he cringed in sadness to see the nasty bruise that Kenny gave his wife last night.

"Are you OK mom?" Clyde asked.

"I'm fine, I can handle your dad's crap" Sarah assured Clyde.

Soon Kenny enters and grabs Clyde out of Sarah's room as he locks the door before he hissed: "Quit wasting your mother's time and do some goddamn chores around the house boy"

"Yes sir" Clyde nodded before he watches his father left the house before locking his family in and heads off to work.

The young lad wanted to try something since the old man was at work again, he uses his powers to try and get everything clean by making the vacuum work and move by itself, levitating the feather-duster around to dust the area around. He even gets the bathroom, kitchen and his father's bedroom clean via telekinesis on everything he could use to clean up the place.

Soon he manages to unlock his mother's door and soon peeks in to find her sleeping to ease her bruises from her abusive husband. The young man quietly uses his powers and get Sarah's room clean without waking her up. He then quietly leaves the room before he packs everything up and goes to his room to finish up his school homework before researching more about his powers on the library books he borrowed

* * *

The next day, Kenny forced Clyde to walk to the store and gets some groceries for the family which was lucky for Clyde since he had enough money from all those home jobs he did for Mr Jones while he was out doing gigs with his friends for a weekend or so.

As Clyde was shopping in the store, he then sees an empty trolley and decided to have a test; he uses his powers to make the trolley move by itself as a man tries to stop it and then the trolley crashes near one of the shelves. knocking some of the items down.

"Oops, I better get going" Clyde whispered as he quietly walks to the counter where the woman on the counter gave one look at Clyde and asked:

"Are you that Henderson kid from the accident years ago?"

"Um...yeah" Clyde quietly nodded.

It didn't went well for Clyde when she gave the boy a look of discomfort and judgement before she hands him his receipt when Clyde paid for the items. Clyde walked out of the store as he can hear the two employers at the counter talking about Clyde behind his back, much to his disappointment due to the fact he can tell they were being judgmental on Clyde for something he didn't even do to his sister and mother.

Clyde then started to walk home with the groceries in his bag as he heads for the shortcut where the park is located on the way, it wasn't long before Clyde was interrupted by three junior high students on their bicycles.

Trevor Samson, Walter Gibbs and Jake Edwards once used to go to elementary school with Clyde and bullied him too like Bobby does with his gang as they reckon Clyde looks a creepy homeless homosexual but since they are now in the Diego State Junior High School, they always come around to the park to hang out in the park where Clyde sometimes passes by to head home and bullies him there

"Hey Creepy Clyde, what brings your ugly face here?" Trevor mocked, after seeing him by himself.

"Nothing much, why are you guys here?" Clyde sighed.

"None of your business, freak" Walter scoffed.

"Don't call me that" Clyde firmly said.

"Or else what? You're gonna make me cry, Creepy Clyde" Jake mocked.

"Why do you guys call me that?" Clyde asked.

"Because you look like a creepy hobo; plus I hear from the kids at your school that you murdered your sister" Trevor replied.

That is not true!" Clyde sternly snapped.

"Ooooh! Creepy Clyde is going to get us" Trevor mocked.

Clyde just walks by the boys until Walter and Jake ride by Clyde and snatched the groceries from him

"Hey, give those back!" Clyde snapped.

Clyde chases after the junior high bullies who then throws the groceries on the ground then climbed up one of the tree in the park as Trevor then mocks: "You can't catch us Creepy Clyde"

"You three are assholes!" Clyde snapped as he goes to get his groceries from the ground.

"Somebody call the police! This guy is trying to kill us!" Walter mocked out.

"He's going to murder us like he murdered his own sister" Jake also mocked

"Creepy Clyde! Creepy Clyde! Ah ha ha ha ha ha ha!" Trevor bullied.

Clyde got so mad at the boys that his anger triggered his powers to make the branch Trevor was on snapped as the boy fell high from the ground, screaming and landed on the hard ground.

"Trevor!" Jake screamed.

"Holy shit!" Walter panicked.

"Oh my god!" Clyde gasped in horror.

Walter and Jake quickly climbed down the tree and rushes to Trevor who was howling and screaming in agony before Clyde can see that Trevor's left arm was broken from the impact.

"My arm!" Trevor screamed in agony.

Clyde felt very horrible for what just happened; sure he was angry at the junior high students for bullying him but he didn't want to make the branch break and allowing Trevor to get a broken arm from the fall.

"What have I done?! My powers are really connected to my emotions" Clyde gasped out before he looked at his hands and stuttered in fear.

Clyde rushes away with the groceries as Jake and Walter tend to their crying injured friend. It seemed that Clyde was in the clear when he arrived home and Kenny just ordered him to pack the stuff up. Clyde wasn't sure if the kids told the adults about what they did to Clyde to make Trevor fall and broke his arm or they come up with a story to get them out of trouble.

"My anger made my powers loose and now looked what happened...I got to more careful; I need to find a place, some place where I can practice my powers and learn how to control it but I need to do it somewhere where I can't be seen"

Clyde was in his room, watching the rain from his window as he plays with his telekinetic powers from making pencils and pens float up and down to making the pens sword fighting each other.

He then focuses it on the books at his desk and said to himself

"OK, So far my powers are growing increasingly and I need to control it more otherwise I may do something risky without warning. I seem to be getting stronger because from the beginning since I had this power, I was able to lift one book but now I think I can lift ten books"

He uses his powers to make the books float in the air as Clyde cheered:

"I did it"

Suddenly he heard a bang on the door as he heard Kenny sternly growling

"What the hell are you doing in there, boy?"

Clyde didn't want his drunken father to know of his powers as he makes the books go down and replied:

"Just doing my homework, dad"

"Well shut the hell up, I'm trying to watch the football game" Kenny shouted as he bangs the door hard with his fist.

Soon Clyde hears Kenny walking away from his room as he then waits for a few minutes for Kenny to be distracted by the football game on the television and soon Clyde carefully moves his bed away and goes to the floor to take a loose wooden board off the floor.

Inside the loose board was money he got from doing errands from Mr Jones and finding change that on the ground when he was out of the house. He saves it up for groceries and other things to get for his mother and himself so that Kenny won't use it to buy more alcohol which is also lucky for Clyde. because Kenny never find the loose board under Clyde's bed.

"I really do have a good hiding place for all my precious items including money" Clyde whispered to himself.

Clyde looks out of the window later on to see Kenny getting into the car and driving off from the house. Clyde didn't care where Kenny went even if it was for his police work; all he cares was that he was free to do as he please for now.

The teenage boy goes to his locked door and uses his powers to unlock the door from the other side; He then opens it and goes to his mother's room to check up on her. Sarah was asleep comfortably and healing a bit as her medication was slowly working on her bruises. Clyde smiles as he uses his telekinesis to make the blankets cover her body except for her head and soon he left the room to get something to eat.

* * *

Later on, Clyde was focusing on two forks and knifes into which he made them dance on the table.

"Now that's entertainment right there" Clyde chuckled.

Soon he makes empty beer bottles on the ground, fly in the air in rhythm to create a jazzy musical moment in his mind

"It's like CGI coming to life in reality" Clyde laughed.

He soon stops his power play when he heard a car pulling up, knowing it was Kenny coming back from work, he quickly puts everything away and heads back to his room before he uses his powers to lock the door from the other side so that Kenny doesn't find out he was out of the room.

Clyde started to finish his homework when Kenny swung the door opened and looks at Clyde who nervously looks up and said:

"Yes dad?"

"It's night time so go make my dinner, boy" Kenny grumbled.

"Yes sir" Clyde nervously nodded and quickly leaves to the kitchen.

Clyde eventually makes his father dinner before he gave it to him on his tray table before Kenny grabbed Clyde by the arm and grumbled:

"Why the heck didn't you get any beer from the store?"

"Dad?" Clyde stuttered.

"Answer my question, boy" Kenny snapped.

"I didn't know you were out of beer, I never open your fridge in your room and even so, I can't buy alcohol because I'm not legal of age yet" Clyde replied, trying not to anger his abusive father.

"You're useless, kid" Kenny groaned.

"Well get it yourself then" Clyde scoffed a bit.

"Excuse me?" Kenny growled.

Clyde begins to walk away when Kenny got up and grabbed Clyde, pulling him to his face as he angrily exclaimed:

"You telling me what to do? In my own house?! Huh?! I'm the man in this house, not you! So don't you go ordering me around, boy"

Clyde looks away sternly as his blood begins to boil, his head was pounding as if the power wants to rip Kenny to shreds but Clyde tries to pull back out of fear that he's not strong enough. He would rather let Kenny scream in his face whenever his manhood and ego was "challenged" by Clyde. It was stupid and childish for Kenny to do so with Clyde but Kenny would do anything in his power to crush whatever hope and spirit Clyde has to ensure his dominate position in the family and to avoid the truth about Kenny's crimes.

Kenny smacked Clyde in the face to get the boy's attention as Kenny bellowed: "You look at me when I'm speaking to you"

Clyde suddenly let loose of himself as he shoves Kenny and shouted: "Get off me!"

Furious at the retaliation of his accident of his son, Kenny grabs Clyde roughly, angrily drags him of the cellar and pushes him to the ground.

"You stay down here boy and think about what you done!" Kenny growled.

Kenny closes the cellar door and locks it as Clyde tries to uses his powers to get out of the cellar but soon stops as he knew that he wouldn't be strong enough to stand up to Kenny yet.

"I hate you" Clyde hissed quietly

Suddenly Clyde's anger made his powers lashed out as the television in the living room exploded like a fire cracker. It wasn't long before the boy can hear Kenny raging and smashing the broken TV in anger before the older man slams the front door and all was quiet.

Clyde looks at his hands, stuck in the cellar, angry and scared as his powers are making everything in the cellar float in the air.

He was too scared to even unlock the lock of the cellar due to Kenny who may hurt him again or even harm his mother as he sometimes threats, should he call the police or tell anyone about Kenny's treatment with him, if he comes out of the cellar without Kenny letting him go but one thing is for certain and to his high hopes, Kenny is not going to be away with his bad treatment with Clyde.

"My powers...they're going stronger and so am I...but...am I changing in a good way or a bad way? What if I become worse than Kenny?" Clyde thought to himself.

He looks to one of the broken glasses on the ground as it reminds Clyde one of the dreadful times when he was fourteen which was two years since his sister passed away; He was getting a present for his mother's birthday and he got her a snow globe for Sarah but when Kenny found out about this especially since he ordered Clyde to get groceries that day, he was not thrilled about this at all.

* * *

 _Kenny punched a fourteen year old Clyde in the face as the boy cries out in pain before the older man yelled_

" _What the hell is this shit, boy?!"_

" _I-It's a present for her! It's her birthday" Clyde cried._

" _Kenny! Please stop it!" Sarah angrily screamed._

" _You shut up, woman" Kenny snapped at his wife._

" _I-I was only wanting to make mom happy" Clyde whimpered._

 _The older man kicked Clyde in the stomach before he growled "You selfish little brat, you caused your mother to be like this! You ruined this family and now you're just buying shit like this instead of stuff for us to have in this house; you're a screw up, you little shit; do you understand me?! You're a disgrace to this family"_

" _I'm sorry" Clyde cried and coughed in pain._

" _Now where's the groceries like I told you to get?!" Kenny demanded as he grabbed the boy, lifting him up by the hair._

" _I couldn't buy any! You took the money for it" Clyde cried._

" _The fuck did you say to me?!" Kenny yelled._

" _You took the money, dad; you should have brought those groceries!" Clyde cried loudly._

" _Why you little shit!" Kenny hissed as he denies what he's done and drags Clyde away._

" _No; Kenny leave him be!" Sarah cried out in tears._

 _Kenny drags the crying boy into the cellar and shoves him down there before he grabs the present Clyde brought for his mother and throws it down the cellar, smashing the snow globe to pieces._

" _You will come back up when you learn to stop being an ungrateful little shit" Kenny barked at Clyde as he slams the cellar door shut and locks it._

 _The young boy sobs as he curls up to a wall, weeping in the darkness as he wished none of this was real and wished that something,_ ** _anything_** _, can happen to save Clyde from the horrific abuse from Kenny._

* * *

"One of these days, that fat low life bastard will pay for all he's down to me and my family" Clyde growled as he then suddenly begins to worry about the changes in him.

What if he becomes someone worse than Kenny? What if his powers could turn him into a monster? So many questions and so little answers for the poor boy. Nevertheless, Clyde was not determined to give up; if he could learn to use his powers on his own then surely he can try and figure to control the power within him through his emotions and his own welfare.

* * *

 **What happens next?**

 **Stay tuned to find out!**


	12. Practice and Control

**Chapter 11: Practice and Control**

* * *

The next morning, Clyde wakes up at the sound of his father unlocking the cellar door loudly before the older man opens the cellar door, goes down and grabs Clyde up out of the cellar.

"Enjoy your stay?" Kenny harshly teased.

"No sir" Clyde softly answered.

"Well good, you deserve it for disobeying me, you little shit" Kenny hissed.

Clyde noticed that Kenny got himself a new television that his little brother, Daniel managed to pay off from one of the accounts that he and Daniel mostly laundered from the criminals they arrested. Eventually Clyde knew that his powers made the television exploded, hence the reason why he heard Kenny raging from above the cellar last night.

"I wonder which prisoner Uncle Daniel tortured to get money for that thing" Clyde thought to himself.

"Quick wasting my time and get ready for school" Kenny ordered, shoving Clyde away.

Clyde walks off, angrily glaring at the ground as his hatred for Kenny made his telekinetic power go off as one of the walls gave out a small crack.

"He should be lucky that I'm not like him otherwise that son of a bitch would be dead by my powers" Clyde quietly grumbled, rubbing his left shoulder.

Clyde then grabbed his school stuff as he went with Kenny who dropped him off to school as usual. Later on after school Clyde walks around the bush reserves, thinking about how he's going to control his new powers less he could accidentally hurts someone with it again like he did with young Trevor Samson at the park.

"I need to find somewhere to practice my powers, where I can't be discovered" The teenager mumbled to himself.

Suddenly he sees the burned warehouse that Clyde was in four days ago as he realizes that no one is around anymore and the place was like a haunted attraction, just the perfect place to practice his powers and maybe find some answers within inside the building. Clyde looks around to check if he was all alone and when the coast was clear, he uses his telekinetic powers to move the lock open and pull the chains off from the door.

"Well that takes care of that" Clyde said to himself.

He then enters the destroyed abandoned warehouse, the smell of smoke was faintly there and the building itself doesn't look like it's unstable to collapses for a long time as Clyde puts down his bag and gets out a pencil and notepad as he wrote

"Week One, Day One...I'm slowly controlling my new powers day by day...I can lift small things which includes from rocks to televisions...I believe my telekinetic powers are like muscles; the more I practice and use them, the more powerful my telekinesis grows and soon I'll able to lift more than ten TVs up."

"I'm also realizing that my powers are tied to my emotions and everything. Whenever I get mad or sad or, heck, even very happy lately, my powers get a bit haywire like a trigger to a gun; I must try and really learn to control my emotions within my powers...It won't be easy considered the crap I get from bullies and the bastard that is my dad every day. I got to end this here for now, I need to practice with my telekinetic powers, Wish me luck.

Soon he looks at a couple of old burned cans in the ground as he uses his telekinetic powers to lift them from the ground as they circle around him.

"Awesome" Clyde cheered.

Soon he uses his powers to makes the cans stand on each other like a card castle as he then makes a rock float in the air and fires it at the cans as it was a direct hit; the young male jumped with joy as he was getting the hang of using his telekinetic powers.

* * *

The next day Clyde was sitting all alone on his desk in English Class, using his powers to slowly flipping pages from books without anyone seeing this until he heard Mrs Winston enters the classroom before Clyde stops the power play just as the teacher notices him as she said:

"Mister Henderson, Class doesn't start till fifteen minutes"

"I know but hey, I like to come early" Clyde chuckled.

"You always were the early bird in the class" The teacher kindly giggled.

Soon the others students begin to come in as Britney looks at Clyde and hissed

"Thanks a lot for getting our boys in detention, prison bitch"

The students laughed while Clyde remains calm and not bother using his powers on Britney as Mrs Winston then replied:

"OK students, enough bickering! Let's get to work"

* * *

Later on at lunch time, Clyde was eating when Luke Montez noticed him and takes his chance to apologize to him again after what happened at the day Clyde fell down the hole.

"Hey Clyde" Luke kindly greeted.

"Hey..." Clyde softly greeted as he was still unsure to trust Luke..

"Listen, I just really want to apologize for what happened that day...I want to make it up for you, I really do" Luke explained.

"Just leave me alone" Clyde said as he thinks that Luke was just lying as always.

"I'm not lying this time Clyde, I'm sorry" Luke apologized.

Clyde didn't want to stay with Luke any longer as he picks up his lunch and leaves as Luke follows him quietly.

"Clyde, just listen to me for one minute" Luke said.

"Go away Luke" Clyde refused.

"Can you at least give me a chance?" Luke begged a bit..

Clyde then uses his powers to make a half eaten pie on the ground move to under Luke's feet as the blonde teenager slips and falls to the ground while Clyde walks away. Bobby was watching the whole thing from a distance as he thinks to himself:

"What the hell is with that idiot lately? Why is he so nice to that freak?"

Luke gets up and looks on at Clyde before he hear Bobby speaking to him:

"Who are you and what have you done with my best friend?"

Luke turns to Bobby as the two of them looked on with nerving tension about their friendship before Luke said:

"I can honestly ask you the same thing, Bobby""

"Why are you being such a sucker for that freak?" Bobby asked.

"I don't know" Luke mumbled.

"Bullshit" Bobby scoffed.

"Look, I just think we went too far with that prank and maybe the principal was right about us being assholes to Clyde from all those years up to now" Luke pointed out.

"So what? He did something worse than what we did and that was with his mother and sister; you got to be fucked up to do something like that" Bobby argued.

"Don't give me that bullshit, Bobby; it was an accident and he was only a kid like we were when that accident happened" Luke sighed.

"But he was the reason that accident happened; the news said so, the police said so; Hell! Even half of the town considers Clyde to a murderer" Bobby angrily points out.

"I just don't believe Clyde can be a bad person; I mean, you got to admit some of that stuff is crap right? You don't believe in all of this" Luke argued.

"What if it's the truth, Luke? That prison bitch has being asking for it since elementary school" Bobby snapped.

"That is just bullshit" Luke groaned in annoyance.

"Why are you being such a douche to me?" Bobby asked, feeling betrayed by his best friend.

Why is Luke being a douche? Probably the same reason Bobby talked venomously behind Luke's back and the fact that the slime ball was cheating on Stephanie with a drop out prostitute. Oh how Luke can wish he can straight up tell Bobby when he knows but getting the idea of what kind of person Bobby can be, what he does to Clyde, he can do the same to Luke and even Bobby knows Luke's not much an athlete fighter than he nor even Clyde is.

Luke just took a breath and softly said: "I'm not trying to be an arsehole, Bobby; All I'm saying is is that I've being thinking a lot recently and in my opinion, I just think the principal and Mr Tyler were right about us on Clyde. He hasn't even done anything to you or me or any of us in the class for us to prank him and be complete dicks with him"

"What are you even saying, Luke?" Bobby asked.

"Alright you want me to be honest? Fine! I feel bad, OK? I feel terrible for what we did to Clyde that day and I feel sorry for what I did; does that answer your questions in your head now" Luke snapped.

Silence falls around the duo for a moment till Bobby just scoffed and laughed out loud before he chuckles: "You? You feel sorry?"

"Yeah? So?" Luke scoffed.

"Bullshit, that is just fucking bullshit right there, Luke; you're just sorry because you don't want to end up being suspended from school" Bobby sternly confronted.

"And you do?" Luke mocked.

"No! I'm not risky my future career to fail because of that prison bitch but that's not the case; you don't care about Clyde, no one in their right mind does so don't you fool me into your bullshit excuses" Bobby accused.

"Right! You know what-!" Luke angrily raised his voice.

"What's going on here?"

The boys turn to see Mr Tyler walking up to them as he asked a bit firmly at the scenario: "Is there a problem boys"

Bobby and Luke looked away from one another before Luke answered: "No problem here sir"

"Right" Mr Tyler nodded. "I suggest you two get to your class now"

As Mr Tyler leaves the hall, Luke just sternly sighed:"I'll see you around, Bobby"

As Luke was leaving, Bobby grabbed Luke by the arm and coldly responded in his friend's ear:"Don't turn your back on me, Luke! We've being best friends since elementary school; don't fuck it up now!" before Luke shoves Bobby's hand off and walks away, leaving an angry friend behind.

* * *

The next day after school, Clyde enters the warehouse to continue his training on his powers as he turns on the camera and got out his notepad as he wrote

"Day two...I have no idea if I will level up my powers like they do on video games but I might as well as practice and hope for the best"

Soon he uses his powers to make one rusted metal beam and said

"OK that's one but what if I can now lift two?"

He then sees another metal beam before using his powers to try and raise it up along with the other one and to his surprise, it actually worked!

Clyde can now lift up two bars with his powers as he cheered:

"Yes! I have done it! I am definitely getting stronger now; soon I can lift up more bars and more heavy things that I can imagine"

Soon he uses his telekinesis to make the bars sword fight each other as Clyde was enjoying his own entertainment.

Three days has passed as Clyde continues his self-practices on telekinesis; after school, Clyde leaves for the warehouse as Neil, riding by him on a bike, cried out:

"Hey loser, think quick"

Soon the teenager hits Clyde in the head with an empty plastic bottle, causing the telekinetic teenager to shout in pain as he glares at Luke's friend on the bike before repulsively using his powers to make the bike wobble, causing the bully went rolling off his bike to the ground in pain.

"Wear a helmet next time, douche" Clyde mocked while passing Neil, groaning in agony.

As he leaves, he slowly comes to realizes he has gone a bit out of character with himself; he wouldn't use his powers to harm someone but just to annoy or make them jump.

"What is wrong with me lately? It's like my powers are changing the way of who I am; am I really improving or getting worse?" Clyde questioned himself in fear.

He leaves for home instead for the day as he opens the door to see Kenny in his usual good for nothing self on the couch as he goes to his room and manages to go into his room without gaining attention for the old man as he writes on his notepad"

"So um...I...I'm discovering that my powers are maybe trying to make become a new person...but not in a good way...I fear that I'm becoming like my father, only very, very violent and hell, I don't want that to happen...*sighs*...I don't know what's going to happen to me but one thing is for sure; I'm going try and control my emotions with my powers and avoid contact with the bullies as best as I can"

He closes the notepad and hides it in his secret stash, under his bed; Clyde then lies in bed and reads his book to try and ease his concern about his powers making him violent.

The first week was finished and while the boys in his class were finishing their first week of detention with Mr Tyler, Clyde was slowly and surely improving more control of his powers with his emotions as he now has more fun and less slip ups with his powers.

"When someone bullies me, I use my powers in a harmless way back. That way, it would equal and I wouldn't be angry and sad about it as I was before when they picked on me before I got my powers even though I must be careful not to go overboard" Clyde wrote in his secret notepad.

Clyde was watching Britney giving out posters to vote for Bobby for the prom king at the Diego State High Senior Prom despite not being his date and her hatred for Stephanie Montez; he then thinks of a funny joke as he uses his telekinesis to make the posters fly everywhere, freaking out the cheerleader and some of the students.

Clyde happily laughs with the other students as the blond haired girl looks at Clyde and snapped

"What are you laughing at freak?!"

The others then looked at Clyde; knowing the students and Clyde's past reputation, they expect the teenager to give a ridiculous answer as he thinks to himself

"Don't let them get to you Clyde...control your powers"

So far so good, Clyde is just relaxed and controlled as he replied

"A spoiled brat"

"You eat shit just like your ugly fucked up mother" The cheerleader snapped.

"Wow, that's a bit harsh, Britney" One of the cheerleaders pointed out.

"Fuck off" Britney exclaimed.

Clyde glares at Britney when suddenly Clyde's powers made the cheerleader trip over on the ground, nearly colliding with the table.

The students let out various sounds of alarm to which some of the girls went up to the cheerleader to check up on her while Clyde was in shock to discover a new thing he could do with his power. He could move people and make them feel the impact on Clyde's movement as in he was close to them.

"Unbelievable! My powers have a new motive...although not what I was hoping to discover it" Clyde thinks to himself.

The young teenager then leaves for the football area outside as he sits down and thinks about what other motives he could have with his powers; he looks at one of the trees near the football area as he asked to himself.

"Is there a chance I could try and maybe crush things within my mind like some heroes from movies do?"

Clyde then decides to give it a try as he focuses on one of tree with his powers and from the moment the teenager expands his arm out and grips his fist, the roots and branches began to crush itself like a horde of wreaking balls hitting the tree one by one; Clyde was amazed at this as he lost focus and causes his powers to break the tree in half, making the young man fall to the ground from the power break.

Clyde felt his head aching, his ears ringing and his nose began to bleed again to which he got his handkerchief out of his bag and holds it against his nose. Clyde looks at his hands and starts to wonder about his own growing strength with his powers.

"If I could control more of my emotions with my powers than I do now, I'm sure I can control my strength within my telekinetic powers" He said to himself before groaning out:

"Providing I don't bleed a lot or get huge pains in the head"

* * *

As the second week goes on, Clyde was getting stronger on using his powers, now he crush things with the telekinetic grip of his hands and can even control living things to stop them from moving and more.

"Week Two Day Two...I have learned I can move living things with my mind as well as I can move objects. I am getting stronger each day as I kept practicing my power, now I can move cars, motorbikes and I can even crush things."

"I have being experiencing less nose bleeds and the pains in my head are getting duller and duller so that's a good sign hopefully, my ears still rings a bit but not too loudly like before. Pretty soon I can use these powers to start a new life and hopefully I can be strong enough to get the heck of the dump I live with my mother, away from Kenny" Clyde wrote on his notepad.

Clyde then looks at a metal door on the ground as he then lifts it up as he then slowly grips his fist at it as the metal door starts to crush apart by itself like paper being scrunched. Soon he uses his powers to throw it like a paper ball as it hits the wall, leaving a big mark on it.

"Oops! I guess I overdone that" Clyde chuckled before he heads off home.

The next day, Clyde practices his powers more on ants due to learning that he can move people within the mind; he makes the ants go around him in a circle with his telekinetic powers as he gets his notepad and writes down what he was thinking at this moment:

"It seems I can use my powers to control other living beings like a being a puppet master as I am making these ants below, circling me like an army. It's unbelievable! It's like I am the master and they're my soldiers"

He gets up and breaks the telekinetic connection with the ants and they all crawled away back into their ant hole; From the very start with his powers to where the young man is at now, Clyde was now in complete control of his telekinetic powers and can do anything as he pleases.

"I feel like I am now one of the most powerful beings in the world; I can move things within my mind, I can crush things easily and I can stand up to anyone who bullies me...hopefully including my dad, if he attacks me again and he will, I will use my powers to stop him... and that includes Bobby and his gang...Self defense is not a crime...I am powerful now; they cannot stop me from achieving my dreams and being myself" Clyde proudly wrote on his notepad.

The teenager then leaves the factory for the last time as he was feeling joyful that his life has change for good a bit. He knew things have to change if he wants a good life and first thing he had to do was to find a way to overcome his abusive father.

* * *

On Thursday, coming to the end of the second week, Clyde was finishing chores for Mr Jones and heading back to home when Kenny was waiting for him in the lounge as the older man drags Clyde in the living room and shoves him to the couch. Clyde knew Kenny was in a foul mood again and hopefully this time, he was prepared to stand up to Kenny.

"Where the hell have you being boy?" Kenny demanded.

"Just out" Clyde replied.

Don't bullshit me, you idiot; It's after school and it's 5pm...Where the hell have you being?" Kenny grumbled.

"Mr Jones" Clyde replied.

"Who the hell is this Mr Jones you keep seeing? Hmm? Who is he? Some random person you suck cocks with?" Kenny hissed.

"He's my friend" Clyde sternly yet softly answered.

"You don't have any friends, no one cares about you" Kenny scoffed.

"You'd be surprised, Kenny" Clyde scoffed back.

Kenny firmly smacked Clyde in the face and snapped: "Don't talk back to me like that, boy!"

Clyde just glared at his father who angrily hits Clyde in the face and snapped: "You wipe that look of your face and get your ass in that cellar right now"

"No..." Clyde spoke out.

"What did you say to me?" Kenny coldly asked.

"I said, no" Clyde loudly repeated.

Furious by Clyde's growing revolting on Kenny, the older man angrily grabbed Clyde and raises to his face as he growls

"You listen here you little shit, you think you can do whatever you want?! Huh?! You don't! You don't have friends! You don't deserve anything and hell, I should kick you out on the streets or lock you in a prison cell for you to suffer and die for all I care but right now since you got me into this mess years ago, I'm stuck with you and that stupid whore of your mother"

Clyde keep on glaring at Kenny as the other man snapped

"You are running around, skipping school and spending my money!"

"Me? You're the one spending the money here! Not me!" Clyde snapped.

Kenny growls at him and snapped back

"I will not be spoken to like this in my own house"

"This isn't even your own house! This was grandma and grandpa's house before you took it after their deaths" Clyde angrily replied.

Clyde was feeling braver than he was before as he was not afraid of Kenny this time; the abusive father had got away with beating Clyde up, locking him down the cellar to starve and making him an outsider to the public because of his selfish doings that night that killed his sister; Clyde is not going to stand for this any more longer now that he is stronger with his super powers.

Kenny just lets go of Clyde and coldly chuckled: "I see who this is; you think you're tough now? Hmm? Think you're a big man to order people around like the tough bitch you are? Huh? Well go on, hit me! Hit me if you think you're man enough to do so"

Kenny shoved Clyde who then throws a fist at the older man only for Kenny to grab it and twist it hard, causing Clyde to cry in deep pain as Kenny deviously chuckled:

"That's right, you can't do shit because you're just an ungrateful little fuck who can't do shit! You should be grateful you have a home and all that but I'm warning you now, boy; you pull that stupid shit on me again and you're dead, you hear me? I'll beat your ass up so bad, it'll be your last day standing and you'll be spending the rest of the life in that fucking cellar, you understand?!"

"How about you do me a favour and just go to hell, Kenny!" Clyde angrily cried.

Kenny shoves Clyde down as he yelled: "Say another word, say another goddamn word, I dare you! Say one more word and we'll see who's going to hell, boy"

As Kenny kicks Clyde in the stomach, Clyde angrily spits blood at Kenny's work shirt, making the older man reacted in disgust, screaming: "You disgusting little fuck!"

Kenny soon kicks Clyde in the face and took off his police shirt as Clyde tries to use his powers to stop Kenny but the agonising pain is making Clyde going unfocused with them and couldn't use them properly. It wasn't long before Kenny locks Clyde up once again in the dark cellar as Clyde's fury was boiling up through the pain and hate of his psychotic father.

"I hate you, Kenny Henderson, I can kill you without a single touch to you!" Clyde growled in the darkness as his powers made some of the boxes crushed and the alcohol bottles on the shelves shook a bit.

Clyde didn't want to cry this time, instead he took deep breaths to calm himself as he exhales: "I had to get more stronger with my powers, I can't let him do this shit to me anymore"

* * *

 **What happens next?**

 **Stay tuned to find out!**


	13. Apologizes and Confessions

**Chapter 12: Apologizes and Confessions**

* * *

On the last school day of the second week of detention, Bobby and the boys are doing their last detention with Mr Tyler. The boys were tired and in little agony from the physical exercises they had to do; to which Mr Tyler is expecting that with the boys.

"Alright boys; now give me twenty push ups right now!" Mr Tyler commanded.

The boy all groaned out and yet obeyed before they lie on the ground and started doing push ups while Mr Tyler chanted:

"1...2...3...4...5...6...Arms straight, Mister Brannigan...7...8...9...10..."

Bobby has had enough of this as he couldn't take the detentions anymore; his hated for Clyde kept growing each day as he kept thinking of a plan to get his revenge.

"That fucking little shit is going to pay for all of this! I'm gonna make him wish he was never born once this detention is over" Bobby angrily thought to himself.

Suddenly Mr Tyler blows his whistle before the boys all got up in a line before the gym teacher said:

"Well, well...Looks like you boys made it all the way through your two weeks detention; I hope _most_ of you realized your mistakes and are taken back from what you've done because deep down, you all know that you lot deserved this"

"Bullshit" Bobby cussed under his breath.

Mr Tyler quickens his strict gaze at Bobby and said: "I beg your pardon? Something on your mind, Mister Douglas?"

Bobby didn't look at Mr Tyler and remanded silent for the time being as the gym teacher nodded and added: "No, I didn't think so"

He soon paces around the boys, continuing on:

"Like I said, you boys deserved this because you know that what you did back there was a very nasty stunt you all pulled on your own classmate; Now normally I let you all go now since you completed your detention periods but the principal wanted me to keep you boys in here for one more thing"

The boys rambled to one another in confusion as Aaron groaned out: "What now?! Another week's detention with you?!"

"Calm yourself, Mister Harris! It's nothing like that at all" Mr Tyler firmly said before he looks at the boys and continues:

"Now before you all leave; you will all have to prove yourselves that you've all learned your lesson to both myself and the principal"

The males in the class looked on at Mr Tyler in confusion to which the older man adds: "So listen up all of you; In a few moments the girls in your class along with the principal and Clyde Henderson are going to come here with you; then this is what is going to happen, you boys are going to apologize to Clyde Henderson"

"Say what?" Aaron scoffed.

"You heard me, Mister Harris and that goes for all of you! You are _all_ going to apologize to Clyde Henderson in front of the entire class, the Principal and myself" Mr Tyler strictly repeated.

"And may I ask what happens if we don't apologize, Mr Tyler?" Bobby lowly asked.

The gym teacher walks in front of Bobby and lowly replied: "Are you really that keen to found out if you don't do it, Mister Douglas, hmm?"

Soon he started to head out before he concluded with: "Alright boys, I'm off to get the rest of the class as well as the principal and Clyde Henderson here; so don't even think about bolting off from this as I do have the school security to man the doors outside, Understand?"

"Yes Mr Tyler" The boys answered in union.

As soon as Mr Tyler leaves, Aaron soon growled out: "That fucking cock-sucker Henderson! This is all his fault!"

"God damn it Aaron, Shut the hell up already" Luke groaned with some of the guys.

The boys looked on at Luke before Aaron angrily goes up to the blond haired teenager and snaps at him: "Why are you sticking up to that loser?!"

"Let's be honest here, guys" Luke started gazing at Bobby who was looking away from everyone before the teenager adds: "We kind of screwed up on that prank, right?"

Most of the guys even Fred and Carlos started to agree with what Luke was saying: "I'm just saying if Clyde was injured back there in that warehouse, I would feel fucked up"

"He's got a point, Aaron; we screwed up on that prank and we could've all being expelled should something serious happened to Clyde" One of the boys spoke out.

"Like any of you give a shit about that murdering freak" Bobby grumbled to himself.

Luke, somewhat hearing what Bobby grumbled, was about to say something to him but was suddenly interrupted when Mr Tyler returns with the females of Clyde's class as well as the principal who has Clyde by her side. As soon as the girls sit down on the bleachers, Principal Lowell has Clyde sat on a chair and stays by his side as she said:

"OK boys, do you all have something you wish to say to Clyde?"

"It's OK, Mrs Lowell, we don't have to do this" Clyde softly said.

Principal Lowell gently hushes Clyde and whispered "Don't worry Clyde; we have to do this anyway otherwise it'll be all for nothing"

"Clyde, they hurt you and they face their punishment, now they must prove to you that they're guilty for what they did to you" said Mr Tyler.

Soon the principal looks up at the boys and called out "Now who is going first and don't even try to fake your apology out; I can really tell who's being honest and who's not, so don't even test me boys"

"Someone come forward first quick or I'll pick one of you out" Mr Tyler also called out.

It was a silent moment for the next few seconds until Luke makes his way forward to Clyde, much to Bobby's annoyance; Luke soon stops at front of Clyde and said

"Clyde, I'm really sorry"

Clyde looks up at Luke for the first time as he thinks that maybe Luke is telling the truth that he wants to change his ways and maybe get to know Clyde sometime.

"Thank you Luke, you may take a seat" Principal Lowell said with a smile of approval to Luke.

Stephanie sees her brother coming to sit next to her before she puts an arm around his shoulder and happily said "Well done"

"Thanks" Luke whispered with a smile.

Eventually the boys including Fred and Carlos apologizes to Clyde for what they did during that incident with the hole that day; before long it was only Bobby and Aaron left to which the others waited for them to come forward with no avail.

"Alright; you two come forward, now" The Principal ordered.

Bobby and Aaron firmly and slowly makes their way to the others as Clyde looks down nervously before the principal adds: "Do you both have something to say to Clyde?"

They didn't say anything but looked away to which Mr Tyler barked a bit: "Boys"

"It's OK sir" Clyde whispered to Lee to calm him down.

"We're still waiting you two" The Principal reminded them.

Aaron just sighed out before he took a deep breath and said: "Clyde...I'm sorry"

It took a while before the principal said: "Thank you Mister Harris, take a seat"

Aaron quietly walks off before Bobby, knowing he had no choice and refuses to be suspended, went straight up to Clyde and softly said: "I'm sorry"

"For?" Mr Tyler asked.

"For what I did to you" Bobby replied.

Luke suspects that Bobby is lying through his teeth with his apology to Clyde and didn't even felt rejoiced when the principal believed in Bobby as he sits with Stephanie who kisses him.

"He has to be lying, I know he is" Luke thought to himself.

When the school day ends, Clyde was walking by when Stephanie stopped him in his tracks: "Hi Clyde" she happily greeted.

Clyde remanded silent in front of Stephanie before the female adds: "Listen, I'm so sorry for what Bobby did to you before and he does feel bad for what he did to you"

"That's unlikely" Clyde thought to himself.

"So anyway, how are you feeling?" Stephanie kindly asked.

"OK" Clyde softly replied.

"Listen Clyde, I know Bobby and the others have given you a hard time but I promise that I'm going to make Bobby leave you alone for now on, OK?" Stephanie assured Clyde.

"Thanks" Clyde quietly thanked and walked away.

If only Clyde can be relieved by Stephanie's words of comfort but sadly the true reality is that Bobby may not even care for what Stephanie asks him to do it for her. And that moment came to pass when Clyde was finishing going to the toilet, washing his hands in the sink when he felt Bobby near him.

"Henderson" Bobby greeted,

The misfit knew that with Bobby around Clyde means that nothing good will come out between them and seeing as Bobby served two weeks of hard aching detentions with Mr Tyler, it doesn't make Clyde feel any better that he is about to get wrongly punished for Bobby's selfish deeds. The bully looks at Clyde in the mirror and said:

"You look good for a hobo but it's missing something"

Bobby got out a pen marker and writes Prison Bitch on the mirror much to Clyde's annoyance as the bully chuckled: "There! That's perfect, eh?"

Clyde just looked down before Bobby puts an arm on his shoulder and said:

"So...no hard feelings? I mean I was expecting an apology from you since you almost screwed up my admission for uni but since I am in a good mood, I'll let you off"

Clyde was angry that Bobby was mocking him and not exactly feeling sorry for what he's done as he shrugs Bobby's arm away before Bobby mocks him continously:

"Pretty soon we'll be out of school and onto our adult lives, I'm going out on senior prom with the girl of my dreams, going to uni and become the first famous athelte in Diegoville while I'm guessing you're properly be on the streets or in prison, that sounds like fun"

Clyde felt his power going to lash out on Bobby but he contains perfectly as he practiced but the power within him is also changing his personality different too as Clyde glares and softly snapped:

"Why are you such an asshole, Bobby? What did I ever do to you? Do you think you can treat me like shit forever?!"

Bobby eventually glared back at Clyde and scoffed: "And what are you going to do about it? Kill me? Like you did with your own sister?"

Clyde darkens his frown at Bobby who just chuckled: "You think you can take me on? Go on, fight me, fight me like a man"

Clyde remembers a similar conversation with his own father only a few days ago as he wanted to attack Bobby but couldn't because he didn't want to end up worse than his own father or Bobby himself, especially with the power growing stronger inside that it might lash out and do some serious damage to the bully.

Bobby just scoffed and punches Clyde in the face, knocking the poor boy down before Bobby grabs Clyde up and viciously said:

"You got lucky shit head...But I'm warning you, you fuck with me again and you're dead, just like your whore sister"

Bobby drops Clyde to the ground and walks away victoriously while Clyde alone, grows more angry at Bobby but more at himself for not standing up for himself to stop Bobby's torment as his anger again unleashes his powers to make the walls in the boys bathroom crack a bit.

Clyde angrily felt defeated as he feels hopeless on wanting to do the things he wanted to do but even with his telekinetic power, he feels so helpless to change things when his life and welfare was always threaten and endangered by the enemies around him. Clyde washes the bruise on his face and miserably walks off.

Suddenly with both Bobby and Clyde unaware, Luke opens one of the toilet doors, having just heard the entire confrontation of Bobby and Clyde as his anger was reaching hot temperatures in his skin and veins that rages inside him. That selfish two-faced bastard was never going to change! He's not sorry or guilty of anything he done to Clyde. From elementary school to now, Bobby along with his gang and shamefully Luke has made Clyde's life a living hell; No more, Luke thought as he finally felt the urge to tell the truth without fearing the consequences for once even if he has to admit the awful truth of Bobby's affair to Stephanie.

Luke rushes on furiously to the principal's office as Mr Tyler who was speaking to Stephanie notices Luke angrily walking by, gaining concern and confusion from both the teacher and twin sister.

"Luke?" Stephanie asked in confusion as she follows her twin brother.

"Mister Montez, is something wrong?" Mr Tyler questions the pacing student.

Luke avoids the others for the time being until he reaches the principal's office and knocks on the door.

"Mister Montez, what is with you?" Mr Tyler impatiently asked.

"Why do you look so pissed?" Stephanie asked.

"Language, Miss Montez"

The trio saw the principal outside the door as she then adds: "What is the meaning of this?"

"I wish to talk to you guys including Stephanie about something" said Luke.

"About what?" The principal asked.

"Could I please explain it inside your office?" Luke politely asked.

Mrs Lowell looks at the others and sighed: "Very well, come in, all of you"

As the quartet enters the office, Mrs Lowell looks at Luke and adds: "What is it you want to talk about?"

"I found out who's the ringleader of the warehouse prank; It was Bobby" Luke confessed.

"You're choosing to tell this now?" Mr Tyler firmly asked.

"Mr Tyler" The principal hushed the gym teacher.

"Sorry ma'am" Lee apologized.

"How do you know it was him?" Stephanie asked.

"Because I overheard him with Clyde in the toilets three minutes ago now; he was mocking and threatening him over about his university admission being threatened by Clyde because of what Bobby did to Clyde" Luke explained.

"I knew I had suspicions that Bobby was behind this but why would he do that?" Mr Tyler said.

"Because I overheard him the day when the prank happened that he wished that Clyde would rot in that warehouse and die" Luke confessed.

"That can't be true" Stephanie uneasily pointed out.

"It's true, I'm not making this up" Luke shook his head.

"But he can't be like that; I mean, we knew him since kids and he's one of the most nicest and caring people I've ever met. Sure he can be a dick with his jokes but he would never wish death on someone like Clyde even if he does bully him from time to time" Stephanie protested.

"You don't know what Bobby truly is like" Luke said.

"Yes I do, He and I have being together since junior high and he cares for me so much!" Stephanie replied.

Luke eventually looks away from Stephanie as she then asked in concern: "Unless...is there something you know of Bobby that I don't?"

"We'll talk about it later" Luke softly said.

"No, I want to know right now" Stephanie sternly said.

"Stephanie-!" Mrs Lowell started.

"Tell me the truth! What do you about Bobby that I do not know?!" Stephanie demanded.

"He's cheating on you!" Luke exclaimed.

The room went dead silent at that confession before Stephanie softly spoke: "What?"

"Your so-called perfect boyfriend has being cheating on you with an adult prostitute for some time now" Luke revealed.

"That is a serious accusation there, Luke" Mr Tyler pointed out.

"I do hope you have evidences to backup both of your cases" Mrs Lowell lowly said.

Stephanie, feeling confused and very unsure of all of this, gazes at her twin brother before Luke said: "Yes I do"

Luke got out his phone and reluctantly to Stephanie, shows her and the others the video of Bobby's true colors and the affair that Bobby was having with Jade. Stephanie was horrified and felt her chest getting tingled and cold as she was shuddering and wanting to puke at this terrible truth.

"My god..." Mr Tyler spoke out in disgust.

The principal shook her head in great disappointment and anger at her school student president that most of the school looked up to as she said to Lee and Luke:

"It seems you are both right about Mister Douglas"

"H-How long have you recorded this?" Stephanie shuddered out.

"It was nearly at the end of my work shift the night after the prank..." Luke shamefully admits.

"And you never even bother to tell me this sooner?!" Stephanie cried as she felt tears stinging in her eyes.

"What was I suppose to do?! I was confused and scared of all of this! I wanted to tell you and mom and dad about this but...he was my friend too and...I just couldn't understand why he would do such a thing? I didn't want to hurt you but I knew deep down you need to know this, I just...I didn't know to confess it" Luke cried out.

"Alright, everyone just calm down" Mrs Lowell got up from her seat and said: "This is a very serious situation here, So I'm going to ask you, Luke if I could borrow your phone for the time being. You'll get it back before the end of the school day, I promise"

"Alright" Luke nodded.

"Stephanie, come here" Mrs Lowell gently said before she hugs the crying teenager and comforts her gently: "I'm so sorry, You can skip class for this last hour of school"

"O-OK" Stephanie sobbed through the heartbreak.

"I'll call your parents and you guys can talk out about this, OK?" Mrs Lowell said to which Stephanie nodded before the principal add:

"Would you gentleman kindly take Miss Montez to the staff room and maybe give her something to drink"

"Yes ma'am" Mr Tyler nodded.

Luke and Mr Tyler quietly leads a tearful Stephanie out of the office and into the staff room before the principal begins to make calls while planning to severly punish Bobby for his unspeakable acts.

* * *

 **What happens next?**

 **Stay tuned to find out!**


	14. Bobby's Downfall

**Chapter 13: Bobby's Downfall**

* * *

Later on, Clyde was summoned to the principal's office via the school security guards as they bring the young man in the office. Mrs Lowell offers Clyde a seat much to the boy's confusion before he asked:

"Did I do something wrong?"

"No Mister Henderson, I called you here because I want you to be fully honest with me when I ask you this; Was Bobby Douglas responsible for that dangerous warehouse stunt the boys put you through?" The principal questioned.

Clyde didn't really want to confess the truth mostly from the past out of fear that even if the bullies including Bobby were punished, they would still find a way to get back at Clyde for something they selfishly commit on the poor teenager but now lately he feels sick of being silent over Bobby's mistreatment and lack of empathy for anyone like him as he bravely spoke:

"Yes, he put me there because he thought I humiliated him at the soccer game with the Clayton Seniors that day"

"I see; were there other times he abused you like this?" The principal asked.

"Over the years he and Aaron beat me up behind the school yards at times...he recently confronted me saying that if I mess him up again and I'm a goner...like-" Clyde stopped for a moment, not feeling comfortable to speak the ill words about his sister.

"Like who, Mister Henderson?" The Principal encouraged Clyde to go on.

"In his words: I'm a goner like my whore sister" Clyde sighed out.

"What didn't you say anything in the first place, Clyde? We could've prevented Bobby from doing such things to you" The Principal asked in disbelief.

Would the principal understand Clyde if he told her that he feels powerless to do so and was afraid for his welfare by stronger men like Bobby, it was never easy for Clyde to speak up without the results being abused and threatened daily by the appalling hypocrites of the school. Even the teacher words of comfort and reassuring are nothing more but words and no justified actions.

"Did they threaten you not to say anything?" The principal asked.

Knowing he cannot lie out of this now, Clyde nodded sadly before the principal sighed in frustration of this revealing truth of her once trusted school captain. She looks at Clyde with determination and said:

"Well I promise you, Clyde; This ordeal with Bobby will end here and I'll make sure he'll never hurt anyone including you ever again"

"Let's hope she means that" Clyde thought to himself in concern.

"You may go now" The Principal replied.

As Clyde left the office, Mrs Lowell picks up the phone and calls Mrs Douglas, Bobby's mother, to meet her at her office today. Half an hour later, Bobby was being taken to the Principal's office by Mr Tyler.

"Here he is, Mrs Lowell" Mr Tyler said.

"What the heck is going on here?" Bobby asked in confusion.

Bobby then sees his mother and the principal looking very furious at Bobby before his mother sternly said: "Have a seat, Bobby"

Bobby nervously sat on the seat next to his mother before the principal firmly began:

"Mister Douglas, I cannot begin to express how very upset and very disappointed I am with you right now; we all are with you"

"What the heck are you talking about?" Bobby asked.

"We know you're the mastermind behind that prank with the warehouse, Bobby; we know everything of what you've did" Mr Tyler informed.

"That is not true; I have nothing to do with this" Bobby denied his actions.

"Oh really, then what is this I saw earlier?" Mrs Douglas sternly exclaimed.

The mother soon puts Luke's phone on the desk and shows the video of him, Aaron and Jade in the alleyway, coldly gloating his hatred on Clyde and the prank he committed on him. Bobby felt a cold stab on the back as he then feels his hands going numb and a lump coming up on his throat now he is being caught out. Stephanie soon comes in with tears in her eyes as she takes the phone from the desk.

"Thank you Miss Montez" The principal softly thanked.

"Miss Montez, I'm so sorry" Mrs Douglas sadly apologizes to the young girl.

Stephanie tearfully and angrily looks at the frightened and concerned Bobby before she tearfully leaves the office, not wanting to speak to the backstabbing cheater.

"I-I can explain everything" Bobby shuddered.

"Can you Bobby? What the hell were you thinking? Harming an innocent student like that. Smoking and drinking like a feral; you're not even legal to take alcohol yet and I thought we rid of that disgusting smoke habit of yours; And who is this Jade? Who the hell is she?! How could you betrayed Stephanie like that for an older woman?! I thought you cared about Stephanie" Mrs Douglas yelled at her son.

"I do! It's just...I was tired of waiting for her to do other things with me so...Jade came along and she-!" Bobby tried to explain.

"That's enough, we don't want to know what you do with that woman" Mrs Lowell hushed Bobby firmly.

"Like you give a shit about anything" Bobby grumbled.

"You keep quiet, Bobby" Mrs Douglas sternly hushed his son.

"Your son refuses to accept the fact that he has mostly done a very nasty thing to his classmate and still threatens to abuse him in the end" The Principal explained while looking at Bobby with great disapproval.

"If only his father was here...he never had much of a father figure when my husband left for the army every year before he died...you would understand what I've put up with being a single mother" Mrs Douglas sadly explained.

"I understand Mrs Douglas; you are not to blame for this, your son just...chose the wrong path" The Principal kindly nodded.

"This is bullshit" Bobby hissed under his breath.

"Enough Bobby" Mrs Douglas scolded.

"No! This is bullshit! I've done nothing terribly wrong! It's not like I killed him or anything" Bobby cried in anguish.

"You just don't get it, Mister Douglas; You've endangered Clyde Henderson's life when you trapped him in that unstable building then you rally up the boys to humiliate him when he was crying for help, even after the detentions where I was fully sure that you felt guilty on your part, you then threaten Clyde with physical violence if he told me you were behind all of this ordeal!" Principal Lowell angrily scolded.

"You did a very horrible thing, Bobby and you know it; you just don't want to accept it and want us to believe you're the innocent one" Mrs Douglas angrily pointed out.

Bobby stay silent before Principal Lowell said:

"I'm afraid your son cannot continue be teach here at this school...Bobby Douglas is hereby expelled from Diego State Senior High"

Mrs Douglas sighs in great disappointment before the principal sadly adds: "I'm very sorry, Mrs Douglas but we have no choice; he's not suitable to be here anymore"

"I understand and I'm sorry for all the trouble he's caused" Mrs Douglas apologized.

"What?! But what about-?!" Bobby started.

"You don't have to worry about university anymore; We called the university you were accepted and had a little talk about your behavior lately and for what you've done, they had rejected and banned you from their department permanently" Mr Tyler informed.

Bobby felt everything was crashing down in his world as he was now forever ruined, his future career, his relationship is ruined and he is now being expelled from school, fearing that his future will now be bleak...and it was all because of that prison bitch, Bobby angrily thought to himself.

Yes...that Clyde Henderson must confessed to Bobby's action and now because of him, he is ruined and now again he wants to tear that prison bitch apart as he thought to himself.

"Now I recommended your son gets transfer into this school not far from Diegoville where they deal with troubled teenagers like your son and help him develop a new chance of life for them" The Principal suggested as she hands a flyer and registration forms for a stricter school for Bobby.

"Did Clyde say anything to you?" Bobby demanded.

"Excuse me?" The principal firmly asked.

"Did he say anything to you about me? Tell me!" Bobby exclaimed.

"Clyde said nothing to us about this and this is really none of your concern" Mr Tyler scolded.

"This is bullshit! You can't do this to me!" Bobby cried.

"We can and we will; this will make you think twice before hurting someone like Clyde" The Principal snapped.

"Will you all stop acting like you give a shit about him?! No one even gives a shit about that fucking sister killer!" Bobby viciously snapped out in anger which made Mrs Douglas furiously and disciplinary slap Bobby in the face to knock some sense into the troubled teenager

"You're grounded for three months and until you stop acting like a spoiled ungrateful brat and start being more mature and grow up, you can get used to remand in our house every night, no hanging out with your friends or going out late at night" Mrs Douglas firmly lays down the law on her son.

Bobby rubbed his face from the pain of the disciplinary slap of the face before the principal firmly said: "Hang me your school badge and ID..."

Bobby, defeated, quietly turns in his school captain badge and his student ID before Mrs Lowell adds: "Now pack your things and get out of my school"

Bobby said nothing and angrily leaves to which Mrs Douglas sadly sighs, feeling hopeless as the Principal walks over to her and said "I'm really sorry; do you want something to drink or eat to ease you for a while?"

"That'll be fine...Thank you" Mrs Douglas softly thanked.

As Bobby heads to his locker, he saw Stephanie being cuddled by her parents to which the parents just glared at him but said nothing as Luke didn't even acknowledges Bobby and closes the door in front of him. The expelled student soon had suspicious that Luke was the one who told the principal about what he did but eventually did nothing for the time being and leaves to pack everything out of his locker.

At the end of the day, most of the students watched in shock and confusion while some chuckled behind his back as one of their popular students leaves the school forever with his mother in humiliation.

Later in the evening, Stephanie was depressingly working on her assignment at the Bowling Alley while Luke was doing his nightly shift at work as well as keeping an eye on his sister to keep her company for the time being since she learned of Bobby's betrayal.

"Hey; are you OK sis?" Luke softly asked.

Stephanie said nothing and wipes a bit of her tears away from her stained face as Luke soon buys Stephanie one of her favorite milkshakes from the Bowling Alley cafeteria and hands it to Stephanie.

"Thank you..." Stephanie softly thanked.

"I'm really sorry about all of this, Stephanie" Luke apologized.

"It's OK" Stephanie quietly answered.

"Are you...mad at me?" Luke nervously questions.

"No, not really; I really should be grateful that you did show me without any force or spite; you were actually concern about me and all that" Stephanie sighed.

"Of course I cared about you, you're my sister" Luke admitted and puts a comfort arm around her.

"You're a good brother, Luke" Stephanie sniffed and cuddles her twin brother.

"Listen, I'm on break for a while so is there anything you want me to do for you?" Luke asked.

"Can you get my iPod? I left it in your car" Stephanie said.

"OK, I'll be back" Luke nodded.

Luke begins to head outside when he saw Bobby waiting outside for him with Jade near the entrance of the bowling alley. Luke knew Bobby was deeply aggravated for what happened today until the blond teenager can see that Bobby is also drunk from drinking himself from depression of the recent events; Bobby may now be more aggravated when drunk but Luke was not afraid to stand up to his ex-best friend.

"...What do you want Bobby?" Luke sighed.

"I got a few bones to pick with you, Luke" Bobby furiously slurred through the alcohol phase.

"Oh really and what's that?" Luke sternly questioned.

"Oh where do I begin (?) First you had to a suck up for that bitch Henderson to try and get out of detention, second, you ditched me for him and told everyone the truth and got me expelled" Bobby angrily explained.

"So?" Luke scoffed.

"So?! Now because of your backstabbing shit with that prison bitch! I'm ruined! My sports career is out of the window and I'm out of the school being humilated as I left the building" Bobby snapped.

"So you're expelled and your admission for university is rejected? Why am I not surprised now?" Luke sarcastically asked

"And our after party is ruined now because of that prison bitch" Jade whined.

"Shut up you slut, the boys are talking" Bobby grumbled.

"Will you stop treating her like that? It's no wonder you got yourself expelled" Luke snapped.

Bobby grabs Luke and pins him to his car as he growled

"Who the fuck are you to tell me what to do, you're sounding like that prison bitch"

"What if I am?" Luke hissed.

"After all we've being through, why are you acting so different about this?!" Bobby asked angrily.

"Why? You cheated on my sister with a fucking prostitute! You even got us almost suspended because of your stupid idea for that prank that could have killed Clyde! How fucked up do you have to be to see the shit you've done? Luke snapped, confessing his reasons to the drunk teenager

"Then again, you don't give a shit about anyone but yourself...You just wanted to leave the way you wanted to, like a boss right? But then you have to make a wrong move and you just have to get yourself expelled...Well that's your fault Bobby, not Clyde or anyone else...So do the world a favor and grow the fuck up and stay the hell away from me and especially my sister"

Luke was about to leave when Bobby grabs him again and hissed

"Listen here you piece of shit, what I did to Clyde, I can do the same to you; No one fucks with me and gets away with it"

"Hey asshole!"

Soon Bobby then turns to see Stephanie as she punched Bobby in the face, making the bully releasing Luke from his grip.

"You leave my brother, you cheating asshole" Stephanie warned.

"God damn it" Bobby angrily hissed as he rubs his face in anger

"Back off ginger, leave my Bobby alone" Jade defended her man.

"Why do you want to defend him? He's just using you like he did with me" Stephanie sadly explained to Jade..

Jade didn't want to believe as she loves Bobby more than anything as she scoffed firmly: "No! You're wrong! He loves me, I know he does...What does he see in you that he doesn't with me? He always teases me that you're going to be his only one? Why are you so special? I'm twice the woman you are with my Bobby" Jade angrily asked.

"I rather be a woman than being a slut with no personality" Stephanie shook her head in disgust.

"You little bitch! You stay away from my Bobby, he's my boyfriend! Do you hear me?!" Jade cried.

"Shut up you! Just shut up and wait by the car" Bobby hissed at Jade, grabbing her away.

"Y-Yes darling" Jade stuttered and walks off.

Bobby looks at Stephanie and said: "Stephanie; I know I screwed up big time but I can change for you"

"You really think I would still care for you after what you've done for me" Stephanie sternly questioned, judging Bobby for who he is from the start, a no good cheating abuser.

"I love you Stephanie; I've fallen for you since the start of junior high... you're the only one for me; Please Stephanie, we can work this out together, I'll leave Jade forever if you want! she's just a tramp, she's nothing! We can still be together and I'll do anything you want" Bobby pleaded, not wanting to lose the girl he loved.

"Let's get one thing straight Bobby...You betrayed me, you hurt me and you destroyed what little relationship we had now because of what you did; I will never forgive you for any of this, Bobby" Stephanie replied.

"Stephanie" Bobby started.

"No! It's over, Bobby! You and I are through and I never want to see your backstabbing face again" Stephanie angrily yelled and shoves Bobby away

Bobby stood there, heartbroken and betrayed; heartbroken by the girl he loved who has now broken up with him and betrayed by the friend he knew for so long, sadly still ignorant to accept his own faults for these consequences alone.

"One more thing if you ever go near me or my brother or hell even Clyde again, I'll get the police to make you their prison bitch" Stephanie threatened.

She and Luke were about to leave but Bobby wasn't giving up without a fight as he grabbed Stephanie and through his drunken state snapped: "Listen here you-!"

Stephanie suddenly grabbed a pepper stray out of her bag and sprays it at Bobby's eyes making the teenager howl out in pain before falling down to the ground, withering in agony.

Luke looks at Stephanie and said

"Nice one"

"Thanks" Stephanie thanked before the twins walked back inside; leaving Jade to rush by her agonized howling boyfriend's side on the ground before she leads Bobby away from the bowling alley.

* * *

 **What happens next?**

 **Stay tuned to find out!**


	15. Prom Invitation

**Chapter 14: Prom Invitation**

* * *

 _Enya was watching Stephanie on her confession of the events prior to the Diegoville Doomsday as she then turns to Jade and asked:_

 _"Am I to assume you and Bobby were still together when Stephanie broke off the relationship with Mister Douglas?"_

 _"Well of course, I said it before to ginger over there" Jade scoffed as Stephanie frowns at her. "Bobby is my boyfriend and I'd do anything for him"_

 _"Wow, you really are a slut" Enya giggled._

 _"At least I ain't a bitch" Jade spat._

 _"Yeah, I'm a bitch; what else is new? Now ether way I'm done with you for now, so I'll have someone to take you back to one of the corner rooms for now" Enya shrugged._

 _"Excuse me"_ _The agent turns to see Mr Kingston still in the room, watching the interrogation._

 _"Mr Kingston! I am so sorry, I forgot you were still here; that's one of my bad habits that I sometimes forget who is in this room when I'm more focus on other important matters on the hand" Enya chuckled._

 _The agent turns to Jade and with a smirk, adds: "Hmm, the slut's still here so where's the other agent?"_

 _"Here I am, ma'am" Another agent approaches the group._

 _"Right; kindly take our modern Cleopatra to one of the corner rooms and do the same for Mr Kingston too while you're at it" Enya instructed._

 _"Yes ma'am" The other agent nodded and eventually took both Mr Kingston and Jade to various rooms for the time being._

 _Enya soon pulls up a chair and sits down, facing Stephanie closer as the female agent then asked:_

 _"Moving on now; Explain to me a few details, you were going to prom with Bobby Douglas, am I correct?"_

 _"I was" Stephanie quietly responded._

 _"Hmm and then after you broke up with him, you then asked Clyde Henderson to be your prom date instead, Yes?" Enya asked._

 _"Yes I did" Stephanie nodded._

 _"I see; so what made you think of the decision to ask Mister Henderson to prom?" Enya questions the young lady._

 _"I shall be honest with you, the idea of taking Clyde to prom was my brother's idea" Stephanie responded._

 _"So Luke asked you to take Clyde to prom? How rather odd" Enya studies Stephanie a bit puzzled._

 _"It wasn't much of a request by Luke, it was more of a suggestion by him" Stephanie explained._

 _"Would you care to go to detail on that for me, Miss Montez?" Enya asked._

* * *

Over the weekend, Stephanie was still grieving over the cheating affair that Bobby committed on her with Jade but alas, she didn't want to grieve forever as some part of her was relieved that she is free from Bobby after seeing his true colors.

On the beginning of the third week in September on the 21st, Clyde enters the English Classroom and sees that Bobby Douglas was absented, soon remembering that Bobby is now expelled. Much to some of Bobby's friends outrage as they blame Clyde as usual for Bobby's downfall.

"Hey Clyde, wanna have a seat on Bobby's chair? You know, since you got him expelled" Aaron spitefully spat.

"Shut up Aaron, Bobby's just cheating fucker who deserved what he got" Stephanie angrily snapped at Aaron, much to some of the classmates even Clyde's surprise.

"Mind your language, Miss Montez" Mrs Winston softly scolded Stephanie, while being strict on her rules, she understands that Stephanie is still feeling down so she went easy on the student before she adds to the class. "Now open your text books to chapter 5 please"

As Clyde works on his school work, he looks on at Stephanie, still depressed but determined to get the school work done. After class was finished, Clyde watches Stephanie quietly leave before he saw Whitney heading back and softly questions her with:

"Excuse me, Whitney? What's the matter with Stephanie?"

"Didn't you hear? She broke up with Bobby Douglas because that son of a bitch was cheating on her with a slut" Whitney explained.

"Oh dear..." Clyde gasped a bit, feeling sorry for Stephanie although he kind of expected of Stephanie to see Bobby's true colors, he never expect Bobby was also a cheater.

"Yeah, honestly I'm glad Bobby's gone now and Stephanie's ended the relationship with him, the prick had it coming" Whitney honestly admits.

"Right" Clyde nodded.

"Well, we best going to next class" Whitney replied as she and Clyde head off to next class.

At lunch time, Luke was wandering by the library to do some research for one of his school assignment when he saw Clyde walking into the library with a bunch of roses in his hands before he walks to Stephanie who was sitting near one of the library computers before he lies them down near the girl, much to her surprise.

"H-Hey Stephanie; I...um...I heard about what happened between you and Bobby and I want to say that I'm sorry for you" Clyde responded.

"It's OK, Bobby hurt both of us in the end so it doesn't matter anymore, I'm through with him" Stephanie replied.

"Anyway, I just thought I give you something to hopefully cheer you up because you know, you were always there to cheer me up so I thought it'd be fair if I did the same to you" Clyde nervously chuckled.

Stephanie smiles warmly at Clyde's sweet gesture as she picks up and examines the roses for her before she gets up from her seat and sweetly hugs Clyde, saying:

"Thank you so much, Clyde; you're very sweet"

"No worries" Clyde replied, blushing a bit.

Luke saw just how happy Clyde and Stephanie are together as it soon gives him an idea that might make both Clyde and Stephanie happy.

* * *

The next day Luke was sitting on his bed with his laptop typing his homework but he just couldn't type on anything; then again he hasn't done anything recently because of what he's done to Clyde as well as her sister still feeling depressed about how the man she loved for years cheated on her.

Although it was not entirely his fault, he still feels guilty for not stopping Bobby from that warehouse prank nor confess to Stephanie sooner about Bobby's true colors all those weeks ago.

Stephanie passes by the hallway when she sees her older brother looking down before she knocks on the door, causing the male teenager to turn around and sees his sister at the door.

"Hey" She softly greeted.

"Hey" Luke softly greeted back.

"What are you doing?" Stephanie asked.

"Just...doing my homework" Luke cleared his throat.

"Hmm...Well I'm sure the teacher will give you an A for this" Stephanie joked while looking at the laptop screen.

"Yeah ha ha (!) Very funny (!)" Luke sighed.

Stephanie sits on Luke's bed before the brother asked: "So how are you feeling?"

"I'll be fine" Stephanie replied.

"OK" Luke slowly nodded, still concern for his twin sister.

"So...do you have a date for the prom yet?" Stephanie asked, changing the subject.

"Yeah, I asked Whitney the other day and she said yes" Luke answered before he asked Stephanie: "How about you? Now that Bobby is no longer your prom date"

"I'll find someone else eventually maybe" Stephanie replied.

Luke soon remembers the idea on how to make up for all the things he's done for Clyde and maybe help him out with his school life.

"Well I'll leave you to your studies then" Stephanie said and patted Luke on the shoulder and was about to leave when Luke called out

"Wait!"

Stephanie Montez turns back as Luke added

"Can I share an idea with you?"

"OK" Stephanie interestingly said

"Stephanie...this idea involves you" Luke points out to his sister.

"Umm...OK?" Stephanie slowly nodded in confusion.

"Stephanie...How about you ask Clyde to be your prom date for the senior prom" Luke replied.

Stephanie looks at his brother with widen eyes as she was surprised that her own brother is suggesting her to ask Clyde to go to the prom with her; granted she likes him and wouldn't be a bad suggest but something doesn't seem right about this with her brother asking about this.

"Luke...Are you joking right now?" Stephanie asked.

"Stephanie I'm serious" said Luke.

"So am I Luke! I mean are you honestly serious about this? Are you really asking me to take Clyde to the prom?" Stephanie asked.

"I'm not asking; I'm just suggesting to you that Clyde may be perfect for you to take to prom as your date" Luke explained.

"Luke...*sighs*...I don't mind your idea but seriously you can't just suggest someone to ask another person to go to the prom; it just feels like you're forcing me to doing this for some reason" Stephanie replied.

"I'm not forcing you Stephanie! I'm suggesting my idea to you; Besides I thought you like Clyde" Luke explained.

"I do; don't get me wrong, he's a very nice person to be with but...I don't want him to think it's just one of your stupid pranks as usual; we both know what you're like" said Stephanie.

"It's not a prank, Stephanie, I can tell you that now. I just saw how happy you and Clyde were the other day and I just thought you two might have a good time together at prom" Luke truthfully answered.

"I see..." Stephanie nodded.

"All I asked is that you think about it and if you don't want to do it then I won't force you" Luke explained to his sister.

Stephanie looks at her brother for a while until she sighed

"I'll think about it"

"Really?" Luke asked.

"Yes, I'll think about it but I will choose if I want to do this" Stephanie replied.

"OK, OK! I'll let you decide" Luke nodded.

"Thank you" Stephanie thanked.

* * *

On Wednesday, Stephanie sees the usual bullying on Clyde Henderson especially from Aaron, Fred, Carlos and even Britney since Bobby got expelled. It makes her sick to see that idiots like them are still bullying Clyde for Bobby's actions that got him expelled. She even feels bad that she doesn't do enough for Clyde to prevent the bullying from happening, no matter what she does for him.

After school, she lies on her bed for a while as she kept wondering wherever if she should ask Clyde to the prom; sure it could bring discomfort and cruel humor around some of the other students but she honestly does not care about that at this point. She then smiles at the thought of making Clyde happy by taking him to the prom and giving him a wonderful time, being a wonderful friend for him and it was that moment forward that she decides to ask Clyde to go to the prom with her.

"Then it's settled...I'll ask Clyde to go to the prom with me" She said to herself with confidence as he then listens to her music while reading a magazine about dresses that she's looking for to wear for the prom.

* * *

Thursday soon dawns in Diego State Senior High, Clyde was in the library reading more of telekinesis from fiction to non-fiction books about the abilities related to his telekinetic powers. Stephanie Montez soon enters the library and sees Clyde sitting on one of the study tables as she then takes the chance to ask him out to the senior prom.

She walks up to the male teenager and said "Hey Clyde"

Clyde quickly looks up yet quietly sighs in relief a bit when he saw Stephanie in front of him.

"Hey Stephanie, how are you?" He timidly asked.

"Good" She softly replied.

Stephanie then looks at the books Clyde was reading and asked "What are you reading there?"

"Nothing; just stories" Clyde replied as he didn't want Stephanie to know what he was studying on.

"Cool" The female teenager nodded.

Clyde looks at her curiously as he asked "May I help you with something?"

"Well...I just came here because I want to ask you something, if you don't mind" Stephanie replied.

"What's that?" Clyde questioned.

"You know the prom is at the end of next month right?" Stephanie began.

"Of course; what about that?" Clyde asked in confusion.

"It's just I want to ask that if you don't have a date for prom, do you want to be my prom date for senior prom?" Stephanie answered with a question.

Clyde looks at the teenage girl in alarm as he timidly questions: "I...I beg your pardon?"

"Would you like to be my date for the prom at the end of next month?" Stephanie asked.

Clyde was surprised that someone like Stephanie is actually asking Clyde to be her date for the prom; for a moment, he felt happy and cheerful but then worries about wherever it was a trick by Luke for Bobby to get back at him for getting himself expelled.

He then looks at Stephanie and softly replied.

"I...I don't know what to say...Well...Could you give a while to think about it?"

"Umm...OK" Stephanie nervously nodded.

"Thank you" Clyde quickly thanked before leaving the library without another word to Stephanie.

The female teenager soon sees Luke coming to the library, passing by Clyde who quickly rushed off at the sight of him; Stephanie headed outside to Luke who asked her:

"What happened?"

Stephanie looked at her big brother as she sighed out:

"Well I just frightened Clyde off when I asked him to go the prom with me"

"Why?" Luke asked.

"Be honest with me Luke; did you really asked me to do this so you can use me to make fun of Clyde?" Stephanie firmly questioned.

"What?! No! I made a promise to mom and dad that I wouldn't be a jerk around him anymore" Luke sternly replied.

"Well now I think he's thinking that I'm playing a joke on him for you " Stephanie said as she looks away.

"What did Clyde say after you asked him?" Luke asked.

"He said he'll think about it" Stephanie replied.

"Well OK then; let him have a think about it and he'll reply to you when he has the answer" Luke shrugged.

"But what if he never answers back?" Stephanie sternly asked.

"Like I said, we'll figure out a different way to apologize and make up to Clyde" said Luke.

"Look if Clyde says no then this will be your problem, Not mine" Stephanie sighed.

"I let you decided on if you want to take Clyde to the prom; I didn't force you or anything. You chose to ask him, not me" Luke pointed out.

"I know...I just hate to see Clyde so miserable all the time" Stephanie said as she walks out of the library.

Luke watches her leave as he just sighs and goes to do his homework on his laptop, unaware that Clyde was watching them the whole time before he walks off alone in the hallways.

* * *

Later after lunch, Mr Tyler was going to the boy's bathroom to see if any late students are in there when he sees Clyde looking at the mirror silently.

Tyler notices that one of the mirrors have a pen marker that has the words "Prison Bitch"

"Clyde? Clyde, what are you doing here?" Mr Tyler asked as he grabs a wet cloth and wipes the pen marker off..

"Hey Mr Tyler...I'm just...doing nothing" Clyde sighed.

Mr Tyler notices Clyde looking a little sad as he asked "Clyde, what's wrong? Did someone upset you?"

"No" Clyde shook his head.

"What's the matter then? You can trust me Clyde; what's the problem?" Mr Tyler asked as he pats Clyde on the back.

"I got invited to the senior prom" Clyde confessed.

"That's great! That's fantastic! So what are you down here being upset about it?" Mr Tyler asked.

"Stephanie Montez asked me" Clyde answered.

"That's even better Clyde, She's very beautiful and really sweet" said Mr Tyler

"I know who she's related to...They're just trying to hurt me again...I know they are" Clyde sighed.

Mr Tyler did thought about that for a moment; like Clyde, he began to wonder if Luke had something to do with his twin sister asking Clyde to prom but decided to shake that feeling off.

"Well...Maybe she's not with the others? Maybe she meant it" Mr Tyler points out.

"I'm going to say no to her" Clyde sighed.

Mr Tyler looks at him with such bewilderment and confusion as he asked "Why Clyde? Why do you want to do that?"

"Come on Mr Tyler, look at me! I'm not the handsomest boy in the school. I'm not a jock or a popular kid...I'm just nobody" Clyde sighed.

"That's not true, you are somebody. You are Clyde Henderson and to me, you're a very special guy" Mr Tyler replied as he smiles at Clyde.

"I know you don't mean that but thank you" Clyde sighed.

"Hey I mean it! You are a special guy! You are one of the best students I've ever seen in this school" Mr Tyler honestly replied.

"But sir..." Clyde started

"And you're going to have a wonderful time with Stephanie at the prom" Mr Tyler interrupted.

"I still don't know, Mr Tyler" Clyde shrugged.

"Well you will never know unless you give yourself a chance OK? Now you listen to me, don't ever let anyone tell you what not to do and don't even listen to the bad things they say to you; always remember that you are not nobody, you are a good person and nothing can change who you are OK?" Mr Tyler explained.

Clyde looks up at the gym teacher who then continued on:

"If you want go to the prom with Stephanie then say yes and don't be afraid to go as yourself to the prom because you are the strongest and bravest student in this school if you only believe in yourself and never let anyone bring you down OK?"

Clyde looks at the teacher as Mr Tyler's speech lightens him up and gave him hope to shine with his powers.

"Well...when you put it that way; OK I'll go to the prom with Stephanie" said Clyde.

"Good on you Clyde" Mr Tyler cheered.

"Thank you Mr Tyler" Clyde thanked.

"No worries and don't worry about the ticket for the prom, I'll get them for you" said Mr Tyler.

"Sir, you really don't have to do this" Clyde nervously replied.

"Of course I do; it'll be my graduation gift for you" said Mr Tyler who winked at the young man.

Clyde gleefully smiles at the teacher and hugs him as he gleefully replied

"Thank you sir"

Mr Tyler chuckles and pats Clyde on the back and said "It's OK Clyde"

Soon they walked out of the male toilets and head for their class, unbeknownst to them that Fred and Carlos were peeking out of the boy's toilet when they heard about Clyde being invited to the prom on their way to get out of class.

"Can't you believe it? Now that loser is going to the prom" Fred groaned.

"And by Stephanie Montez; Gees, Is she high or something?" Carlos scoffed.

"Who knows? Maybe she's a slut for that wimp" Fred shrugged.

"Do you think we should tell Bobby about this" Carlos suggested.

"Might as well but I'll say this, he's going to be pissed off" Fred reluctantly agreed as they left the school.

After school Clyde sees Stephanie walking with Luke out of the main hall of the school as he ran up to her and called out her name twice; the Montez twins turn to face the rushing teenager as Stephanie asked

"Hey Clyde, What's up?"

"Stephanie, I just want to talk about your proposal to senior prom; I've decided to tell you my answer" Clyde started.

"OK and?" Stephanie questioned.

"My answer is yes!" Clyde replied.

Stephanie and Luke looked at Clyde surprisingly before Stephanie asked with high hopes. "Really?"

"Yes" Clyde nodded.

Stephanie happily smiles then said "Well that's great, I'm glad you accepted; Senior Prom is going to be so much fun, I promise you" Stephanie assured.

"I trust you" Clyde chuckled.

"OK; So I'll see you around for more details about the prom then" Stephanie happily said.

"Sure" Clyde nodded.

"Great! I'll see you around Clyde" Stephanie replied.

Soon she and Luke leaves as Clyde smiles and calls out cheerfully: "Thank you" then walks off to his last period for the school day.

Luke then smiles at her twin sister before he chuckles to Stephanie. "I told you so"

"Yeah, yeah shut up" Stephanie giggled as she playfully slaps Luke's shoulder.

* * *

 **What happens next?**

 **Stay tuned to find out!**


	16. Fighting Back

**Chapter 15: Fighting Back**

* * *

Bobby was in the park, drinking a bottle of beer and looking at photos of his ex-girlfriend from his phone until he got a text message from Fred informing him about Stephanie inviting Clyde to the senior prom.

"She invited that prison bitch to the prom?!" Bobby growled to himself.

He then grips his bottle tight before he hurtfully and furiously throws the bottle at the wall, smashing it to pieces as he begins to silently rage by punching the brick wall, pretending that it was the one person that ruined everything in his life.

Soon Aaron passes by before Bobby looks at him with fury and tears in his eyes and snapped: "Is it true? Is that prison bitch taking my girl to prom?!"

Aaron nervously looks at Bobby and said: "Sorry bro but it's happening"

Bobby just storms off in fury much to Aaron's concern before Bobby growled viciously while wiping his tears away:

"If that prison bitch thinks he can steal my girl from me too; I'll make him wish he never fucked up my life!"

* * *

Clyde later on passes by the front lawn of his home as he suddenly remembers something that could ruined his chance of prom night; Kenny

Clyde knew that he's really not looking forward to telling Kenny this for he knows Kenny hates Clyde doing stuff he doesn't trust on since he fears of exposure of his crimes and reckons the prom would be nothing but a waste of money and time.

"What am I going to do? Dad's going to kill me when he learns about this" Clyde sadly sighed.

Clyde sadly remembers the first time Kenny abused him...

* * *

 _It was when he was at home with his father and his uncle Daniel after the death of Danielle and Sarah was returned home with her legs cut off from the injuries._

 _Daniel soon looks at Kenny and said "You'll be fine buddy" he then looks at Clyde with a dirty look and added: "If I were you, I teach this little brat a lesson for what he's done, hmm?"_

" _Oh he'll get what's coming to him, I'll be sure of that" Kenny agreed._

 _When Chief Daniel left the house, Kenny took the young twelve year old to the lounge room and growled_

 _"You did this..."_

 _"Why did you hurt mom and Danielle, dad?" Clyde sobbed._

 _Kenny smacked Clyde hard in the face as the young boy cries in pain in the ground._

 _"This is all your fault! Your mother is stuck like this now and your sister is dead and it's all your fault!" Kenny bellowed at Clyde._

 _"Y-You crashed that car" Clyde sobbed._

 _Kenny angrily kicks Clyde in the stomach as he growls_

 _"Shut up you little shit"_

 _Clyde continues sobbing as Kenny then beats the boy up to a pulp to shut him up._

 _"Say you're sorry" Kenny growled._

 _"F-For what?" Clyde sobbed in agony._

 _Kenny kick Clyde in the face and yelled_

 _"For murdering your sister and injuring your mother!"_

 _"I-I'm sorry, I'm so sorry" Clyde cried._

 _Kenny grabbed the young boy and drags him to the cellar as he hisses_

 _"For now on, you are going to start learning to do things around the house and if you don't do what I ask and should anything happen to your mother or even if you say one word about this, I will kill you, you understand me, boy?"_

 _"Y-Yes dad" Clyde sobbed._

 _"Good" Kenny spatted and shoves the boy on the ground and locks him in the cellar, leaving the poor boy crying all alone._

* * *

Clyde growls in anger at the memory as his powers made the mail box wobble a bit and said to himself

"You hurt me so much for all the deeds you did and blamed me on, Kenny; but now I'm going to make some changes around here and you will not stop me"

He enters the house as he sees his father on the couch as usual, drinking beer. Clyde then goes to his mother's room

"Hello son! How are you?" Sarah kindly asked.

"I'm OK mother and you?" Clyde asked.

"I'm fine sweetie" Sarah replied.

"What the bloody hell are you doing in here boy?"

The duo turns to see Kenny looking at Clyde furiously.

"I told you to stay out of her room, you little shit" Kenny spatted.

"I'm not going to harm her dad, so back off" Clyde snapped.

"What do you say to me?!" Kenny viciously exclaimed.

"I said, back off" Clyde yelled and with the strength of his powers, he shoves Kenny to the wall as the parents look at Clyde in alarm.

The young man looks at his mother with a smile and added "Mom, I have good news"

"What is it darling?" Sarah asked.

"There's a girl in my school name Stephanie Montez" Clyde began.

"I remember you mentioning her to me a lot since elementary school" Sarah giggled

"She's asked me to be her prom date for the school senior prom and I accepted, mom, I accepted" Clyde happily announced.

"Really?! Oh honey that's great" Sarah happily replied as she and Clyde share a hug.

Kenny, however, was very furious as he thinks Clyde spend more money on useless junk and fears that his rebelling that Clyde just afflicted on will make Clyde confess to the public of Kenny's selfish doings.

"So when's the prom?" The mother asked.

"The week at the end of next month on Friday" said Clyde.

"Are you excited son?" Sarah asked.

"I am" Clyde nodded.

"Excellent" Sarah cheered.

"You're not going boy..." Kenny growled.

"Kenny" Sarah angrily hissed.

"It's just the prom dad; Everyone in my school is going" Clyde replied.

"I don't care! I'm not wasting my time taking you to some faggot dance with some slut" Kenny growled.

"Stephanie is not a slut and I said yes to her invitation, Dad! I'm going!" Clyde angrily exclaimed.

Kenny just smacked Clyde in the face, causing Clyde to fall near the bed as Sarah cries out in fear for her son.

"Clyde!" Sarah whimpered.

"You are a selfish shit you know that boy! You are a fuck up!" Kenny growled.

"Oh sure, let's just blame your only son for all your faults (!) Blame, Blame, BLAME! That's all you can ever do" Clyde angrily exclaimed as he was not backing down this time.

"Don't you speak to me like that boy" Kenny snapped

"I'll speak to you however I like from now on!" Clyde snapped back.

The room grows silent as Sarah watches helplessly in fear for her son's safety from the madman she was reluctantly forced to married; Kenny just coldly chuckled at son and sneered:

"So that's it huh? You're just going push me around and go to that faggot dance?"

"It's the prom, dad and yes I am" Clyde sternly replied.

Kenny just deviously chuckled

"You think that slut cares about you? Hmm? No one cares about a fuck up like you" Kenny coldly replied.

Clyde felt his blood boiling when he called Stephanie a slut but kept his cool and replied:

"Say all you want; your words mean nothing to me...not anymore"

Kenny just glares at Clyde and points to Sarah and growled

"Your mother is suffering still after all those years, you killed your sister and all you care about is yourself"

"Clyde had nothing to do with Danielle's death and my condition and you bloody well know it, Kenny; it's you who is the selfish bastard" Sarah snapped.

"What do you say to me, woman?!" Kenny spatted.

"You heard me! You act like you're innocent in all this but you're the one spending the money on shit like beer and all that while you keep us in the dark like a prsion; you never spoke to me much like our son has" Sarah angrily confessed.

Clyde holds his mother's hand before Sarah angrily adds to Kenny:

"I should have left you sooner but my fears got me better and I could've stopped you from harming my son"

"You should be grateful for me, you ungrateful shits! I would have thrown you out in the streets even if I wanted to to escape this" Kenny yelled at the duo.

"if you really care for mom and wish things to be better then you should stop treating me like shit and stop drinking alcohol and blaming your faults on me...If you haven't done this before you wouldn't be in such a mess" Clyde snapped

Kenny just spats "No it's not my fault! You're the one fucking up everything in my life"

Clyde sadly sighs and said "I used to love you dad...You hear me?! I used to fucking love you!"

Kenny was silent as Clyde continues

"Dad...What can't you stop to think about what you're doing for once? You're the only person I had for a father...Was there _ever_ a time when you actually...I don't know...loved me?"

Kenny just scoffs and harshly replied

"You seriously think I would love an accident that fucks everything up? Fuck no, I hate you, boy, you're nothing but a fucking accident"

"Now wait just a minute Kenny-!" Sarah growled at her husband.

"You shut your mouth, woman" Kenny yelled at Sarah as Clyde felt very angry at this as Kenny continued

"I never wanted another child after I accidentally knocked up your mother that made your sister got born... but then you came and fucked up everything in this family's life!"

"Fuck you, pig!" Clyde yelled out.

Clyde wasn't sure if he meant to say that or his powers are changing him but he quickly dashes away from Kenny's rage as Clyde dodges Kenny fist coming to him as Kenny angrily bellowed:

"You say you're sorry right now or I will fucking lock you up in that cellar for years"

"No! You could not do anything to me anymore because I am stronger than you! You hear me?! I can beat you up so bad, you won't be able to stand for a year" Clyde angrily snapped

"Don't bullshit with me boy" Kenny angrily snapped."

Clyde pushes Kenny off and screamed

"Shut up! Just shut the fuck up! Alright?! I have had it with your fucking bullshit Kenny! So just fuck off and get out of our lives!"

Kenny then grabs Clyde as the two struggles with each other much to Sarah's cries and pleads as the two men fight in the living room before Kenny grabs Clyde down and beats him up for a moment until he grabbed Clyde by the leg as Kenny drags the struggling teenager to the cellar.

"You're not leaving here for a very long time boy" Kenny bellowed as he pushes Clyde to the ground in the cellar and goes back up.

Clyde got up and angrily snapped "You close that cellar door and you're regret it"

Kenny angrily slams the cellar door shut as Clyde growled "Not this time motherfucker"

Kenny was about to put the lock on the cellar door when suddenly the lock flew off from his hand before the cellar door swings open, uppercutting Kenny on the jaw and sends him over to the ground in pain.

"What the hell?!" Kenny groaned.

Soon Clyde slowly comes out of the cellar as he was deeply furious and has had enough of Kenny's tyrannical rule as he snapped

"You're not locking in that cellar anymore Kenny"

"You little shit!" Kenny angrily yelled.

Kenny got up and was about to punch Clyde when at the last second, Clyde grabs Kenny's fist and started to crush Kenny's hand causing the older man to exclaim in pain; Clyde grabs the collar of Kenny's under shirt and with his powers he throws Kenny to the wall, causing the older man to slam onto it and falls to the ground in agony.

The teenager than angrily grabs Kenny's throat and pins him to the wall as he begins beating him up as he angrily shouts in between punches

"You like that?! Huh?! How does that feel?! Does that hurt?! Huh?! Tell me you old fuck?! Does that make you feel tough now?!"

Soon he throws Kenny with his powers over to the ground like a wrestler slam dunking his enemy. Kenny was then lying on the ground moaning in pain, covered in bruises as he nose and mouth was bleeding.

Clyde didn't care about what he's done as he leans over to the abusive drunken man who was defeated on the ground still and then Clyde coldly replied

"I'm leaving you, I'm taking mother with me and you can't stop me"

"You little shit...you dare defy me?" Kenny angrily groaned in pain.

"Yes; you are finished, Kenny; You will never lay a hand on me or mother ever again" Clyde explained.

"I'm your father...and you will show me some fucking respect" Kenny yelled.

Clyde angrily uses his powers to lift Kenny up from the ground as he grabs the older man's throat, he was afraid to use his powers in front of Kenny but since he knew the man was drunk and too angry to notices; he didn't care.

"You don't fucking deserve it for what you've done to us for so long" Clyde yelled back.

"You were always trouble! You killed your own sister and injured your mother! You deserve what I'm doing to you" Kenny growled.

 **"I DID NOT KILLED MY SISTER OR MADE MY MOM LEGLESS!** " Clyde furiously screamed.

Clyde's anger went too much as his powers causes everything in the lounge room to rumble as Kenny and Clyde were too busy glaring at each other to notice

"We're leaving this place forever and if you ever come after us or do anything to harm us...I will make you wish you never laid a hand on us in the first place" Clyde threatened.

"Was that a threat?!" Kenny shouted.

The items in the lounge room then stopped rumbling as Clyde pushes Kenny away and coldly replied.

"Yes it was a threat you dumb pig"

As Clyde begins to walk away, Kenny angrily charges at Clyde, attempting to beat the boy up to a pulp again when Clyde dodges and punches Kenny in the stomach before he uses his powers to push Kenny over to the TV and the table, knocking them both to the ground as the old man withers and groans out in agony.

The telekinetic teenager then furiously makes his way to the old man, grabbed Kenny's throat and strangles him before he lifts the older man up in the air then marches straight to the cellar door.

"You will not abuse me ever again!" Clyde hissed.

"I...I can't move!" Kenny gasped in agony from the strangling as Clyde angrily used his powers to make Kenny unable to move.

Clyde angrily kicks the cellar door open and drops Kenny on the ground below the cellar as he angrily said

"Have fun in the cellar...Kenny"

"Don't you fucking dare boy! I'll make you pay if you lock me in here!" Kenny bellowed as he coughs violently from the pain around his neck.

Soon Clyde slams the cellar down shut and quickly locks it as he sees the cellar door banging and Kenny was bellowing

"Let me out! Let me out you fucking little shit! I'm gonna kill you boy! I'm gonna make you wish you were never born"

Clyde had enough as he makes one of the empty bottles down in the cellar, flew to the back of Kenny and smashes to pieces as it hits Kenny head, causing the old man to fall down to the ground and was unconscious from the smash of the bottle.

Clyde then leaves as he thinks to himself

"Wow...T...That was intense...Sure his hits hurt me but I can't believe I defeated the old bastard...I did it...I finally did it!"

Clyde then enters Sarah's room as the mother was out of the bed, trying to crawl out of the room, due to her being legless as she then gasped out loud:

"C-Clyde! Are you OK?! What happened?"

"Ssssh...It's OK mom, He'll never hurt us again" Clyde softly spoke.

"W-What do you mean?" Sarah whimpered.

"Things are going to change right now, mom; I know a friend who can help us" Clyde replied before he lifts Sarah up gently in his arms.

"C-Clyde" Sarah gasped in awe at the moment that her own son can carry her without any problem since the boy was bruised and beaten by Kenny.

"You're going to be OK; let's get out of this dump" Clyde assured his mother.

Clyde soon places his mother on her wheelchair that Kenny locked in his room for his own safe keeping before the two left the house, leaving Kenny unconscious in the locked cellar.

"Where are we going?" Sarah asked her son in concern.

"I know a place we can go; trust me" Clyde assured his mother.

Soon Clyde wheels Sarah down the dark footpath into the night on the streets before he finally reaches Mr Jones's house before Sarah asked: "Where are we?"

"This is where I've being getting spare change for us, mom; I've being doing jobs at Mr Jones's house. He's a nice man and he can help us with this" Clyde replied.

"If we do get Kenny arrest...we have to remember that your uncle Daniel is still the Chief of the our local police force and knowing him...he'll do anything in his power to twist the law on their side" Sarah pointed out.

Clyde knew eventually once they do deal with Kenny to the police, they have to deal with corrupted chief of the Diegoville police but how can Clyde expose his uncle with Kenny?

"We'll find a way to stop them; I promise" Clyde assured his mother.

Soon he wheels his mother to the front door before he knocks on it a few times; Donald opens the front door and jumped a bit in alarm as he was shock to see Clyde and his mother in such bad shape as he gasped out in deep concern:

"Clyde...what the hell is going on? What happened to you?!"

Clyde sadly sighs and said: "Remember when you said that if I had any problems, I would come to you?"

"Yes" Donald quickly nodded.

"I need to confess the truth to you..." Clyde replied.

* * *

 **What happens next?**

 **Stay tuned to find out!**


	17. The Trial

**Chapter 16: The Trial**

* * *

 _Stephanie soon looks up at Enya as she then asked a question:_

 _"How do you know all of this has happened in Clyde's life prior before the prom?"_

 _"Because I was the one who interviewed Clyde when I arrested both Kenny and Daniel Henderson the night Clyde came to his friend"_

 _"So you're also the woman who met up with Clyde at the abandoned warehouse that caught on fire from what I heard from him days later" Stephanie confessed._

" _My, my, aren't you a clever one" Enya teased a bit letting out a giggle._

" _What were you really doing at the abandoned warehouse anyway, may I ask?" The patient questioned._

 _"Sorry but that's classified;_ _Anyway, perhaps I can bring the next person along" Enya said and snaps her fingers again._

 _This time, the other agents brought in Donald Jones into the room, placing him on one of the chairs before they tie him up like the rest of the suspects._

 _"Wait! W-What's going on?! Who are you people?!" Donald cried.  
_

 _"Please remain calm, Mr Jones. You are in a safe place" Enya informed the older man._

 _Donald looks up at Enya and to his surprise, gasped out: "You again?_

 _"And hello to you too" Enya giggled._

 _"You two know each other?" Stephanie asked.  
_

 _"In a way, I came to his house on the night he called the ambulance for Clyde and Sarah Henderson" Enya explained._

 _"How did you found out they were at my house?" Donald asked._

 _"That's classified information, Mr Jones but right now I want to know how a guy like you became friends with Clyde; Care to fill in the details?" Enya asked._

 _"I met Clyde four years when I saw him getting bullied by a bunch of guys that looked around his age" Donald started._

 _"Obviously the school bullies in his high school" Enya nodded._

 _"Indeed so I turn my front garden hose and shoo the bullies away from Clyde before I check up on him and took him into my house to tend his bruises and scratches" Donald said._

 _"What was Clyde like with you?" Enya asked.  
_

 _"I'll be honest, he was mostly quiet and timid but I just assumed it was how he was and I didn't judge him for that; He mostly likes to do stuff for me as a thank you for helping him back there and even since then, He offers me help from time to time with stuff around the house and I allow him to do so if it makes him happy, I pay him money for the help he does and I'm very grateful for what he does for me. He was always a good friend to me even if he and I never spoke much" Donald explained._

 _"Were you aware beforehand that Clyde was being emotionally and physically abuse by his own father?" Enya asked._

 _"No, as much as I wish I had earlier known before but Clyde never told me much about what his family was like. He always tells me that his dad was a good sheriff and his mother was always well. But we all know eventually that was only just a facade that the bastard, Kenny, wanted Clyde to say to prevent any serious harm to both Clyde and Sarah" Donald explained.  
_

 _"It's horrible how some people are" Stephanie expressed out._

 _"Yeah, I'll never forgive what those fuckers did to poor Clyde, Sarah and even Clyde's sister, Danielle" Donald agreed._

* * *

At the Jones residence, Donald called the ambulance who were tending to Sarah Henderson after they tended to the young Henderson first before Clyde then confesses the whole truth to Donald about his father's true colors, the accident, the abuse and mistreatment; everything.

"Clyde...Why didn't you tell me this before? I could've helped you" Donald asked in great bewilderment.

"Because I was afraid Kenny would kill me or did something worse to my mother...I just didn't have the courage to stand up to him" Clyde vented.

"Clyde, you are a good person and a great friend to me; I swear to you and your mother that horrible son of a bitch is going to pay for everything he had done to both of you" Donald vowed.

Clyde let out a heavy sigh before looking onto his mother, who was being checked up inside the guest room by the doctors; he then said to Donald: "But even if we did get Kenny arrested, it wouldn't do much because of my uncle He'll..."

"He won't do anything, I can assure you"

The duo turns to see a woman in her early thirties; she was wearing a black formal dress, wearing dark lipstick and her hair was black as a raven with a white stripe from the tip of the middle of her hair to all the way down to her long ponytail; Clyde recognizes her as it was the woman he met a few weeks ago at the fire incident at the abandoned warehouse.

"Who are you?" Donald Jones asked.

"Agent Enya Ambrosine, FBI" Enya introduced herself as she shows them her work ID badge.

"FBI? What could the FBI want with me?" Donald asked.

"Not you, sir" Enya replied before looking at Clyde and adds: "Just him"

"Why?" Clyde questioned.

"If you please, Mister Henderson, I wish to speak to you alone" Enya replied.

"OK..." Clyde nervously nodded.

"I'll just check on Mrs Henderson then" said Donald as he goes to the guest room.

"Thank you sir" Enya thanked.

The FBI agent sits next to Clyde on the couch and said:

"It's good to see you again, young man"

"Y-Yeah" Clyde stuttered nervously.

The agent soon notices the teenager fidgeting his fingers nervously and said: "Relax, Mister Henderson, you are not in trouble here"

"Then why are you here?" Clyde asked.

"To help you, of course; I'm here to help you deal with your father, if it's true that he's done so many terrible things with your uncle from the police force then they must be brought to justice at last" Enya replied.

"How did you know about us, ma'am?" Clyde asked.

"I won't say why the FBI are here in Diegoville because that's classified but between you and me; we privately reviewed each case of the Diegoville Police Force when we got here and some of them we discovered seemed suspicious, namely the cases with your father and uncle; there were a few mishaps we discovered in the files and we believe that your uncle, the chief of your local station possibly had forged the case files and evidence"

"It's true...he does that, believe me I seen it when I a child, locked up in the small room while my dad and uncle chatted about the car incident that night" Clyde admits.

"Then it is confirmed then; Daniel and Kenny Henderson has corrupted and twisted the law into their hands...Well, they won't be for long" Enya nodded.

"And how are you going to bring them down?" Clyde asked.

" _We_ are going to bring him down, if Kenny and Daniel had done this to both of you then they must be locked up and stand trail"

"It won't do any good, believe me, Daniel always wins the crowd over; he's like the villain from Lethal Weapon Two" Clyde sadly pointed out.

Enya just gave Clyde a sly smile and reply with: "You don't need to worry a thing, all you have to do is tell the judge the truth and you leave the rest to me"

"What are you going to do?" Clyde questioned.

"That's classified, honey, now I suggest you go to the hospital with your mother and get fix up" Enya replied.

She was about to leave when Clyde called out "But you don't know where I live and where my dad is now"

"Oh don't worry, I'll deal with your father and your uncle too; I have my ways" Enya giggled before she adds:

"I'll be returning to you at the Diegoville Hospital after I arrest both your father and uncle and then you're going to tell me everything that they have done to both you and your mother"

* * *

And true to her word the FBI managed to locate the Henderson residences and can hear banging on the cellar door when they barged inside the house. Enya approaches the locked cellar door and said to the other agents loading their tasers up:

"Looks like our victim locked our man up in the cellar, let's get the beast out"

The FBI agents soon managed to pick the lock on the cellar door and removes it as Kenny barges it open and angrily stomps out of the cellar then looks at the people around him in surprise as he grumbled out: "What the hell is going on here? Who are you people?"

"Good evening Mr Henderson" Enya said.

"Look, I don't know who you are but you're not welcome here! Get out of my house!" Kenny angrily demanded.

Enya just laughed at Kenny before she said: "I'm afraid you can't order us around here; Mr Henderson"

"Oh yeah? Says who?" Kenny growled, stepping into Enya's place.

"Says the woman who is placing you under arrest" Enya replied with a cold grin before she nods to her agents.

The men grabbed Kenny who struggles to get out of their grip before he yells: "Release me now or I'll have you all arrest for this!"

"Is that so? Says who?" Enya sarcastically asked.

"I'm the Sheriff here, you bitch!" Kenny angrily spat at Enya while the agents finished cuffing Kenny's hands.

"Oh I'm sorry, you're a Sheriff? How rude of me, Allow me to introduce ourselves, We're from the FBI" Enya sneered.

She then uses the taser on Kenny, zapping the criminal to make him weak and unstable to escape as she then looks down at the agonized man and scoffed:

"Drag this fat ass to the van"

"Yes ma'am" The agents nodded and drags Kenny out of the house before throwing him into the back of their van.

Soon they reached the Diegoville Police Station, ready to place Daniel Henderson under arrest as well as they enter the station, surprising the cops and sheriffs there before Enya speaks out:

"Good evening follow officers, no need to be alarmed; On behalf of the FBI, we wish to ask those among you, Where is Daniel Henderson?"

Daniel eventually steps forward unaware that they are here to arrest him as he then asked:

"Can I help you people?"

"Yes, you can come quietly with us for starters" Enya replied.

Her answer alone made the sheriffs and cops look on at Daniel in confusion before he scoffs out: "Excuse me?"

"On behalf of FBI, Daniel Henderson, you are under arrest" Enya said.

"For what?" Daniel demanded.

"Nothing much just...multiple charges on criminal injustice" Enya answered with a smug look on her face.

Daniel's face turned pale at that before he tried to escape by the back door until two of his own officers grabbed Daniel and pushes him down to the FBI agents.

"Thank you gentlemen" Enya thanked the officers then turns to her agents and said; "Cuff him"

As the agents arrested the struggling corrupted chief, Enya looks over to the others and said: "Who's the Deputy Chief around here?"

A man steps forward and said: "I am, ma'am"

Enya took the Supreme Chief badge off from Daniel and pins it on the Deputy Chief's shirt and said: "Congratulations; you're temporally promoted for the time being until further notice; If I were you, I'd be more serious about how I run this place than your ex-chief was"

Enya leave the surprised promoted Chief and the others alone as she and her agents thrown Daniel in with Kenny at the back of the black van and drives away to their headquarters to put the two criminals in temporally jail cells for now.

* * *

The next day Kenny and Daniel are being brought to a private court room in a small town called Clayton; this was not going to be an ordinary trail for them as they can tell the FBI and other law forces in aiding with them know they are guilty as charge, hence the lack of jury and witnesses in the court room.

"Hey! Woman! Where's our lawyer?!" Kenny demanded to Enya.

"There's no need one for you guys; you're going to rot in jail one way or another and the honorable supreme judge will see to that" Enya scoffed.

"You don't have proof of anything" Daniel scoffed back.

This gave Enya a sly smirk to the men who then shifted uncomfortably at that reaction as she sneered: "You want to bet on that, gentlemen? Hmm?"

Soon the other agents of the FBI approached the doors to guard them so the criminals cannot escape before the honorable judge enters the room and approaches her stand and began the trail:

"Ladies and gentlemen, the court will now commence on the charges on Mr Kenny and Daniel Henderson," The Judge started before she looks at her files and then strictly to the criminals and adds:

"You gentlemen are brought here to this court, charged of numerous acts of criminal injustice involving domestic violence on innocent bystanders and fraud, you are both guilty and a disgrace in the eyes of the law and you will be punished as I will see fit after this trail" The judge strictly responded.

The judge turns to Enya and adds "Miss Ambrosine, you may begin"

"Thank you Your honor; As you are aware, your honor, last night the FBI received reports about the events of Clyde Henderson being mistreated and abused by Kenny Henderson here" Enya began.

She then gets a picture of Clyde after being beaten up last night by Kenny as the woman then said

"This is the results of the damage that Clyde Henderson received last night after Kenny Henderson bashed the poor boy to a pulp"

Enya soon gave the judge the photo as she was not impressed with this at all before she firmly looks at Mr Henderson.

"He was acting like an ungrateful brat like night! I was only punishing the boy like respectful fathers do" Kenny protested.

"Silence!" The Judge angrily exclaimed as she bangs her staff and firmly adds "You will speak when you are told to speak Mr Henderson, Is that clear?"

"...Yes..." Kenny grumbled.

"My apologies for my big brother's rudeness, your honor; he's suffering from alcohol withdrawing and I've informed him to think carefully on how he speaks today" Daniel spoke out.

"Well, I hope your brother does do well to remember" The Judge replied.

"Of course" Daniel nodded and sat Kenny down

"Please continue Miss Ambrosine" The Judge said.

Thank you your honor; when we examine the house, it seems like a clean household until we got a confession from Mister Clyde Henderson whom I interviewed at the hospital last night that Kenny forces him to do all the work around the house and I mean everything, Like cooking meals, cleaning the roof and gutters outside the house and even overworks the boy like a servant doing things that Kenny is lazy to do and mind you, this all started when he was twelve so half of those things Clyde did is without parental supervision and is endangering the welfare of the child's life and if Clyde didn't do the chores Kenny commands, he'd abuses him" Enya explained.

She then glares darkly at Kenny who glared back before Enya adds: "One of the worst parts of all was when we got to Mrs Henderson's room and the state she was in when we first saw her at one of Clyde's friend's house"

"What happened with Mrs Henderson?" The Judge asked.

"Her bed and clothes were filthy and she and Clyde both looked like they haven't eaten in days and she was badly bruised and half of them were swallowing due to Kenny's constant abuse on her; Clyde Henderson's bruises and other casualties Kenny put on him are slowly healing well but we fear he will now be suffer emotional and mental trauma. Sarah, however, is a different case; she's more braver and calm since she wasn't that much abused by her husband but nevertheless it's only a matter of time before she can fully heal"

"I see; Moving aside from this from now, What you and the FBI managed to uncover from some of the cases that these two covered up like the car incident of the Henderson family?" The Judge asked Enya who then reports to her:

"From our reports we uncovered at headquarters last night, Kenny and Daniel Henderson lied to the law enforcement and the media in Diegoville that the father was innocent in the car crash he did that killed his female child, Danielle Henderson and made his wife loses his legs for refusing to pay for the operation. Furthermore, those two blamed Clyde Henderson for the death of his sister, which he was not responsible for anything this happened; true he got out of the car but that was because Kenny threaten to beat Clyde up after the child stands up to that abusive man"

"Sadly Kenny forced Clyde to do anything he says and be silenced; Clyde also revealed that should he had indeed spoken out the truth to anyone such as us, Kenny would punish the boy with death on him and his mother to escape from both Daniel's and his crimes alone" "

"Objection! She can't prove that!" Daniel objected

"Who the hell do you think you are, Mr Henderson? A lawyer? You're the less of my worries for now so keep your mouth shut!" The Judge silenced Daniel.

"On the contrary for both the Henderson men, we do have evidence" Enya pointed out.

She soon grabs out a bag and empties it on the evidence table and to Daniel's horror, it was all of the evidence that Daniel destroyed as she then show the surveillance videos, and receipts from liquor stores all involving Kenny Henderson.

"H-How can this be?!" Daniel softly gasped in terror, having no idea how Enya got all the evidence in one piece since Daniel destroyed them all.

"W-What's going on?" Kenny hissed.

"Nothing, just be quiet" Daniel hissed back.

"You two be quiet in my court room" The Judge silent them before she turns to Enya and asked "Is this evidence you bring, Miss Ambrosine?"

"Yes and if I may show you and the people in this room this, your honor; this footage I uncovered was the most devastating and damaging of them all; this camera footage from one of the nearby stores that captured the accident and how Kenny fled the scene, leaving his daughter to die, and his wife to suffer" Enya announced.

Soon she turns on the TV and puts in the video as it shows the incident where Clyde runs out of the car and Kenny driving off without him before the vehicle crashed into the trunk then sped off to the brick wall right before Kenny jumped out of the car.

The Judge angrily glares to Kenny before the Judge looks at Enya and said

"Am I to understand that you brought Clyde Henderson from the Diego Hospital today as I requested this morning?"

"Yes your honor, He's here with us today" Enya nodded.

"I request you, Enya, to bring Clyde Henderson to the stand at once" The judge requested.

"Of course, your honor" Enya nodded and soon goes out of the court room and momentarily soon returns with Clyde in one of the hospital wheelchairs.

The young man gulped as he was being wheeled to the stand, avoiding the dangerous glares from his father and uncle as the Judge asked

"Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth?"

"I swear" Clyde agreed but stutters a bit as he was unsure of the results that will happen.

"Do not be afraid, Mister Henderson; you're in a safe place" Enya assured Clyde before she glares at the criminals and adds: "And no one will lay a hand on you"

"Now, answer me this one question based on the evidence we've just seen? Was it all true that your father did all of this? The abuse, the mistreatment, the accident and the injustice" The Judge asked.

"Yes..." Clyde nodded.

"And is it true your uncle forged the evidence to help your father out?" The Judge asked.

"Yes he did..." Clyde replied.

"And here's the proof" Enya pointed out before she puts in another tape where Daniel and Kenny were in a private room, hours after the neighbor's dog incident, unaware that a camera was left on after they supposedly interviewed Mr Kingston.

" _What the hell is wrong with you Kenny!? Why do you always get me to keep getting you out of trouble?" Daniel growled._

" _Because you're my brother and besides it was that little shit's fault the fucking mutt attacked me" Kenny angrily snapped_

" _Just be grateful I am helping you out of this because I owe you one since the barnyard incident" Daniel replied._

" _You mean, you almost fucking that whore who is my wife now? Yeah no problem at all (!)" Kenny angrily replied._

 _"This coming from a guy who shot a dog who only bit you once because you punched the little brat in the face" Daniel scoffed._

 _"Fuck you" Kenny growled, rubbing his bandaged arm._

 _Daniel then sees the camera and groaned: "Oh shit! The camera's still on" he soon grabs it and turns it off._

Enya smirked at the stunned gentlemen before she asks the Judge: "Shall I show more evidence?"

"That won't be necessary, Miss Ambrosine, we seen enough" The Judge replied.

"Well then, the truth has now being revealed! Clyde Henderson was innocent all along and what we've seen right now proves it" Enya concluded.

Kenny jumps up in anger and defeat before he growled through the alcohol withdrawn.

"OK...so yes...I did all of those things but let's be honest if it wasn't for that boy over there; none of this would have happened"

"You have no right to speak out like this, Mr Henderson" The Judge angrily pointed out.

"Oh shut up you stupid bitch" Kenny snapped aggressively.

"Excuse me?!" The Judge raised her voice in furiously bewilderment as the agents gasped in appalled.

"Shut up Kenny!" Daniel hissed as he tried to get his friend to shut up.

Enya let out a chuckle of amusement that the old man was really losing the battle here before Kenny looks at his nervous son and viciously snapped

"You really are a selfish little shit, boy! You may think you can get away with this but we all know that everything that happened to your sister and mother was all your fault and it should've you that died that night, you little fuck up!"

"Security! Get this mad man out of my courtroom!" The Judge bellowed.

Suddenly Kenny begins to cough violently which made the others confused until the older man coughed more loudly and began to let out heavy gasps and wheezes.

"What's happening to you?" Daniel asked in confusion.

"I...c-can't...breathe..." Kenny wheezed out.

Kenny began to suffocate and rolls around in the floor, withering in agony and breathlessness before the security rushes to check on Kenny.

"What the hell is going on?!" One of the guards called out.

Kenny was slowly losing control of his body, heavily wheezing and turning pale before he looks over to see Clyde glaring at him with his fist clutched like he is holding Kenny's throat in the palm of his hand tightly. The old man suddenly suspects that Clyde has something to do with Kenny getting strangled as the young man's pupils soon glowed a dark purplish vibe.

It all makes sense now, how Clyde can stop Kenny and how he couldn't move a muscle when Clyde was strangling and carrying him to the cellar, Kenny is completely horrified that Clyde is killing him as he wheezed out:

"Y-You...you're...doing...this"

Clyde soon realizes what he was doing and realizes Kenny from his grip, making the old man wheezed out and taking huge breathes. Clyde looked away in terror as he couldn't believe he almost killed Kenny; sure he hated the old man but he rather have Kenny in jail rather then being a murderer.

"What have I almost done? I'm no murderer" Clyde panicked in his thoughts as he knew he needed to practice more of controlling his powers within his emotions.

"Mister Henderson, are you OK?" Enya asked Clyde in concern.

"Take Clyde out of here, now!" The judge ordered Clyde.

"Yes" Enya nodded before he helps Clyde down to the wheelchair and has one of the agents wheeled him out.

"What the hell was that all about?" The Judge firmly called out in confusion.

Kenny crawls away from the wheelchair that Clyde was being wheeled, crawling to the table as he frightfully points at the young man and cried out in heavy breath:

"H-He tried to kill me! He was chocking me to death!"

Enya took Clyde out of the room before Daniel asked "What are you on about?!"

"OK, you want me to confess, yes! I did it! I did it all! I was the one who crashed the car, I abused the boy and mistreated my wife! I turn to Daniel to forge the evidence! We covered up all the crimes that he and the others didn't commit" Kenny confessed in fear.

Daniel was shocked to see that his own brother revealed the truth to Judge as he snapped: "You son of a bitch!"

"Just keep me away from that freak! He has some demonic powers! He's a monster! A fucking monster!" Kenny yelled out in fear.

"Silence!" The Judge yelled before she strictly snapped "Enough is enough! Never in the history of my position have I met the most deluded, psychotic and horrible individuals I've ever met!"

"In light of these events that occurred today, I can now pass the sentences upon you; Mr. Kenny Henderson, on the charges of DUI, criminal injustice, domestic violence on Sarah Henderson and child abuse on Clyde Henderson and second degree murder of Danielle Henderson, you are sentenced to life in prison with no possibility of parole"

She slammed the hammer down as the agents took the hysterical man away to be locked in Diegoville Maximum Security Prison forever before the Judge looks at Daniel and strictly said:

"And as for you, Mr Daniel Henderson; it's people like you that gives the law a very bad name! You are a disgrace, both you and your brother are and I will see to it now that you will be punished! In the name of the law, I hereby strip you of your titles and hereby sentences to a life sentence as well with denial of parole as well"

She bangs her hammer down once more before the agents dragged a furious ex-Chief away to have him join Kenny in prison for the rest of his life as well. The Judge soon decreed:

"Furthermore, I hereby decree a full apology to both Sarah and especially to Clyde Henderson for all of this misunderstand of that incident and I wish to let the whole town and the city know the truth of their so-called heroes of Diegoville""

"Your honor, I like to make a plead that Clyde and Sarah Henderson stays under Mr Donald Jones's watch when they fully recovered; they are good friends and I trust him to take care of them for a while" Enya pleaded.

"I'm going to allow this; I will also ensure all damages from both the victims and both Clyde and Sarah Henderson will be paid within the insurances out of both Daniel and Kenny Henderson" The Judge accepted before she then bangs her staff and concluded with:

"Court is adjourned"

* * *

 **What happens next?**

 **Stay tuned to find out!**


	18. Cemetery Visit

**Chapter 17: Cemetery Visit**

* * *

No more than a few hours has passed since the trial of Kenny and Daniel Henderson, both of the corrupted men are now placed in jail for life; News of the whole trial spread to all of Diegoville like wild fire when they learned the truth of the incident that made Clyde Henderson infamous due to the lies of their once respectful Chief of their police force.

The government are in the process of having both the criminals insurances and everything to be paid to the victims for the damages that Daniel and Kenny did to those they've harmed especially to Clyde and his mother.

Clyde and Sarah were still in the hospital, recovering from their minor injuries as Enya was explaining the results of the trial to them as she concluded:

"So that is what is going to happen to you guys, you will stay with Mr Jones for the time being until you can fully be able to return to your apartment and sort everything out"

"It's going to be hard for us since now I have to be the one to pay for the home bills and everything. I mean who will hire a cripple like me?" Sarah asked in concern.

"Don't fret Sarah, I've got you covered" Enya giggled.

"What?" Sarah asked in confusion.

"I've managed to contact a local work placement services here in Diegoville and they are more than happy to write you in to help you look for a job suitable for you and until that time, I'll inform a request for the government to put you and Clyde Henderson on a Disability Support Pension so you will both be handled and looked after" Enya assured the others.

"Really? Oh thank you, thank you so much" Sarah happily gasped.

"No need to thank me, it's just part of my job" Enya replied before she turns to Clyde and asked: "How are you feeling, Clyde?"

"Honestly, I feel like I'm finally free from my nightmares" Clyde responded.

"Glad to hear that" Enya nodded.

Soon the nurse comes in and said: "Mrs Henderson, we're ready to do your annual check up"

"Thank you" Sarah thanked as the nurses soon wheels Sarah's bed out of the room before Enya said to Clyde: "Well this is where I stop here"

"Thank you so much for everything, Enya" Clyde thanked.

"Not a problem; I'll make sure you'll be looked after in the time being but for now, this is farewell" Enya concluded and walks out of the hospital room.

Suddenly another nurse came in and said: "Mister Henderson, you have a visitor"

Clyde then sees Mr Tyler entering his hospital room before the nurse left the two gentlemen alone in the room and soon Clyde softly said:

"Hi Mr Tyler"

"How are you feeling, Clyde?" Mr Tyler asked.

"Alright" Clyde nodded.

Mr Tyler sits down on the hospital chair near Clyde's bed and asked

"You still a little disturbed about all that had happened the last time you saw Kenny?" Mr Tyler asked.

"A little bit but I'll manage" Clyde replied.

"When we heard what Kenny was really doing to you, we were so appalled that this was happening to you and your mother; but we are so relieved when we saw the results of your father and uncle's crimes" Mr Tyler explained

"I wanted to tell you guys about Kenny, really, I wanted to so many times" Clyde replied.

"It's alright Clyde, what matters now is that it's all over now; you and your mother are free from that bastard" Mr Tyler assured him.

Clyde was afraid in the past to tell anyone about Kenny's abusing him vertically and physically for nearly most of his pre-teenage years but ever since he has his powers, he finally had the chance to stop his abusive father and put an end to both his mother and his own misery from him.

"I never wanted to tell anyone about this because I was scared that he would kill me or my mother" Clyde sadly replied.

"Is it because of what happened when your sister...you know..." Mr Jones asked.

"Yes…Ever since my sister died and my mother went crippled, my dad abused me freely all the time...he hated me…even when I was born, he never wanted me….he always blames me for what happened to mom and Danielle as he always beats me to a pulp daily and often says horrible things to me like I'm worthless and I don't deserve friends and happiness and one of the worst things he does to me is that he sometimes locks me in the basement cellar whenever he thinks I have done something wrong" Clyde sadly explained.

The gym teacher was not impressed at all; he'd grown more furious with Clyde's father still even though the slimy fiend along with his douche-bag of a brother is in jail forever. Mr Tyler puts his hand on Clyde's shoulder and said

"Clyde, you did nothing wrong to deserve this and your father is nothing but a selfish fucking asshole who deserved to rot in jail for the rest of his miserable worthless life"

"I know… Clyde nodded.

"But hey, everything's going to be OK. He and your deadbeat uncle are at jail for life" Mr Tyler reassured.

Clyde smiles widely at the men, for the first time in forever Clyde felt so much happier and so much peaceful since the arrest of his abusive father and uncle and the expulsion of his worst enemies. Mr Tyler then said:

"The principal and your class send their concerns for you and they hope you and your mother will be better soon and also Mrs Lowell wanted me to tell you, to take the week off after you leave the hospital.

"Thank you" Clyde thanked.

"I'll see you around buddy" Mr Tyler said with a wink and leaves the room.

* * *

Three days after the trial of Kenny and Daniel Henderson, the fourth week of September came like a new chapter in a storybook. Clyde and his mother are currently staying with Mr Jones whom he welcome them both in his home with open arms and tends to take care of them for the time being until the Hendersons can go on strongly on their own.

Both victims are now on a pension that will help them live while Sarah is continuing looking for a job suitable for her disabled-self. Clyde was on his week off from school by the order of the principal as he and Sarah managed to finally track down their beloved family member's grave at the Diegoville Cemetery.

Danielle Henderson's grave was near the end of the other side of the front gates where Clyde and Sarah had an emotional visit to Danielle's grave the moment they located where Danielle was buried since Sarah was in hospital that day and Kenny had Clyde locked in a room at the police station to avoid exposure.

The next day, however, Clyde returns to the cemetery alone to visit his sister's grave again but to his horror, what he saw ahead made his heart sank and his blood boil. On the grave was green colored graffiti that says: "Here lies Prison Bitch's slutty sister"

Clyde eventually realized that it was Aaron Harris who graffiti Danielle's grave, knowing that he was always the one who uses green color paint spray and often uses it to make disgusting messages involving Clyde.

Clyde's fury started to make him feel like wanting to crush Aaron with his bare hands and watches him bleed in front of his hateful eyes before he heard a sharp gasp coming from behind him as he turns to see Stephanie and Luke Montez behind him, wearing neat clothing before Stephanie gasped out:

"Clyde...Is that-?"

"Your sister's grave?" Luke asked in concern.

"Yes..." Clyde coldly answered.

Clyde sadly kneels before his sister's vandalized grave and puts his bouquet of roses down on the stone ground until Stephanie kneels beside him and sadly asked: "Who could've done such a horrible thing to someone's grave like that?"

"It was Aaron..." Clyde softly spoke out.

"Of course it was him" Luke agreed to which the others gazed at him before he explains: "I mean who else uses green spray paint and writes graffiti like that?"

"That bastard" Stephanie cursed under her breath.

Luke got his iPhone and attempts to take a photo of the vandalized grave to show the principal the next day so the school and the police can deal with Aaron; but when Clyde sees this, he hastily grabs Luke's arm and shudders: "What are you doing?!"

"I'm just going to take a photo-!"

But before Luke can finish, Clyde, thinking Luke was going to send a photo to the bullies, pushes Luke away, making Stephanie exclaim in alarm as the troubled teenager snapped: "Just stop it! Haven't you guys done more than enough harm to me?! You think you can just make my life miserable forever?!"

"Calm down, Clyde" Stephanie exclaimed as she steps in between Luke and Clyde.

"What are you guys doing here?! How did you find me?!" Clyde demanded.

"What do you mean by that? We didn't find you, we were here to pay our respects to our grandparents when we saw you" Stephanie explained.

Clyde was quiet at that answer before he said: "Sorry"

He then looks at Luke cautiously when Stephanie adds: "Luke is not as bad as he was; trust me"

"But you know what he's like, Stephanie; he's just like Bobby and the rest" Clyde softly shuddered.

"That's not true; What I was going to say is that I want to take a photo to show the principal and the police about this vandalism and have Aaron sorted out" Luke carefully explained to Clyde.

"Why should I believe you? All you do is play tricks on me, that's all you ever do to me. So what makes you think I'll believe in your crap" Clyde sternly whimpered, believing Luke to still be a bully.

"Because I was the one who told everyone about Bobby's prank on you" Luke admitted.

Clyde felt extremely surprised on that part, considering how Luke and Bobby were best friends but now that he knows that Luke was the one who confessed to Bobby's actions on Clyde, he softly said:

"You told Principal Lowell about what Bobby did? Why?"

"Do you want to know why, Clyde? Can I trust that you finally listen to me for once?" Luke honestly questioned Clyde who slowly nodded at this.

"Because when I saw that day at the warehouse prank; I felt terrible, I felt like we were going too far and I'm not the only one who thought so, a lot of the guys did even if they felt it halfway through the detentions we did with Mr Tyler"

"Yes I treated you like crap with Bobby and all that but looking back on it now, I feel terrible and when I learned why you were the way you were with your father and what he did to you and your mother; I felt even more horrible for you, I feel more of an asshole now then I was with you because the guys and I gave you so much shit over the years that you had to suffer worse by your father while we are oblivious to even notice and that isn't fair on you"

Stephanie watches on, smiling at her brother's confession and knowing he feels terrible for being such a asshole to Clyde without even thinking or even looking to see what Clyde was truly like until recently these past few weeks.

"Wow...I don't know what to say" Clyde spoke out, shocked to hear all of this.

"You don't have to say anything; I just want you to know that I'm not going to do anything bad to you anymore; I'm through with Bobby and the others because I now feel so guilty for all those horrible things I did to you as a kid! I was a stupid selfish bastard, OK?" Luke honestly admitted.

Clyde was starting to believe in Luke on what he was saying as Clyde goes to Luke and asked

"OK...So if you don't want to hurt me again, what do you want with me?"

"I guess...I just want to get to know one another, hang out as buddies and maybe stick up for you" said Luke.

"You mean like being a friend or something?" Clyde asked.

"Yeah! So what do you say Clyde? Friends?" Luke asked nicely as he expands his hand out.

Clyde slowly thought about it and in the end, he decided to take the chance on having friends for the first time in his life.

"Friends" Clyde replied as he shook Luke's hand.

"Great! Now we're all buddies here" Stephanie cheered as he hugs the boys.

Clyde smiles happily as he was glad that Luke was finally apologizing for all the things he put up on Clyde for a long time and decided to make amends by becoming his actual friend for once. He really feels that this is a new beginning of his life but as joyful as now is, he hopes that he can go on with his life, making things better for himself.

"So...what do we do about Aaron and what he did to my sister's grave? I'm supposed to off for a week" Clyde asked.

"We'll tell the principal about this" Stephanie assured Clyde.

Luke then got out his iPhone out again before he asked Clyde:

"Mind if I take a photo of this to show the principal? I'll make sure it's deleted when we're done with Mrs Lowell"

Clyde gaining the courage to trust Luke as he nodded before Luke takes a photo of the vandalized grave when Stephanie then said:

"Don't worry Clyde, Aaron will pay"

* * *

 **What happens next?**

 **Stay tuned to find out!**


	19. New Changes

**Chapter 18: New Changes**

* * *

Tuesday came within the fourth week of September; The Montezs and the owners of the Diegoville Cemetery told the Principal about Clyde's sister grave vandalism by Aaron as she took action by calling the police about this incident and having them arrest Aaron for this horrible act but not before she summons the thug-like teenager into the principal office via by school security.

The stern principal shows Aaron the image of Danielle's vandalized grave on her laptop and angrily said:

"Well? What's the meaning of this? Is this some kind of joke to you?"

Aaron refused to look or answer to the principal before she slams the laptop shut which made Aaron jumped as Mrs Lowell furiously raises her voice at the troubled boy:

"Vandalizing graves is not only a serious offence but it is completely and extremely disrespectful not only for the family but for the deceased member as well; I just got off the phone with Mrs Henderson and she is heartbroken and distraught by all of this! What does that tell you, Mister Harris?! Huh?! What does that mean to you?!"

Aaron was too aggravated to care as he did the act on Clyde's sister grave to get back at him for getting his best friend expelled from school and losing everything; Aaron lately started taking drugs like ice to make himself feel powerful for himself as he snapped back:

"I don't give a shit about those fuckers! My best friend is gone and it's all because of that-!"

"Don't even say it" The Principal angrily exclaimed.

"Or what? You'll put me back a year behind again like you always do? Well you can forget it, I am sick and tired of wasting my life in this fucking shit hole dealing with assholes like you" Aaron viciously yelled through the effects of the drug he took.

The security grabbed Aaron to restrain him from doing anything physical on the principal. Mrs Lowell then notices Aaron's eyes are completely bloodshot as she strictly asked: "Why are your eyes bloodshot? Are you on drugs?!"

"Not of your business, woman" Aaron spat.

The Principal darkens her glare and said to the school guard on the left: "Open his locker and check to see if he's in possession of any drugs"

This made Aaron panicked as he tries to vigorously break free from the security guard as he yelled: "Let go of me!"

"Lock him in one of the small study rooms and make sure he stays there" The principal exclaimed at the guard.

Soon the large man drags a hysterical angry teenager into the small unoccupied study rooms and locks him in there as Aaron can be heard, screaming and raging inside through the influences of the ice drug. It wasn't long before the police arrived to subdued Aaron and cuffed him before the principal returns with a bag of ice from Aaron's school bag and hands it to the police.

"You disgust me, Aaron Harris, I've put up with both Bobby and your disgusting behavior for too long but _THIS_ is the last straw!" The Principal angrily scolded

"And what are you going to do about it then, huh? Expel me? Well go right ahead! I'll be finally free from this dump; I didn't even want to go to this stupid school" Aaron snapped.

"This was suppose to help you get a better chance of a future for your own life; This school has tried so hard to help you out, Aaron but you refuse to let us do anything for you; It's amazing how a thug wannabe like you can still be here whose parents are such deadbeats" The Principal scoffed.

"Hey! Don't you fucking mock me, you stupid bitch!" Aaron yelled and tries to rage at the principal via the effects from the drug.

"You chose this to happen, not me; This is out of my hands now" The Principal sternly sighed.

"Who cares?! I don't need this shit hole and I don't need you people to tell me how to live my life, so why not just expel me now, you bitch" Aaron spat at the Principal.

The Principal just shifted her reading glasses and sternly and coldly replied: "So if that is how you want to play it out? Very well then Mister Harris; You give me no choice! I'm expelling you from this school right here, right now but that's not all! The cemetery owners advised me for us to press charges on you for this disgusting vandalism you committed and just about now, I'm going to consider it"

"What the hell do you mean?" Aaron demanded as the school security steps forward to Aaron.

"It means you're going to be arrested for consuming illegal drugs in school property and for your hate crime on the Hendersons" The Principal replied.

The police escorts Aaron out of the school as he violently shouts out abuse to the principal and the cops, while other students came out of their classes to see the commotion before the principal exclaimed: "Back to your classes, show's over!"

"You're going to be sorry! You're all gonna be fucking sorry!" Aaron screamed before the cops pushed Aaron into the back of the police car and drives away.

* * *

The next day, Clyde was doing his homework while Vincent the greyhound was on his guest bed. The teenager slowly got used to Vincent ever since the trial now that the tragic moment of the neighbor's dog was now just a faded memory ready to move on from.

Soon Mr Jones knocked on the door and said "Clyde; Your friend's here to see you"

"My friend?" Clyde thought to himself before he suspected that it was ether Stephanie or Luke coming to see him before he said: "OK"

Mr Jones soon lets the visitor enter the room to which Clyde can see that it was Luke visiting him as the blond teenager steps inside with a small folder of paper with him and said:

"Hey Clyde"

"Hi" Clyde kindly yet softly greeted back.

Still getting used to the fact that the ex-bully was now one of Clyde's friends was not entirely easy for both of the boys. It was hard to get over the facts that they did not get along for most of the years; it was even harder for Luke to easily make up for the pranks and harm he had done to the person who did nothing bad to the blond teenager nor to anyone to be the nobody of the school's society.

But still, Luke wanted to do the right thing and he'll do it no matter how hard or long it takes for Clyde to trust Luke more and allow him to help the Henderson teenager out.

"So what are you doing?" Luke asked.

"Just finishing homework for Maths class" Clyde answered.

"Cool; I got the notes for our English assignment for you" Luke responded and hands Clyde Mrs Winston's notes for her students next English assignment.

"Thank you" Clyde softly thanked.

Luke sat on the guest bed, petting Vincent who wags his tail at Luke before the blond teenager asked: "How are you doing lately?"

"Better than I'm usually am lately" Clyde honestly answered.

"Awesome" Luke nodded.

"So where's your sister?" Clyde asked.

"Stephanie's with her friends at the prom committee meeting, I don't get the idea of why prom is such a huge deal to be honest; It's only just any other formal night we had during our high school years" Luke shrugged to himself.

"I was never there at the formal nights" Clyde pointed out.

"Oh yeah; Sorry" Luke nervously apologized.

"It's OK" Clyde assured.

"Did you hear about Aaron?" Luke asked whist changing the subject.

"Yeah, I heard he got arrested for consuming drugs in school" Clyde replied.

"And the fact he screwed up your sister's grave" Luke added.

"That too" Clyde nodded uncomfortably.

"You'll be pleased to know that the cemetery owners washed off the graffiti from your sister's tombstone" Luke assured.

"Thank god for that" Clyde said with a small smile.

Luke eventually begins to get the idea that Clyde is still not used to Luke being nice to him with the teenager being quiet and a little distant still from his ex-bully as Luke then asked:

"Are you still feeling uncomfortable around me? You can be honest, Clyde"

Clyde finished his homework, looks at Luke and said: "To be frank, kind of; I mean I know you're trying to be a friend for me but from most of our lives, you were a complete asshole and I hated you from the start like I did with Bobby and Aaron, I didn't want to do anything with you guys and the way you bullied me, Not to be harsh but I kind of wished I could fight you guys back so you could leave me alone"

Luke shifted at Clyde's honestly uncomfortably but knew eventually that he understood why Clyde felt like that with him and the bullies; they screwed him up daily even since childhood.

"Sorry if I sound too harsh but-" Clyde started.

"No it's fine, I can understand; You're right, I was a huge asshole to you from the beginning and I should have thought about my actions on you; I should've been nicer to you like my sister is with you" Luke replied.

"Well you are now, so that's a start" Clyde nodded.

"Yeah" Luke nodded as well before the two boys shared a light chuckle together.

"Nice to see you too are getting along"

The boys look over to see Mr Jones before he looks at Clyde and asked: "You ready to go out?"

"Go out where?" Clyde asked in confusion.

"I'm taking you out to town to get you some new stuff like new clothes and all that" Mr Jones answered.

"New clothes? You mean those clothes you are what you had to wear every day?" Luke asked.

"Yeah, Kenny forbids me to buy anything but the stuff he wanted" said Clyde.

"That bastard" Luke shook his head in disgust on Kenny.

"Indeed so that is why before we pick up Clyde's mother from her doctor's appointment, I'm taking Clyde to town so we can get some things and even give Clyde a haircut"

"N-No!" Clyde refused.

"Clyde, why not?" Mr Jones asked.

"I don't want you to spend money on me, It would make me selfish" Clyde sighed.

"Hey, look at me" Donald said before the teenager looks at the adult and said "Clyde, I consider you as my friend and I wouldn't want you to feel miserable, what kind of friend would I be if I did nothing for you?"

"I suppose you got a point but I don't have that kind of money to buy things like this" Clyde pointed out.

"Don't worry about a thing, buddy; I got you covered" said Mr Jones.

"OK" Clyde nodded.

"Come on" Donald said and he took Clyde to his car, to which Clyde looks at Luke who was standing outside near the front door; since Luke wants to be more of a friend for Clyde, the teenager eventually decided to give Luke a chance to hang out with him and called out:

"Luke, do you want to come with us?"

Luke looks on, thinking about Clyde's request before he smiles and nodded: "Sure; I got to go and get my tux suit for prom"

First the trio headed for the hair salon as they come to one of the hairdressers in a local plaza and got Clyde a new haircut; Clyde's hair is now short and not so messy anymore. It was now smooth and short like a proper guy.

"How do I look?" Clyde asked.

"You look great" Luke chuckled.

Clyde looks on at his new hairdo and was happy with the results as he joked: "Now I look better than you"

Luke just scoffed and laughed with Clyde as Mr Jones and paid for the hair cut and together, they next went to the clothes shop at the Diegoville Plaza. They went and got new clothes for Clyde which was a perfect fit for him.

As Clyde tries on some of the clothes, Luke playfully pretend to take photos on his iPhone while Clyde gets the idea that Luke is mucking about before he poses like a bodybuilder, mucking around with his new friend.

"You look fabulous!" Luke jokingly phrased.

"Bitch I might be" Clyde playfully scoffed and they pay for the clothes.

Then they got Clyde some things for school and soon they drove off from the plaza with the clothes and items for school as the trio then went to a formal menswear store at the other side of Diegoville. They soon enter the store and look around to see if they can get a good formal suit for the prom.

Luke paid for his tux suit and tries it on and asked: "How do I look?"

"Like a fucking pretty princess" Clyde joked.

"Oh I am not amused" Luke joked back. "No but seriously, I make this look good"

"So who's your prom date?" Clyde asked.

"Whitney is my prom date" Luke answered.

"Sweet" Clyde nodded with a smile.

"Hey Clyde"

The boys turned to Mr Jones who was holding a box which contains a tuxedo that is suitable for Clyde as the adult said: "Try this on"

"OK" Clyde nodded as he and one of the male employers go into the change room so that Clyde can be helped into the suit.

Clyde eventually then steps out of the change room, wearing the tuxedo that he finds perfect. It was a white formal suit with a black tie and a grey vest.

"I like this one" Clyde said.

"Me too, it suits you" Luke agreed.

Clyde looks into the mirror and sees that he is now a change person and in a very good way. He loved his new life and loved the new person in him.

Mr Jones and Luke were honestly glad to see Clyde finally being cheerful and hopeful for the first time in his life.

"Now that's a handsome lad" Mr Jones happily said, patting Clyde's back.

Clyde smiles happily and then looks at the store owner and said

"I'll take it"

"Wait, before we get changed, let's take some photos to show our folks" Luke suggested.

"OK" Clyde gleefully agreed.

While they were posing around, taking photos of themselves in suits, the two boys were unaware that Bobby and his gang minus Aaron spotted Clyde with Luke inside and privately look through the window of the store.

"Is that Clyde?" Fred asked in bewilderment..

"Holy shit, it is!" Carlos replied, surprised of Clyde's new look.

"He looks gayer than ever" Fred scoffed.

"I can't believe Luke is being friends with that prison bitch" Carlos giggled.

"So it's true, Stephanie Montez really did asked that faggot out; If I was her, I would have kicked that moron in the balls, right Bobby?" Jade laughed, trying to make Bobby laugh.

Bobby didn't say anything as he hated seeing Clyde like this, Happy. He hated that Clyde was getting everything good including going to the prom with the girl of his dreams, Stephanie as well as hanging out with what once was his childhood best friend. And all Bobby was getting everything in his life, crashing down to the dumps, all because of him being expelled while he blamed Clyde for everything since the beginning of all this.

"I'll make him regret fucking my life up if it's the last thing I do" Bobby furiously growled quietly and storms off with the others..

* * *

 **What happens next?**

 **Stay tuned to find out!**


	20. Back At School

**Chapter 19: Back At School**

* * *

Enya looks at Donald Jones who was explaining what went on with the Hendersons living in his home for the time being as the man then said:

"From the last few days that Clyde and his mother stayed in my home these past few weeks, It made me so relieved and proud to see Clyde so at ease and so happy especially considering now that he has friends by his side"

"That's good to know but did Clyde's mother, Sarah, also looked any better as Clyde was?" Enya questioned the man.

"Of course she did; she managed to got herself a job at the dry cleaners, helping out with the customers at the front reception; it's good pay for her and like Clyde, she is making new friends and becoming more of a better person for herself as well" said Donald.

"Nice to hear that" Enya nodded before she asked: "Next question and please do answer as honest as you can; did you noticed any changes within Clyde before the events of Senior Prom occurred?"

"Honestly, Not that I was aware of but he was a little more distant with some people than he was weeks later" Donald answered.

The agent soon turns to Stephanie and repeated the same question to her which Stephanie answered with:

"Clyde was changing in some ways ever since his father and uncle got arrested and became more sociable than he was all those years ago but during those weeks before prom, I couldn't help but suspect some strange things happening around Clyde, things that don't make any sense"

The last week of September coming into the first week of October has arrived, The date is now the 28th of September and Clyde has returned to Diego State Senior High after a week hiatus. The young teenager, who has had a complete makeover from the hair to his clothes, felt extremely nervous about what is going to happen when he enters the school doors; how will the students react? how will he cope in high school now that two of his worst enemies are expelled? how will things be different for Clyde?

As Mr Jones who was driving both Mrs Henderson and Clyde to the school, Clyde soon got out of the car and goes to the front side window where his mother was in the front passenger seat.

"You're going to be fine, Clyde" Sarah assured her nervous son.

"You think so, mom?" Clyde asked.

"I know so darling" Sarah nodded.

"Have a good day at school, Clyde" said Mr Jones.

"Thanks Mr Jones" Clyde thanked before he said to his mother: "Have a great day at work, mom"

"I will darling, you have a wonderful day at school, OK?" Sarah said as Clyde kissed her on the cheek before he watches the car driving away.

Clyde soon enters the school building and made his way to his locker, which to his joy is not vandalized with graffiti this time since Aaron was expelled and arrested for his crimes. As the gleeful teenager packs his things into his locker and heads to the principal's office to collect his class schedule, he bumps into Mr Tyler by accident who was surprised to see the new changes of the boy.

"Clyde? Is that you?" Mr Tyler asked in surprise.

"Yep, this is the new me" Clyde chuckled.

Mr Tyler chuckled a bit gleefully and reply with: "I got to say this, Clyde; you look really great"

"Thank you sir" Clyde thanked the gym teacher.

"I'm actually happy for you, Clyde; it looks as if you're finally turning your life around for the better" Mr Tyler commented.

"Let's hope so" Clyde nodded.

"Where are you off to now?" Mr Tyler asked.

"I got to go and see Mrs Lowell in her office to collect my new class schedule" said Clyde.

"Alright then; well I'll leave you to it then" Mr Tyler nodded before he smiles at Clyde and walks away.

"See you around Mr Tyler" Clyde nodded back.

"You too Clyde" Mr Tyler called out as he walks to his own office.

The young teenager then reaches the principal's office, knocks on the door before Mrs Lowell answers it and seeing the new changes in Clyde, much to her alarming delight.

"Mister Henderson?"

"In the flesh" Clyde nodded.

"My goodness you're looking neater than before" The principal complimented.

"Thank you" Clyde thanked the principal.

"Come in" The principal let the student into her office before she said: "I will be honest, Mister Henderson; it broke most of our hearts that we were completely ignorant of seeing what was truly happening to you and your mother because of your father and we wished we could've known sooner before"

"It's OK, Mrs Lowell. What's done is done" Clyde nodded.

"Well I am very proud of you, Mister Henderson; you've conquered your demons and now you and your mother are living the good life as it should've been" The Principal replied.

"Thanks" Clyde thanked her again.

"Anyway, here's your class schedule; your first class today is English Class so you better get going" The Prinicpal informed Clyde whom she handed the class schedule for him.

"Yes Mrs Lowell" Clyde replied.

"Now off you go and take it easy for me, OK?" The principal advised.

"I will" Clyde nodded with a small smile and left the principal's office.

Meanwhile as the students were getting ready for their first class for the day, Luke was chatting to some of the classmates including Fred and Carlos as one of them said

"So let me get this straight; your sister is really going to take Clyde Henderson to the Senior Prom as her prom date?"

"Well yeah, of course; my parents are happy for her and so am I" Luke shrugged.

"Why would she do that, man?" Carlos asked.

"Because she wanted to and also because we felt bad for what Clyde went through all those years and we want to do something nice for him" said Luke.

"Why are you acting so nice to him, Luke? I mean, I know Clyde had it rough from his dad but I thought you hated him since elementary school with you and the gang" Another boy asked.

"I don't hate Clyde; I'd just had trouble understanding him, I mean sure I was a jerk to him in the past but I've changed for him and my parents" Luke honestly replied.

"Well Bobby said-!" Fred started.

"I don't care what Bobby thinks, Fred" Luke scoffed.

"Dude, didn't you used to be Bobby's friend?" The 4th boy asked.

"Yeah but Bobby cheated on Stephanie, remember?" Luke replied.

"Oh yeah, I guess that makes sense" The 4th boy nodded.

"No shit" Fred and Carlos shrugged.

Meanwhile Stephanie was on the other side, avoiding the giggles and the talking from the cheerleaders of the school with the ringleader, Britney Lewis; Whitney soon walks up Stephanie and sits next to her and said:

"You OK Stephanie? The girls back there are really ripping into you for going with Clyde to the prom, mostly Britney but the girls are really onto you and all that"

"Screw them; I don't give a shit what they think" Stephanie scoffed.

"I just really don't get why some people act like it's the end of the world for them; It's just you going out with Clyde to prom, who cares" Whitney shrugged.

"My thoughts exactly" Stephanie giggled.

"Hey Stephanie" The two girls look back to see Britney with the cheerleaders as the spoiled blonde said: "Heard you got too desperate and asked prison bitch to prom"

"Funny, I heard Bobby rejected you again because you're not much of a whore to him" Stephanie mocked.

This made some of the girls laughed before Britney just scoffed loudly and walks away, making Whitney snickered: "You really do show her who's boss"

Suddenly the two girls noticing that everyone is being too quiet as they look over to see Clyde entering the room, much to the class's surprise, seeing the new changes that Clyde went through except for Fred and Carlos who looked at one another before Fred whispered to snickering Carlos:

"And here is Queer Guy for the Straight Class"

Clyde nervously sits on his desk and places his school stuff on the table before half of the class approaches him in awe before Clyde can hear Whitney saying:

"Clyde? Is that Clyde Henderson?"

"You have to got to be joking" Britney scoffed quietly.

"No way, this can't be him" One of the boys laughed in amazement.

"Hell yeah it is" Luke chuckled and happily add: "Meet the new and improved Clyde Henderson"

"Ta-da" Clyde joked a bit, causing some of the students to laugh with him.

"Clyde, you look awesome bro" One of the boys called out.

"Thanks" Clyde thanked.

Soon one of the females students approached Clyde and giggled: "Wow, like, if I knew you were gonna look this handsome, I would have took you to the prom instead of this fat red head"

The girl points to Fred which got him to scoffed: "Hey! I'm right here"

The class chuckled at this before Stephanie sits beside Clyde and said in a sultry voice: "Sorry girls but this one's mine"

"You lucky bitch" Another girl catcalled.

Clyde chuckled with Stephanie before they heard the teacher calling out after seeing the scenario: "Well, It's nice to see Mister Henderson back and looking better than ever"

"Thank you Mrs Winston" Clyde thanked before he and the others started the class.

Later at lunch, Clyde was enjoying his lunch for the first time without anyone picking on him but it wasn't all completely ruined when one of Luke's close friends, Neil Jefferson threw a football at his lunch, ruining it as he and the boys from the football group whooped and laughed at the prank.

Clyde sighed as he contains his powers within him before he sees Luke and hands the football to him before he heard Neil jeering out: "Hey Henderson, if you're going to clean yourself; don't drop the soap"

The boys laughed with him as Luke sighed: "Real mature, guys"

"Oh come on, lighten up Luke" Neil laughed.

"Dude, I know you find him weird but it's bad enough he had to live up to that kind of crap from his father everyday, so just give him a break for me, OK?" Luke asked.

"Who are you and what have you done with my best friend? Seriously Luke, Clyde's a loser and that's all he ever will be so who gives a crap" Neil shrugged.

"You're a dick" Luke sighed and walks off.

"Love you too, sweetie" Neil joked as he left with the boys.

Clyde watching the whole scenario, sighed heavily as he turns away before he bumps into Mr Tyler who said to him: "Hey Clyde, the principal wants a quick word with you"

"OK" Clyde nodded.

"You OK Clyde?" Mr Tyler asked.

Clyde didn't want to say anything to cause drama as he nodded and walks away, avoiding to talk to Mr Tyler about Neil's prank unbeknownst to Clyde that Mr Tyler did saw Neil's prank on Clyde but figured that what Clyde would do next could sum up the backfire on Neil's joke.

As soon as Clyde enters the principal's office again, Mrs Lowell led Clyde a seat before she handed out a piece of parchment as she then said:

"Mister Henderson, I called you here because while you were called off from school last week, we had to do a re-election for the school president of Diego State Senior High since our previous one got expelled so we have to elect a new one"

"I see; so what does this have to do with me?" Clyde asked.

"Well you see, the students here all voted on Wednesday last week but in the end, it all comes as a tie with one vote remaining and that vote lies with you, Mister Henderson" said Mrs Winston.

"So who are the students that I have to choose?" Clyde questioned.

"Our two runners up are Neil Jefferson and Britney Lewis" Mrs Lowell replied.

Britney as the school president? That'll be like Bobby as the school president all over again, no doubt she'll probably run petitions that would be doomed to fail at the beginning involving Clyde being kicked out of the school permanently as much as she wishes it would happened. And then there's Neil who is an OK student but is mostly a dick to any guy in the school even to his friends, Despite Neil's views on Clyde and as much as it sickens him that he almost wanted to vote for one of worst school bullies, Britney rather than that childish jerk, Neil, Clyde chose to vote for Neil to surprise him and to show Neil that he is not a loser, hopefully to make Neil see the person that Clyde tries to be.

"Neil Jefferson has my vote" Clyde announced.

"Are you certain about your vote, Mister Henderson?" Mrs Lowell asked.

"Yes I am" Clyde nodded.

"Then it's settled, Neil Jefferson is now the new school president of Diego State Senior High" The Principal nodded. "Thank you for your co-operation, Mister Henderson"

"Anytime" Clyde nodded.

Later at the school assembly in the auditorium, Mrs Lowell calls forward both Neil and Britney to the stage before she announced:

"Ladies and gentlemen, Our new school president of Diego State Senior High is...Neil Jefferson"

The students applauded wildly at this news while Britney hides her face of disgust that she lost but smiles and claps for the new school president who pumped his fist in the air to thank his students.

Mr Tyler soon puts the school president badge pin on Neil before he said:

"You should be grateful, you know; After what I saw you did to Clyde today, I would have voted for someone else if I was a student"

"What do you mean?" Neil nervously asked.

"The reason our results went longer because it was a tie between you and Britney; Clyde was the last one to vote so yeah, I'm actually surprised he chose you so if I were you, I'd be grateful for this so don't screw this up like Bobby did" Mr Tyler strictly yet calmly advised the new school president.

"Y-Yes sir" Neil slowly nodded.

The new school president was so surprised to hear that Clyde voted for him in the end after all he acted around the guy and what he did today, he could have lost to Britney but Clyde chose him in the end and that's saying something to him; to Neil, it's like a punch in the gut that made him finally see through a different view on someone he knows.

"Mister Jefferson, your school presidential speech please" The principal informed the distracted student.

"Yes of course" Neil nodded as he got out and began his school presidential speech to the students as Clyde watches on, smiling at the new school president from a distant yet deep down hopes that he did the right thing.

* * *

 **What happens next?**

 **Stay tuned to find out!**


	21. Hanging Out

**Chapter 20: Hanging Out**

* * *

After the last bell of the school day rings, Neil was leaving the building when he saw Clyde packing his things up in his locker while the football team tried to get his attention by throwing paper-balls at him. Clyde didn't even care at this point of what the football team were immaturely doing before Neil said to the boys:

"Hey, leave him alone"

"What?" One of Neil's friend asked.

"Guys, you're throwing paper-balls at the person who gave me the winning vote" Neil replied.

"Seriously?" Another of Neil's friend asked in bewilderment.

"So that explains why the results were delayed" A third boy spoke out.

Neil goes up to Clyde who didn't even move back or look down to the person as he normally does before as Neil then said:

"I guess I should...well...thank you for voting me"

"Why thank me? I'm a loser, remember?" Clyde sarcastically replied and closes his locker before walking away.

"Is it just me or has Clyde changed a bit?" Neil asked.

"I guess so" The second boy responded.

"Guys, Do you think Luke is right about Clyde?" Neil questioned his friends.

"I think so, maybe" The third boy shrugged.

Neil watches as Clyde greets Luke and the two of them left the school to hang out, thinking that maybe he should give Clyde a chance to show him that he is not what Neil thinks him of to be.

The next day during lunch time, Neil and the others were playing football together at the sports field until Neil sees Clyde on the bleachers, studying for his science test; Neil told the boys to take a five minute break before he walks up to the Clyde and greeted him quietly: "Hey"

"Hi" Clyde simply replied without looking up to Neil.

"Do you, um, do you mind if I sit here?" Neil asked politely.

"Sure" Clyde shrugged.

As Neil sits, Clyde puts his school stuff in his bag and then asked: "What's your problem with me now?"

"To be honest, I was kind of surprised that you vote for me after all I did to you yesterday and beforehand" Neil replied.

"Do you want to know why I vote for you?" Clyde asked.

"Sure" Neil nodded.

"Apart from you being a better choice since you're more qualified to be the school president, I did it so I hoped that you can see that I am not a loser and I'm not a freak; You think I wanted to be a freak as I was before? Of course not but I can't help myself being what I was before when my life was always being in control of my own abusive father" Clyde admits his reasons.

"I see..." Neil nodded, feeling more sorry for Clyde now understanding somewhat of how Clyde felt.

"That's why I voted for you" Clyde sighed.

"Well, thank you Clyde and I just want to be honest with you when I want to say that I'm sorry for the way I treated you, I never knew you suffered worse than how most of us here do to you so...frankly I'm not good with words at times but I hope you can believe me when I do mean it that I'm sorry for everything" Neil replied.

"Thanks" Clyde softly thanked.

"So Clyde, Luke and I along with the guys are going for a game of ten pin bowling after school; do you want to hang out with us?" Neil asked.

Clyde was never invited to anything before apart from the prom that he accepted with Stephanie, he never did anything fun with the other guys in his class before so he decided to take the chance to hang out with the others.

"Sure, I'd like that; although I never played bowling before due to the fact that my father...you know..." Clyde explained.

"I understand but don't worry, it's real easy, you'll get the hang of it" Neil assured Clyde.

"OK so what time do you want me to come?" Clyde asked.

"Tell you what, I'll tell Luke and he can take you there" Neil suggested.

"Right" Clyde nodded.

Soon Neil left as Clyde smiles in relief, knowing that he got what he wished for, to make Neil see the true him.

Later on, Luke was driving Clyde to the Diego Bowling Alley as he and Clyde chatted along the way:

"So I heard Neil apologized to you" Luke said.

"Indeed he did, Like you and I it was awkward at first but we talked and then he invited me to join you guys for bowling" Clyde replied.

"You never played bowling in your life, haven't you?" Luke asked.

"Not really" Clyde shook his head.

"Well like Neil said, it's real easy and all that" Luke replied.

"Cool" Clyde nodded.

The two boys kept quiet for the time being until Clyde then broke the silence: "Hey Luke"

"Hmm?" Luke said.

"Do you reckon the boys won't want me around with them?" Clyde asked,

"Buddy, don't worry about what my friends think of you, OK? If they don't want you here then tough luck, that's their own problem, just worry about your own self, alright?" Luke explained.

"OK" Clyde nodded.

"Alright" Luke nodded back.

Soon the car reaches to the bowling alley, parking at one of the lots near the building; Luke and Clyde then enters the building where Neil and three other boys were waiting for him.

"Hey guys, you made it" Neil chuckled.

"Well where do you think we were going off to? A pub?" Luke joked about.

The boys with the exception of Clyde chuckled at Luke's goofiness before Neil looks at Clyde and said:

"Glad you can join us, Clyde; Let me introduce you to some of my friends"

Neil leads Clyde to his friends and adds: "This is Rory Greens"

"What's up?" Rory greeted and shook Clyde's hand.

"And this guy in the middle is Zeke Andre" Neil said,

"Hey Clyde" Zeke greeted and also shook Clyde's hand.

"And last and least" Neil started as a joke.

"Fuck you man" The third friend scoffed and shoved Neil on the shoulder.

"This guy here is my main man of the football team, Ian Bennett" Neil introduced.

"How are you doing?" Ian greeted and shook Clyde's hand.

"Nice to meet you all" Clyde replied.

"Listen man, we're sorry about the crap we did on you" Ian started.

"Yeah it was awesome of you to gave the last vote to Neil for school president" Zeke agreed.

"No worries" Clyde chuckled.

"Can I ask you a question, Clyde? How does it feel to be going to prom with Stephanie Montez?" Rory questioned Clyde.

"Honestly, I'm actually excited" Clyde replied.

"I see, you're preparing to get your "freak on" with Stephanie" Neil joked.

"I got condoms prepared if you want some" Ian chuckled.

"Hey assholes! That's my sister you're talking about" Luke scoffed.

"Yeah they say twins can feel what the ether twin is doing so...I think you'll know what I'm like in time" Clyde attempted on a joke.

Eventually the gang laughed at this as Luke shoved Clyde gently but chuckles in the end, knowing Clyde is only stirring as they went onward to play bowling. The boys got their shoes and bowling ball prepared as they each play a turn on hitting the ten pins with the bowling ball until it was Clyde's turn to play.

"Now remember the rules: Hold the ball correctly. First, pick up your ball and head to the right spot in front of the bowling lane... Approach the foul line... Work on aiming the ball and then release the ball. OK?" Luke explained.

Clyde nodded and did as the other boys bowled their bowling ball but unfortunately got a gutter ball instead of hitting the pins as Neil said: "Don't worry Clyde, we all get gutter balls at times too"

"Good try buddy" Luke said and pats Clyde on the back.

As Clyde sat and watches the others hitting the ten pins with their bowling balls, Clyde thought of an idea that could be fun to do. When it comes to Clyde's turn again, he rolls the balls and then privately uses his telekinetic powers to make the ball smash the pins to the ground, getting eight out of the ten pins down.

"There you go, Clyde!" Rory chuckled, encouraging the quiet teenager.

Clyde had his second go and uses his powers to get a spare with the bowling ball, making the boys clap for Clyde as he smiles at this.

"You're getting the hang of it now" Zeke nodded to Clyde.

"I guess I am" Clyde chuckled.

"I told you it was real easy" Neil chuckled with him.

A while later when Neil was having another turn, Clyde decided to goof around and uses telekinesis to give Neil a gutter ball instead as Neil looks on in confusion.

"What the hell? I got it right there" Neil said in confusion.

"Don't worry Neil, we all get gutter balls at times too" Clyde called out.

Neil just shrugged it off and returns to playing his second ball to which Clyde again, using his power to give Neil another gutter ball

"Oh come on, what the hell?!" Neil cried as the guys chuckled at this.

"Dude, you're sucking at this" Ian laughed.

"Shut up" Neil grumbled.

Soon it was Clyde's turn again as he then uses his powers to make the bowling ball smash all the ten pins to the ground, earning Clyde a strike; Sure it's cheating to Clyde but nevertheless, it was harmless fun and he never really much knows how to properly play bowling in all his life before Kenny got arrested.

"Awesome bro!" Luke cheered.

"Thanks Luke" Clyde thanked.

Meanwhile Stephanie and Whitney were at the Bowling Alley cafeteria until Whitney caught a glimpses of Clyde with the other boys as she motions Stephanie to look over her shoulder; Stephanie then sees Clyde with her brother and the guys before she happily said: "Well look at that, It looks like Clyde is finally fitting in"

"He looks like he's having the time of his life" Whitney said.

"Indeed, wanna go and join them?" Stephanie asked.

"Might as well" Whitney agreed.

The two girls soon walks up to the guys as Neil said to Clyde: "Hey buddy, your prom date has arrived"

"Really? I'm not dressed yet" Clyde chuckled.

The group had a little laugh with this before Stephanie sits beside Clyde while Whitney sits with Luke before he asked:

"So what brings you girls here? I thought you two were doing the prom committee meeting?"

"We did, it ended ten minutes ago" Whitney replied.

"So are you girls serious about this theme that you got for the prom?" Zeke asked.

"And what's wrong with the theme we chosen?" Stephanie asked.

"Moonlight Fantasia? Are you kidding me? Sounds like a Disney World Attraction, what's next? An endless repeat of Disney's songs like Let It Go for the prom music, Fuck that shit" Ian explained.

"Suck it up asshole; it's just the theme for the prom" Stephanie scoffed.

"Yeah, it's not like we're dressing up as Disney characters" Whitney added.

"I rather dress up like Mickey Mouse instead of wasting one hundred bucks on a tux you wear for just one night" Neil shrugged, making the others chuckled/groaned at him.

"Really Neil?" Rory chuckled.

"Seriously, I look like a douche wearing a costumes that makes me look like a penguin" Neil protested.

"Well go ahead and wear a loincloth like Tarzan" Whitney mocked.

"Maybe I will, sweet cheeks" Neil playfully mocked back to which Whitney poke her tongue out at him.

"I like my prom suit" Clyde honestly spoke out.

"And I think you look handsome in it, Clyde" Stephanie replied, smiling at the shy teenager.

"Thanks, what are you going to wear in the prom?" Clyde politely asked.

"Sorry Clyde but I'm saving the surprise for the prom" Stephanie giggled.

"Oh gimme a break, all you're wearing is a-!" Luke scoffed.

Suddenly Stephanie covers Luke's mouth with her hand as she said: "You blurt it out and I'll shove a bowling ball up your ass"

"Want us to hold him for you?" Neil laughed.

Clyde chuckles as he looks around the group he is with and for the first time in his life, he feels like he is part of the crowd and feels like he actually belongs with this group of friends.

* * *

But unbeknownst to Clyde and the others, Bobby was watching them from the cafeteria by himself as he is growing more hateful with his worst enemy as everything he used to have, his friends, his popularity, his place as school president and most importantly, Stephanie; the love of his life is going to the one night he and Stephanie always wanted to do together with Clyde instead.

How he wished Clyde was dead, how he wished he never exist and how he wished he can get back at Clyde for realistically was Bobby's own doing but like the coward he always is, he'll never admit responsibility and accept his own faults but rather put the blame on his enemy for his downfall.

He didn't care if Clyde was now innocent or not with the accident of his sister and mother; he didn't even care that Clyde was abused and overpowered by his abusive father; Bobby wants Clyde destroyed and back to where he wants Clyde to always be at, nothing but a loser, a nobody, a prisoner's bitch.

Soon, to prevent himself from going all raging at Clyde, despite his fury to go up to Clyde and break him down, he leaves the bowling alley quietly before the others could see him. As he leaves, his phone rang as he gets it up to see that it was his own mother calling again to which he was really not in the best mood to talk to her but he answers it and growled: "Mom, I told you I don't want to talk to you, Don't ring me back!"

He roughly hangs up and wipes his face, sniffing up his nose before drips of blood run out of his nose as he wipes it up and growls: "Fucking side effects..."

Soon Jade walks up to him before he asked: "You got the stuff?"

"Anything for you, my love" Jade nodded and hangs him a sandwich pack with cocaine inside.

"Good...C'mere!" Bobby growled and kisses Jade roughly to make himself feel better from this long hateful grudge Bobby has on Clyde...

"You really hate this Clyde Henderson, do you love?" Jade chuckled.

"Shut up! I told you not to say his name in front of me!" Bobby snapped and slapped Jade in the face before he growled:

"I told you, that fucker has mess with me big time and he will pay!"

"And just how are you going to get him back?" Jade timidly asked, rubbing her face in pain.

"I don't know yet! I don't know what to do! My best friend is in jail and I lost everything because of him...As much as I hate it, you're all I got now" Bobby raged.

"My poor man" Jade sighed and kisses his face before she rubs her hands on his body.

"You're such a slut..." Bobby moaned.

"For you" Jade whispered.

"C'mere" Bobby sighed and kisses Jade deeply.

"Want me to calm your nerves?" Jade asked.

Bobby feels Jade's hot lips on him again as he couldn't resist her pleasures before the troubled teenager grumbled: "Get in the car" before he takes her to his car and drives off.

* * *

 **What happens next?**

 **Stay tuned to find out!**


	22. Clashing With The Enemy

**Chapter 21: Clashing With The Enemy**

* * *

A few days later as the second week of October arrived as the day was Tuesday the 6th, Clyde was at the abandoned junkyard, re-training himself to get more in control of his telekinetic powers by crushing cars, making everything lift within the mind and trying new ways to develop his telekinesis, for example; Clyde can now lift a car while crushing an old trash can at the same time within the focus of his mind.

He stopped his power play when his head begins to hurt and blood drips out of his nose to which he wipes it up with a handkerchief and softly groaned:

"At this rate, I'll be drain out of every drop of my blood if I keep this up...Which is strange because I haven't felt any of the side effects from my powers since I stood up to my father that night; I guess I could be overdoing myself at times instead of taking it slow and carefully like I was before"

Clyde soon left the abandoned junkyard and decided to take his mind off his powers for a while and changed the subject; he begins to think about Stephanie and how she and Clyde will go when prom night comes; will they have a great time or will Clyde mess it up? The boy soon thinks of an idea to get to know his high school crush a little better, maybe ask her out on a date.

"Maybe if I can go out with Stephanie on an actual date then maybe going to prom will be a breeze but will Stephanie even want to go out with someone like me?" Clyde thought to himself.

Clyde soon begins practicing asking Stephanie out for a date quietly to himself while walking along the streets to reach the Montezs' house and by the time he reaches the building, he clears his throat and knocks on the door nervously. When the front door opens, Clyde was face to face with Paul Montez, the father of Luke and Stephanie.

"Hey there Clyde" Paul greeted.

"Good afternoon Mr Montez" Clyde greeted back politely.

"Call me Paul, buddy; if you don't mind" Paul chuckled.

"Of course Paul, Is Stephanie at home?" Clyde questioned.

"Actually she's out with her mother down town but she'll be home real soon" Paul replied. "Would you like to come in and wait for her here?"

"Thanks but no thanks, I'll come back another time then" Clyde nervously refused.

"Don't be ridiculous my boy, come inside, I insist" Paul kindly replied and allows Clyde to enter the building.

"Thank you sir" Clyde thanked.

As soon as Paul directs Clyde to the living room, the men sat down on the couch and Paul then asked:

"So what do you wish to see Stephanie for, Clyde?"

"Actually sir since Stephanie is not here, I want to ask you something first if that's OK with you" Clyde answered, fidgeting his thumbs.

"Of course you can" Paul nodded.

"I know Stephanie had a rough time since Bobby Douglas...you know" Clyde nervously started.

"Oh yeah I know, that bastard nearly scarred my poor girl to misery" Paul nodded.

"And I know you guys know that she's taking me to the school senior prom now instead of him" Clyde continued.

"Of course we do; Stephanie told us and I reckon it's sweet of her to do something like this for you considering what you and your mother recently went through with that madman" Paul said, patting Clyde's back.

"Anyway, I realize that this might be too soon but with your permission, may I ask your daughter on a date?" Clyde nervously asked.

The father of Stephanie looks at the young man with surprise as he then asked: "Can you say that again?"

"I was wondering if I can ask your daughter out on a date, please?" Clyde politely repeated, feeling anxious enough as it is.

"I see" Paul nodded before he add: "To be honest now with you, Clyde, I'm really surprised now; I had no idea you had certain feelings for my Stephanie"

"I'll be honest too, Paul, I had a crush on your daughter since before we started junior high but I never had the courage nor determination to ask her out because she's wonderful, sir, one of the best friends I've ever had before up to now. But if you don't want to take Stephanie out or even want me to be with her then I understand because I know she was hurt by Bobby and I don't want to end up hurting Stephanie like he did too" Clyde honestly explained.

Paul looks at Clyde and thought about it for a moment before he came to a conclusion and said: "Clyde, you are a good person and you and Stephanie have being best friends for lord knows how long. I'm well aware that what Bobby did to Stephanie was unforgivable but that does not mean I think of the same with you in that case; You are a good lad and I trust you more than enough to take good care of my Stephanie"

"You mean?" Clyde asked.

"Yes my boy, you have my permission to date her" Paul answered with a bold smile.

Clyde shook Paul's hand and happily said: "Thank you Paul, I swear to you that I won't let anything bad happen to Stephanie"

"I trust you well enough, my boy" Paul chuckled, nodding.

Soon the front door opens as Stephanie and the mother, Victoria Montez, enters the building with shopping bags as they then see Paul with Clyde.

"Clyde" Stephanie said in surprise as she giggled: "Hi"

"Hi Stephanie" Clyde greeted.

"Hello there Clyde, it's so good to see you" Victoria gleefully greeted and gives Clyde a hug as she normally does with her kids.

"Hello Mrs Montez" Clyde greeted, chuckling.

"Please, call me Victoria; Mrs Montez makes me sound so old" Victoria playfully scoffed.

"Sorry Victoria" Clyde chuckled.

"No harm, no foul" Victoria giggled.

"So what brings you here, Clyde?" Stephanie asked the male teenager.

"I just want to ask you something" Clyde started.

"Hmm?" Stephanie said as she listens on.

"Would you be interested...in...well, going on a...date with me?" Clyde nervously asked.

"A date?" Stephanie asked in short bewilderment.

"Yes; like in a dinner date between you and I; would you be interested?" Clyde questioned, getting more anxious of the results.

"Well..." Stephanie thought to herself for a moment before she answered: "OK, sure; I'd like that"

"R-Really?" Clyde stuttered in delight.

"Of course, I would love to go on a date with you" Stephanie decided.

"Awesome" Clyde gleefully chuckled.

"So then, would this Friday be good?" Stephanie asked.

"Y-Yeah, Friday sounds great" Clyde agreed before he looks at Victoria and asked: "Do you have a pen and a piece of paper I can use for a moment?"

"Sure thing, darling" Victoria nodded and goes to get the items for Clyde as she hands a notepad and pen to him.

"OK, here is my number where my mother and I are staying for a while and when I get the details of a good restaurant and the proper time for the date, I'll let you know" Clyde said as he handed a piece of paper to Stephanie.

"Alright" Stephanie nodded and wrote down on another piece of paper and hands it to Clyde before she adds: "And here's our house number"

"Thank you" Clyde thanked before he nervously cleared his throat: "So um...I'll talk to you soon"

"See you soon Clyde" Stephanie giggled.

"Thanks for visiting" Paul said.

"Don't be a stranger now, young man" Victoria also said.

As Clyde happily leaves the Montezs' house, Luke walks up to the front porch where Clyde walks past him, gleefully saying: "Hey Luke"

"Um, Hi Clyde" Luke greeted back in confusion before he adds: "Well...Bye"

As soon as Luke enters the house, he looks at his family and asked: "OK; so...what just happened?"

* * *

Clyde continues on gleefully walking back to Mr Jone's house, feeling triumphed of his success on asking Stephanie, the girl of his dreams, on an actual date but all that moment was short lived when he passes by the annual Diegoville Park and abruptly stops when a glass bottle was smashed in front of him, making the teenager jumped.

Clyde quickly turns to see Bobby nearby one of the trees as the teenager can see that Bobby was looking terrible, his skin is a little paler, his eyes are half bloodshot and he was growing a short fuzzy beard; his hair was a tad messy and was wearing a grayish coat that makes Bobby look like a homeless person on the street.

Clyde knew even from before all of the events occurring lately that Bobby means trouble for Clyde but this trouble for Clyde looks as though this will be way worse now that Bobby is expelled and wanting revenge on his enemy.

The two boys just stood there, quiet, tense, disturbed at the other's presences before Bobby broke the silence by saying:

"You've changed a lot...Henderson"

"Funny...So have you, Bobby" Clyde softly spoke out.

"So it's true then; you're going to take my girl to the prom..." Bobby spitefully said.

"Your girl? Last time I checked, Stephanie dumped you because you cheated on her for someone so I wouldn't call Stephanie your girl" Clyde argued.

Bobby just darken his glare at Clyde but did nothing irrational, much to Clyde's surprise but still kept his guard as he knows Bobby could might as well strike Clyde at any time.

"At least I'm not taking things that do not belong to you" Bobby scoffed.

"You know, I'm glad you're expelled because we don't have to deal with your shit ever again" Clyde spatted.

"The reason I'm expelled is because of you" Bobby angrily snapped.

"Why are you here Bobby?" Clyde demanded.

"I want everything you took from me back, Stephanie, my admission for the university that my future career was going to be set, my dignity and all that you and that backstabbing asshole took from me!" Bobby raged at Clyde.

"I took everything from you?! I was not the one who cheated on Stephanie for a slut! I wasn't the one who trapped someone in a dangerous warehouse, endangering their life! I wasn't the one who hurt someone every day and make their life a fucking nightmare!" Clyde raged back.

Clyde and Bobby stood at their ground, furiously as Clyde was getting very irritated by Bobby at this point for he knew that the bully Clyde used to fear for so many years is never going to change his ways or even learn from his mistakes and actions.

"You know what Bobby; I'm getting really tired of you and your crap...You know I used to be scared of you every day since the first time you beat me up like a punching bag at elementary school but now I'm not; you call me a freak which if it was true then I'll live out of it in the future but you will always be a selfish ignorant asshole" Clyde pointed out.

Bobby was about to make a comeback but was interrupted:

"You know the sad thing about this Bobby is that I'll forget about you like I will on my dad someday when all of this high school drama is over; I'm going to have a job, maybe a wife and kids and I'll be a better father than my dad was and I'll have a happy and wealthy life. While you may never go to another school and actually graduated which means at this point you'll be jobless and homeless with no one to look up on you because you're so full of shit that you cannot care for anyone but yourself nor take responsibility like a proper man would..."

Bobby looks on at Clyde who then adds:

"How ironic is this...You constantly used to mock me that I will never be above what you dream to be, well...look's who still standing to this day"

"Is that so?" Bobby dangerously snapped.

"Yeah...I'm a much better person now, Bobby, I have friends now, people who actually care about me; they actually learned to see past me and got to know me better; something you will never see through" Clyde replied.

At that point, Bobby just laughed and grinned at his enemy coldly and sneered: "You think those people at school are your friends now? They don't really care about you, moron; They just pity you because your daddy went too hard on you...They may act like they give a shit but they don't, believe me Henderson, once a nobody, you're always a nobody"

"You're full of shit" Clyde scoffed.

"Am I? Why do you reckon my girl asked you out to the prom? Huh?! She doesn't like you, she's doing this so she and Luke can get back at me" Bobby argued.

"Oh so NOW you're admitting you screwed up at something for once, that's a first" Clyde chuckled.

"Fuck you Henderson, just remember you were born a nobody and you will always be nothing, don't say I didn't warn you" Bobby growled.

"Whatever" Clyde sighed, not caring what Bobby says at this point. "Do me a favor and don't fuck up more of your life than you already have"

As Clyde walks away, Bobby felt more aggravated at his enemy and storms at Clyde to attack him when suddenly Clyde quickly seizes Bobby's arm and grabs the teenager, pinning him to one of the park trees, using his powers to make Bobby unable to move.

"Nice try Bobby but like I said before, I've changed which also means I'm stronger than you now"

"What the hell are you?!" Bobby grunted, not sure why he cannot move as he excuses this as the cocaine effect that he constantly still uses lately.

"You are not worth my time, Bobby, so listen here and listen good; I'm sick of your shit and I'm sick of you so do me a favor and fuck off! I'm not going to live my life the same way as it was before because of assholes like you"

Clyde stops his power play and lets go of Bobby as the bully pants heavily, ether out of fear or anger but Clyde didn't care as he just quietly walks off while Bobby watches in defeat for the first time since he last confronted Clyde at school.

The deranged teenager soon growls furiously and rages about via the drug effects in his body as he growls: "This isn't over, Henderson! This isn't over by a long fucking shot!"

He soon has an idea to get payback at Clyde as he angrily and a bit reluctantly starts hitting himself to get bruised so he can later on frame Clyde for beating Bobby up to a pulp and hopefully for the school to punish Clyde for this...

* * *

 **What happens next?**

 **Stay tuned to find out!**


	23. Intensive Conversation

**Chapter 22: Intensive Conversation**

* * *

Wednesday arrives the next day as lunch time came for the school while Clyde and Stephanie were talking among themselves at the school cafeteria, discussing about the upcoming date they're planning together, it wasn't long before Luke along with Neil sat beside them as Neil then said:

"Hey Clyde, heard you and Stephanie are going out on a date; Nice one bro!"

Stephanie looks at her brother unpleasantly and sighed: "Really Luke? You have to open that mouth of yours?"

"What? I only said you and Clyde were planning to go out to Neil only; I got nothing else to talk about at times" Luke protested.

"Yeah, well how about you tell the guys the time you used to play with Barbie dolls as a child" Stephanie scoffed.

"Oh what the fuck Stephanie?! Really?! I thought we agreed to never talk about shit like that" Luke groaned in annoyance, embarrassingly blushing at that.

"Wow Luke, You used to play with dolls? That's kind of gay, dude" Neil joked.

"Could be worse, he could've play dressed up with his mother's clothes" Clyde joked with Neil.

"Shut up you two, I was only five years old" Luke groaned.

"Don't worry Luke; I won't tell anyone" Clyde assured his best friend.

"I won't tell if you give me fifty bucks" Neil playfully teased.

"Screw you Neil!" Luke scoffed and gently punched Neil on the shoulder.

The three friends had a laugh over this playful banter when suddenly they heard the principal announcing on the school speakers: "Clyde Henderson, Report to the principal's office; Clyde Henderson, to the Principal's office at once"

The group looks at Clyde as Neil asked: "What do you think this is about?"

"Who knows?" Luke replied.

"Well I best not keep her waiting" Clyde shrugged and walks off to the principal's office.

"Hurry back" Stephanie called out to him.

Soon the trio heard Britney and the other cheerleaders giggling as Britney said: "Well girls, look like Henderson is in for it now"

"And just what do you mean by that?" Stephanie firmly asked the leader of the cheerleaders.

"Didn't you hear? Clyde beat up poor Bobby yesterday" Britney replied.

This sparks confusion to the trio as Luke scoffed: "Are you joking? Clyde's not violent and he wouldn't beat Bobby up...as much as awesome as that sounds"

"Luke" Stephanie firmly scolded.

"I'm joking, you know that" Luke protested.

"And how the hell do you know all about this, Britney?" Neil asked.

"Fred, Carlos and I saw him all bruised up not too long ago as he explained to us that Clyde lost his cool and bashed him up to a pulp" Britney explained.

"Why do I get the feeling that all of this is just bullshit from you Britney?" Stephanie sighed out.

"Well go and see for yourself then if you think I'm wrong, bitch" Britney scoffed and leaves with the other cheerleaders.

"You don't really think she's right, do you?" Neil asked the twins.

"Guys, this is Britney we're talking about; she always says a lot of made up crap to get attention" Luke scoffed.

"I don't know but I'm going to find out" Stephanie replied and walks off.

"Hey sis, wait up" Luke called out as he and Neil follows her.

Together they all head for the principal's office while Clyde just walk into and soon noticed Bobby and his mother are with the school principal and to Clyde's surprise; his own mother was here too next to Mr Tyler.

"Mom! What are you doing here?" Clyde asked.

"Just today, I was going to surprise you after school" Sarah answered.

"Mister Henderson; if you may take a seat" Principal Lowell said.

Soon Clyde sat down next to her mother as he notices Bobby's bruises on his face and Mrs Douglas discomfort around him.

"Mister Henderson, we've recently have complaints from Mrs Douglas that you physically assault Mister Douglas yesterday" The Principal strictly explained.

"Is this true, Clyde?" Sarah asked in bewilderment.

Clyde looks at Bobby who gave him a glare, Clyde knew Bobby did this to himself to get Clyde into trouble after their brief confrontation yesterday.

"Well Clyde; do you have anything to say about this?" The Principal firmly questioned.

"I didn't even lay a fist on Bobby" Clyde answered.

"Mister Henderson, my son came home yesterday with his face bruised up and bleeding from the nose and he told me you bashed him up when he came to apologize to you for what he did to you" Mrs Douglas softly yet firmly pointed out to Clyde.

"Wow Bobby, how far do you have to go to make you look like the victim?" Clyde asked.

"I'm not the one who bashed me up to a pulp" Bobby hissed.

"Settle down son" Mrs Douglas hushed her son.

"Clyde, if what Bobby says is true then you could be facing serious consequences for your actions" Mrs Lowell points out to Clyde.

"But I didn't do anything to Bobby; I didn't abuse him like he almost did with me" Clyde replied as he felt angry that Bobby would even dare to cause more trouble with him for Bobby's selfish deeds.

"What do you mean, almost did with you?" Mrs Douglas asked Clyde.

"I was walking home after visiting Stephanie" Clyde began when he felt Bobby's shift of rage when he mentioned his ex-girlfriend before Clyde continued: "When Bobby almost hit me with an empty bottle, no doubt an alcoholic one from the label, He was trying to get me all upset and down again but I just shrugged it off and was about to leave but Bobby attempted to attack me so I stopped him by grabbing him and told him to back off and leave me alone"

"Sounds plausible" Mr Tyler shared his point.

"Why are you here?" Bobby firmly asked.

"Because I'm Clyde's and was your house class teacher too, remember?" Mr Tyler firmly replied.

"With all due respect, Mrs Lowell; If god forbid that I did abuse Bobby yesterday then how come my fists aren't bruise too from the hits or even red by hitting" Clyde pointed out as he shows his clean hands to Mr Tyler and the Principal.

"He's got a point, Mrs Lowell, When someone punches something hard multiple times, the knuckles on their fists can also be inflected of pain and bruising" Lee also points out.

"And how do you know that?" Sarah asked Lee.

"Mrs Henderson, I've being a gym teacher for nearly nine years now; I know these things" Lee chuckled.

"Well Bobby, is what Clyde saying true?" Mrs Lowell asked Bobby.

"Bobby, Was what you said about Clyde beating you up for no reason, just another excuse to get out of trouble?" Mrs Douglas questioned her troubled son.

"Well Bobby?" The Principal questioned.

"OK so I've teased him a little but he was pushing me into a tree and even nearly broke my back" Bobby lied.

"And do you have any proof?" Sarah asked Bobby.

"My friends can back me up on that" Bobby replied.

"You mean the gang who obeyed your every command like you are Darth Vader? What of load of-" Clyde scoffed.

"Clyde, please" Sarah hushed his son.

Stephanie, Luke and Neil was on the other side of the wall, listening to the conversation outside as Luke firmly said: "That slimy asshole just doesn't know when to stop"

"This was the school president we used to admired?" Neil scoffed.

Stephanie suddenly felt her mobile phone vibrating before she turns away and checks out the message she received from her best friend, Whitney.

The text reads: "Hey Stephanie; you might want to see this"

Whitney shared on a private message a video recently being uploaded by Whitney Queens as it shows the whole scenario of the confrontation of Bobby and Clyde. Which is lucky for them in this situation since Whitney actually lives across the road from one side of the park areas which was where the confrontation was at.

"And just in the right time" Stephanie giggled to himself.

"What do you mean?" Luke asked in confusion.

"Bobby, you should know that if what Clyde is saying is true then you will be in more trouble than you were before" Mrs Lowell points out to Bobby.

"I'm aware of that" Bobby lowly responded.

"That's a first" Clyde chuckled.

"Clyde" Sarah scolded her son.

"Oh yeah? Then what the hell were you doing at my girl's house, Henderson?" Bobby growled.

"Oh that is it!" Stephanie snapped, making everyone jumped as she storms into the office and snapped at Bobby: "When will you get this through your thick head?! I am not your girl anymore"

"Miss Montez!" The principal strictly exclaimed.

Stephanie calms herself as she cleared her throat: "Sorry for my intrusion, Mrs Lowell but I have proof that Clyde is innocent"

"Is that so?" Mrs Douglas asked Stephanie.

"Yes and if you please, Mrs Lowell, I wish to wait till-" Stephanie started when Whitney enters the room in confusion.

"OK Stephanie, what's going on here?" Whitney asked.

"That's what I like to know" Mrs Lowell cleared her throat.

"Whitney, did you see Bobby bullying Clyde yesterday at the park across your house?" Stephanie asked.

"Well yeah but I didn't know what to do with the video to be honest whenever it's my business or not" Whitney nervously replied.

"May we see the video please, Miss Queens" The Principal asked.

"For god sake...Why me?" Bobby groaned silently to himself as his plans were once again foiled.

Whitney hands her iPhone to the Principal as everyone views the video and finally understands the situation that had occurred before they turned to Bobby firmly.

"So Bobby, what's that you saying about being innocent on this?" Mrs Douglas asked with a stern look.

"I do apologize for what I've did to your son, Mrs Douglas...Really I do" Clyde apologized.

"Well at least you're willing to apologize for this incident" Mrs Douglas nodded before she firmly said to her son: "Now I want you to apologize to Clyde for what you've did right now"

"Why the hell should I?" Bobby angrily questioned.

"Wow Bobby, even when I told you the truth you're still a childish idiot" Clyde scoffed.

"Clyde, watch how you speak" Sarah quietly scolded her son.

"Don't you call me an idiot, freak!" Bobby snapped at his enemy.

"Bobby, enough" Mrs Douglas also scolded her son.

"Well you know what; I've taken crap by you and the others for years like I did with my dad and I won't take it anymore" Clyde angrily vented as he was getting angry and so sick of Bobby as he wished that Bobby would just get out of his life.

"Boys!" The Principal firmly exclaimed until everyone was quiet before the Principal added: "Now let's just calm down; Clyde, you've already apologized for this, now Bobby; it's your turn"

"Just apologize to Clyde so we get this ordeal over and done with, please Bobby" Mrs Douglas strictly begged of her son.

The others looked on at Bobby before he just groaned in defeat: "Fine...I'm...sorry"

"Thank you Bobby" Mrs Douglas sighed in relief.

"OK now that we got this out of the way, Clyde; despite Bobby's actions on you, what you did in retaliation to him by hitting him against a tree is still the wrong thing to do, you understand that?" The Principal strictly spoke to Clyde.

"Yes ma'am" Clyde softly answered.

"That being said, I'm giving you after school detention with Mr Tyler today, is that clear?" The Principal asked.

"I understand Mrs Lowell" Clyde nodded.

"Wait, so I had weeks detention for the doing the same thing that he did to me and yet he gets one day's detention?!" Bobby exclaimed out in bewilderment as he couldn't believe the results.

"Please stop playing the victim here, Bobby, You know you did more harm to Clyde over the years then what he just did to you yesterday and unlike you he was willing to apologize and accept the punishment that he received. Not like you did or even care, you just have to push him over and over and be the selfish person you are today" Mrs Douglas scolded her son.

Bobby couldn't believe this for he believes that everyone was being a suck up for Clyde and finds the punishment for Clyde not suitable enough like they did on him when he did something similar to Clyde; to which that he is completely ignorant of the facts as what he did was only more bad than what Clyde did and unlike the selfish reasons Bobby does these things to Clyde, at least the telekinetic teenager had a very good excusable reason why he attacked Bobby too.

"You're all idiots! He's just as bad as me, I mean he did the same thing to me as I did to him for god sake" Bobby raged.

"Well he didn't put your life in danger in an abandoned warehouse then humiliated him in the front of the class; and like before Clyde did managed to apologize and felt bad for what he's done, it's clear to all of us here you don't" Mrs Lowell sternly explained.

"Exactly right; So stop being childish and grow up!" Mrs Douglas agreed with the principal.

"Oh you think you're so innocent, why not tell Henderson here that you used to bully up that nerd Samuel Green to his suicide" Bobby snapped.

"Wait...what?" Clyde asked in confusion.

"How did you know that?" Mrs Lowell lowly demanded.

"Everyone knows you were worse than me, at least I'm not like you" Bobby coldly replied.

"You shut that mouth of yours, right now" Mrs Lowell warned Bobby before she turns to the Hendersons and said: "You can leave now if you wish"

"Come on Clyde" Stephanie said.

Clyde holds Stephanie's hand and was about to walk out when Bobby in jealously rage, stood up from his chair and snapped: "So that's it, huh?! You're leaving me for him?!"

"Enough" Mrs Douglas exclaimed and tries to get her deranged son back in his seat.

"You know what Bobby, yes, I am...That's why he came to my house yesterday, he asked me to go on a date with him and I said yes" Stephanie replied.

"Well congratulations, you two" Mrs Douglas happily congratulated.

"Good for you two" Mrs Lowell nodded with approval.

Bobby, however, couldn't hold back his rage anymore, his worse nightmare has come true, Clyde has took everything from him and now he's took the girl of his dreams away from him forever. As Clyde and Stephanie walks out, Bobby lunges at Clyde and pins him down, before he began to beat the teenager up.

"You motherfucker! You ruined my life, you took everything from me! I'll kill you!" Bobby screamed out angrily.

Mr Tyler and the boys tried to get Bobby off Clyde as Sarah quickly wheels to get Clyde away from Bobby when suddenly out of blind rage, Bobby threw his punch accidently at Sarah, knocking the poor crippled woman to the ground along with her wheelchair.

Stephanie and Mrs Douglas screamed in horror at this before Clyde felt in an instant, the rage and anger he felt with his dad returns to him at Bobby's abuse on Clyde mother before he grabs Bobby up then charging and slamming him on the lockers, screaming:

"I can crush you, do you know that?! I can tear you apart without even touching you! See if I don't!"

The others begin to scream out in great shock and intensive panic while Mr Tyler struggles to break the boys apart.

"Clyde please, stop it!" Stephanie cried loudly.

"Let him go Mister Henderson!" The Principal yelled out.

"Clyde" Mr Tyler cried out.

Clyde felt like his head was raging with fire, so full of hatred on his enemy as he slowly becomes something different to himself; soon the telekinetic teenager couldn't take the stress and pressure within his powers controlled by his anger and hatred anymore as he throws Bobby away, using his powers to send Bobby flying over the hall, hitting and rolling down the floor as he landed in agony.

Within that moment, the light bulbs on top of the ceiling from the hall begin to flicker in static then all was silent with the exception of Bobby moaning in pain; nothing was ever said for two minutes or even longer as everyone even the students outside the classroom looked at Clyde who was on his knees, clutching his head, shuddering and whimpering quietly.

"W...What's happening to me?" Clyde shuddered silently with intensive anxiety.

"What...the fuck..." Bobby gasped out in extreme bewilderment and pain.

Clyde feels like somehow the powers within him is trying to take control of his mind and body and turning him into something more un-natural and extremely dangerous as he feels so pale and frozen of the occurrences that just happened no more than five minutes ago.

The Principal slowly recollects herself and shuddered out to Mr Tyler: "Lee...kindly escort Clyde to another room and try to calm him down"

Lee just nodded and slowly escorts the shuddering teenager out of the room as Stephanie, Clyde's mother watches on sadly ; Sarah then breaks out in tears as she cries out for her son as Mrs Douglas rushes to Bobby's side who only shoves away and within his blind rage, shouted:

"Don't touch me, you bitch!"

The security then grabbed the feral teenager and drags him to one of the detention rooms as Mrs Douglas watches in despair as she knew Bobby was going to be arrest for physical assault on Clyde's mother.

The principal looked at the students and shouted: "Show's over, back to class now!"

The students including Luke and Stephanie did as they were told while the Prinicpal comforts the crying mother of Bobby while Sarah quietly wheels off to follow Mr Tyler with his son.

* * *

 **What happens next?**

 **Stay tune to find out!**


	24. Past and Present Issues

**Chapter 23: Past and Present Issues**

* * *

Clyde was waiting in the English classroom before Sarah and the principal came into the room and asked the gym teacher: "How's everything?"

"He's calmed down...I'd go easy on him if I were you, Mrs Lowell; we did just witnessed Bobby attacked both Clyde and Sarah here today..." Mr Tyler replied.

Clyde was not looking up at them as he felt very horrible for what he's done in front of everyone back there with Bobby before the principal softly strictly said to him:

"Clyde, you do understand that your behavior today was unacceptable especially with Mister Douglas back there even though he should have never attacked you"

"I know..." Clyde sadly sighed.

"I'm afraid you've have given me no choice but to punish you with a week's detention with Mr Tyler; is that clear Mister Henderson?" The Principal firmly asked.

"Yes madam, I'm really sorry for everything" Clyde apologized.

The Principal said nothing but walks to Sarah and said:

"I'm very sorry Mrs Henderson about all of this spectacle today, I never wanted this to end like that especially to your son"

"I understand...you're just doing your job" Sarah sighed while nodding.

"So how is Bobby Douglas?" Mr Tyler asked.

"The police are here to charge Bobby for physical assault...I'm really getting tired of all this to be frank" Mrs Lowell sighed.

"Perhaps I can be of assistance"

The trio including Clyde turns to see an unexpected surprise visit from Enya Ambrosine as she was standing near the classroom door before Sarah gasped out:

"Oh, it's you again"

"Good afternoon Mrs Henderson, I heard you recently assaulted by that awful boy, are you still hurt?" Enya kindly asked.

"I'll be OK" Sarah assured.

"I'm sorry but may if I ask, who are you?" Mrs Lowell asked.

"My name is Enya Ambrosine, a former agent of the FBI and I'm here to keep an eye out on certain activties involving the Diegoville Police Department; I'm sure you were well aware of the recent news involving the last police chief and Kenny Henderson" Enya replied.

"Of course; Allow me to introduce myself as well-!" Mrs Lowell replied.

"I know who you are, you're Georgie Lowell, the principal of the school, I seen the staff photos of the school board as I walked in" Enya giggled.

"I see...So how can I help you, Mrs-!" Mrs Lowell nervously started.

"It's Miss Ambrosine actually" Enya corrected.

"Miss Ambrosine, my apologzes" Mrs Lowell nodded.

"Actually I'm here to have a word with you; so with your permission, I liked to speak with you and Mrs Henderson in your office" Enya nodded.

"Of course" Mrs Lowell agreed before he looks at Mr Tyler: "Would you mind watching Clyde for a moment?"

"Of course" The gym teacher nodded.

Enya looks on at Clyde who watches on in confusion before she smiles at him and said: "Nice to see you again, Mister Henderson"

As the women left the classroom, Clyde still wonders about the actions he does lately ever since he obtained his powers. He has hurt people with them, some that deserved it, some that didn't, like the incident with Trevor. He was only a kid just misbehaving and Clyde did the worst thing by using his powers in anger and made Trevor get a broken arm.

It felt so wrong with Clyde after that happened; sure he was angry at Trevor but he never thought of hurting the kid like that.

Clyde notices recently that some of the kids in the school were distance from him since the fight between him and Bobby. Some are whispering things behind his back as they were not bullying Clyde much but rather they are afraid of him of becoming a person worse than Bobby was. Mr Tyler soon sat on the other side of the table, facing Clyde and asked: "Are you OK Clyde?"

"I feel dangerous..." Clyde coldly responded.

"Dangerous? Why's that?" Mr Tyler asked in concern.

"You know why!" Clyde firmly responded before he spoke out in fear and anger on himself: "I could've injured Bobby and the worst part of it was part of me wanted to break Bobby apart for all the harm he has done to me but I know it's wrong to do that, It'll make me a worse person than he is but back there, I didn't get a care about what I was doing or how hard I hurt him...I just wanted him to leave me alone"

Lee felt disturbance in Clyde's attitude but can understand that living in the mercy of his abusive father and people like Bobby harming Clyde at school daily can mess up a poor boy's mind like Clyde as he begins to notice Clyde getting emotional trauma from all of this.

Clyde then looks at the gym teacher as he asked "Is it true what Bobby said? Was Mrs Lowell a bully once like Bobby was?"

Mr Tyler soft of knew this was coming when Bobby spilled the beans to a traumatic boy about the principal he looked up to all this time in Senior High; He exhales softly and confesses the truth:

"Yes, Mrs Lowell was a bully; I was with her in my high school years here as well as most of the other students parents too, She used to hurt a lot of kids including one in particular, a person whom I grown up with name Samuel Green"

"Why?" Clyde asked in disbelief.

"Because she used to think he was a freak due to his freaky bad lisp and wearing glasses...I guess she never thought about the consequences and how he felt after she bullied him before it's too late; one day he stood up to her by outing her as a bully during the school election and unintentionally humiliated her in front of the school, winning the school president instead...She did not take defeated well before she outed him as a homosexual to the entire school" Mr Tyler confessed.

"How do you know all of this information well?" Clyde asked.

"Because...I was Samuel's boyfriend" Mr Tyler sadly confessed.

"Wait! You're...gay?!" Clyde asked, much to surprise.

"Yeah, I am" Mr Tyler nervously admits.

"Wow, I didn't expect that" Clyde nervously pointed out.

"Well I never told anyone much about my sexuality in my life and why should I? It's no one business so you're pretty much one of the few students I told about my sexuality in different situations" Mr Tyler shrugged.

"You're OK by me" Clyde assured.

"Thanks" Mr Tyler nodded.

"So...what happened to Samuel?" Clyde asked.

"Eventually when he outed as a homosexual at the school, the news went to his parents who are really prejudiced and religious that they disowned poor Samuel and thrown him out of the house...I could have tried to help him if I knew that but..." Mr Tyler sadly sighed.

"But what?" Clyde asked in concern.

"The next day, we heard the news from school that Samuel committed suicide in the middle of the night by leaping forward into an oncoming train on the train tracks and..." Mr Tyler spoke no more as he looks down in misery still missing his past lover from all those years ago.

"I'm so sorry..." Clyde apologized.

"I blamed Mrs Lowell for all of this mess, I knew she did this for revenge but at the funeral that we had for Samuel...She actually was crying and wrote an apologetic eulogy for Samuel, she was so guilty for what she's done to Samuel that she decided to make a tribute for him and sooner or later...I actually forgave her in the end" Mr Tyler explained.

"Why?" Clyde asked in confusion.

"What you need to understand, Clyde, we were just kids, trying to get our very best even if we fuck up in life at times but in the end, it's what makes us human even if we will feel regret for most of our lives" Mr Tyler replied.

"Well at least you changed your life for the better and if you can do it, maybe so can I...I just need to control myself at times" said Clyde.

"Mostly my powers too...They're acting strange on me lately" Clyde thought to himself

"Yeah; in the end there will always be some people who are terrible but they are still good people out there in the world as well" Mr Tyler replied.

"I know...Sometimes I think the only reason they bullied me is because they're scared of me" Clyde asked.

"What makes you think that?" Mr Tyler asked.

"Think about it; my dad is an abusive drunk and he crashed the car that killed my sister and made my mother legless plus he even laid the blame on me and that false report alone convinced half of the town and most of the kids at school to believe it was my fault and I would end up like Kenny" Clyde replied.

"Clyde-" Mr Tyler started.

"And now that I attacked Bobby in front of everyone, I fear that I'm becoming like my dad" Clyde confessed.

"But you're nothing like Kenny, you're you" Mr Tyler replied.

"I know...but...I fear I maybe becoming worse than Kenny or Bobby" Clyde started as he finds it hard to talk to Mr Tyler or anyone else about his secret powers for he feared if his powers were revealed; they would shun him and be afraid of him for being abnormal because of his supernatural powers.

"Clyde, not all of our actions are right but we learn from our mistakes and we shouldn't care what other people say. Just always believe in yourself and those who believe in you like me and Stephanie trust me Clyde, everything will turn out alright in the end, you'll see" Mr Tyler replied.

"I hope so" Clyde nodded.

"I'll tell you what, when this whole thing in school is over, you can finally get a new fresh start with your mother and never worried about anyone or anything in this place again; you could have a job, a girlfriend that you may get married and have a real family together" Mr Tyler happily said.

"That does sound good" Clyde nodded.

"In the meantime Clyde, I want you to stay out of trouble and don't do anything foolish again" Mr Tyler said.

"I won't; I promise" Clyde swore.

"In a few weeks time, you and Stephanie will both have the time of your lives then graduation the following week" Tyler chuckled.

"Yeah" Clyde cheerfully nodded.

Suddenly they heard Enya and Sarah returning to the classroom without Mrs Lowell much to the men's confusion as Mr Tyler asked:

"How did it go?"

"It went alright" Sarah nodded as she looks at Enya before the agent started with:

"Now what do we have to do with this situation, Mister Henderson? We were warned you may experience mental trauma and from what happened between Mister Douglas and you both yesterday and today is one of the issues involving it"

"I'm not going crazy, am I?" Clyde nervously questioned.

Enya just chuckled out: "No Clyde; I just recommended that you need to see someone about your anxiety and anger problems and your problems involving your past up to now"

"She suggested we visit this lovely lady outside near Clayton, a psychiatrist by the name of Rebecca Hayes" Sarah explained.

"Rebecca Hayes? What can she do for me?" Clyde questioned.

"She will be appointed to help you deal with your issues involving the bullies and your past life involving your father; She is an expert on dealing with situations like this, she can help you make your life better" Enya explained.

"She sounds lovely" Clyde nodded in approval.

"OK them; I've already appointed her to have her see you on the 10th of October, this Saturday; Here is her appointment card" Enya said as she hands Sarah the address card of Rebecca Hayes.

"Thank you very much, Miss Ambrosine" Sarah thanked.

"No problem; now if you excuse me, I got to deal with that feral teenager with the other cops" Enya said before she smiles at Clyde and said:

"And Mister Henderson, please don't go causing trouble now and take care of yourself"

"I'll do my best, thank you" Clyde thanked as the former FBI agent walks away.

Mr Tyler looks at the time and noticed it was nearly end of the school day as he said to Clyde: "Well Clyde, I think we best do the detentions for Mrs Lowell"

"OK" Clyde nodded, knowing he had to do what he must do as part of his punishment.

"Don't be too hard on him please" Sarah begged at Mr Tyler.

"Trust me, Mrs Henderson; I'm not that cruel on people like Clyde" Mr Tyler chuckled and walks away with Clyde.

"I'll see you in an hour, Mom" Clyde called out.

"I'll be waiting at the staff room" Sarah called out.

As Mr Tyler and Clyde walks off to start the week's detention in the gym hall, Clyde notices Bobby in the study room with Mrs Douglas, Enya and the police before the two made vicious eye to eye for Bobby knew this is not the end as he will not rest till he gets his revenge on his one and only enemy.

* * *

 **What happens next?**

 **Stay tuned to find out!**


	25. Hypocrite

**Chapter 24: Hypocrite**

* * *

As the police begins to escort Bobby out of the school, he glares at Stephanie and Luke as he raged:

"You tell them the truth! Tell them that your date with Henderson to the prom is just a joke!"

"What the hell are you on about?!" Stephanie asked in disbelief.

"Ignore him" Enya advised as she helps the others dragged Bobby to the police car.

"He's gone mad" Luke shook his head.

"No shit" Stephanie scoffed before she looks at the police car and mumbled: "Good riddance..."

Soon the others saw Britney looking miserable with Fred, Carlos and the rest of the class as she grumbled: "That goddamn prison bitch, this is all his fault"

"For god sake, Will you let it go, Britney" Stephanie groaned.

"Why the hell should I? He was my man till you stolen him from me and now because of that freak you're going out with, Bobby is now like this" Britney angrily vented.

"Will you just give a rest?! I didn't stole Bobby from you, he dumped you for me and may I remind you, he cheated on me so you can be glad he didn't cheat on you and besides this isn't even Clyde's fault; Bobby let himself got into this situation" Stephanie sighed in annoyance.

"Yeah, I mean come on you guys, what has Clyde ever done to us?" Luke questioned.

"She's right, Britney; just let Bobby go, he's not worth it" Whitney questioned.

"I don't have to listen to you, Honey Boo Boo" Britney hissed at the overweight student.

"And this is why Clyde didn't vote for you" Neil shrugged.

"What the hell does that mean?" Britney snapped at Neil.

"Why did you think the results went longer than usual? Clyde was the last student to vote out of the tie" Neil replied with a smirk.

Britney looks on in shock as she grows in rage, hating Clyde more than usual now as she just storms off in an angry huff before Stephanie called out:

"Grow up Britney, not everything is all about you"

"Fuck you" Britney yelled back as she walks away.

Soon they heard the principal going to the group and said: "School's over an hour ago, kids; I suggest you all leave before we close the building for the day"

They all nod before they left the school building while Mrs Lowell watches the Montezs suspiciously after what she heard what Bobby demanded at them...

* * *

 _Enya was looking at the criminal files of Bobby Douglas and Aaron Harris as she just musingly giggled: "Your ex-boyfriend really let himself go into the deep end"_

 _"Tell me about it" Stephanie agreed._

 _"So whatever happened to your date with Clyde?" Enya asked._

 _"Well..." Stephanie began._

* * *

The next day on Thursday after another school detention, Clyde went to the Montez's residence and knocks on the front door before Paul greeted him:

"Hey Clyde, how are you doing?"

"OK" Clyde shrugged.

"I heard about your incident with Bobby involving what he did to your mother, I'm so sorry" Paul apologized.

"It's OK, I kind of deserved the punishment for harming Bobby like that" Clyde admits.

"Frankly I would have done the same thing if I was your shoes" Paul honestly replies.

"Dad"

Stephanie stands by her father's side, shaking her head at her father's idea of dealing with Bobby before she looks at Clyde and said: "Hi Clyde, how are you doing?"

"I'm alright" Clyde started before he then adds: "Stephanie, since all that has just happened recently; I was wondering if it's OK we postpone the date until the whole ordeal settles down?"

"You kids don't have to cancel your date because of Bobby" Paul shared his opinion.

"Dad, this is kind of just between Clyde & I so if you could not butt in, please" Stephanie replied.

"OK then" Paul nodded in understanding before he says to Clyde: "Take it easy Clyde, alright"

As Paul walks back inside, Stephanie looks at Clyde and said: "Are you sure you want to do this, Clyde?"

"Only if you're willing to do so as well" Clyde responded.

Stephanie knew everything was going hostile around the school lately and then she decided that it is best to wait till the whole ordeal dies down before they can relax and go on with their date.

"Alright, we'll wait a while then" Stephanie nodded with a smile.

"OK, thank you" Clyde thanked and gives out his hand for Stephanie to shake.

What surprised him next was Stephanie actually leaning out to hug Clyde close before she said: "Please stay safe for me"

"I will" Clyde replied, blushing as he then hugs back.

The male teenager soon walks away from the house as Stephanie watches in concern for her best friend as she hopes things will get better instead of going worse...

* * *

 _Enya finishes listening to Stephanie as the middle-aged woman nodded and said: "I see, sounds to me like most people in your school are insane by the looks of it. They never seem to look past through Clyde like you and your brother did"_

 _"I had to see Clyde like that for so many years, growing up around him and you cannot imagine what was like for him, being bullied and teased even suffering from his deranged father and no one seems to care about it; I even wish I can go back and save him from what he suffered through" Stephanie admits._

 _"Honestly, I wish I can do so too" Enya nodded before she then said: "I believe you are well aware with our next guest we managed to locate from the survivors of the destruction"_

 _"What?" Stephanie asked in confusion._

 _Enya said nothing but clicks her fingers as two men then drags in another victim for the interrogation before Enya soon takes off the black bag of the person's head to which Stephanie gasped out in anger: "You!"_

 _The next victim that was brought before the women was none other than Georgia Lowell, the now ex-principal of the Diego State Senior High as from the reaction given by Stephanie at the sight of Georgia, this amuses Enya as she asked:_

 _"I see you two had a history together on something, am I right?"_

 _"You could say that" Stephanie replied._

 _"What's going on here?!" Georgia panicked before she looks at Enya and gasped: "You again?! What is the meaning of this?!"_

 _"You're here because of the events of the Diegoville Doomsday and you are one of the surviving witnesses of who I am investigating about lately" Enya replied._

 _"You mean...him?" Georgia lowly responded._

 _"And does this "him" have a name?" Enya sarcastically asked._

 _"Of course, that monster Clyde Henderson!" Georgia cried out._

 _"Oooooh! Monster is he? Well they say that monsters are often created so..." Enya smirked as she leans down to the uncomfortable victim and adds: "...My guess is that you have a part of creating that monster"_

 _"Me?! How dare you! I am an honorable principal of a highly well-educated campus" Georgia angrily exclaimed._

 _"Yeah and I'm the Queen of England; let's be honest here, the only reason you got so high into the chain of popularity of that school was because you were like the Veruca Salt of Diegoville only spoiler and violent back in your days" Enya scoffed to a surprise Georgia._

 _"No kidding there" Stephanie agreed._

 _"I was only a kid! We all make mistakes as kids! I learn from my mistakes and I felt terrible for the bad things I did in the past that I wish I could take back" Georgia argued._

 _"Even Samuel Green?" Enya coldly asked._

 _"I didn't made him commit suicide..." Georgia softly replied._

 _"But you did cause him to go to misery when you selfishly out him as a homosexual and got him to be the victim of more bullying all because of your selfish desire for payback...It's true what they say, old habits die hard" Enya said without a hint of remorse in her voice._

 _"If I could have anything in the world, it would be to bring Samuel back into the world" Georgia cried._

 _Enya just sighed at Georgia's wails as she asked: "Oh who are you fooling? A lot of people can cry better than you so it's pretty easy to tell crocodile tears from real tears"_

 _"Why are you torturing me like this?! I did not murdered all those people in Diegoville! Clyde's the true villain here, not me!" Georgia cried out._

 _"Yes Clyde destroyed Diegoville but it's people like you who made him into the monster he is today, so people like you are responsible for all of this" Enya snapped._

 _"How?!" Georgia demanded._

 _"Because I know what you're really like, Georgia Lowell" Enya started as she hands out books and tapes of her Georgia's phone calls._

 _"This is all what you truly are; everything you wrote, everything you say on the phone proves to me what you're truly are" Enya adds._

 _"What do you mean?" Stephanie asked Enya._

 _"According to one of your journal dates from high school, the day after Samuel died, you wrote that you screwed up and was afraid of going to jail...that's it, nothing more, it doesn't say you felt guilty or anything but the next date surprised me, you said that the eulogy for Samuel was successful and nothing more" Enya coldly responded, reading the high school journal of Georgia._

 _Stephanie looks at her ex-principal in appalled before she angrily accused: "So you didn't care about the fact you lead a student to his doom but you did all of this to save yourself?!"_

 _"I didn't know he was going to die! I worked so hard to be where I want to go that I may have stuffed up a bit but I was scared, what would you had done?!" Georgia cried._

 _"I would have turned myself in" Enya shrugged. "And besides you grew more hostile with some other students from recent reports all because I warned you to take bullying seriously otherwise I would have no choice but to bring a school inspector over to do a report on your campus and knowing your history and how you act lately...you would have lost your job"_

 _"W-Who are you?!" Georgia asked in fear._

 _"I'm someone you will wish to never mess with..." Enya grinned menacingly at the woman before she turns to Stephanie and asked: "Was there ever a time you and your principal had tension between each other?"_

 _"As a matter of fact, yes" Stephanie nodded before she continues: "It was Friday the 9th of October just the day after Clyde and I postpone our date..."_

* * *

Luke and Stephanie were at recess with Clyde, discussing about their science project they're working together as a team before they heard Mrs Lowell on the speakerphones calling out: "Luke and Stephanie Montez, please report to the principal's office at once, Luke and Stephanie Montez to the Principal's office"

Clyde looks at the twins before Luke asked: "What does she want now?"

"Hopefully nothing too bad, God knows we've being through more than enough for one week" Stephanie replied

"I'll see you guys at next class then" Clyde suggested.

"Alright, see you there" Stephanie nodded as she and Luke heads to the principal's office.

Once there, they find Britney with the principal before Mrs Lowell said to her: "Thank you Miss Lewis, you may go now"

"Thank you" Britney thanked before she leaves without a word to Stephanie or Luke and closes the door behind them.

"Is something wrong, Mrs Lowell?" Luke questioned the principal.

"Please have a seat you two, I wish to discuss something" Mrs Lowell replied.

The twins sat on the two chairs before the principal started with:

"It has come to my recent attention that there have being rumors involving you two"

"What rumors would that be?" Stephanie questioned.

"Rumors implying that you, Luke, have asked Stephanie to take Clyde to prom" Mrs Lowell replied.

This comes as a surprise to Luke as he doesn't recall telling anyone it was his suggestion for Stephanie to take Clyde to prom even though Stephanie chose to take Clyde to the prom by her own free will. Which begs the question who did Stephanie told about Luke's suggestion and was the suggestion what Bobby thought was nothing but a joke?

"Well?" Mrs Lowell went on at the twins.

"What do you want to know about?" Stephanie asked.

"Is it true that Luke wanted you to take Clyde to the prom?" Mrs Lowell asked.

"Yes" Stephanie replied.

"I see" Mrs Lowell nodded before she turns to Luke and asked: "Would you care to elaborate for me on this, Mister Montez?"

"I didn't force Stephanie into doing this if that's what you're thinking; I just felt sorry for what my sister was going through so I suggest that she might feel happy to take our best friend Clyde to prom instead" Luke explained.

"And Clyde? What's in it for him?" Mrs Lowell asked.

"I just thought it would be good if Stephanie takes him to prom, make him happy and-!" Luke said.

"Make Clyde a part of things? What could you possibly be thinking?" Mrs Lowell asked a bit strictly.

"With all due respect, Mrs Lowell, this is none of your business at all" Stephanie raised her voice a bit firmly.

"I beg your pardon, Miss Montez?" Mrs Lowell lowly asked.

"What's the big deal anyway?" Luke asked.

"It is very big deal to me" Mrs Lowell answered.

"Why? You're not Clyde's mother or even one of his relatives so why are you so against me going to prom with Clyde?" Stephanie argued.

"I just want to be sure that this isn't a prank by your brother here" Mrs Lowell replied.

"It's not a prank, Mrs Lowell; Luke may be a douche but he wouldn't do anything to hurt me nor Clyde" Stephanie assured.

"Um, thanks; I guess" Luke thanked, feeling odd that he's referenced as a douche.

"Well no offence but your brother is not the best student at times" Mrs Lowell argued.

"I'm sorry, What?!" Luke asked, feeling a bit offended.

"Luke, from the moment you came to senior campus, you often get yourself into trouble that makes me wonder if you ever want to take your education seriously at times" Mrs Lowell shrugged.

Luke didn't say anything as he felt that some part of what Mrs Lowell says is true but then the principal looks onto Stephanie and asked:

"Stephanie, be honest here, don't you think you're going to look a little foolish when you show up to prom with Clyde?"

"What does that mean?" Stephanie demanded.

"Lately ever since you asked him to the prom, it's being the talk of the students lately and that's what concerns me for you; I don't want you to feel uneasy with the other students about this kind of thing" Mrs Lowell explained.

"Do I look like I care about what they say? No, so if I were you, Mrs Lowell, I would just mind my own business" Stephanie firmly suggested.

"Watch your tone, Miss Montez, I will be sure that none of you are planning to hurt Clyde as well" Mrs Lowell snapped.

"We're not trying to harm Clyde, Mrs Lowell" Luke protested.

"I'm afraid your arguments are immaterial to me at this point; This school has suffered more than enough problems with Clyde and I will make sure nothing will happen to him again; I take bullying in my school very seriously for the last few years before you even came here" Mrs Lowell strictly replied.

"That's rich coming from you" Stephanie scoffed.

Mrs Lowell glares at Stephanie dead in the eyes and coldly cleared her throat: "Excuse me?"

"I know what you were like back at our age, you used to bully my parents for fun and for what you did to Samuel Green...you are messed up" Stephanie firmly explained.

"What goes on in the past is ether of your bloody business so keep that mouth of yours this instinct" Mrs Lowell furiously hissed but Stephanie soon snapped back at her:

"And for you to say that you want no harm to Clyde? I call you bluff; You hardly knew him as I grew him with up since childhood, you kept calling him Kelvin Handerson for a year until Clyde at one point corrected you during one of our classes and you never even acknowledge him unless it involves him being hurt or bullied by the boys in class...So don't tell me that you know what's best for me and Clyde for prom because this, all of this now, is none of your bloody business to so just drop the whole frantic thought of yours and butt out!"

The office grew silent for a time being still until Mrs Lowell lowly responded with: "You've just earned yourself detention after school, Stephanie Montez"

"For what?! Speaking the truth, real noble of you" Stephanie sarcastically scoffed.

"Wanna go for two days, young lady?" The Principal angrily raised her voice at her.

Stephanie didn't care at this point as she then shrugged: "Mom was right about you, you are a spoiled bitch"

This made Luke snickered, trying to hold back his laughter before Mrs Lowell darkens her glare and said: "You both have three days after detention...Or do you want to go for more?"

Stephanie was about to lash out again when Luke grabbed her arm to stop her before Stephanie just went silent as Mrs Lowell adds: "That's what I thought"

She then sits up, glaring at the Montezs and then said: "Now you two listen to me and listen good, If I find out that this is nothing more but a prank on Clyde Henderson...I will see to it that you both will be severely punished...Do I make myself clear?!"

The Montez just nodded while uncomfortably looks on at their hypocritical principal before she spitefully spat: "Now get out of my office and think about what I said..."

Unaware of the trio, Britney Lewis was exactly listening to the whole argument as the results pleases her to her spiteful hatred on Stephanie as she leaves in a merry way before Stephanie and Luke both angrily left the office, feeling that this ordeal is going insane for everyone.

"Who the fuck does she think she is?!" Stephanie grumbled.

"Well to be fair, you did called her a bitch" Luke pointed out.

"Oh shut up, she was a bitch" Stephanie snapped and walks off from Luke.

Luke watches sadly as her sister gets her school stuff for the next class before she thinks to herself:

"What the hell is wrong with everyone?! What is the big deal with me going to prom with Clyde?! It's just prom, it's not the end of the world"

Soon he sees Clyde walking up to her and asked: "Is everything OK?"

Stephanie didn't felt it was needed for Clyde to worry about her as she smiles at him and said: "Everything's fine"

"Shall we head to next class now?" Clyde offered to walk with Stephanie.

"Sure" The gingered girl nodded and walks with Clyde to the next class.

* * *

 **What happens next?**

 **Stay tuned to find out!**


	26. Rebecca Hayes

**Chapter 25: Rebecca Hayes**

* * *

 _Enya looks on at Mrs Lowell as she then questions her with: "So am I to understand that the only reason you behaved like that with the Montezs was because you only cared about your job rather the welfare of Clyde Henderson?"_

 _Mrs Lowell just took a deep breath and said: "I've being Principal of that school for fifteen years and even before Clyde and the others that died came to this school, I worked so hard to make this school a well respected and well-educated place for everyone. It was never easy and it took a lot of hard work, not just by me, but from the entire staff who come and left this school throughout the years."_

 _"I admit that I screwed up in the past but I chose to let it go and I sometimes wish it never happened but here I am today, trying my very best to not have my job jeopardized for things that are clearly beyond my control that I try to do"_

 _Enya and Stephanie look at Mrs Lowell's honest before the agent nodded and replied: "That may be, but the way you behaved after our meeting doesn't justified your actions"_

 _She then sits down on another chair and asked the older woman: "Now I want you to come clean...Do you hate Clyde Henderson?"_

 _Stephanie cautiously looks on at Mrs Lowell's reaction before the ex-principal replied: "If you want me to come clean, so be it, I didn't exactly hate Clyde, I just find a little strange; The way he looked and dressed, you got to think he just lives in a dumpster"_

 _"Yet through all this time, it didn't come suspicious to you maybe Clyde was mistreated by his own parental figure, his father?" Enya asked._

 _"Mr Tyler often does questioned me if I should inspect Clyde's welfare but I just assume it was only the bullies that are giving Clyde a hard time and I did my best to make sure the bullying ceases completely for the nearly the past two years since he came here" Mrs Lowell protested.  
_

 _"Not hard enough, like Stephanie said, you barely acknowledge his existences unless it was involved with Bobby or the other boys" Enya scoffed, finding it hard to believe that Georgia is completely innocent on her part of the events._

 _"How am I the bad guy here?! I was only doing my job, if anyone is to blame is Stephanie there" Mrs Lowell angrily snapped._

 _"How is this my fault?! I wasn't the one who set up that horrible prank" Stephanie argued._

 _"You invited that monster to prom! Even before the destruction you caused a stir in most of the students and some of the staff, if you hadn't invited him in the first place, none of this would have ever happened!" Mrs Lowell selfishly accused._

 _Stephanie eventually lost her calm and tries to break free from her bonds to attack Mrs Lowell but Enya holds her back, trying to calm the young lady down as Stephanie screamed out:_

 _"How dare you! I invited Clyde because I cared about him more than you do; You never liked nor cared about Clyde! You barely even helped him nor stopped the bullying from him! Blaming me for taking Clyde to prom for this mess to happen, how dare you, you fucking bitch!"_

 _Enya eventually stopped Stephanie and soothes the hysterical woman down gently as she softly comforted: "Forget her, she's not worth listening to"  
_

 _Stephanie was about to speak when Enya gently hushes her and adds: "Now, now, calm down; please Miss Montez, just relax"_

 _Eventually the young lady calmed herself down before Enya heard Mrs Lowell grumbling: "I should have banned her and Clyde from prom when I had the chance to"_

 _Enya coldly goes to Mrs Lowell as she calmly yet dangerously warned: "If I heard another word out of your mouth, I'll break you apart...Do you understand me?"_

 _Mrs Lowell shockingly looks up at the icy agent before she frighteningly nodded before Enya scoffed harshly: "Look at you, a woman who was supposed to be a shiny example for the students to look up to is nothing more but a spoiled trash-talking bully...How pathetic"_

 _Mrs Lowell looks down in fear before Enya clicks her fingers then adds to Lowell: "I'll deal with you later"_

 _Soon two soldiers grabbed the tied up Lowell up and escorted her to one of the small rooms where each of the victims were held hostage in for now. Enya soon sits beside Stephanie who asked the agent a question: "If it's OK with you, Miss Ambrosine, you mentioned that time you talked to Mrs Lowell about the warning to her; what did you exactly say to her?"_

 _"I supposed I could tell you some things from my perspectives but don't expect me to answer every question you ask of her, young lady, is that understood?" Enya replied._

 _"Yes ma'am" Stephanie nodded._

 _"OK then, What went on with Mrs Lowell and I all happened right after that brutal confrontation between Bobby and Clyde..." Enya started her side of the events._

* * *

It was just after Enya arrived at Diego Senior State High as the female agent along with Mrs Henderson went into the office to discuss the issues involving Clyde before Enya recommended Clyde seeing a former psychologist by the name of Rebecca Hayes before she uses her mobile phone to ring her up for an appointment. Once the whole thing was set, Enya soon kindly escort Mrs Henderson out of the office for a moment just so she can have a word with the former principal.

"Mrs Lowell, may I ask how long this bullying ordeal with Clyde has being going on for?" Enya questioned.

"For nearly the last two years since he came to my school, the poor guy" Mrs Lowell replied.

"I see. Tell me Mrs Lowell; why is it that this keeps occurring for so long if you say that you take bullying into the matter very seriously?" Enya asked.

"I have no idea, I tried to make the class end their foolish pranks on students like Clyde and all that but I never suspect that some of the students like Bobby Douglas can be like that" Mrs Lowell replied.

"With the lack of updating the school security, I'm not surprised" Enya spoke out.

"Excuse me?" Mrs Lowell questioned in confusion.

Enya got out files of paper from her work bag and places them separately together on the office table and said:

"Mrs Lowell, I have to inform you that after I've recently interviewed Clyde about the events involving his father and the school; we requested the school board government that keeps your school to this day, to do a update inspection on your school and from what they told me about the results, it's not looking well for you"

"What are you saying?" Mrs Lowell asked.

"From these reports there are lot of reports of bullying that get worse and worse each years and the last two years are the extremely worst results the school board has ever received and they are concern on how you run this place" Enya explained.

"Listen, Miss Ambrosine, Times are tough when it comes to taking care of these older adolescents education and welfare, we have a lot of students that are experiencing bullying here too, not just Mister Henderson I can assure you; I will inform you and the school board that I am doing everything in my power to ensure that this school is a bully-free and well-respected place for all seniors to achieve their grades and futures into the world" Mrs Lowell explained.

"Very well then, if you wish to have us convince that you're doing all that you can for this school then so be it but I should warn that if this school gets another disastrous speculation like today and so forth. The school board will have no choice to fully inspect the entire school on your education, well-being of your students and how you are dealing with your job because god forbid, if the end results are not what you claim this school is then it's highly likely that you will lost your job as principal of this school" Eyna stated the details.

This comes as a surprise for Mrs Lowell as she feels threatened by this, if she doesn't change things around, she could lost the very job that she worked hard to get for the last fifteen years of her life; she may never be able to get a well-earned position of school employment again if that was the case. Then again, in secret, she wasn't the best at her job when it comes to keeping the peace in the school and is clearly oblivious of Clyde Henderson, not wanting to deal with a strange boy like him.

"I understand..." Mrs Lowell softly replied.

"Good" Enya started before she gets the files in her work bag again and added: "Now if you excuse me, I got to finish things up here and deal with that Douglas boy; Good day Mrs Lowell" and soon she left the quiet yet threatened principal alone in her office.

* * *

 _"No wonder she was acting like that to us...She thought we were going to do something to make her lose her job...What a load of bullshit" Stephanie sighed out._

 _"Some people like Lowell will do the things that they feel is right when they feel threatened of losing things they love for rather than doing what is truly right" Enya replied._

 _"So...this Rebecca Hayes that you mentioned to Clyde to see, who was she?" Stephanie questioned Enya._

 _"Nothing much to answer for, only that she is just a former psychologist near the city of Clayton that specializes on dealing issues involving family violence, anxiety disorders and so on. If you truly wish to know what your prom date had gone through with her, I guess it wouldn't hurt for me to show you since I have her reports right here" Enya explained._

 _"Really?" Stephanie asked._

 _"Yes because after all, you were mentioned a dozen times to her by Clyde but nothing negative at you I can assure you" Enya replied._

* * *

Saturday began with a misty morning at Diegoville to which Clyde awoke in his guest room at Donald Jone's house as usual, looking at the time which was now 8:35am, the young man looks on at his school books on the floor before using his telekinetic powers to put them back on the table. Clyde soon gets up from the bed and starts to get ready for his first visit to his psychologist. Mr Jones took the Hendersons in his car and began to drive for twenty minutes until they finally reached a small house that has a company sign regaining Rebecca Hayes's position as a professional medical psychologist.

"This place looks nice" Sarah comment.

"It does has a relaxing touch for it's patients" Donald agreed.

Clyde looks on at the place nervously as he wonders how this woman will help him deal with his issues, being a human with supernatural powers as it is, it's extremely hard for him to explain it, let alone reveal it if the risk involves being shun out or hunt down as a monster.

"You ready, Clyde?" Donald asked.

"I guess so" Clyde nervously nodded.

"You'll be fine my dear, just answer Miss Hayes as much as you can and listen to what she has to say" Sarah assured her son.

As soon as Clyde and Donald got Sarah out of the car and into her wheelchair, the trio head upwards through the wheelchair flooring, straight for the front door then rings the doorbell until the door opens to reveal a middle aged woman with red medium bob hair wearing a blackish coat and smooth skirt with a blue undercoat.

The woman who is Rebecca Hayes looks at Clyde and asked: "Are you Clyde Henderson?"

"Yes" Clyde nodded.

In a slight British accent, Rebecca smiles at the guests and gleefully said: "Hello there then, it's so nice to meet you all"

"Nice to meet you too, I'm Sarah Henderson" Sarah greeted.

"I see" Rebecca nodded before she turns to see Donald and asked: "Are you a family member of the Hendersons too?"

"Actually I'm one of Clyde's friends, I'm actually looking after them at the moment" Donald replied.

"Oh so you're Donald Jones" Rebecca understood the situation.

"Yes, how do you do?" Donald greeted.

"I'm good, thank you" Rebecca replied before she looks at the trio and said: "Well come in, come in I've prepared tea, coffee and even biscuits for you guys"

As Rebecca leads the trio into her beautifully antique living room, Donald looks at Rebecca and asked: "If I might ask a personal question"

"If it's nothing too personal, fire away" Rebecca encouraged.

"From your accent, you're not from around here, are you?" Donald asked.

"I don't think it's wise to question something like that, Donald" Sarah stated to Mr Jones.

"Oh no, it's fine really; I was born and raised at Chichester in the United Kingdom until I got high marks at college for me to accepted to UCL Division of Psychology and Language Sciences in London which I received my diplomacy for" Rebecca explained.

"So why leave London and be here in Clayton then?" Donald asked.

"I prefer to live the quiet life and Clayton was one of the most relaxing places and true to it's word, I've being helping others in need for over twenty years and this place I brought from an elderly couple before they left for the retirement home was the perfect spot for me to open my services" Rebecca replied.

"It's a beautiful place" Sarah commented.

"Thank you" Rebecca thanked before she turns to Clyde and asked: "So then Mister Henderson, would you something to eat or have a glass of water before we start?"

"Thanks but no thank you, I'm OK" Clyde quietly rejected to which Rebecca can tell the uneasiness coming from the timid teenager.

"Now Mister Henderson, I want to assure you that you are in a safe place and I will do everything in my power to make sure you can be perfectly healthy and happy from all of this dread that has happened in your life" Rebecca assured Clyde.

"OK" Clyde slowly nodded.

"Right then, step inside my office please" Rebecca said while she opens the door leading to her office before she turns to Sarah and Donald then adds: "You two can kindly wait here and please help yourselves to the food and beverages on the table, there are also magazines and books on the side table and also I have the television on if books are not your thing. I just wish to ask if you don't touch any of my antiques on the shelves or anything else please"

"Of course" Sarah nodded before she turns to see Donald touching a glass figure of a swan on the table before she cleared her throat at him.

Donald turns to see Rebecca looking on at him cautiously before he puts the figure back on the table and nervously said: "Sorry about that"

Rebecca leads Clyde inside and close the door behind him as she motives Clyde to rest himself upon on the Chaise Lounge before Rebecca sits on her chair near her office table and started with:

"OK Mister Henderson, I wish for you to try and discuss about the things that went through with your life to this point. If you do not wish to go into full detail then I won't force you but I do wish to ask if you could spare a little detail for me so we can make more progress of things as we go along"

"I'll try" Clyde replied while lying back on the Chaise Lounge.

"So Clyde, how old are you?" Rebecca asked.

"I'm seventeen soon turning eighteen at Wednesday the 14th of October" Clyde answered.

"Ooooh that must so exciting" Rebecca attempt to make Clyde smile.

"Not really, it'll just be like my other birthdays where I am just ignored and life goes on" Clyde sighed.

"I'm sorry to hear that Clyde, will you begin at the start where all of this ordeal began" Rebecca kindly asked.

Clyde knew Rebecca was only there to help him deal with his problems but he doesn't wish to reveal his powers as usual so he carefully explains the details of life like he did with he was interviewed with Enya Ambrosine for the agent to dealt with both his father and uncle at court weeks ago.

Eventually Rebecca soon came out of the office while Clyde waits inside the room as the psychologist talked about the results that Clyde finished explaining to her before she said:

"In my years of my position, I've deal with cases such as Clyde's. The poor boy is traumatize and is convinced the world around him is against and I can't blame him for what both his father and uncle has done to you both and to poor Danielle, especially the bullies that harmed him all his life"

"This is all my fault as much as my husbands" Sarah sadly confessed.

"What do you mean, Mrs Henderson?" Rebecca asked before Sarah depressingly vented:

"I could have left Kenny behind and took the kids with me but I felt weak to stop him as he always overpowers and pushes me around, hurting my son mostly, he rarely hurts my daughter but pushes her around too...I had to stand there even before I was crippled and watch helpless as my husband beats my son to the point where I'm scared he will die at his hands like he did to my daughter and I could have prevented all of this because I was a stupid girl who made a horrible choice"

Sarah begins to cry a bit while Donald comforts her calmly until Rebecca gets a tissue and wipes Sarah's tears away before hushing her down and said:

"Listen to me Sarah, you are not responsible for your husband's actions, he did this on his accord. Like your children, you too were a victim to his selfish needs and I'm sure your son including your daughter, god rest her soul, don't blame for what Kenny Henderson has done to this family"

"She's right Sarah, you and Clyde including a lot of other people involved with Kenny's selfishness were victims and I believe in that" Donald assured his friend.

"Thank you" Sarah sniffed as she eventually calms herself down before she adds: "Honestly I'm not that traumatized by that brute, I'll get over him eventually...It's Clyde I'm so worried about...even since my daughter died, Kenny had bringing so much pain and misery to Clyde to the point where Clyde cannot speak out for himself or even feel anything else but those two horrible feelings that my husband thrashes upon my son and I will never forgive him or his little brother for that especially those bullies like that Bobby Douglas. What kind of boy would be allow to do such terrible things to my son? He reminds me of Kenny a bit now that I think about it"

"Alas my dear, the whole misery is ended and you and Clyde are both free from the chains of their ways. I will help your son get through these terrible events and give him more of a chance for a better life for both of you" Rebecca vowed.

"Thank you, thank you so much" Sarah thanked.

"Now I recommend you go and see your local doctor about putting Clyde on anti-depressants for one because he is experiencing a lot of anxiety issues and in most of my cases, one of the ways it can be managed is to be safely taken by anti-depressants for a start and then we'll go on from there, next week" Rebecca informed as she handed a doctor's appointment card to Sarah.

"Thank you, we'll get onto that as soon as possible" Sarah nodded.

Eventually Clyde thanked Rebecca for the session as the psychologist bid them farewell for now until next week as Clyde hopes that this will make some progress for him, heaven knows he does not want to end up in more misery as he was in the past till now.

* * *

 **What happens next?**

 **Stay tuned to find out!**


	27. Friends Or Foes?

**Chapter 26: Friends Or Foes?**

* * *

The third week of October arrived with Monday the 12th as Clyde went to school a bit relaxed and calmed but the tension around him with his classmates are a different matter, he can tell they are whispering and speaking behind his back about last week's speculation with Bobby and Clyde himself.

The first moment came when Clyde was leading Stephanie to the prom committee meeting until he stops to see what goes on. As Stephanie enters the room, she felt something was off by the stares of the girls in the meeting.

"Why the long faces, girls?" Stephanie asked. "Is something wrong?"

"Yes something is wrong, you are interrupting our meeting here" Britney informed her rival.

"What do you mean interrupting? You girls started the meeting without me?" Stephanie questioned the girls in confusion.

"Actually Stephanie, you're not part of the group anymore, Sorry" One of the girls nervously pointed out.

"What? What do you mean I'm not part of this group, I made this group for you girls and besides who says I'm not allowed to be here anymore?!" Stephanie demanded.

"Says the principal" Britney replied as she hands Stephanie a piece of parchment. "Read it and weep"

Stephanie read the paper that has the order of the principal to ban Stephanie from the prom committee group and have Britney in charge of the meetings for this point on. Stephanie knew the principal did this due to her foolish suspicion of the Montez with Clyde at prom.

"This is bullshit!" Stephanie angrily protested. "You girls don't honestly believe in this crap, right?"

"Sorry Stephanie but what the principal say goes" Whitney sadly informed her friend.

"Maybe you should have asked someone else to prom instead, hmm?" Britney shrugged with a smug look.

Stephanie wanted to say something but knew Britney wasn't worth dealing before she storms off in anger as Whitney watches in concern for her friend.

Clyde who saw the whole thing felt so sorry for Stephanie but decided to confront the principal about this as he makes his way to Mrs Lowell office but soon sees that she was on the phone with a friend as he leans in quietly to listen in.

"At least you're having a blast at Florida, I'm stuck here with these bratty twits; I swear kids today are getting more stupid and more useless at attempting to do anything right that sometimes I wonder, why bother helping them if they're not going to take their education seriously?"

Clyde felt uneasy with her words but what really grinded his gears was the next part he heard from Mrs Lowell:

"You know who I blame for all this crap, that Clyde Henderson; I swear ever since he came to this school, he's being causing a lot of problems both the staff and the class; I wouldn't be surprised if he ended up like his deadbeat father."

"Yes I know he was abused and all that but he's such a freak, the way he awkwardly looks on at the class and refuses to do anything around the school. Who would have wondered his mother who could have prevent all of that crap in his family"

Clyde looks on in fury. How dare she? How dare she speak of such things that are beyond his mother and his own control! She has no idea how horrible living with that monster was and she dares to have the audacity to blame Clyde for the recent problems that the principal could have helped out like Mr Tyler does for Clyde.

Clyde felt sick to learn that the principal was exactly as Mr Tyler told him what she was in the past, a hypocrite trash-talking bully. Just as Mrs Lowell finishes talking to one of her friends, Clyde's anger made his powers flipped as he made Mrs Lowell's computer crashed then exploded a bit as Mrs Lowell's laptop was destroyed.

Clyde moved back from the office as he can hear Mrs Lowell raging and yelling angrily that all of her hard work on his laptop was all gone as she storms outside to get something to calm herself before she notices Clyde looking at her and in anger, she snapped out: "What are you looking at?!"

Clyde looks down silently as Mrs Lowell storms off while Clyde glared up at the person he once called a friend now untrustworthy to him as he then walks away, but not before proposing using his power to make the sign of the Principal's door fall down too.

It was soon lunch time as Clyde was quietly eating lunch, watching the people who he presumed are now friends to him but a tiny ball of doubt runs in his mind, from most of the crowd in front of him even Fred and Carlos were hanging out with the others for the time being and not causing trouble with Clyde.

With everything that has happened in the past between Clyde and the rest, why is it so hard to let go of the bullying that they done when it continues to torment him silently?

First, there was Neil who always liked to prank Clyde by doing stupid things like putting dirt in his lunch without him noticing, spraying water at him from the water foundations and even hitting him with footballs at times.

Then there's Fred, the kind of jerk who ruins Clyde's assignments when he was off to the toilets or collecting things for his studies by writing stupid wrong answers on the paper, getting Clyde to start the assignments all over again, Fred also make stupid posters with Clyde's face photo-shopped on the school boards and even stole his lunch every often leaving Clyde hungry without a bite to eat

Another one is Carlos who used to make jokes at Clyde in science class by imagining the frog they sometimes have to dissect was Clyde himself and also putting the frog's organs in Clyde's shirt and hair, freaking poor Clyde out with that. He also pushes Clyde into mud piles, getting him filthier as it is.

Then there are people like Britney Lewis who with some of the cheerleaders made a teasing chant to Clyde which taunts him about the accident of the car crash and the fact his father was a sheriff as the awful chant goes like this:

 _Freaky Henderson_

 _Loves to stay in prison_

 _All the jail mates like to screw with_

 _The prison bitch_

And then there's Luke; who is often the worse bully at times with Bobby and Aaron, he often makes rude comments to him whatever Clyde was around his sister in the past, he even pranks Clyde like Bobby does from time to time but one of the worst pranks Luke ever did with Bobby was during the afternoon at the grand final soccer match of the first year of Senior State High with another senior state high school. Clyde helping Mr Tyler at the soccer match being the scoreboard keeper, when the Diego Seniors won the match, they had a short party inside the gym while Clyde was sitting on one of the benches, Luke and Bobby played a joke on Clyde by dunking him with icy water from a plastic water dispenser, making the entire class ridiculed Clyde as he walks out of the school and all the way home, humiliated and miserable as usual.

As punishment for their cruel joke, Mr Tyler held Luke and Bobby to clean up everything in the gym for as long as it takes to which they were held in for four hours, much to Luke and Bobby's aches and pains through the soccer match, They spend that time cleaning up the mess they made on the floor, moping the gym, packing the tables and chairs away and putting all the rubbish in the garbage bags and throwing them in the dumpster bins behind the school before the whole thing was over at 6pm.

"I wish I can forget all of this but sometimes I feel like the worst is yet to come and with most of the class around me...I don't know if I'm trusting the right people...Am I crazy or am I too cautious?" Clyde thought to himself.

"You seem quiet today, Clyde" Luke pointed out.

"Eh, I got nothing good to talk about" Clyde shrugged.

"I do, I heard the principal's flipped because her laptop blew up a bit" Fred explained.

"Seriously? No wonder she's pissed off" Luke replied.

"I'd be pissed myself if that was to happen to me" Carlos admits.

"Who wouldn't?" Fred replied.

Soon the bell rings, ending lunch time as Whitney soon goes up to Stephanie and asked her: "How are you doing?"

"Honestly I'm pissed; I mean who does Mrs Lowell think she is? Thinking that Luke and I are planning a prank all because I chose to ask Clyde to the prom" Stephanie replied.

"Actually Stephanie, I need to tell you something" Whitney started.

"What is it?" Stephanie asked.

"Remember when you told me the whole story the day you asked Clyde to the prom? Well Britney forced me to know why you were taking Clyde to prom and by force, I mean..." Whitney sadly confesses while showing Stephanie her bruised arm.

"Oh my goodness, are you OK?" Stephanie asked in concern.

"I'm fine but I just feel terrible for being forced to tell Britney about you and Luke" Whitney replied.

"So that explains why she was with the principal that day; she must have tricked her way into making the principal all strict at us and banning me from the prom committee group so she can watch me stay out of trouble" Stephanie replied.

"I hate that blonde bitch" Whitney sighed.

"So does half of the school" Stephanie agreed.

"So anyway, I'm really sorry about what I did, Stephanie" Whitney apologized.

"It's alright, We all know what Britney is like" Stephanie forgave her best friend.

"So what are you going to do now?" Whitney asked.

"I'm taking Clyde to prom and I'm not giving two shits about what anyone else thinks, end of story" Stephanie replied.

Soon they heard the second bell ringing as Whitney exclaimed: "Shit, we're late for class" and the two began to rush off to their fourth period class.

* * *

Later at the end of the school day, Clyde and Stephanie were walking in the bush reserves to get some peace and quiet away from the high school drama they are experiencing.

"I'm sorry to hear what Mrs Lowell did to you and Luke" Clyde apologized.

"It's OK, To be fair I did kind of went a bit too far on calling her a bitch even though it was true" Stephanie replied.

"I never want to cause trouble in the school and I don't want to make people uncomfortable" Clyde pointed out.

"I know you don't, I just think most of the school is being bloody paranoid over nothing" Stephanie said.

"But what about your parents and Luke? Are they OK with you going to prom with me?" Clyde asked.

"Hey, listen to me Clyde; My parents are over the moon with me going to prom with you, in fact they actually you over Bobby now given what that jerk has done to us OK? You know why I asked you to prom" Stephanie said.

"Because you like me and want to make me happy" Clyde answered.

"Exactly; even though what goes on in the past with you between your father and Bobby, I still like you because you are very kind and very sweet to me even though out your shyness and timid nature before" Stephanie replied with a smile.

"You did felt pity on me at the start" Clyde pointed out.

"And is that a bad thing?" Stephanie asked.

"Not really, it actually makes me happy to know you actually willing to be friends with me despite my awkwardness" Clyde answered.

"Well that's all over now, you have better friends and a better chance in life" Stephanie reassured Clyde.

Clyde hoped what Stephanie said was right about better friends, considering how nasty they were to him in the past, he still smiles at Stephanie and replied: "I know, thank you"

Soon they managed to see the old warehouse that Bobby and the boys tricked Clyde into going in was burned to the ground ever since the mysterious fire that consumed the building the day after Clyde got his powers from the secret laboratory below the warehouse.

"Oh my goodness, I never knew that place was burned to the ground" Stephanie gasped a bit.

"Actually...I kind of knew beforehand" Clyde admits.

"What do you mean?" Stephanie questions Clyde to her confusion as the young man responded:

"It was after school when Mr Tyler and Mrs Lowell laid down the punishment to the boys for what they did to me and since I didn't want to get in their way and cause more trouble, I walked home through where we're going at the moment until I smell smoke and eventually saw this building in flames. That is when I met the woman who actually helped my mother and I finally brought my father and uncle to justice and changed our lives for the better"

"You mean that Anya woman?" Stephanie asked.

"It's actually _Enya_ Ambrosine but yeah, her" Clyde corrected her.

"Who exactly is that woman?" Stephanie questions Clyde.

"I don't really know much about her, All I know is that she's a FBI agent on some mission I suppose and she happened to come on one of the things that involved Kenny and Daniel and well you know how the rest goes as I told you before" said Clyde.

"Right" Stephanie nodded as she looks on at the ruined warehouse before she adds: "Let's get going, this place is giving me the creeps"

"OK" Clyde nodded as the two students walked away from the destroyed warehouse and head onward out of the bush reserve and each of them returned back home.

* * *

 **What happens next?**

 **Stay tuned to find out!**


	28. Clyde's Birthday

**Chapter 27: Clyde's Birthday**

* * *

Wednesday the 14th of October, Clyde wakes up to Vincent resting beside him on the guest bed when the greyhound woke up too and happily licks Clyde on the face.

"Morning Vincent" Clyde chuckled.

As soon as he got up, he enters the living room where his mother and Donald were waiting for him as they cheered: "Happy Birthday Clyde"

Clyde smiles at this, for it made him so happy to feel like it was his actual birthday for once and not another day of being abused and slaved away by Kenny. He goes to hug Donald then hugs and kisses his mother before he said:

"Thanks guys"

"You're welcome pal" Donald thanked before he handed Clyde his present.

Clyde opens the gift to see that it was an iPhone Gen 6 model, much to the young man's surprise as he happily smiles at Donald and said: "You shouldn't had"

"Don't worry about it, Clyde; the boys and I from the gig band all pitched up to pay for this for you" Donald chuckled.

"Thank you so much" Clyde gleefully thanked.

"You're welcome" Donald replied, patting Clyde on the back.

After Clyde opened his card from Donald and his band, he goes to his mother as Sarah hands him her present. Clyde opens the gift and soon sees a photo album containing all the memories that Sarah, Clyde and even his older sister Danielle did together while Kenny wasn't even in one of them due to his work comes first routine as the sheriff in the past.

"Mom...I don't understand, I thought Kenny destroyed these photos" Clyde gasped happily.

"He tried to but I hid them in my wardrobe all those years back at home after the accident and when he demanded me them the morning after I hid them, I lied to him that he burned them all and he eventually believe through his drunken state as usual" Sarah explained.

"This really means so much to me, Thanks Mom" Clyde sniffed, mostly likely to cry through sheer joy that he never felt for so long.

He took one look at a photo with Danielle and himself from childhood before he sobbed a bit: "I miss her so much"

"I miss her too" Sarah said and cuddles her son close.

Clyde then remembers back in the past before the car accident occurred was one of Clyde's birthdays through his childhood years...

* * *

 _Danielle and Sarah were singing the birthday song to an eight year old Clyde while Kenny was out and about doing his job as usual but it didn't matter to them, the rest of the family were having a wonderful time, enjoying the birthday cake for Clyde._

 _Soon Danielle was playing with Clyde in her room, playing with the new toys that Sarah got him for his birthday as the twelve year old looks at his happy little brother and asked: "Did you enjoyed your birthday today?"_

 _Clyde happily nodded then said: "It was cool, thank you Danielle"_

 _"Anytime" Danielle giggled._

 _Soon they heard Sarah and Kenny arguing in the living room as they nearly always do most of the time; it was pretty clear to Danielle that Sarah was angry at Kenny for not even acknowledging his own son's birthday and Kenny was raging on how Clyde was no son to him and wishes that Sarah didn't have to waste money buying things for someone who isn't worth it._

 _"Are mommy and daddy fighting again?" Clyde asked in fear._

 _"Come with me Clyde" Danielle soothed her little brother._

 _She took Clyde to her wardrobe and closes it before she turns one of her sparkly fantasy lamps to give them a nice feeling to their sanctuary._

 _"Are you feeling OK, Clyde?" Danielle asked her younger brother._

 _"I'm OK but I'm worried about mommy with daddy" Clyde replied._

 _"Mom and Dad always argue but nothing truly bad happens" Danielle sweeten her lie to Clyde for she knew Kenny sometimes abuses Sarah when he loses his temper._

 _"OK" Clyde nodded, believing in her._

 _"I hope you had a great day today Clyde" Danielle smiled at her brother._

 _"I did, thank you" Clyde thanked her big sister and hugs her._

 _Danielle soon gets out her_ _Polaroid Pic-300 Instant Print Camera and gleefully said to Clyde: "Smile" as the sister took a photo of the happy siblings._

* * *

Clyde looks on at the photo from that day before he closes the album as Sarah comfort Clyde and sweetly said: "Danielle would be so very proud of you, Clyde"

"I hope so" Clyde sniffed and dries his tears.

"I know all of this high school drama is getting to you with what's being happening recently but soon you'll be graduating and your life will truly have a chance to start anew" Sarah lightened Clyde's spirit up.

"And we'll be there to help you, Clyde" Donald assured his best friend.

"Thanks guys" Clyde sincerely thanked.

"Now come on son, have some breakfast and then get ready for school" Sarah said.

"Yes mom" Clyde nodded before giving his mother a kiss on the cheek and gets himself ready for another day at senior high.

An hour later, Donald drops Clyde off to school before taking his mother to work as usual, just as Clyde was about to make his way to the front door, Neil and his friends surprise Clyde by stopping him on his way.

"Hey Clyde! We heard it was your birthday, mate" Neil cheered.

"Yeah it is" Clyde chuckled.

"Surprise!" Rory vigorously exclaimed and hands Clyde a birthday card.

"How the heck did you guys know it was my birthday anyway?" Clyde asked.

"Surprise!"

Clyde turns to see Luke smiling as Clyde chuckled while rolling his eyes and asked: "Let me guess, you heard it from Stephanie when I told her yesterday?"

"Actually no, My mother visited the dry cleaners where your mother works and during her break, they had a chat and one thing lead to another, my parents and you wanted to plan a surprise for-!" Luke explained.

Suddenly Luke was smacked in the back of the head as Stephanie annoying walks past her brother, going to Clyde as she groaned: "For god sake, Luke; must you try to spoil every little thing our parents told us to keep secret?"

"I wasn't going to tell Clyde exactly what the surprise is" Luke protested, rubbing his head.

"Yeah right, Luke; you were always a killjoy" Clyde teased a bit.

"Exactly" Stephanie laughed with Clyde.

"Get a room, you two" Luke scoffed.

"Up yours, Barbie boy" Stephanie scoffed back to which Luke immaturely sticks his tongue out to his sister.

"So are you gonna open your card yet or what?" Ian asked Clyde.

"Oh sorry" Clyde apologized and carefully opens his card.

The card was just a humorous kind of birthday card where there were half-naked ladies on the cover and in the card, making sexual birthday puns while the card was signed by Neil and his friends.

"Gees, how did you guys get it without getting your ID checked?" Stephanie joked.

"We got lucky" Zeke playfully teased.

"Thanks guys" Clyde thanked while blushing a bit before putting his card away.

"Let's get going to class" Stephanie said to Clyde.

"Lead the way" Clyde chuckled as he left with Stephanie into the school building.

Luke looks at his friends and said: "Guys, when I said get Clyde a birthday card, I didn't recommended an adult humor one to be honest"

"Cheer up bro, Clyde's no longer a boy; He's turning into a man now like us" Neil vigorously replied.

"And with Stephanie by his side, he's going to get some freak on!" Zeke teasingly replied, making thrusting gestures.

"Hey fuck off guys, that's still my sister you're mentioning about! The last thing I want to hear or think about was Clyde and Stephanie getting it on and...Urgh! I don't want to think about it!" Luke reacted in brotherly disgust.

"Sucks to be you, bro" Ian teased Luke.

"Fuck you" Luke grumbled as the group heads inside to get ready for their first class.

As the day goes on, everything seems to be getting more calmer and less intensive and hostile; People are slowly getting over the fact Clyde has changed and is going with Stephanie to the prom. Stephanie and Luke finished their detentions yesterday and decided to avoid the principal and to live out the rest of the term without any problems. Fred, Carlos and even Britney backs off from Clyde and the Montezs which to Clyde's honest confuses him the most but alas he didn't care, as long as he goes through the day with any problem then he'll be fine without a mess from his powers.

Eventually Clyde came to the last day of his week after school detention with Mr Tyler at the school gymnasium. Mr Tyler soon said to Clyde:

"So Clyde, since it is your birthday, I'll let this detention be easy for you"

"Thank you" Clyde thanked.

"OK, let's put an end to this" Mr Tyler said as they begin the last school detention.

An hour later when Clyde finished the detention with much better ease, Mr Tyler took Clyde to his car as the teenager asked:

"So are you going to take me home?"

"Yeah, your mother arranged me to do so for you this time" Mr Tyler nodded before he and Clyde stepped inside the car as the teacher adds: "And don't worry, your mother gave me the address"

Eventually Lee drove Clyde back to the streets of Diegoville before Clyde begins to notice that the road Mr Tyler was taking was very different to where Clyde usually sees when Mr Jones drives him back home.

"Mr Tyler, where are we going?" Clyde asked in confusion.

"You'll see buddy, relax" Mr Tyler assured Clyde.

Soon Mr Tyler reaches the destination that the address was written for him before Clyde realizes where he was. He was back at his original home only it was completely different; what was once a gloomy old hostile environmental home is now a new clean and more homey of a home then it ever was.

This surprisingly gives Clyde both a nervous and yet warm feeling inside him as everything that used to remind him of his life with his father was gone within the complete renovation of the Henderson residence. Outside the house was his mother, Donald Jones and even the Montezs are here to celebrate this homecoming of the new home for the Hendersons.

Mr Tyler and Clyde head out of the car as the teenager gasped: "I don't understand"

"Well I can explain that, you see I'm part of a building company over at Clayton and ever since I learned on where you and your mother were staying at Mr Jones's place; Victoria and I decided to raise a charity in each of our workplaces to help you and your mother start a new life in a nice friendly environment in your home" Paul explained.

"And I helped out too with the guys from our band also raising charity for you and Sarah to raise enough money for Paul's work business to do an entire renovation on your home so you can live happily in there with your mother" Donald added with Paul.

"I donated and so did the others" Mr Tyler said.

"Guys...Thank you, Thank you so much!" Clyde happily cried as he and Sarah happily hugs everyone for all their hard contribution that they did for the Hendersons.

As they explore the new changes of their home, it brings Clyde with delight that everything is not the same anymore, it doesn't bring a single miserable feeling that Clyde used to live anymore as to him, it feels like a new home.

Later at night, Clyde was treated to a surprise birthday dinner at a local restaurant in the town where Donald Jones, Mr Tyler and even the Montezs decided to join Sarah celebrating Clyde's eighteen birthday together as the good friends they are. This was the best birthday Clyde's ever had and he feels like all of his dreams have finally come true.

Soon Clyde sees Stephanie admiring one of the fish tanks that stands out as an entertainment view for the people to see as the young man walks to Stephanie who looks at Clyde and asked:

"Are you enjoying tonight?"

"Yeah, this is the best birthday I've ever had in years" Clyde happily replied.

"I'm glad to hear that" Stephanie nodded before she sincerely adds: "What I want to say is that, I'm very happy for you and your mother"

"Thanks, not all of this would be possible without you guys, so thank you Stephanie for being there for me always" Clyde thanked.

"Anytime" Stephanie giggled.

"I know lately I feel different towards those who hurt me over the years including Luke but I'm still getting over them like they are with me" Clyde stated before thinking to himself: "As I hope they are with me for lord knows it's very hard to me to look over their hurtful ways on me"

"If you changed for the better, so can they. not everyone is a cruel person" Stephanie assured her best friend.

"I guess you're right" Clyde chuckled.

Soon Stephanie holds Clyde's hand while smiling at him before Clyde took the chance to ask: "So Stephanie, now that everything is slowly settling down, would you like to go out with me on a date now?"

Stephanie pauses for a moment before she answers with: "You know what; yes, yes I would like that very much"

"Awesome! So...how about we have it here on Saturday at eight pm?" Clyde nervously purposed the date to his crush.

"That would be wonderful" Stephanie happily agreed.

"Alright; so it's a date then" Clyde chuckled in relief.

"It's a date" Stephanie winked at Clyde.

The two teenagers soon made their way back to the table where the others are to tell the wonderful news to which everyone even Luke was happy about this and soon they brought in the birthday cake to Clyde as the young man gleefully smiles at the people around him who love and care for him so much before he joyfully blows out his candles and the staff of the restaurant serves the table with some yummy cake to eat.

Eventually everyone went home as Clyde and Sarah slept peacefully in their new renovated home as Clyde concludes this day to be the best birthday ever before he happily drifts off to sleep.

* * *

 _Destruction_ _everywhere he goes..._

 _Fire rages everywhere..._

 _Blood spilled on gravel and pavements..._

 _Bodies of the fleshly deceased, mangled, bloody and burning..._

 _There stood Clyde looking down at his classmates, dead and torn apart as he look on coldly at the destruction he caused_

* * *

Suddenly Clyde awoke from his nightmare, panting and sweating heavily as he soon shivers at the thought of that dream before he eventually an hour later returned to sleep without any other bother yet it still concerns him to wonder why he could ever have a dream so terrible such as that. It's only a dream, is it?

* * *

 **What happens next?**

 **Stay tuned to find out!**


	29. Appointment & Date

**Chapter 28: Appointment & Date**

* * *

Over the week leading up to the weekend, Clyde had being secretly practicing his powers once more ever since he had that nightmare on the night after his birthday. The young man fears that this could be a warning to him about losing his control for his supernatural talent to let loose and attack those he hated or cared for; he masks his concern well and it gives him so relief that his power has not backlash at him lately ever since his last fight with Bobby but something in Clyde just doesn't feel right.

What if he exactly does expose his power to defend himself from bullies and all? Would he be shunned away like a monster or freak? Would he be secretly taken away by military or law to be put down or experimented on like in some movies he saw during the school years? Whatever the reasons being, Clyde can't shake the feeling that if he is turning into something he doesn't want to be and being a worse person than Bobby or his own father would be one of his scariest nightmares come true.

He cannot let these doubts or fears get to him anymore, he has to be stronger than any of this...For his mother, for his friends and even for Stephanie.

Saturday the 17th came and tonight was going to be a big one for Clyde and Stephanie as well but first for Clyde, it was also the day to also visit Rebecca Hayes again and take the appointment with his psychologist, giving Clyde high hope that maybe Rebecca might hold some answers for his questions whist leaving out his powers as a secret to her like he does with everyone.

As usual, Donald kindly drove the Hendersons back to Miss Hayes's house in Clayton and waited in the living room while Clyde was in Miss Hayes's office, lying on the Chaise Lounge and explaining about the nightmare he had after his birthday to Miss Hayes.

"OK then, so if I may ask; were there other nightmares you had similar to the one you recently had?" Rebecca asked.

"No" Clyde shook his head.

"So why does this nightmare raise fear in you, do you know why?" Rebecca questioned the troubled teenager.

"It's everything; for all this time, I was always the nobody in Diegoville schools growing up, getting teased, abused and even humiliated often by the other kids; not to mention, living with my father who constantly verbal and physically scarred most of my life. At time I want to punish the people who harmed me, I feel like they never even cared whatever happens to me no matter what goes on with my life, even with the truth of my father and uncle's crimes on my family, to most of the people I know, I feel like they still don't even give a shit about me and always think of me as a nobody..." Clyde confessed his vents and worries.

Rebecca wrote this down before she got up and uses her laptop to look at Youtube before she asked: "Mister Henderson? Have you ever heard of a movie called Chronicle?"

"Not really" Clyde shrugged.

"When I first heard of you and what you went through, you remind me of a certain character by the name of Andrew Detmer" Rebecca replied.

"Andrew Detmer?" Clyde said in confusion.

"He has similar backgrounds to you; he had an abusive father, bullies that hurt him but his mother had cancer rather than crippled; his cousin was somewhat a nice fellow but a terrible cousin that should have done better for him and a friend who cared about him until it was too late for Andrew to see but the differences was that one of the parts is that those three guys had super powers" Rebecca explained.

"That's very eerie to be honest" Clyde gasped at this, thinking that somehow is similar to Clyde's life

"Watch this clip and you'll see" Rebecca said as she shows Clyde her laptop as a Youtube video containing a film clip from Chronicle as Andrew Detmer explains the idea of the Apex Predator:

 _"I've been doing a lot of reading, you know? Like, online about, like, just evolution and natural selection and how like there's this thing, right? It's called the apex predator, right? And basically what this is, is the strongest animal in the ecosystem, right? And as human beings, we're considered the apex predator but only because smaller animals can't feed on us because of weapons and stuff, right? A lion does not feel guilty when it kills a gazelle, right? You do not feel guilty when you squash a fly... and I think that means something. I just think that really means something..."_

Clyde watches as Andrew crushes the car with his powers as it scares him to think that a fictional character like Andrew Detmer is closely similar to Clyde himself, only he doesn't have a selfish dick of a cousin nor his own mother was suffering from cancer like Karen Detmer was.

"Clyde, do you understand why I just shown you that clip?" Rebecca asked.

"Because the way I was and the way I am now is closely similar to him?" Clyde asked.

"Yes but even though Andrew ended up doing the wrong choices because of the people who harmed him in his life, doesn't mean you should do the same, Clyde; you are a good person and you shouldn't let those fears get the better of you otherwise you'll just end up being miserable and worrying for the rest of your life, living in doubt and hostile with the people around you. I know it's hard to let go of what happened involving your family and the school but I know you can be better than this, you can do great things for yourself to make yourself happy" Rebecca encouraged Clyde.

"You really think so?" Clyde asked in hope.

"Trust me, once you graduated from school or even go to prom the next Saturday; I promise you that you will feel that the past does not matter anymore and the future of your life welcomes you with open arms; don't be lingering in the world of doubt and misery forever, give yourself and everyone else a chance to be part of your life" Rebecca responded.

"But how can I get people to completely understand me?" Clyde questioned Rebecca.

"There are a lot of ways that I can name but what I encourage you is try to do it how you feel well enough to do so; opening up to a lot of people isn't always easy but it's a chance to try and finally let them really understand you" Rebecca answered.

Clyde soon thinks about an idea to do so as Rebecca looks at her watch and said: "And that's about time we finish for the day"

"Thank you Miss Hayes" Clyde thanked and shook Rebecca's hand.

"Call me Rebecca, Clyde" Rebecca chuckled.

"Right" Clyde nodded.

"Now I learned from your mother that you and that lovely lady you're going to prom with, Stephanie Montez, are going out on a date tonight" Rebecca said with a smile.

"Yep, that's correct" Clyde chuckled nervously.

"Well I hope you both have a great time together tonight" Rebecca chuckled.

"Thank you, I hope it goes well too" Clyde nervously replied.

* * *

Later on, Bobby and Aaron were finally being released from prison after serving their time for Jade managed to pay the bail out for Aaron as Mrs Douglas did the same for her son. When Aaron's parents found out about his drug possession and his expulsion and imprisonment, they disowned Aaron and threw everything he owns out of their house and left Aaron to fed on his own. Bobby however requested Jade to take his best friend to live in her apartment via the one phone call he was permitted to have as Jade watches as Mrs Douglas in shame drags an quiet yet hostile Bobby into her car and drove home with her.

"Poor Bobby" Jade sighed.

"Thank god we both didn't end up like prison bitches like Clyde Henderson...I thought Bobby finds a way to get back at that fucker" Aaron hissed under his breath.

"Come on then, let's get going" Jade replied as she drives Aaron back to her apartment for Aaron to stay.

* * *

Evening came at the Henderson residences, Donald and Sarah were checking Clyde out as he tried on wearing good formal clothes for the date.

"How do I look?" Clyde asked

"Oh Clyde! You look so handsome" Sarah giggled.

"Really?" Clyde chuckled.

"Of course buddy" Mr Jones agreed.

"Stephanie is going to love it when she sees you" Sarah gleefully replied.

"Mom, I told you before, we're just going out as best friends" Clyde said.

"Oh you don't had to lie to us, I seen the way you look at her and all those drawings of her you drew as a boy" Sarah giggled.

"Oh really?" Mr Jones chuckled.

"Mom, I was just a child" Clyde nervously pointed out while he smiled at the woman.

"It doesn't mean your feelings have change for her, honey" Sarah replied.

"OK so I kind of have a crush on Stephanie for a long time but I honestly think she wouldn't feel the same; besides we're only best friends and well...after her last relationship with Bobby" Clyde shrugged.

"You may believe what you say but who knows? Maybe Stephanie is a bit like you and may have a crush on you" Sarah warmly replied.

"It's like what you explained me on what Mr Tyler told you when Stephanie asked you out that day; you may never know unless you give her a chance" Mr Jones added.

"Well if that was true, what should I do?" Clyde asked.

"Just be yourself and tell her how you feel about her?" Sarah replied as she kisses Clyde on the cheek.

"I kind of feel silly though, I mean I don't know if it's true but isn't it suppose to be the date guy that has to drive to the woman's house, not get a lift from someone to pick up a date?" Clyde asked.

"Well yeah but that's not your fault you don't even have a license yet and I'm sure Stephanie will understand the conditions for the date" Mr Jones assured Clyde.

"Alright, I'm sorry; I'm just nervous about this" Clyde took deep breathes.

"You'll going to be great, just be yourself and have a good time with Stephanie" Sarah comforted her son.

Soon it was quarter to eight as Mr Jones drove Clyde to the Montez residences before he grabs out the roses he brought yesterday and a box of chocolate for Stephanie. Clyde goes to the front door and knocks on it before it opens for Clyde to see Stephanie stepping out in her lovely red pokerdot white date frock.

"Hi Clyde" Stephanie happily greeted.

"Hi Stephanie" Clyde nervously greeted before he gently hands the gifts to Stephanie and adds: "Theses are for you"

"Awwww! That is so sweet of you" Stephanie sweetly said as she goes inside to put them safely in the house.

Soon Stephanie goes outside with her purse and said: "So, are you ready to go?"

"Yeah" Clyde nodded before he complemented: "You look lovely tonight, Stephanie"

"Thank you, you look charming yourself Clyde" Stephanie warmly commented.

"Thanks" Clyde nervously thanked.

Stephanie soon took Clyde's hand as the young man then leads the young lady to the car before Mr Jones took them to the restaurant where they had Clyde's birthday dinner. Mr Jones looks out at the teenagers and called out: "Whenever you're ready to go, give me a call"

"No worries" Clyde replied.

"Thanks for the lift, Mr Jones" Stephanie thanked.

"Anytime" Mr Jones replied and drives away.

"So anyway, Stephanie, If that part of the date wasn't what you expected then I apologized" Clyde nervously started.

"There's nothing that needs apologizing Clyde" Stephanie assured Clyde.

"O-OK" Clyde nervously gulped.

"Are you nervous?" Stephanie asked.

"Actually, I'm an nervous wreak" Clyde admits as he nodded.

"Clyde, there's no need to be nervous; Trust me, you'll be fine" Stephanie reassured Clyde and hugs him.

Clyde blushes at the gesture before he hugs back softly until Stephanie gently holds Clyde's hand again and the two teenagers head inside the restaurant. As they got into their seats and ordered their dinners, it started off in a quiet way before they eventually began to talk about simple things at school, their positive moments in their life and among other things. Clyde begins to feel relax and happy around Stephanie that he can see she is having a great time with Clyde on this dinner date.

Stephanie felt the same way as she was glad Clyde was no longer nervous but in fact, enjoying himself on this date with Stephanie together; the young lady couldn't help but feel certain things around Clyde lately, he was so happy around her and so caring for all he does for her even she begins to find Clyde handsome lately thus beginning the crush she develops on Clyde Henderson.

After the dinner date a few hours later, Clyde and Stephanie treat themselves to desserts as Clyde ordered them both ice cream from a fast food restaurant across the road and enjoyed their ice cream together while waiting for Mr Jones to come back and pick them up. When they saw the car and head back inside the vecnine, Mr Jones drove Stephanie back to her house as Clyde walks her to the front door.

"Well, that was so much fun; I...um...I hope you had a great time like I did" Clyde said.

"I had an amazing time, Clyde; thank you so much" Stephanie happily thanked.

"No worries" Clyde chuckled and hugs Stephanie close.

Suddenly Clyde felt the young lady's lips on his cheek as she kisses Clyde on the cheek and sweetly said: "You're a very sweet person, Clyde; I really like you"

"You're very wonderful too Stephanie and I really like you too" Clyde honestly replied with a warm smile.

"I look forward to prom with you, Clyde" Stephanie giggled.

"Me too" Clyde replied before he adds: "Well, good night Stephanie and thank you for tonight"

"Thank you too Clyde and I'll see you at school, handsome" Stephanie giggled and closes the door.

Clyde was surprised that Stephanie called Clyde handsome! Is this what he think this means? Does Stephanie have a crush on Clyde too? It must be true; The kiss on the cheek and the playful words of good night.

"She likes me, She really likes me!" Clyde gleefully cheered and happily makes his way to Mr Jone's car who saw the whole thing and smiles happily at the scenario.

However, as Mr Jones drove off with Clyde from the Montezs residence, unbeknownst to them all, Bobby, who left his house despite his mother's strict curfew rule since Bobby got expelled and recently out of jail, was actually spying on the whole date with Clyde and Stephanie as this sends him to the breaking point of vengeance with Clyde.

"She likes him...My Stephanie...smitten by that god damn prison bitch! I should have made him bleed like a stuffed pig along with that backstabbing asshole, Luke, when I had the chance!" Bobby growled.

Suddenly an idea came to Bobby's mind as he had finally found the perfect act of revenge on his enemy.

"Bleed like a stuffed pig...Yes...perfect..." Bobby whispered to himself.

Soon Bobby got out his mobile phone and calls Aaron as he talked to his best friend:

"Aaron, meet me at the bowling alley; trust me you're going to enjoy what I have in store"

Bobby soon leaves the area and manages to return to Jade in his car who notices his cold smile and said: "You seem joyful, darling"

"Baby, I am finally going make that son of a bitch pay for all that he cost me" Bobby coldly chuckled.

"What is it sweetie? What's the plan?" Jade giggled.

"All in good time" Bobby chuckled and drives away.

"So where are we going now?" Jade questioned.

"First things first...I'm getting my things out" Bobby began...

* * *

 **What happens next?**

 **Stay tuned to find out!**


	30. Getting Blood

**Chapter 29: Getting Blood**

 **WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS BLOOD, GORE AND DISTURBING THEMES**

* * *

 _Stephanie and Enya were finishing talking about the night Stephanie and Clyde had the date before Enya shows Stephanie the surviving town surveillance cameras of Bobby spying on the couple outside near the faded lights of the street for hours before Stephanie asked:_

 _"How did he know about our date? I thought he was still in prison"_

 _"He and Aaron were bailed out that following day and our sources told us, he viewed your Facebook page the early evening when he logged onto his account and saw your post containing your excitement for tonight" Enya explained._

 _"My god, he's really becoming a creep!" Stephanie shudders at Bobby's actions._

" _Now from the looks of it, we are getting close to the following week before the senior prom" Enya stated._

 _"Yes" Stephanie nodded._

 _"I want you to listen to this first of all" Enya replied as she got a tape recorder and played the recording of the call of Bobby informing Aaron to meet up with him to explain his idea for his wicked revenge. Enya soon adds:_

 _"That call was taken not too long after you and Clyde left the restaurant that night; So my question for you is do you have any idea of what kind of revenge Bobby planned on Clyde?"_

" _It had something to do with blood but I don't really know how he did it" Stephanie confessed._

 _"Blood you say? Hmmm, this adds up to my interest" said Enya._

 _"What do you mean?" Stephanie asked._

 _"At first I thought this was not part of the events going on around here but on the following Sunday, there were calls near Clayton that there were faint sounds of gun shots in the bush reverses that following night before that early morning came when a couple in a car spotted a wild deer lying on an abandoned drive-in theater, which looked like it was hacked to pieces with a lot of blood and gore smearing the concrete and it's limbs were all over the place" Enya explained._

 _Stephanie felt sick of the idea of such a horrible act and it scares her to think that Bobby could have done something like that as part of his plan for his selfish act._

 _"I think it's time we call the slut over again, don't you think?" Enya shrugged as she motions the military men to bring Jade Dazel back to the interrogation room._

 _Soon the prostitute was back with the women as Jade sighed: "What is it you need this time?"_

" _Miss Dazel, I want you to come clean on this... Did Bobby Douglas became a violent person before or after he got himself expelled?" Enya questioned._

 _Jade looks at Stephanie who still feels uneasy around the woman who made Bobby cheated on Stephanie willingly before she confessed:_

 _"He wasn't that violent when he started dating me, he would slap me out of annoyance every now and then but ever since he got expelled...I don't know what went wrong; I did what he wanted me to do for him. I was there for him, I gave him all the love and support for him but he chooses to hurt me still even with his drug possession he takes to ease his pain, it still didn't help him"_

" _Forgive me Miss Dazel but what Bobby did to you was not only violently wrong but it's also sexist; He shouldn't treated you like that" Stephanie pointed out._

 _"But that's what happens when you supply Bobby with drugs from Aaron before he got arrested for drug possession in school; you let Bobby do this and could've prevent from going downwards like that; if you truly loved him, why didn't you stop him?" Enya asked._

 _"Have you ever try to stop Bobby from doing something insane lately? It's like trying to pet a raging bull, if you screw him up like Clyde, he will get back at you, trust me" Jade sighed.  
_

" _I see...Moving onward from here, what exactly was Bobby's plan to get revenge on Clyde Henderson?" Enya questioned.  
_

 _"You're not going to find the results pretty" Jade warned._

 _"Try me" Enya coldly dared._

"It all started when we left for Bobby's home... _" Jade began..._

* * *

Bobby and Jade returns to the Douglas residence only to be greeted by the firmed mother, waiting for her son.

"Where the hell have you being? Do you know what time it is?" Mrs Douglas scolded.

"Does it look like I care?" Bobby sighed through the fumes of taking the drug ice again.

"It's one am in the morning and I've being calling you for hours! Where have you being?! You're supposed to be on house detention" Mrs Douglas firmly demanded.

The woman looks at Jade and sternly asked: "And who is this?"

"None of your business" Bobby spatted.

"Excuse me?!" Mrs Douglas raised her voice at her son.

"The name's Jade Dazel, miss" Jade introduced herself, twirling her hair

Mrs Douglas looked at Jade a bit firmly before softly reply with: "I see"

"I'm Bobby's girlfriend" Jade explained.

"Girlfriend?" Mrs Douglas asked in confusion before she turns to Bobby and firmly added: "So this is the woman you cheated on Stephanie with?"

"Like you even care?" Bobby scoffed.

"Of course I care, Bobby, I'm your mother" Mrs Douglas scolded before she turns to Jade and said: "Now if you don't mind, young lady, I want you to leave"

"She's not going anywhere" Bobby hissed before grabbing Jade by the arm roughly.

"You and I are going to have a talk right now" Mrs Douglas angrily said.

"Bobby, I think you better do as she says" Jade said to Bobby.

"Fuck her! Just shut up and come with me" Bobby ordered Jade before pushing his mother out of the way.

But before he and Jade could get through to his bedroom door, Mrs Douglas slammed the door in front of Bobby and angrily yelled:

"Bobby Douglas! I've just had it with you! I am sick and tired of your fucking attitude and huge disrespect to me even since you got yourself expelled!"

The duo remained silent while Mrs Douglas angrily and tearfully vented her hurt and anger at her delinquent son.

"I don't know why you are doing this to me! I love you, you are my pride and my joy! What did I ever do wrong to make you do these things and made you act this way?" Mrs Douglas cried before Bobby yelled through his violent drugged phase:

"I don't care what you think at this point, women! My life is over because of that fucking Clyde Henderson! He ruined me and took everything I wanted that I was going to make you proud; So don't you push me around like I'm a kid! I am no longer a child, woman, I am an adult now and I can do whatever the fuck I want and no one, not even you or this tramp here, is going to change that so just shut your lips and get the fuck out of my way"

Mrs Douglas couldn't take anymore of her son's deluded and disgusting behavior anymore as she furiously slapped Bobby directly in the face and bellowed:

"How dare you! I don't care if you are an adult! I am your mother, I gave your life and I will not be spoken like that from you! I will not have you throw your life away like this; I will see that you are send to a boarding school where they can changed your disgusting attitude right out of your head and starting from right now you will never set foot outside this house at night till further notice!"

Bobby furiously grew sick of her mother and doesn't want to be control by her any longer before the mother angrily grabs Bobby up and yelled:

"Do you understand me Bobby Douglas?! Answer me!"

Suddenly the teenager threw a huge punch directly at the older woman, causing the mother to fall down on the ground violently. Jade gasped out before Bobby turns to Jade dangerously and said "Wait out in the lounge..."

"B-Bobby..." Jade gasped out.

"Do it!" Bobby furiously bellowed.

Jade feeling very uneasy about this, quickly leave the hallway helplessly before hearing the punches and kicks that Bobby throws at the poor older woman; the young lady closes her eyes and blocks her ears to drown out the sounds of Bobby raging at his mother who was screaming in pain and pleading Bobby to stop.

Jade felt so helpless, she couldn't stand up to Bobby to stop him and save Mrs Douglas before all was still except for a loud slam of the door.

The young lady turns to the hallway to see Mrs Douglas on the ground, deeply abused by her own psychotic son; Jade rushes by the woman's side before gasping at the bruises, the blood leaking out of Mrs Douglas's nose and mouth. Jade just stood there in uncomfortable silences as she doesn't know what to think of this as much as a sane person would find horrfying to react as Mrs Douglas soon cried in pain:

"Help me!"

Jade soon hears the door opening to see Bobby with his suitcase full with his belongings as he snarls at his poor mother:

"You will no longer control me woman, I am free; so just go to hell..."

Mrs Douglas tearfully looks at Bobby and yelled: "Please don't go! Please Bobby! Come back!"

Bobby didn't answer but sternly grabbed Jade and said: "Let get out of this dump"

Jade broke free from his grip and shuddered: "How could you do that to her? She's your mother!"

"Do you want to end like her?! Huh?!" Bobby dangerously threatened with his fist up to Jade.

The young lady froze in terror as the young man was now psychotic with vengeance and his deluded views on his way of life. Jade knew she wouldn't stand against Bobby and shook her head depressingly.

"Well shut up and come on" Bobby spatted before the two left the house, leaving Mrs Douglas crying out hopelessly that her son was now a monster and there was nothing she could do to save him.

* * *

Later on in the parking lot of an abandoned drive-in theater, Bobby was throwing empty beer bottles on the metal pole of the big screen as he kept cursing how much he wants to destroy Clyde and make him sorry. Jade was leaning on Bobby's car, feeling depressed about the whole disaster with Bobby's mother now that she couldn't escape from Bobby's firm rule.

Soon Fred and Carlos drove by in a pickup truck before they got out and walks to Bobby.

Bobby turned his attention to Fred and Carlos and angrily said

"So I take it you two are not gonna be complete asses as you were before"

"No" They both replied.

"Good, did you two bring the water dispenser bottle like I told you to?" Bobby asked.

"Right here Bobby" Fred replied as Carlos shows Bobby the sliver empty dispenser bottle on the load of the pickup trunk.

"Excellent; that's one thing you dumb shits didn't fuck up" Bobby replied as he took the bottle off the pickup trunk.

"So what are we doing here anyway, Bobby?" Jade uneasily asked.

"I have a plan to finally put that son of a bitch down for good" Bobby replied.

"Bobby, can't we just stop?" Jade asked.

"What the hell did you say?" Bobby sternly asked.

"I mean, maybe you could try and let this whole thing go; I'm just think the others might be right, what has really Clyde Henderson ever done to you" Jade said.

Bobby sternly slapped Jade to shut her up as he angrily exclaimed.

"No! Remember what I told you babe! No one fucks with me and gets away with it and that includes that fuck up bastard, Clyde"

"Come on Bobby, when are you going to tell us your plan for revenge on Clyde?" Fred groaned impatiently

"Just wait a while longer; we need to wait for Aaron" said Bobby.

"What the hell is Aaron doing now?" Carlos asked.

"Just shut up and you'll see for yourself when he gets here" Bobby replied

Suddenly they heard a car beeping as the gangs sees a motorbike driving by

"Speak of the devil...that must be him right now" Carlos said as Aaron stops and hops out of his motorbike.

"What's up motherfuckers?" Aaron chuckled.

"About time you show up" Bobby chuckled back as he shakes his best friend's hands.

"What is going on here?" Jade asked.

"Gees, does your whore always whine?" Aaron said as he looks at Jade.

"I ain't no whore" Jade softly pointed out.

"You are one to me, now shut the fuck up" Bobby angrily snapped.

Jade looks away as Aaron untied and dragged a dead stag from the back of his motorbike .

"Is that a dead stag?!" Fred asked.

"Indeed, I shot it at the woods tonight and thank fucking luck for me because no one passed by me as I drove away with it" Aaron deviously chuckled.

"You see boys, we are gonna collect this dead animal's blood into this dispenser bottle and come prom night, we're going to make sure that Clyde will have a night he will never ever forgot" Bobby deviously replied.

Fred and Carlos's eyes widened as they both knew what Bobby was planning as they said

"Awesome"

"But this can't be legal Bobby! You'll be arrested for shit for this" Jade cried.

Bobby slapped her in the face again to silent her as he snapped

"Shut your mouth; I already beat the crap out of that old bitch of mine, don't make me beat you up too"

Soon Bobby took an ax out of his care boot and goes to the dead stag as he chuckles

"Well _Bambi_ it seems you have a little date with Clyde tomorrow night!"

He then starts hacking off the dead stag's limbs apart, imagining that it was Clyde he was hacking up, as blood was spilling everywhere before he finally decapitated the stag's head: Jade was very horrified at this before she turns around and vomits on the ground.

Soon Bobby was done as he looks at the duo and sternly said.

"Get the blood in the dispencer and make sure it's full"

Fred and Carlos reluntingly nodded and holds their breath from the foul odor of the dead animal and then manage to pour the dead stag's blood into the dispenser bottle as it was soon full with blood. Bobby puts the knob on the bottle as the boys then put it inside Bobby's car trunk.

"So...what do we do with this thing now?" Aaron asked as he looks at the dead dismembered stag.

"Leave it here, let it rot for all I care" Bobby replied before he turns to Fred and Carlos and adds: "You guys meet behind the Diegoville Town Hall tomorrow at 4pm, Got it"

They silently nodded before Bobby then goes to Jade who was coughing from vomiting as the female said

"S-Sorry, I'm not use to seeing animals being chopped"

"Just shut up and pay attention" Bobby sighed.

Jade got up and looks at Bobby as he gave her a piece of paper and continued

"This is Britney Lewis's address; I want you to go to her house and bring her to me in the Diegoville Town Hall tomorrow, Understand?"

"Yes honey" Jade nodded.

"Good...and wash your mouth, you smell like shit" Bobby harshly replied.

Soon he leaves Jade and goes to Aaron as he said

"Take her home and no funny business"

"Sure thing" said Aaron as he took Jade back to her house where Aaron was staying at the time.

Fred and Carlos nervously yet quietly walks to the pick-up trunk and drove away from Bobby as Fred asked to Carlos:

"Is this really going too far on this prank?"

"I don't know but Bobby's really gone nuts now" Carlos shuddered a bit.

Bobby smiles deviously at the dispenser bottle full of the stag's blood as he knew that his revenge is about to be fulfilled on Saturday night.

* * *

 **What happens next?**

 **Stay tuned to find out!**


	31. The Plan & The Tale

**Chapter 30: The Plan & The Tale**

* * *

 _Enya and Stephanie watches on in disgust as Jade finishes explaining the events that went on with Bobby and his own mother on the night just hours after Stephanie's date with Clyde._

 _"My god...how could Bobby do that to his own mother?!" Stephanie cried out loudly in disgust and sadness._

 _"Why didn't you stopped Bobby from committing such disgraceful acts since you love him so?" Enya questions Jade._

 _Jade didn't answered for as terrible as what Bobby had committed to his own mother and the others that night, she still unhealthily desires a passion and love for the man she sometimes fears, even she sometimes knows that's wrong to love a man who does terrible things but it's sadly one of her guilt pleasures that brings a desire to a man like Bobby, dangerous, wild and strangely devoted as her own true love._

 _"Let me guess, you love him so much that you would rather be seduced to his sadistic ways now" Enya sighed._

 _"I love him so much, what do you expect?! I wanted my Bobby to be happy and if this revenge was able to end this madness here then fuck Clyde Henderson" Jade angrily spat._

 _"You don't even know Clyde Henderson to begin with, so you can shut the fuck up" Stephanie exclaimed back at Jade._

 _"Ladies! Enough!" Enya raised her voice sternly at them, silencing both girls in a halt. She looks on at Jade in disgusted and scoffed:_

 _"Look at you, you have no pride or self-respect or even a sane mind to be exact...and I thought Nancy from that Oliver book was full of Stockholm_ _Syndrome; but you, you take the icy of that cake, you love Bobby for how he controls you and the thought of the wild impulsive life he is being with you makes you feel sickly in love with that deranged man who treats you like an adrenaline sex toy...You really amaze on how much low self-esteem you have, Jade Dazel"_

 _"Fuck you bitch" Jade grumbled as she felt no remorse on having Bobby Douglas as her true love._

 _Enya soon gently grabbed her face by the chin and coldly demanded:_ _"Now I want some more explanations about this plan of Bobby's revenge on Clyde. What happened next Jade? What did he do?"_

* * *

The next day, Bobby was behind the Diegoville Town Hall, which is where the senior prom is going to held at by the end of the school week on Saturday; Jade did as she was told last night, she went over to Britney Lewis's house, explained that Bobby wishes to see her.

Relucted at first to go with Jade since Bobby is now with her rather than Britney as she wishes before Jade mentions the prank on Clyde, which got her interest and agree to go but only to do this for Bobby: Jade drove Britney over to where Bobby, Fred, Carlos and Aaron are located as they were already behind the Diegoville Town Hall.

"Here she is just like you wanted" Jade said.

"What do you want this time Bobby? Last time we talked, you told me to fuck off" Britney scoffed.

"I understand that but if you can shut your mouth and pay attention for five minutes then you can go" Bobby sighed.

"Fine" Britney lets out a loud humph.

Bobby then whispers the plan to Britney's ear as she smiles and gleefully replied

"That sounds awesome and it's the perfect payback for that loser for messing with my ex-boyfriend"

"I don't get what you see in her" Jade softly sighed as she looks away

"Hey, I was twice the better girlfriend than you are; so why don't you just fuck off whore" Britney snapped.

"You fuck off bitch!" Jade snapped back.

"Girls! Girls! If you both are so keen to please Bobby or even us here, all you have to do is be naked and go lesbian on lesbian with each other" Aaron laughed as the girls just rolled their eyes.

"Guys, you people are the only friends I have left and if I'm going down in the dumps then I'm taking that prison bitch with me; I want him to make him good and sorry that he even crossed me from the beginning" Bobby informed.

"We'll get that son of a bitch for you bro" Aaron assured his bro.

"What must we do Bobby? What do we get out of this?" Carlos asked Bobby.

"I'll make sure Jade here gives you boys each well paid cash for your hard work" Bobby replied.

"Trust me boys, the way I worked; you'd be surprised how much I make" Jade flirted.

"Slut" Britney scoffed under her breath.

"Aaron, Jade and I will sneak in the attic with the dispenser bottle filled with the blood, using Aaron's awesome lock-pick skills to open the attic door, leading upstairs to the attic" Bobby explained.

Carlos soon gets out a file or rig-prom king and queen ballots, handing them over to Bobby who looks at Britney and said:

"Britney; since Fred and Carlos told me that the principal put you in charge of the ballot box containing the real votes for the prom king and queen; I want you to collect the real ballots as you would then when no one suspects a thing, replaces the real ones with these rig ballots that will determined to make Clyde and Stephanie win the prom king and prom queen"

"Anything for you Bobby darling" Britney winked and takes the fake ballots.

"But what does she do with the real ballots?" Jade questioned.

"That came to mind when Carlos told me that Luke was going to be in charge of using his laptop to slideshow every photo of the entire school year with the help of Carlos himself" Bobby replied.

"So that means he'll be bringing his laptop bag along with him" Carlos added.

"Wait a minute, you're not suggesting we frame Luke for this prank? Isn't that too harsh on him?" Fred asked in concern whist getting the idea.

"Oh I'm sorry, do you want me to frame you instead, fat-ass?" Bobby coldly threatened.

"N-No" Fred nervously shook his head.

"Then shut the hell up" Bobby snapped before he turns to Britney and adds: "Your other job is to put the real ballots into Luke's bag, only to his bag"

"Of course darling" Britney obeyed and puts the fake ballots in her bag for the time being.

Bobby then turns to Carlos as he got out a memory USB stick from his jean pockets and said to him:

"Your job, Carlos, is to play this video of the warehouse prank on that prison bitch after I dump the blood on him, thus humiliating the shit out of him more and you quickly leave before anyone can see you, Got it?"

"Yes" Carlos nervously nods at Bobby's rule before he takes the USB stick from Bobby.

"And as for you, Fred; I want you to get your camera out the moment they announced the prom king and queen and after the prank happens, hand the camera to Britney before you and Carlos get Luke's bag and show the real ballots and the computer to the principal, thus getting Luke into trouble and us out of the clear, Understand?" Bobby said to Fred.

"Of course but what do you want to do with the video taping of the prank?" Fred asked.

"Aaron here is a good expert on hacking into the school's website as he can privately download the video into the school and then spread the video all over the Facebook page of the school so the whole town can see how much of a loser Clyde is, thus bringing the prison bitch back to the place he was always meant to be...the nobody" Bobby deviously explained.

"What if this plan backfires?" Carlos asked.

"It won't if you morons don't fuck it up" Bobby growled.

"You can count on me sweetie" Britney flirted.

"Quit your cute act, bitch, I'm Bobby's woman now" Jade scoffed and shoves Britney away.

"Fuck you" Britney snapped back.

"Enough! Now let's get the fuck out of here before anyone find us here" Bobby hissed to the group before they all quietly left the Diegoville Town Hall unsuspected.

* * *

 _"Now I'm really concreting the idea on who pulled the trigger to Clyde's powers letting loose on everything that night and most of you and Bobby's gang are mostly to blame" Enya strictly informed._

 _"How was I supposed to know that he had super powers?! I was only doing what Bobby wanted me to do" Jade protested._

 _"But you're still guilty like the rest of the others who are also guilty of turning Clyde into a monster" Enya accused._

 _"If I may ask, Miss Ambrosine; what ever did happened to Mrs Douglas after what Bobby did to her? Is she OK?" Stephanie asked in concern._

 _Enya soon looks on at his files from the table nearby before she answered with: "Mrs Douglas, I'm afraid, is dead"_

 _Stephanie looks down in sadness before she asked: "Did she died during the destruction?"_

 _"Not exactly...She sadly committed suicide by hanging herself in her room, on the early morning of the 18th of October, not too recently from now" Enya spoke with a hint of sadness in her voice._

 _"Oh no" Stephanie miserably gasped._

 _"Ever since her suicide, the cops were assumed that this had something to do with Bobby Douglas and over that week, the police had being searching all over Diegoville for him but if I was to guess..." Enya stopped before she turns to Jade and said: "...He would have being hiding with you and Aaron, am I correct?"_

 _"Yes but we never knew what happened to Mrs Douglas in the end, I can assure you" Jade replied._

 _Enya just looks at Jade silently before she turns to Stephanie again and asked:_

 _"Now tell me, Miss Montez; had there being any changes following the week before that very Saturday night?"_

 _"It was Tuesday the 20th and we were going to present our last English free-choice assignments; what happened that moment when Clyde stepped forward with his tale...it made most of the class break down in tears...me included" Stephanie started..._

* * *

Clyde had finished writing his last free-choice assignment for English Class before Mrs Winston calls him up to the front of the class. The young man knew that if he wanted the others to understand and accepted him then he must do the hard thing and confess everything and hope they can finally see what they might not un-see.

"As all of you here know that my life wasn't the best; Like many of us here today, you and your families were convinced by my father and uncle, the chief of our local police station about what happened with my mother and sister which made you guys felt uncomfortable around me because of what you all thought I did..but if you want to know the real side of my story...then let us begin..." Clyde started.

Clyde begins to explain his life story to the whole class, how his family came to be and why his father hated him and abused him before the accident happened and then he went on with what happened after the accident and how he lived his whole life like a prisoner to Kenny's selfish abusive rule and how he and his mother felt weak and powerless to stop him. As he confesses on, he looks up to see the class looking shock and uncomfortable about this yet at the same time, they were actually feeling sorry for Clyde even some of the students were trying their not to cry loudly of the depressingly life Clyde used to have.

"I am not a bad person you guys...I was just stuck with bad luck...my father hated me and abused me all his life; my mother was sick and crippled, the bullies always hurt me every day but now since these past few days, I feel like I'm ready to move on with my life and have the chance to embrace the future like you guys and if you would let me, I like to be part with you all when we go to prom on Saturday and graduated next week...if that's OK with you guys...Anyway, you should be glad that you had great moments in your past that I will never have but I will continue to be strong for my mother and for my beloved sister...I am Clyde Henderson and now you know my story"

The class looked on at Clyde with some of them in tears including Stephanie and Mrs Winston before they each gave Clyde a thunderous applause for his brave confessional tale. Clyde begins to smile and for the first time, felt a heavy weight of misery and timid cries being released from him, making him feel free from the chains of his past.

The class each goes up to Clyde and express their apologizes and sympathies for Clyde as he smiles at the encouraging acceptance he felt from the class before he sees Stephanie still crying but with tears of joy that her best friend made a brave move with this.

After class at recess, Stephanie finds Clyde alone in the hallway before she rushes to hug Clyde close much to his surprise before Stephanie happily sobbed:

"You were so brave and amazing back there, Clyde?"

"R-Really?" Clyde gasped out.

"Yes; My god, I am so very sorry you went through life with that fucking horrible pig of a father but I'm so very happy now that knowing what you had went through that you and your mother are truly free now from him" Stephanie cried.

"Stephanie, may I be honest with you?" Clyde asked

"Of course" Stephanie nodded while wiping her tears away.

"I just want to say that you were always there for me, you were one of my best friends who never bullied or abused me; I shall be forever thankful for all the support and care you've shown upon me" Clyde started.

"I'm happy that you are my best friend as well, Clyde" Stephanie happily replied.

"This may sound cheesy but I really like you Stephanie, in more than a friend way" Clyde bashfully admits.

Stephanie bashfully giggled: "You do?"

"If it's OK with you, can I explain it to you?" Clyde asked.

"Sure, go ahead" Stephanie inhaled, letting all of this come to her head.

"Well yeah; you're the most beautiful woman I've ever met; you're so sweet and kind to me, you make me smile whenever I see you happy and I would love to have a girl like you by my side because I feel so happy and so wonderful when I'm around you" Clyde confessed.

"Clyde, that's very sweet; I never knew I make you feel that way" Stephanie gasped before Clyde replies with:

"I know I'm not that strong or mostly handsome but I want to be there for you, be a better person for you than Bobby could had being for you. I love you Stephanie and even if you still want to be just friends then I'll respect that; I just want to tell you how I truly feel and-!"

Stephanie stops Clyde again by surprise when she pulls him into a loving deep kiss and for the first time in Clyde's life, he felt what it's like to know the feeling of true love. Stephanie pulls the kiss apart from the surprised Clyde as she came clear to him by saying:

"Clyde, you are handsome and amazing from what you are to me; you are a kind, patient and very loving person I have ever met. If I wanted to be with someone to be with and love, I would want that special someone to be you"

"Really?" Clyde gleefully asked.

"Really" Stephanie happily nodded.

"So, are we a couple then?" Clyde nervously asked.

"Clyde, we're so a couple" Stephanie giggled.

Clyde holds Stephanie close and lovingly said: "I love you Stephanie Montez"

"And I love you too, Clyde Henderson" Stephanie sweetly reply.

The new young loving couple kissed again as just then Luke, Neil and the boys who saw everything applauded and cheered for Clyde.

"You did it Clyde!" Zeke cheered.

"That's my boy, Clyde!" Neil whooped as Trevor and Neil hoists Clyde up on his shoulders while Luke and Zeke hoist Stephanie up on their shoulders as the males students chanted Clyde's name with the other students joining in outside happily for fun as Clyde pumps his fist in the air while Stephanie giggles at her new boyfriend's playfulness.

"So do you want to tell Mom and Dad about this or should I?" Luke happily teased.

"Shut up Luke" Stephanie laughed with her twin brother.

* * *

 **What happens next?**

 **Stay tuned to find out!**


	32. Requested Visit

**Chapter 31: Requested Visit**

* * *

 _Enya looks on at Stephanie before she softly said with a smile: "So you and Clyde became a thing, hmm?"  
_

 _"Yes and you know what, it felt just right for me that someone like Clyde could be my special one rather than Bobby because he is everything good to me and I love him for that" Stephanie began until she sadly looks down and adds: "If only I could have prevented the terrible things that occurred on poor Clyde especially that night at prom"_

 _"I'm starting to believe that you are so willing to be someone special for Clyde that to me, I find you to be, well hopefully, innocent in all of this alleged events of the Diegoville Doomsday" Enya responded._

 _"Thanks, I guess" Stephanie softly replied._

 _"Now let's see the last surviving victim of the destruction" Enya announced before she claps her hands to allow her men to bring in the last person into the room._

 _As soon as the last victim was placed and tied to the chair, Enya lifted the bag off the person's head for the ladies to see that it was Daniel Henderson, Clyde's uncle and Kenny's little brother._

 _"Daniel Henderson?" Stephanie gasped a bit._

 _"Who the hell are you?" Daniel grumbled._

 _"She is none of your concern, Mister Henderson" Enya strictly informed to Daniel who looks at Enya in alarm._

 _"You again?! How the bloody hell did you find me?!" Daniel angrily demanded._

 _"I have my ways; now you're here because you are a suspect of the destruction that was indirectly caused by your nephew, Clyde Henderson whom you and your precious brother had being abusing and manipulating both his mother and his own life for years" Enya accused._

 _"Suspect?! I'm a victim in this ordeal" Daniel protested._

 _"This coming from a guy who foolishly allowed Kenny to escaped from these crimes for so long" Enya scoffed as Daniel just glared at her before the agent shook her head and adds:_ _"Some brother you turn out to be"_

 _"Look, I did all of those things because I loved my big brother, he just got some bad luck in his life" Daniel tried to make an excuse._

 _"Bad luck in his life? He is the bad luck!" Enya snapped, going into Daniel's face and raged on:_

 _"If you were a true brother, you would have advised Kenny to broke the marriage off and let him leave Sarah and the kids behind then none of this would have happened but no, you had to go on lying to everyone that Kenny Henderson is an innocent person to which he's clearly not. Or could it be that you were so goddamn embarrassment by Kenny's actions that you would do anything in your power to save your pride and respecting name of your family?"_

 _"You have no idea how long I've work my ass off to be part of the law and order degree that I wanted to be part of for so long since high school! So yes, you're right, I didn't want anything to do with that loony big brother of mine but it was one of my mama's last wishes before she died on her deathbed that I look out for that idiot and keep him from disgracing our family in this town" Daniel argued._

 _"Yet you twist the law into your own hands just as you see fit, you're no better than Kenny himself" Enya scoffed again._

 _"It's a dog eat dog world, woman; it's to kill or be killed and if you got to do what you got to do to make sure you stand tall and prevent any harm to yourself and your family then that's exactly what I did" Daniel explained._

 _"The way you and Kenny ran the law in this town, you both make me sick" Enya replied in disgust._

 _"Hey, it's not my fault Kenny let Sarah gave birth to the monstrous son of the devil himself" Daniel hissed._

 _"Clyde Henderson is not a monster!" Stephanie yelled out, gaining both adults attention. "He was pushed into insanity from his own powers because of the all of the damage he had from people like you! You people created Clyde into a monster and you made Clyde do this to Diegoville!"_

 _"Miss Montez!" Enya firmly exclaimed to silence Stephanie before the agent said in a softer tone: "I will handle this, just please keep quiet for the time being"_

 _"S-Sorry" Stephanie quietly apologized before Enya turns to Daniel and added:_

 _"So I suppose your brother still talks about how Clyde is a demon while you two were sharing a prison cell together?"_

 _"You know well enough of what happened that day when he requested a visit from his wife" Daniel angrily pointed out._

 _"What does he mean?" Stephanie asked Enya._

 _"Well, I suppose I could tell you what happened with the Hendersons during Thursday late afternoon" Enya began..._

* * *

Thursday the 22nd and it was just two hours since the school day has ended, Mr Jones was visiting the Hendersons before Clyde shows them his prom suit in the box and the tickets that Mr Tyler brought for Clyde as a graduation present with a lovely card to congratulate him for everything he has triumphed through over the year.

"I can't wait to see you wearing that suit" Sarah said to her son.

"It's just a suit, Mom; I'm only going to wear it once" Clyde said.

"Who knows? Maybe you can wear it for your graduation" Sarah giggled.

"I don't think so" Clyde chuckled.

"You really are excited for prom aren't you" Mr Jones kindly chuckled.

"Of course!" Clyde replied but soon looks at her mother and added: "But it's just..."

"But just what, Clyde?" Mr Jones questioned.

"But do you think mom will be alright by herself, come prom night?" Clyde asked in concern.

"Don't worry about me sweetie; I'm capable of looking after myself now and I'll be fine" Sarah assured her son.

"You sure?" Clyde asked.

"Of course, I want you to go to prom with Stephanie, have a wonderful night and don't stress yourself about me; OK?" said Sarah.

"OK" Clyde nodded.

"That's my boy" Sarah happily replied and hugs her son.

"I love you too, mom" Clyde replied back as he hugs his mother back.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door before Clyde opens it to see Enya Ambrosine at the door.

"Hello Mister Henderson" Enya greeted.

"Miss Ambrosine" Clyde spoke out in bewilderment.

"I do have a name, darling; It's Enya" Enya giggled softly.

"Why are you still here?" Clyde questioned with caution.

"Relax Mister Henderson; I'm only here to speak with your mother, may I come inside please?" Enya asked.

Mr Jones walks to the front door next to Clyde and was surprised to see Enya too before the FBI agent greeted the older man:

"Good afternoon Mr Jones; how's everything?"

"I don't understand, what-?" Mr Jones asked.

"I wish to talk to speak to the Hendersons alone so if you wouldn't mind giving us some privacy" Enya explained.

"Of course" Mr Jones nodded yet was concern about this.

"I can assure you, Mr Jones that I'm not here to stir trouble up" Enya assured.

Clyde looks at his friend and said: "It's OK Donald; I'll be fine"

"Alright; I'll see you tomorrow then" said Mr Jones as he got in his car and drove away.

"Now let's discuss this situation with your mother shall we?" said Enya before the two headed inside the house.

"Clyde, what's going on?" Sarah called out.

She then sees her son with Enya Ambrosine to which the mother was surprised to see her again as she spoke out: "Miss Ambrosine, this is a rather unexpected surprise"

"Nice to see you again, Mrs Henderson" Enya chuckled and shook Sarah's hand.

"So what brings you here?" Sarah asked.

"I was asked by the Diegoville Security Prison to inform that your ex-husband, Kenny, had requested a ten minute visit to see you at the visitor resource center" Enya explained.

"What?!" Clyde exclaimed in alarm.

Clyde has no idea why on earth that deranged excuse for a human being even wants to see Sarah; he was getting a very bad vibe about this situation as he knew Kenny would just make things worse.

"Mom, you're not going to accept that mad man's request, are you?" Clyde desperately questioned his mother.

"I'm afraid that's entirely up to your mother, Mister Henderson; he wishes to see her and her alone" Enya replied.

"I thought you said you weren't going to let him come near us again" Clyde uncomfortably explained to Enya.

"I know but this was not my decision to make; I'm just following orders" Enya replied.

Sarah thought long and hard about this; she really rather not see Kenny after all he's done but in her heart; she feels that the best way to finally rid of her fear and loathing of her ex-husband was to confront him and get this whole ordeal over and done.

"I'll see him" Sarah began and interrupts her concern son before she said to Clyde:

"Sweetie; I know you're scared for me but I will be fine, I'm capable of facing that man; besides I want to speak out the things I wanted to say to that lousy son of a bitch after all those years and maybe now I can finally get a proper divorce from him"

"Very well; I'll collect the divorce papers while we're at there" said Enya.

"I will go on one condition; that my son comes with me so I can show him that I'm ready to move on and show him that Kenny will no longer interfere with us anymore"

"Very well" Enya nodded before she turns to Clyde and asked: "Are you in, Mister Henderson?"

"Of course I'm in; I rather be by her side than for her to do this alone" Clyde replied.

"Then it's settled; now let's get going" said Enya as she escorts the Hendersons to her car and drove them to Diegoville Security Prison.

Once they reached their destination, they head for the Visitor Resource Center in the building and finally the two Hendersons saw Kenny sitting on a chair near the table with a chained hand cuffs and foot cuffs connected to each other.

Two security guards were behind the prisoner with electric tasers pointed at Kenny for precaution in case something goes wrong during the visit.

The moment Kenny and Clyde looked into each other with glaring eyes, all hatred and anger against each other began to tense around the room. Enya soon looks at the mother and son to whom she spoke: "Wait right here"

Enya goes to the prisoner and strictly said: "Now listen here; you have ten minutes and ten minutes only, after which you are to signed the divorce papers from your ex-wife and I'll see to it that you will do so; if you try to throw abuse at ether of your visitors, these men won't hesitate to shock the shit out of you and drag you back to that cell; do I make myself clear, Mr Henderson?"

The prisoner surprisingly yet a bit sternly replied: "Yes...ma'am..."

"Good; now wait right here" Enya said as she returns to the other two Hendersons and escort them to Kenny.

As the mother and son sat near Kenny, the older man glared at Clyde who had his head turned away from his father to which Kenny then firmly asked:

"Why is he here?"

"Because he is our son" Sarah strictly pointed out.

"He is no son of mine" Kenny scoffed.

"That's OK, you're no father of mine anyway" Clyde sarcastically replied.

The two glared at one another with such hatred before Enya tried to break the tension by saying: "OK, let's try and keep this conversation simple and calm"

"Why did you call me here, Kenny? The last thing I want to do is to see you" Sarah softly demanded.

"I wish to speak to you" Kenny replied before looking at Clyde and adds: "But not with him around"

"What's wrong Kenny? Are you afraid of me?" Clyde softly mocked the old man.

"Clyde" Enya started.

"Well sorry but what do you expect me to be like with him? I hate him" Clyde firmly explained.

"Right back at you, _son_ " Kenny firmly mocked.

"Alright enough" Enya strictly puts her foot down before she turns to Clyde and said: "Clyde, just wait over there please"

Clyde glared at the old man before Sarah rubs Clyde's shoulder; "Sweetie" Sarah spoke out and holds Clyde's hand before replying: "Relax; I'll be OK"

Clyde looks at her mother then to the prisoner before he sighs out: "Alright mom"

The teenager soon got up and walks away from them as Sarah then said: "Go ahead Kenny; what is it that you want from me?"

"I want to warn you" Kenny started.

"Warn me? About what?" Sarah strictly asked.

Kenny looked at the disturbed teenager and softly hissed: "About that boy"

Sarah looks at his son who had his back turned from them but they can clearly see he is not comfortable with this before Sarah sternly looks back at Kenny and demanded:

"And what the hell is your problem with our son now?"

"He tried to kill me at court" Kenny sternly started.

"Mr Henderson! I did warn you about this" Enya firmly tried to stop Kenny from speaking out further.

"No; it's OK, let him speak" Sarah assured Enya as she suspects Kenny would say such nonsense things despite that this time; Kenny was telling the truth.

"I don't know how it happened but that boy has some sort of demonic power and he tried to kill me by suffocating me" Kenny explained.

"Kenny...do you have any idea how completely ridiculous you're sounding right now?" Sarah sternly asked.

"It's true, woman, he's evil! He is a monster" Kenny angrily protested.

"Mr Henderson! This is your first warning! Think of your next words wisely" Enya strictly warned.

"Clyde does not have powers and he would never do such a thing to someone even to a hopeless case like you" Sarah denounced Kenny's warning.

Clyde sadly knew Kenny was telling the truth about his powers and that his hatred for the old man made him lose control of his powers and suffocated him at the court.

"You must believe me! He used some freaky power to nearly choke me to death" Kenny desperately explained before Sarah snapped:

"Why should I believe you?! For twenty five years, you made our lives a living hell! I tried to help you and be the good wife you always wanted me to be but it was never enough; I've should have left you with the kids when I had the chance but you refuse to let us go because you were afraid we would have exposed you for mistreatment and abuse on our kids"

"Even since you got us into that car incident that killed our daughter and made me like this! You refuse to let me speak out and kept me in the dark for seven years and you tortured, mistreated and neglect our son more and more but you will not destroy us like you wanted us to so you can escape from this mess you caused"

"I'm glad we're free from you because my son will finally live the life he always wanted and I will be there by his side to guide him. Face it Kenny; it is over and there is nothing you can do to change this situation now"

"You're a fool, woman, even when I speak the truth you won't listen to me...well don't come crying to me when that freak kills you with his demonic shit" Kenny hissed at Sarah, forgetting about Enya and the guards.

"This is your last warning, Mr Henderson" Enya sternly warned once more.

Clyde grew angrier at Kenny as the last thing he wanted to do was to hurt his mother; he won't let Kenny make his poor mother upset any longer as he decided to use his powers to make Kenny hit himself in the face by his handcuffed fist as if to make Kenny look like a fool to himself.

"What the hell are you doing?" Sarah asked in confusion.

"Nothing" Kenny answered in confusion.

Clyde soon made Kenny hit his head on the table multiple times before the older man suspects that Clyde has something to do with this.

"Stop hurting yourself, Kenny! You're making a fool of yourself" Sarah scolded.

"It's not me! It's him!" Kenny cried.

The girls looked at Clyde who had his back turned from the group as Enya firmly sighed:

"Clyde is not doing anything for you to do this, Kenny, so cut it out"

Clyde soon stopped his power display before Sarah said "Clearly this is a waste of time"

She was about to get up when Kenny grabbed Sarah by the arm and panicked:

"Listen to me; you must get rid of the boy before he ends up using his demonic powers on you like he did to me"

"Kenny, let me go!" Sarah angrily snapped.

"If you don't stop him then he'll kill you like he did with Danielle!" Kenny yelled, gripping onto Sarah's shoulder, making her cry in pain.

Clyde feels threatened that Kenny was hurting his own mother again as he angrily pushed Kenny off from Sarah and snapped:

"Get off of her!"

"You're regret this boy; you'll end up doing the same thing to your mother like you did with your sister" Kenny yelled at Clyde.

"Shut up!" Clyde bellowed before using his powers to shove Kenny onto the ground.

All was still as the others looked on at Clyde who was angrily glaring at his abusive father; he knew this was a mistake to come here. Kenny would just cause a stir to him and his mother, he always does.

Kenny slowly got up and angrily cried to Sarah: "You see, woman?! He's a monster! He has evil powers inside him like the devil himself"

 _ **"SHUT - UP!"**_ Clyde angrily bellowed again before he telekinetically shoved Kenny back down onto the ground to which the ladies think that Kenny frighteningly falls down in fear.

Kenny frightfully looks up at Clyde who then growled:

"Just stay there and don't say a word until we're gone..."

Sarah approaches her fidgeting yet furious son as she holds his hand and comforted him:

"It's OK Clyde; it's alright; He won't hurt us again"

"I'm sorry mom" Clyde apologized as he calms down eventually.

"I know but I promise everything is going to be fine" Sarah assured her son.

"Sarah..." Kenny gasped out.

"I don't want to hear another word from you, now sign the papers" Sarah angrily snapped.

"You heard her, Mr Henderson, do it" Enya ordered.

Kenny angrily but frigteningly out of what his son could do to him next, obeyed and signed the divorce papers before Enya takes it off from him.

"As soon as I hand this back to the court, they'll finish things up with you two" Enya said.

"You were my worst mistake Kenny...We never want to see you ever again" Sarah sternly concluded as she is finished with her husband.

Soon the mother and son left the building before Enya firmly said: "You just had to cause trouble as always, do you?"

Kenny glared at Enya but knew he was powerless to do anything now that the tables have turned on him.

"Take him away" Enya said to the security guards as they roughly escorted the deranged prisoner back in his cell.

* * *

 **What happens next?**

 **Stay tuned to find out!**


	33. The Prom

**Chapter 32: The Prom**

* * *

" _Did you know about this?" Stephanie asked Enya._

" _About what?_ _That Clyde Henderson had mysterious powers beyond what the world can imagine? Not that I was aware of, unfortunately" Enya replied._

" _I'm really just surprised that we're still alive after all of this" Daniel pointed out._

" _Hmm, yes..." Enya replied eyed at the criminal survivor before she adds: "I say we get every one in here right now"_

 _Enya summons her men to collect all the victims and bring them all into the room with Stephanie and Daniel, henceforth the third act of the instigation is about to begin._

 _"We're just about coming close to where the Diegoville Doomsday came to be that very night" Enya_ _announced_

" _Yes...how tragic is that no one, not even Clyde, could expect this to happen; it's so surreal that everyone would just go through evening like every night" Donald Jones said._

" _And all those innocent people were trapped in a web of vengeance that Clyde unleashed upon on...but to me; he was only a weapon in my eyes; Bobby was the trigger that set the weapon loose" Stephanie admits._

 _"I honestly don't see it that way" Mrs Lowell disagreed, eyeing suspiciously at Stephanie._

" _That night reminded me of a terrible event that occurred five years ago" Jade pointed out._

 _Enya stares at the young lady and asked: "What terrible event, may I ask?"_

" _I don't know how it happened but people called it The Tragedy On Christmas; you see a huge family had Christmas dinner on that night somewhere over the other side of the world but soon a huge mysterious fire was erupted inside a huge house, burning every single man, women and even the children inside that home; the fire killed them all of them except for a mysterious person that the neighbors couldn't tell who it was and they never revealed the identity of that person" Jade explained the rumored story._

 _The room was quiet for a long moment until Enya asked: "Did they ever find out whom done it?"_

" _No, there was no evidences even the mysterious person who survived the fire was innocent and no one has heard of that person ever since" Jade replied_

" _Wow...the world is full of mysteries nowadays" Eric Kingston, the past neighbor of the Hendersons, gasped_

" _Indeed...Anyway back to business; looking back on the night of October the twenty-fourth; what can you tell me about the events that occurred that night starting from prom" Enya questioned Stephanie._

" _Prom..." Stephanie began then took a deep breath and explained:_

" _The Senior Prom was meant to be a night of celebration, a night where everything that we went through all those years in education finally ends and the start of the chapter where we face reality and face the world with its challenges"_

" _Basically...it was meant to the end of one chapter and beginning of another one but...it didn't end that way..." Mrs Lowell sadly adds as Stephanie looked back on the beginning of prom night._

* * *

Saturday the 24th of October; it was finally prom night as everyone in Diego State Senior High are getting ready for the prom especially Clyde.

At the Henderson residence, Clyde was waiting with Sarah and Mr Jones for the prom limo to arrive to pick up Clyde and take him to the Montezs; the teenager was looking at his prom suit and asked the others:

"Do I look OK to you guys?"

"Sweetie, you look amazing" Sarah assured her son.

"You look very smart" Mr Jones complemented as he took a photo of Clyde in his prom suit with his iPhone.

Clyde goes to her wheel-chaired mother and asked: "Will you be OK without me?"

"Don't worry Clyde, I can take care of myself" Sarah reassures her son lovingly.

"You sure?" Clyde asked.

"Darling, I want you to stop worrying and have a wonderful night at prom; can you do that for me?" Sarah asked.

Clyde smiles back and replied: "Of course, mom"

"Good boy" Sarah sweetly said.

Soon they heard a car honking outside the house before Mr Jones looks out the window and sees the limo

"Well; there's your ride, Clyde" said Mr Jones

Soon they reached outside the front lawn where Dave opens the limo door for Clyde. The male teenager hugs her mother and said:

"I'll see you when I get back, mom, I love you"

"I love you too Clyde; have a lovely night" Sarah wished Clyde all the best.

"See you soon Mr Jones" Clyde bids goodbye to his friend.

"Take care and have fun" Mr Jones replied as the adults watched Clyde heads to the limo.

"I've never being in a limo before" Clyde said to himself.

"Good evening Mister Henderson; I'm Dave" Dave greeted at Clyde.

"Nice to meet you" Clyde greeted back.

"Anyway, let's get to your prom date and soon we'll be off to prom" Dave chuckled

The teenager hopped in the limo as Sarah and Mr Jones waved goodbye to Clyde before the limo drives away to the Montezs residence.

* * *

At the Montez residences, Stephanie was in her parents room with her mother, getting ready for the prom to which she was wearing her blue silk dress while her mother was doing her hair.

"Look at you darling, you're looking very beautiful" Mrs Montez gleefully replied.

"Thanks mom" Stephanie thanked.

"I just hope you have a great night tonight" Victoria replied.

"I will mom" Stephanie happily nodded.

Soon Stephanie's father, Paul, went inside his daughter's room with a recording camera and said

"There's my baby girl getting ready for the prom; how do you feel Stephanie?"

"I feel so excited, dad" Stephanie giggled.

"Wave for the camera darling" Paul said

Stephanie giggled more and waves at the recording camera when Luke then comes into the room, with his prom suit on, to see her sister.

"Hey Luke, How do I look?" Stephanie asked.

"You look wonderful" said Luke.

"Awww thank you" Stephanie thanked as she hugs her twin brother.

"You look so handsome, Luke" Victoria sweetly said to her son and hugs him.

"Yeah, I got to give a shout out to the old man here for helping me out" Luke chuckled.

"Hey, I'll have you know that I was more sexy in a prom suit back then" Paul joked.

"Sure you were" Victoria flirted.

"You look wonderful, Luke" Stephanie commented.

"Thanks sis" Luke thanked.

Soon the bathroom door opens as they saw Whitney Queens who's parents had dropped her off to the residence, five minutes ago as she was finishing putting make up now and then cheered: "How do I look now?"

"You look awesome" Luke commented.

"Really, Luke? Just awesome?" Whitney scoffed.

"Hey at least it's a start" Stephanie giggled.

"OK, you're gorgeous then" Luke shrugged.

"Thank you" Whitney sweetly giggled before she turns to look at Stephanie and gleefully squealed;

"Like oh my god! Stephanie, you look gorgeous"

"You too Whitney!" Stephanie gleefully replied.

"Does anyone know when Clyde's coming?" Stephanie asked the group.

"He should be here soon" Paul replied.

Suddenly they heard a car horn as the family including went outside and saw a white limo waiting in the front yard as the teenagers lets out gasps and exclaims of surprise.

"Oh my god! Mom? Dad? Did you do this?!" Stephanie gleefully asked.

Soon the front driver comes out and the mother gasped

"Dave?!"

"Hey guys" Dave greeted.

"You got your co-worker to drive a limo for the kids?!" Victoria happily laughed.

"He sure did!" Dave chuckled.

"How did you two came up with this?!" Luke asked.

"Well let's just say he owes me one after the wedding of your mother and I" said Paul.

"Why? What happened?" Whitney chuckled.

"He accidentally slipped his wine all over my wedding dress" Victoria chuckled as she gave Dave a smirk.

"Yeah, I had to pay to get it rewashed and when I heard that your kids are going to the school prom, I offered to give them and their dates a ride in the limo I rented for the night" said Dave.

"You're the man Dave" Paul happily said as he gives his best friend a hug.

"Thank you Dave" The mother thanked as she hugs Dave too.

Dave soon looks at Stephanie before he playfully spoke like an enthusiastic game show host:

"Ladies and gentlemen; here to take the lovely Stephanie Montez to prom, Heeeeerrrrre's Clyde Henderson"

Dave opens the limo door as Clyde nervously steps out of the limo before everyone let out exclaims of joy to see Clyde in his handsome prom suit.

"Somebody call Prince Charming" Clyde nervously attempt to make a joke.

It wasn't what he expect but most of the group chuckled at it as Stephanie goes to her boyfriend and greeted him happily:

"Hi sweetie"

"Hi Stephanie" Clyde greeted back and was amazed by Stephanie's prom dress and the way she looked in front of him and sweetly adds: "You look so beautiful"

"Thank you and you look very handsome" Stephanie sweetly thanked and kisses him.

Soon Whitney excitingly rushes to Clyde and Stephanie, she gasped in amazement: "Holy shit! Clyde is that you?!"

"Hi Whitney" Clyde chuckled.

"Oh my god, you look so sexy! Seriously if I knew you were gonna come like this, I would have asked you to prom instead of Luke here" Whitney happily replied.

"Hey!" Luke scoffed loudly.

"Yeah, yeah, in your dreams Whitney" Stephanie joked.

"Well you look beautiful too, Whitney" Clyde commented.

"Awww you're too kind" Whitney gleefully laughed.

Luke walks up to Clyde and happily greeted: "What's up bro?"

"Hey Luke, you look awesome" Clyde greeted back and gave Luke a high-five.

"Well guys, Shall we be off to the prom?" Dave asked.

"Yes please" Stephanie nodded.

"This is going to be the best prom night ever!" Whitney cheered.

"Now have a good time and enjoy yourselves" The mother said.

"Thanks Mom" Luke replied.

"Stay safe you four" Paul advised.

"We will" Clyde nodded.

Soon they got into the limo as Dave then drove them all straight to the Diegoville Town Hall where the Senior Prom is held at.

* * *

After a few minutes, the limo pulls into the Diego Town Hall as Clyde looks out the window to see that it was like a royal ball was happening as the sets have glittering stars hanging out the front windows with a red carpet near the door.

Whitney and Luke already began to head out of the limo and went into the town hall before Stephanie notices Clyde, looking fidget as she rubs his hand and softly asked:

"Are you nervous?"

"Very nervous" Clyde nervously nodded.

"Well there's no need to worry Clyde, I'm right here with you" Stephanie assured her prom date while smiling at him.

"I know; it's just that I never being to a formal event like this, I don't know what to expect; will I fit in with the others or would I make a fool of myself?" Clyde expresses his concern.

"Clyde, if you could bravely ask me and take me out on a date as well as confessing your life tale to the entire classroom then going to prom with me will be a piece of cake, wouldn't you agree?" Stephanie encouraged her boyfriend.

"Yeah, yeah you're right" Clyde eventually agreed and kisses Stephanie.

"Shall we?" Stephanie asked.

"Sure" Clyde nodded.

Clyde steps out of the limo and was about to head off when Stephanie calls out

"Ahem!"

Clyde looks back to see Stephanie who is smirking a bit inside the limo still as she added: "A gentleman is suppose to open the door for his lady"

"Whoops! Sorry!" Clyde nervously apologized.

He rushes to the door and opens it for Stephanie as the girl gets out of the limo and said "Thank you"

"No worries" Clyde replied.

"Alright; well you two have fun OK?" Dave said from the driver's seat.

"We will" said Stephanie.

"Thank you sir" Clyde thanked.

Soon the limo drives off while Clyde and Stephanie heads to the front entrance of the town hall to see Mrs Winston was waiting for them.

"Ah! Good evening Miss Montez and Mister Henderson"

"Hi Mrs Winston, you look lovely tonight" Stephanie greeted back.

"You too my dear" Mrs Winston happily replied before she smiles at Clyde and adds: "And Mister Henderson, you look so handsome this evening"

"Thanks and like Stephanie said, you look wonderful" Clyde thanked while blushing.

"You're too kind" Mrs Winston giggled until she asked them: "So anyway, do you have your tickets with you?"

"Sure, right here" Clyde replied as he got out the tickets for the prom.

"Thank you; now have a great time you two" Mrs Winston thanked as she took the tickets from Clyde.

"Thank you Mrs Winston" Stephanie thanked.

As they walk into the town hall, Stephanie looks at Clyde and added

"How did you get the tickets?"

"Mr Tyler brought them for me as my graduation present" Clyde replied

"Lucky us, huh?" Stephanie giggled.

"Yeah" Clyde chuckled.

"Poor Luke though, he had to pay both his ticket and Whitney's as well" Stephanie snickered.

"Poor bastard" Clyde joked.

Soon they enter the town hall and they went up to the prom door as the school security open the door for them.

"You ready?" Stephanie asked.

"Yeah" Clyde replied.

He was really nervous about how the other kids will react when they see him with Stephanie but he wants to take the chance, so they both enter the ball room. Clyde can see that the theme for the prom was romance combined a bit with fantasy.

There were glittering stars and moon decorations hanging on the wall and roof for the hall. Clyde looks to the left to see the stage was covered with a romantic park scenery with two chairs with separate name tags on each of them as the left was the Prom King chair and the other was the Prom Queen chair.

Suddenly Clyde and Stephanie were greeted by Luke and Whitney who brought Neil, Rory, Zeke and Ian along with their prom dates with them.

"Wooo! Clyde! You look so nice" Ian's prom date whooped.

"You look so awesome bro" Neil greeted Clyde.

"Thanks, you guys look awesome too" Clyde greeted.

"Fuck yeah we do" Zeke whooped with the guys.

"And looking fabulous" Rory playfully added.

"OK seriously, if you guys are going to all homo about this then we'll find some decent guys to dance with" Rory's date scoffed.

"Don't worry if they decided to be gay, I'll take you ladies as my prom dates too" Clyde joked.

The group laughed with Clyde as Stephanie playfully smacked Clyde on the arm as he then chuckled; "Don't worry Stephanie, I'm only joking; you're my special prom girl"

"Awww!" Stephanie sweetly replied and kisses Clyde on the lips.

"You're one lucky guy, Clyde" Zeke's prom date comment.

"Yeah she's right, you two are so lovely together" Neil's prom date also adds.

"Thanks" The couple thanked the girls.

"How about we say hello to the others?" Neil suggested.

"Sure" The group nodded.

Britney and her prom date Carlos were near the stage, sitting on the chairs with a box that has a square hole on top of the box. It was the ballots box for the votes of the Prom King and Queen.

As soon as they saw Clyde and Stephanie with the group, Britney goes behind the stage and grabs out her walkie talkie from her handbag and said

"Bobby, he's here...Clyde has enter the building"

"Very good Britney, Make sure he wins" Bobby replied through the other speaker.

"OK" Britney said as she puts the walkies away and heads back out to the table.

Meanwhile Bobby, Aaron and Jade were up on the town hall attic with the water dispenser bottle full of stag blood; while Bobby looks through the small hole of the roof, he sees Clyde and Stephanie greeting some of the students.

"Look at him, thinking he belongs with those students...Won't he be surprise when we humiliate the shit out of that bastard" Bobby deviously said.

"Bobby, how long do we have to wait? This room smells funny" Aaron complained.

"Suck it up" Bobby groaned in annoyance.

"When do we do this Bobby?" Aaron asked.

"When he and his bitch go to that stage" Bobby replied.

"What if this doesn't work?" Jade asked.

"It _will_ work" Bobby sternly said.

"But what if-?" Jade began.

"Just shut up and wait till the time is right" Bobby snapped as he smacks Jade up on the head.

Jade remanded silent as Bobby looks down at the small hole and added

"I will make sure that cocksucker pays for what he's done to me, Mark my words"

"B-Bobby..." Jade started.

"What now?" Bobby groaned.

"I'm worried if this goes wrong, you'll end up in jail for so long that we'll never see each other; This isn't like the warehouse prank you pulled, this is fucking criminal assault and if you mess this up then you and all of us are fucked; if this revenge means more to you that how you feel about me and the others then count me the fuck out"

Bobby dangerously grabs Jade by the throat and glares down at her while Aaron watches uncomfortably before Bobby viciously whispered to Jade.

"Look...all I care about is settling the score with that shit head once and for all"

Bobby then tightens his grip on Jade making her shuddering and gasped out in pain and fear before the mad man adds:

"And I swear to you right now that if you mess this up or give me away to anyone about this, I'll kill you; I'll hunt you down and then I will end you, do you understand me, bitch?"

Jade frightenfully nodded before she felt a deep urge of sadistic lust of Bobby's control and kisses him lustfully before Bobby roughly kisses back as Jade gasped: "I will always obey you, my love"

"That's my girl" Bobby growled.

* * *

Back at the prom, Stephanie and Clyde were finishing saying hello to everyone at school as Clyde was surprised on the reactions the students are giving him.

They all were kind to him, they never spoke anything nasty at him and they chat with him like most people do in events like this. Clyde feels like a new man and he is very happy that everyone is not seeing him as a loser or a bully anymore.

"How do you feel?" Stephanie asked.

"I feel great; Many people are being nice to me since they used to recently find me as a bully" Clyde replied.

"You see? I told you everything was going to be fine" Stephanie giggled.

Soon they bumped into the Principal as the older woman looks at Stephanie and said

"Good evening Miss Montez, may I say you look swell tonight"

"Thank you madam" Stephanie thanked.

The principal looks at Clyde and was surprise to see him in his prom suit as dhe then said

"Oh my goodness; Mister Henderson, you look...well"

"Thank you, Mrs Lowell" Clyde thanked as he blushed.

"I'll be honest with you Mister Henderson; you look so much different, that in a great way I mean" The principal pointed out.

"Well I'm full of surprises" Clyde chuckled.

The principal and Stephanie shared a laugh with Clyde before Mrs Lowell replied

"Well this was fun but now I must be off; have a wonderful night you two"

"Thank you Mrs Lowell" Clyde thanked before the principal looks at Stephanie and said:

"I trust you will have a great night too, Stephanie"

"Um...Of course" Stephanie happily nodded as she watches the principal leaving.

The principal soon eyes Stephanie suspiciously, still unsure if Luke and Stephanie are up to something nasty that will ruined prom night.

"Was it just me or was she acting a little weird?" Clyde asked.

"Don't worry about her" Stephanie replied.

A few minutes later, Clyde and Stephanie were on their tables having their meal and drinks as they were happily talking to each other.

Carlos, Britney and Fred looked at the duo as Carlos said

"Will you get a load of them? They look so stupid together"

"I can't believe Stephanie looks pretty than me" Britney whined.

"You think you got it bad, I'm stuck with one of your dull cheerleaders, thanks to you" Fred complained.

"Shut up, it's the only way you can go to the prom without being suspicious" Britney whispered.

"We all each have jobs to do, so let's not fuck this up for Bobby" Carlos replied.

Suddenly Fred's prom date rushes to him and happily said "Come on Fred, let's dance"

"Coming" Fred said sweetly before he whispered to his friends

"See what I mean?"

Carlos and Britney just chuckled at Fred as his prom date drags him to dance with him on the dance floor.

Back at Clyde and Stephanie's table, the couple then saw Mr Tyler approaching them as he was a suit with just a blue vest instead of a formal jacket.

"Hello Mr Tyler" Stephanie greeted.

"Good evening Stephanie; you look stunning tonight" Mr Tyler replied.

"Thank you sir" Stephanie greeted.

Mr Tyler looks at Clyde and proudly said: "You look very handsome and smart, Clyde"

"Thank you Lee, so do you" Clyde complemented.

"Actually if you don't mind, I want to say hello to a few of my friends over there, Do you mind if I go, Clyde?" Stephanie asked.

"No, not at all; go and see your friends" Clyde kindly replied.

"I'll keep an eye on your date" Mr Tyler chuckled as he then sits next to Clyde.

"Thanks" Stephanie giggled and soon she left the two gentlemen alone for a while.

Clyde looks around the entire scenario of the prom, smiling and admiring the view before Mr Tyler asked

"So tell me Clyde, Is it everything you ever hoped for?"

"Well it's nice" Clyde chuckled.

"Just nice?" Mr Tyler laughed.

"It's like I'm at the top of the highest mountain in the world and now that I'm here, I'm not really sure what I'm supposed to do" Clyde laughed as well.

Mr Tyler settles his laughing down along with Clyde as the teacher then said

"I remember the time I had my own prom with Samuel Greens"

"Really?" Clyde asked before Mr Tyler explained:

"Yeah, he and I were a pair right before senior year until he...well, anyway we were kind of a closet case couple since back in the day when I was your age, homosexuality was condemned in most of a society. Since we couldn't go to both junior or senior prom together since they don't allow gay couples or the fact you need a female partner for prom, I secretly made a prom themed party for both Samuel and I in the abandoned shed in the junkyard. Nobody knew where we were that time so it was a secret sanctuary for us"

"That sounds lovely" Clyde replied.

"Yeah, we often fooled our parents that we're going to see the movies those nights before we dressed up formally and have our own special prom night in the shed. It was so romantic and seeing Samuel so happy with me, brings me so much joy and happiness that I ever had when I was with him" Mr Tyler finished.

"You truly loved him" Clyde said as he smiles at the gym teacher.

"More than anything and I still miss him so much" Mr Tyler softly sighed, missing the boy he loved so much in the past.

"I'm sure Samuel is very proud of you right now for where you are now and all the good you did for people in need like me" Clyde comforted his dear best friend.

"Thank you so much and I'm sure you will have a wonderful night too" Mr Tyler replied.

"Thank you" Clyde thanked.

Stephanie then walks up to the boys as she asked

"How are you boys doing?"

"Fine, we're going OK" Mr Tyler replied

"That's good" Stephanie said.

"Well I'm off to chat to some other people, have fun you two" Mr Tyler replied.

"Thank you sir" The couple thanked.

As Mr Tyler leaves the couple, Stephanie looks at Clyde and said

"Shall we dance?"

"Well...um...I never really know how to dance" Clyde bashfully admitted.

Stephanie just giggled: "It's easy, Clyde; come on, I'll show you"

She takes Clyde's hand as they went to the dance floor; Stephanie looks at Clyde who was very nervous before she said "Put this hand on my waist"

Clyde did as Stephanie said as the girl added "Now hold my hand with your other hand"

Clyde holds Stephanie's hand and then she added: "Now watch me, two steps forward, one step back, two steps forward, one step back...Now you try"

Clyde repeated what she said as Stephanie smiles and gleefully said: "Good, now you're doing it"

Soon the couple begins to dance slowly and Clyde soon got the hang of dancing as he looks down to the ground but only for Stephanie to gently make Clyde look up to face her.

"Don't look at the ground, look in my eyes and forget everything else" She giggled.

"OK" Clyde nodded.

They dance for a few minutes until Clyde said "Stephanie?"

"Yeah?" Stephanie asked

"Are you happy that I'm your boyfriend?" Clyde asked.

"Of course I am" Stephanie replied.

"Are you sure? You can be honest with me" Clyde said.

"What do you mean? I was honest with you" Stephanie asked.

"I know we talked about it days ago after that day with me and Bobby at school but I want to be sure that you're not upset about taking me to the prom" Clyde replied.

"Clyde, listen; I really want to take you to the prom because I'm sick and tired of people treating you like shit and I'm also had it with all the bad things that has happened to you in your life because of those bullies and your father I want to take you to the prom so I can make you happy and have a good time because I love you so much, Clyde Henderson" said Stephanie.

Clyde smiles at Stephanie and said "And I love you too, Stephanie Montez, so much"

The couple soon romantically kissed while they happily and slowly danced with the other students for a while until Principal Lowell went on the stage and spoke to the microphone:

"Attention students! We are opening the votes for this year's prom king and queen. The ballots are each on your table, so all students here are required to vote for a couple you want to see as this year's prom king and queen. You have five minutes to vote...choose wisely"

* * *

 **What happens next?**

 **Stay tuned to find out!**


	34. Prom King and Prom Queen

**Chapter 33: Prom King and Prom Queen**

* * *

As soon as the students return to their tables to vote for the prom king and queen, Carlos looks at Britney and whispered

"Did you bring the fake ballots with you?"

"Yes; Have you got a hold of Luke's laptop yet?" Britney whispered back.

"I'm about to ask him myself now" Carlos replied.

The moment Carlos soon sees Luke, he walks to his friend and said: "Hey Luke, did you bring the laptop like I asked?"

"Yep, right here" Luke replied and hands Carlos the laptop bag containing his old laptop.

"Are you sure you don't mind me borrowing your laptop, mate?" Carlos asked.

"It's my old one, nothing in it but it still works and it contains the photos of all the school stuff we did this year like the prom committee group wanted" Luke replied.

"Cool!" Carlos chuckled.

Whitney then comes up to the boys and said to Luke:

"Come on Luke; let's go vote"

"I'm coming" Luke replied as he looks at Carlos and adds: "Don't break the computer now"

"I won't" Carlos vowed.

Carlos returns to Britney who already send her vote to the ballot box, not really much to Carlos's care as he opens up the laptop and connects the school projector to the computer, showing all the photos of the school year events via slideshow.

"Did you also got the USB, Bobby gave you?" Britney asked.

"Yeah" Carlos nodded before Fred returns to the duo from voting with Whitney.

"I don't know about this, you guys; It just doesn't feel right, framing Luke for this. I mean, he's our friend" Fred expresses his concerns.

"Friend? Bullshit, that asshole literally gave us the fuck you when he stopped hanging out with us to be homos with that freak" Carlos snapped.

"Besides Fred, we're already in deep shit with Bobby when we agreed to do this for him so ether grow a pair or Bobby will have me frame you" Britney warned.

"You'd do anything for him, would you?" Carlos firmly points out.

"What do you expect? I still fucking love him even if his mind is in the wrong place at the moment" Britney scoffed.

As students continue to vote for this year's prom king and queen, Stephanie and Clyde return to their table as they then saw the ballot list of the couples that are nominated for the school proms king and queen.

"Stephanie" Clyde started.

"Yeah?" Stephanie asked.

"We're nominated for this" Clyde replied.

Stephanie looks at the ballot and she sees that their names are on the ballot.

"Holy shit, we are" Stephanie laughed.

"Well...what should we do?" Clyde asked.

"Just vote for ourselves I guess, I mean most nominated couples do the same thing" Stephanie shrugged.

"I don't know Stephanie" Clyde replied, feeling unsure about this.

"Look, all they do is just call our names, get us on stage, put some crowns on us, play the school theme and make us dance for one song" Stephanie giggled.

"Really?" Clyde asked.

"Yeah, well of course they also take a photo of us for the yearbook so that in ten years time we look at it on the ten year reunion and we would think that we look like total dorks" Stephanie laughed.

"Ah I see" Clyde laughed with her.

"So...you think about coming to the ten year reunion then?" Stephanie asked.

"Um...Maybe...would you go?" Clyde shrugged.

"Of course I do, I would totally recommend you to go to that in ten years time because a lot of people changed and it's truly fucking wicked" Stephanie replied.

"Really? I should go to that" Clyde replied.

"You won't regret it Clyde, trust me" Stephanie winked.

"Ahem"

They both look over to see Britney Lewis waiting for them as she said

"I hope you two are finish talking because I'm waiting for your vote"

"Hold on" Stephanie replied as she ticks off the box on where Clyde and Stephanie are listed.

"Hmmm...Very well then, I'll take it to the vote panel" Britney replied before she looks back at Clyde and added with perfectly yet falsely sincere in her voice:

"By the way Clyde; you look really handsome tonight"

She then left the couple before Britney went behind the stage and looks around to see if anyone was looking before she opens the ballot box and puts the real votes into her handbag. She then got up a plastic folder with fake ballots in it and puts them in the box before she grabs her walkie talkie and said

"Bobby, the fake votes are in"

"Excellent! Now are you sure no one will suspect anything?" Bobby asked through the other walkie talkie.

"No Bobby, It's like Carlos said to us before; it won't be even close...they'll still win though" Britney giggled.

"Good girl, now get going, put the real ballots in Luke's bag" Bobby replied.

"OK" Britney nodded as she puts the fake votes in the ballot box.

Britney returns to the hall as she then sees Mrs Winston near the table, waiting for Britney to return the ballot box.

"Shit! I'm too late, Now how will I get the real ballots into the laptop bag?" Britney panicked quietly.

Suddenly she sees Stephanie and Clyde before noticing Stephanie's small handbag as a devious idea came to her mind. Britney truly hates Stephanie to the bone and always wanted revenge for stealing her one true love and now since she might never get Bobby back ever again, it didn't felt enough to feel satisfied to get her back from spreading the rumor to taking over her place at the prom committee group. This felt good to her as she decided to also frame Stephanie for the prank to have her in deep trouble with Luke as the idea of Clyde getting brokenhearted by the one he loves will be perfect to get even at Stephanie.

"Perfect" Britney sweetly grinned.

She soon goes to Mrs Winston and sweetly said: "All of the ballots are in, Mrs Winston"

"Thank you Britney" Mrs Winston thanked.

As Mrs Winston unloads the box to count the votes, Britney smirks as she knew Bobby's plan was almost in action; she then looks around to see if anyone was watching her and when she was clear, she hid behind the curtains and said through her walkie talkie.

"Bobby, it's going well"

"I know, I've being watching...Now, does Fred have the camera?" Bobby asked through the other walkie talkie.

"Yes" Britney replied.

"Good...Now remember-!" Bobby started.

"I know, I know, Get him to start recording when they announced the prom king and queen" Britney said.

"Excellent, Now get to position, you guys have five minutes before they announced the king and queen of the prom" said Bobby.

"OK" Britney replied.

Soon she left the curtain and got to position as Bobby was secretly looking down from the small hole on the roof before Aaron asked

"Why are you recording this Bobby?"

"Because I want to treasure this soon to be revenge forever and let others know that I am not the man people should fuck with" Bobby deviously replied.

"Bobby, can you even stop to think about this? This is sick" Jade uncomfortably replied.

"You want me to hit you again?" Bobby dangerously threatened.

"N-No Bobby" Jade responded as she shook her head to which Bobby angrily added: "Then zip your big mouth and stay pretty"

Jade remained quiet as Aaron asked

"Shall we get the bottle in position?"

"Not yet; wait till the prom king and prom queen are being announced" said Bobby.

Stephanie and Clyde were chatting to Mr Tyler and some of the students when Britney sneakingly approaches by and slowly and cautiously slips the real ballots into Stephanie's handbag before walking away until the principal goes to the stage and speaks out on the microphone:

"Attention ladies and gentlemen, I have here the letter that will announce this year's king and queen of the prom"

The woman opens the letter, looks at the paper then said: "Ladies and gentlemen, your king and queen are..." and then Mrs Lowell gleefully announces:

 **"Stephanie Montez and Clyde Henderson"**

Clyde and Stephanie were alarmed as well as the other students including some of the teachers; Clyde looks around to see everyone looking at him for a moment until he can hear thundering applause around the hall as Stephanie smiles gleefully and hugs Clyde, cheering:

"We won! Clyde, we won!"

Clyde then smiles happily and hugs Stephanie as he was so joyful that he was the king of the prom.

"Congratulations you two" Mr Tyler replied.

Clyde looks around to see the happy face and the applause he was getting until he heard the principal speaking from the microphone.

"Congratulations you two; Now can you both kindly please make your way to the stage?"

"Come on Clyde" said Stephanie.

As Stephanie takes Clyde to the stage, Bobby looks at the scene from above as he snapped

"It's time! Get the dispenser bottle ready!"

"How are you going to get him through that small hole. Bobby?" Aaron asked

"We're not dumping the blood through that hole, we're dumping it through here" said Bobby.

He opens a small square of the roof and the others look down to see the Prom King chair near the spot where they're going to dump the blood on.

"This is going to be fucking great" Aaron deviously chuckled.

"Indeed, soon my revenge shall be a bloody salvation" Bobby deviously chuckled.

Clyde and Stephanie then heads on to the stage as Mr Tyler and Mrs Winston each put prom crowns on the two teenagers.

"Ladies and gentlemen, your king and queen of this year's prom" said the principal.

Clyde and Stephanie smiles at one another before they lovingly kissed each other as the students are cheering for them. Clyde looks on at the crowd, feeling so much happiness as he knew that everything in his life was becoming better, he is accepted by everyone, he's at the prom with the girl who loves him like he loves her, his abusive father is out of his life and his mother will be OK...

The End...if only, if only...

Bobby deviously smiles as he sees that it was time to pull the prank on Clyde as they unscrew the water dispenser bottle filled with blood and aims at Clyde.

"Ready?" Bobby deviously asked.

"Ready" Aaron nodded.

"One...two...THREE!" Bobby exclaimed.

They turned the bottle upside down into the hole and the blood went falling down straight onto Clyde, spilling the stag blood all over him.

Clyde closes his eyes in reaction and froze in horror as some of the students gasped in alarmed as everyone went silent. The last drops of blood were spilled on Clyde as Bobby grinned madly at the sight of his enemy being drenched in blood.

Clyde opens his eyes and looks at his body as he can see that nearly every part of him from the head to the feet was covered in blood.

The Principal, Mr Tyler, Mrs Winston, Whitney, Luke and especially Stephanie were shocked beyond belief at this occurrence; Clyde started to shiver a little and begins to quietly stutter in fear. Britney begins laughing at Clyde and soon the students started to laugh too as well as some of the teachers as Mr Tyler who was furiously looking at everyone and screaming.

"Shut up! All of you!"

"Everyone be quiet, Now!" Mrs Winston bellowed

But no one listened, they were continuing laughing at the poor blood drenched teenager and mocking him while Bobby and Aaron were enjoying the scenario of what's happening.

Stephanie slowly moves to Clyde and gasped out: "Clyde?"

Clyde looks around to see that everyone including Neil and his friends were snickering and laughing at him before he even caught a glimpse of Principal Lowell, holding herself back from laughing but was failing too miserably.

"T-This can't be...This can't be!" Clyde miserably thought to himself.

Suddenly Carlos sneakingly managed to place the clip Bobby recorded of the warehouse prank earlier before removing the USB and then when the time was right, he quietly plays it on the computer to the screen projector.

The whole room was laughing at the video of Clyde crying helplessly in the warehouse to which they see it like Clyde was being an immature crybaby.

"No, no, nonononononononononono!" Clyde whimpered.

The Principal eventually got a hold of herself as she snapped: "Who's responsible for this?!"

Luke suddenly approaches Stephanie and Clyde as he calls out in concern: "Clyde?"

Clyde shivers yet turns to gaze at the Montezs before Mrs Lowell angrily returns with Luke's laptop and yelled at the Montezs: "I knew it! I knew you two were up to something"

"What the hell are you talking about?!" Luke cried.

"This is your computer isn't it?" Mrs Lowell angrily shows Luke the laptop.

"You got it all wrong" Luke protested.

"Mrs Lowell-!" Mr Tyler started.

"You butt out!" Mrs Lowell snapped.

Britney comes up to Mrs Lowell with the fake ballots and said: "Mrs Lowell, these ballots are rigged, look at them, the ticks on the boxes are fake"

Mrs Lowell tests them by trying to wash them off with a handkerchief as she then snapped: "They are rigged!" before she turns to the Montezs "Where are the real ballots?"

"We don't have them" Stephanie cried.

Mrs Lowell looks at Stephanie's handbag and seizes it before she gets eventually got the real ballots out and angrily screamed out: "Security!"

"You...You tricked me?" Clyde coldly whimpered.

"No! We're not responsible for this!" Stephanie yelled.

"Do you have any idea what you have done?! How bad this looks for you both?!" Mrs Lowell accused.

"We didn't do this!" Luke protested.

"Then who? All of this points to you two" Mrs Lowell snapped.

Luke eventually remembers Carlos with his computer before he looks at Britney then to Carlos and Fred laughing at Clyde before he was getting the idea, Bobby was behind this prank when the security grabs Luke and Stephanie.

"Lock them out in the town hall shed then call the police right away!" Principal Lowell ordered.

"No!" Stephanie desperately screamed out.

As soon as they dragged Luke and Stephanie away, Luke kicks the security guard down and rushes at Carlos, grabbing him and yelling: "Where's Bobby?! Where is he?!"

"What the fuck are you on about?!" Carlos denied.

"He did this! Didn't he?! Tell the truth!" Luke yelled.

The other security lets Stephanie go before both guards dragged the raging teenager and drags him outside.

"Luke!" Stephanie cried.

Mrs Lowell grabbed Stephanie, hurting her arm while pulling her back on the stage and snapped: "You stay right here, I'll deal with you eventually"

The furious principal soon left as she then yelled to the students: "No one leaves this hall until I say so"

Stephanie begins to sob in fear as Mr Tyler rushes to Stephanie to comfort her as the female cried out: "We didn't do anything to Clyde"

"I know, I believe you" Mr Tyler assured.

Suddenly Stephanie sees Clyde hopelessly and brokenly walks off the stage and heads through the bullying crowd.

"Clyde!" Stephanie cried.

"Stay here, I'll get him back" Mr Tyler said.

As Clyde passes by the crowd who mocks him, belittles him and shoves their cameras and phones to record and take pictures of the poor boy, he feels so alone and so scared, after all he's done, after all he went through to finally have a life of happiness and peace in his life. It's all gone, vanished as he was now back to things the way they were from the start in his life; He hated this, he hated everything that has happened in his life, the abuse, the blame, the loneliness, the hurt and the darkness that has being everything to him since he was born.

Clyde was feeling really depressed as he sadly thinks of what his father and the bullies say about him and he sadly admit it was true, no one cared for Clyde...no one.

Suddenly one of the students puts a foot in front of Clyde as the teenager trips and falls to the ground, splatting blood on the floor as he whimpers out more and puts his hands on his face and sobs loudly as everyone in the ball room continued to bully Clyde as the poor teenager could hear the poison words in his minds

 _"Oh come on girls! Why bother hanging out with this loser? He has no friends; He's not interesting to be with"_

 _"Once a loser, always a loser"_

 _"You listen here you little shit, you think you can do whatever you want?! Huh?! You don't! You don't have friends! You don't deserve happiness and hell you should be out of the streets and die for all I care but for now I stuck with you"_

"They never liked me, No...Not one of them; Dad was right...they don't care...I'm an embarrassment... They'll continuing hurting me...they always hurt me...I don't want to feel this abuse anymore...Please...No more...No more! **NO MORE!** " Clyde depressingly thought to himself.

Outside the town hall, the security shoves Luke into the town hall tool shed as he then yelled at Principal Lowell: "Why won't you listen to me?! We didn't do this to-!"

"Tell it to the police once they get here" Mrs Lowell firmly scoffed and slams the tool shed door shut, locking it from the front before she said to the guards:

"Get Miss Montez over here as well now"

As she and the guards started to head straight back into the town hall, Mr Tyler pushes past the laughing crowd out of his way before he approaches to Clyde who was now eerily still and quiet before he called out his name in concern.

Just as the security enters the hall, the front doors suddenly slam shut and locking it on it own as Mrs Lowell struggles to get the door open from the outside.

"Let me in!" Mrs Lowell yelled.

Just then all the doors in the town hall; one by one slammed shut, each one closes with a loud slam like a gunshot, making everyone in the town hall stopped laughing abruptly and let out exclaims of fright, Eventually all of the locks on every door in the town hall lock themselves tight so nothing can escape.

Bobby, Aaron and Jade were struggling to get out of the attic door as Aaron growled: "Fuck! We're locked in!"

"What do we do?!" Jade panicked.

"Shut up and let me think!" Bobby snapped.

Soon they saw electric static going haywire on the cores as the trio rushed back upstairs to the attic in panic before Aaron snapped:

"Is this part of your plan, Bobby?"

"No! I don't know what the fuck is going on!" Bobby snapped back.

Back below the attic in the town hall, the crowd can hear some weird noises of electricity before Mrs Winston goes to the microphone and said;

"Everyone, stay calm! Do not panic, everything will be—!"

Suddenly every light in the town hall went out like a candle as darkness filled the entire building...

* * *

 **What happens next?**

 **Stay tuned to find out!**


	35. The Destruction

**Chapter 34: The Destruction**

 **WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS BLOOD, GORE AND DISTURBING THEMES**

* * *

All the electricity in the building mysteriously went down, making the whole hall completely dark; the students jumped in alarmed as some of the student muttered in confusion while some of them were shouting various things like turn the lights on, what's going on and etc.

Mr Tyler checks up on Clyde when suddenly he felt something invisible hit him like a wrecking ball, flinging Mr Tyler to the crowd and landed near the students who freaked out to this.

The crowd shockingly turns back to see Clyde up on his feet again; however there was something strange about the young man now. As Clyde quietly and eerily makes his way back to the stage, the light bulbs in the hall one by one started to explode like miniature fireworks; the students jumped in fear as some of them gasped or let out screams as they watch every light bulb in the hall gets blown to pieces...except for the stage lights.

Clyde soon goes up to the prom king chair then makes the stage light flash up on him and the stage to gather the audience's attention who soon let out a huge appalling gasp before Stephanie shuddered out: "Clyde?

Clyde, drenched all over with blood, stood there like a Trojan in the aftermath of a war as his pupils were fully black as darkness while the center of his eye was red as blood and his face was an expression of deep hatred and vengeance; it's like the man that everyone used to know was dead and is now reborn into something more dangerous and sadistic.

* * *

" _He looked so happy there but when the blood splatter on him...it's like his dreams and happiness truly died and he was back to being the person everyone remember him for" Stephanie sadly explained to the others until she begins to describe Clyde that very moment before the destruction:_

" _Everything I saw in Clyde now was different, it's like he was in the depths of hell and all the people he can see are viewed as his enemies, even the ones he cared for; I never saw such anger, such misery and yet such a very strong desire of vengeance he had; it's like he completely lost his mind and all that Clyde can feel that night was fury and hatred, nothing more but the ultimate lust for destruction"_

" _So do you think Clyde's sanity died that night and maybe was reborn into a monster made out of the misery and anger that Clyde held with all those years in his life?" Enya suggested._

" _It sounds strange but you put it that way; it's almost possible that the man I saw at prom was not Clyde but something else...I think something else was controlling him" Stephanie said_

" _And what did you think was controlling Clyde that night then?" Enya questioned._

" _...I believe it had something to do with his powers taking over as a host to himself" Stephanie replied._

 _"What happened next?" Enya asked as Stephanie reluctantly continues..._

* * *

Confusion and fear spreads around the town hall, Mrs Lowell and the security guards tried to get the front doors open to no avail, some of the students reach for the other doors but cannot open them too as they begin to panic more when suddenly the stage lights variously exploded except for the one that was shining on Clyde.

Everyone intensely stared at the blood drenched teenager in fear and confusion before Clyde uses his powers to make the prom king chair moved forward to him as this shocks the crowd before they gasped and exclaim over more when they saw Clyde using his telekinesis to lift the blood soaked prom king crown and places it on top of his head.

"Did you fucking see that?" Neil gasped to his friend.

"Is this a fucking trick?!" Britney shudders in fear while Fred keeps smacking the camera to get it working again.

"What the hell is wrong with this piece of shit?" Fred groaned.

Suddenly most of the camera and phones shattered to pieces, making the prom goers cry out in fear as they begin to suspect Clyde is doing this before Stephanie moves back from Clyde to the prom queen chair; Mr Tyler and Mrs Winston goes in front of Clyde in confusion before Mr Tyler softly asked:

"Clyde? Are you OK? Say something!"

"M-Mister Henderson? What's happening to you?" Mrs Winston asked in concern.

All was still and quiet for a short moment when suddenly Clyde lets out a huge blood-curling scream of anguish as his full powers were unleashed as he telekinetically blew everyone in the hall away like a giant tidal wave.

Stephanie, who was behind Clyde, gasped in horror as she watches everything flying to screaming people flying to the ground in pain and some of the prom goers hit the walls like a cannonball as blood was smearing all over the brick walls.

"Oh my god" Stephanie gasped in horror as she covers her mouth with her hand.

The vibration of the telekinetic purse wave shook the attic floor as Bobby and the others fall down on the ground.

"Holy shit! What the fuck just happened?!" Aaron cried out as he quickly got up.

"I don't know but we got to get the fuck out of here!" Bobby yelled.

"Boys...you might want to see this" Jade whimpered as the trio looks down through the holes to see what was happening down below them.

Clyde looks around and sees the carnage that he had began as he was liking it so far; Clyde watches his enemies groaning in pain as some of struggle to get up due to their injuries from hitting the brick wall, some of the students were dead from their necks being horribly snapped while most of the students were running to the doors trying to open it but due to the lock doors, it was useless to get them open.

Clyde then sits on the prom king chair then expands his right hand out and like an explosion; the students on both sides of the doors were blown away in the air and landed on the middle of the ground.

Neil and the boys struggled to get their dying prom dates out when suddenly Clyde uses his powers to make them fall down before he makes the sharp pieces of the broken glass from the lights float to the girls before Clyde made them stabbed Neil and his friend's prom dates down to the ground, killing them with direct blows to the face and neck.

"Holy shit!" Rory screamed.

Soon the boys soon Clyde killing a student with knifes to the torso via telekinesis as Neil and the other figured out Clyde's motives of this destruction.

"It is Clyde Henderson, guys!" Zeke screamed out.

"He's fucking doing all of this shit!" Neil angrily yelled.

The guys soon grabbed knifes and charged at the stage to stop Clyde but as they plunge their knifes down to Clyde, he telekinectically made them froze before Neil hissed in pain from the power hold:

"You fucking murdering freak!"

Clyde soon controlled the men's bodies like puppets as Neil stabbed Rory in the head, Trevor slashes Zeke's throat, Rory repeatably stabs Neil and Zeke twists his knife into Trevor's head while the blooded prom king watches as his so called friends died from killing one another and tosses the bodies aside like rag dolls via powers.

Clyde then uses his powers to make the sets of the prom fly in the air like vultures waiting for their prey to die for them to eat. He then tears them apart and sends them to impale some of the poem goers as they were stabbed by sharp pieces of the stars like swords into their chests and heads; Clyde watches as those who were impaled by the very sharp pieces of the sets slowly tremble to the ground and die.

"We gotta get the fuck out of here!" Fred screamed at Carlos as he drops the broken camera.

"Britney, Get the ladder! Hurry!" Carlos cried.

"Why?!" Britney cried back.

"Bobby told us there's a big hole where the prom king chair where he dumped the blood on the freak!" Fred panicked.

"It's big enough to get us into the attic, now get the ladder!" Carlos cried.

"OK!" Britney whimpered and goes off as he and Fred runs to the stage where the hole to the attic was at.

While Stephanie hid behind the prom queen chair as Clyde looks at the bullies, hiding behind the prom queen chair before he moves his hand to telekinetically flips it away from the duo who saw Clyde's actions as Fred gasped

"What the fuck?!"

"Neil was right! He IS doing all of this!" Carlos screamed in fear.

"Clyde?!" Stephanie gasped as she couldn't believe that Clyde was doing all of this.

Clyde then made the stage poles fall from the top of the building as it landed on Fred who screamed in agony. Clyde then sees the one of the poles was crushing his legs as Fred couldn't lift it off of him.

"Get this off me!" Fred screamed.

Carlos tried to help but Clyde uses his powers to send Carlos flying away to the wall and watches the blond male landing on the ground; Clyde then uses his powers to get a knife from the ground on one of the tables and uses it telekinetically to cut open the fat waist of Fred who lets out painful screams.

"Help me!" Fred screamed loudly.

Soon Clyde uses telekinesis to make Fred's intestines come out of the deep open cut and gets it wrap around the pole slowly as he was torturing his overweight enemy.

Carlos tried to attack Clyde with one of the small poles that was from the roof but Clyde make Carlos's bones on the feet break with his powers as the other bully screams in agony too and falls on the ground. Clyde pins Carlos down on the ground before finishing Fred off with the knife stabbing on the top of his throat and made the fat bully twitched a bit, spitting blood out before the red headed male dies.

"You monster! You fucking monster!" Carlos screamed as he was crying from the pain on his broken feet.

Clyde then makes the sharp pieces of the star props come to him and with his powers, Clyde uses the sharp pieces to stab Carlos down like a dead frog from one of Carlos's jokes of Clyde being the dead frog pinned on a science desk, he watches Carlos continuing screaming in pain as it thrills Clyde to finally get the revenge he soon lingeringly wanted for all those years of abuse and humiliation.

He then finishes Carlos off with a sharp pole to the head like a javelin as the other bully dies, leaking out blood from the mouth where the pole was struck through to the head.

Britney grabs a ladder and goes to the stage as she cries out when she saw her dead friends but soon rushes to put the ladder near the hole of the attic, pushing Stephanie out of the bit screaming

"Out of my way you fucking bitch!"

Clyde, still sitting in his prom king chair, uses his telekinesis to send the blond woman flying to a wall, pinning her there as he then uses his powers to send the giant moon set straight for Britney crushing her head to pieces.

Mr Tyler and Mrs Winston were watching the whole scenario in horror as they have no clue on how this is happening before the frightened teachers rushes to the main hall doors and cried: "Help me get this open!"

"We got to find something to smash it open!" Mr Tyler shouted out.

"Hurry!" Mrs Winston cried.

Suddenly Clyde made the glass on one of the trophy displays near the door shattered to pieces by themselves as Mr Tyler jumped in alarm while Mrs Winston got frighten and quickens her pace to try and open the door. The telekinetic teenager makes the sharp pieces of the glass float in the air and points them directly at Mrs Winston.

Mr Tyler saw the floating broken glass and gasped "W-What?!"

The female teacher looks back in fear and sees the floating pieces of the sharp knife like glass. Just as she screams, Clyde uses his telekinesis to make the floating pieces of glass go straight through Mrs Winston's upper body to head like arrows. The poor female teacher hit the front doors and sinks to the ground with the sharp pieces of glass piecing through her upper body and head, killing her instantly.

"What the fuck?!" Mr Tyler screamed out.

Back above the attic, Bobby and the others were freaking out of this destruction before Clyde made another stage pole fall as the wood from above them cracks and the trio soon falls down behind the stage, landing in agony until they eventually hides behind the destruction in fear.

Clyde looks ahead of the remaining living prom goers as he decided to use his powers to make the tables fly to some of the students, knocking them down before killing them with hot electric wires from the ceiling, sending them into a violent shake before they fall back dead.

He then sees a student grabbing the ax from the town hall kitchen closet and was about to chop exit door down when Clyde sends the ax in the air and with his telekinesis, he makes the ax chop off the student's head off, causing the head to roll near the other remaining students as they scream in fear and horror.

The guards tried to barge down the doors that Clyde locked but soon the telekinetic male lift the guards in the air with his powers, trapping them like an anaconda with its prey as he soon uses his powers to snap their necks and watch them die in front of him.

Whitney Queens saw Stephanie and rushes to help her but Clyde uses his powers to send Whitney flying to the ground.

"Whitney!" Stephanie cried.

Stephanie couldn't take this anymore as she knew there was nothing she can do to stop this; she took the chance to escape by climbing the ladder, surprisingly noticing that Clyde wasn't looking at her as he was more in focus with his revenge; Stephanie heads up to the attic and escapes

She goes to look around the attic and sees a vent way she can fit through as Stephanie goes to grabs a hammer she managed to find in one of the boxes from the attic and as hard as she can, she managed to whack and bang the vent lid off from the attic and crawls out of the building by climbing on the pipes that were connected to the building before she gently reaches the ground and looking around, panicking as she tries to figure out what to do.

* * *

 _The others were watching the small hidden cameras from outside the town hall, showing Stephanie escaping the Diegoville Town Hall before Enya said:_

 _"Out of all the people, she was one of the only people who escaped; it was then that Clyde's destruction lashed out on the security room and destroyed the cameras and everything"_

 _"If there were cameras? Wouldn't Bobby know about this?" Jade asked._

 _"Well unfortunate for Bobby that he wasn't away of the hidden security cameras that were installed two weeks before the prom which is proof that people like Bobby who are blinded and ignorant with revenge are too small minded to see the hazards that could expose him" Enya replied,_

 _Stephanie spoke nothing about what Enya said but instead continues on with the terrible events during Clyde's destruction in the town hall._

* * *

Stephanie soon rushes to front door and sees Principal Lowell looking petrified and unsure of what to make of the destruction she is seeing through the windows.

"Mrs Lowell!" Stephanie cried and rushes to the principal.

"Miss Montez?! How the hell did you get out?!" Mrs Lowell gasped.

"No time to explain, let my brother out, we need all the help we can" Stephanie replied.

The Principal couldn't speak or think clearly of this before Stephanie sees the shed keys in the older woman's hand before she snatches them off and unlocks the tool shed, much to Mrs Lowell's surprise.

"Stephanie! Are you OK?" Luke asked as he rushes out of the tool shed.

"I'm fine but the others-!" Stephanie gasped out.

Soon Luke heard the screaming and noises of destruction happening as he gasped in horror: "What the fuck is going on?!"

"I don't know but we need to get everyone out!" Stephanie cried.

Soon they saw Whitney calling out to them through one of the other locked doors as they rushed to where their friends are and tries to get it open while Mrs Lowell just stood there and watched in fear. Stephanie desperately looks back at Mrs Lowell and cried: "Mrs Lowell, help us!"

"Please let us out!" Whitney screamed among the crying students.

"Mrs Lowell!" Luke angrily and desperately yelled at the older woman.

Mrs Lowell then saw Clyde in his blood stained prom king chair, using his powers to kill another student by bashing his body hard like fly being constantly crushed by a newspaper. This sends Mrs Lowell running away from the town hall as Luke yells out: "Wait! Where are you going?!"

"Mrs Lowell! Come back!" Stephanie desperately screamed out.

Mrs Lowell frantically rushes to her car and in a whimpering panic, she grabs her keys from her purse before starting the car and drives away from the destruction as she only intends to save herself from getting killed as Luke angrily screams at the speeding car:

"YOU FUCKING COWARD!"

"Help me! I don't wanna die! Help me!" Whitney screamed.

"Whitney! Look at me! See that ladder? Get everyone to climb up to the attic and get through the open vent to escape!" Stephanie cried out to Whitney

Clyde was watching Whitney heading onto the stage from his prom king chair as she sees the ladder to the attic and shouts to the survivors:

"Everyone, listen, I know a way-!"

Clyde raises his hand to the ladder and with his telekinetic powers; Clyde makes the ladder exploded to pieces which made Whitney shouted in alarm and looks at Clyde as she gasped

"W-What the fuck are you?!"

Clyde's power host sees Whitney also as immediate threat as he uses his powers to make long huge cords from on top of the roof, dangled behind Whitney who was unaware of this before Clyde flexes his arm out to make the cords wrapped around the girl's neck and sends the Whitney floating in the air.

"What the-?!" Whitney chocked.

As soon as Whitney sees Clyde's motions while struggling, she realises this was Clyde's doing and knowing what he plans to do, Whitney desperately cried:

"Clyde! Please! No!"

But to no avail, Clyde insanely used his powers to hang Whitney to her death as the strong cord snap her neck from the short fall, killing her instantly as Clyde drops the body down to the ground.

"Nooo!" Stephanie cried at the death of her best friend when suddenly rubble and debris begins to fall on top of the crying students near the door where they are, killing them and blocking the way out as Luke gasped: "What are we going to do now?!"

Mr Tyler approaches Clyde in a panic as he cries out his name, making Clyde face him as the gym teacher goes to him and cried: "We got to get out of here before it's too late"

Clyde looks at Mr Tyler, not seeing him as a threat surprisingly when suddenly the debris above Clyde was breaking down on him before it falls, The gym teacher still unaware that Clyde was doing all of the destruction and could have saved himself, pushes the young man out of the way and took the hit of the falling debris.

The young man silently looks down on the dying father figure as Lee soon groaned out: "Clyde...I'm so sorry..."

Within moments, the gym teacher succumbed to his injuries as a single tear or maybe it was a streak of blood from the top of the head to the left eye of Clyde runs down before he buries Mr Tyler with more rubble.

Clyde sees a couple of burning candles still alight near the fallen tables as he then makes the candles float to the stage curtains and lights them up on fire. Then he uses his powers to make the fire bigger and makes it spread out all over the hall like a snake wrapping itself up into a ball like position.

The remaining students backed up to the middle of the hall as the fire went closer to them until Clyde finally uses his powers to make the roof above the students falling down on them, crushing most of them to the ground as the fire spreads up to them like grass and began burning the students alive.

Clyde watches from his prom king chair, looking like a bloody version of King Macbeth, staring down with coldness and satisfying vengeance as the remaining students were trapped in the rubble and were burning to death while hearing them screaming for help and in horrifying agony for a while until it slowly dies down and after that...it was all over.

Clyde has destroyed nearly every prom goer and teacher in the hall. He slowly stands up from his prom king chair and begins to heads off the stage and leaving the hell, his uniform and most of his head covered in blood which was slowly dying up as he then heads for the rubble and moves it away as Clyde used his powers to the front door blew open for him before he steps out of the town hall.

Stephanie and Luke watches as Clyde begins to walk away before Stephanie rushes at him, making Luke cried out for Stephanie to stop as the girl then cries out:

"Clyde!"

The blooded prom king looks at Stephanie dangerously as Luke steps forward to make sure nothing bad happens to his sister.

"Stephanie, wait! Don't go near him!" Luke warned.

"Clyde, what did you do?" Stephanie wept loudly.

As Clyde stares on at the Montezs like a lion waiting to kill its prey, Bobby, Aaron and Jade who was holding the empty blood stained water dispenser bottle, managed to escaped from the burning building until Clyde hears Bobby coughing loudly from the smoke which caught the Montezs attention too.

"Bobby?" Stephanie gasped.

They soon saw the bottle Jade was holding before Bobby snapped: "Why the fuck did you bring that with you?!"

"You said no evidence left behind!" Jade cried out.

"I knew it! I knew that fucker had something to do with this!" Luke angrily yelled.

The host of Clyde's powers made him realizes that it was Bobby who dumped the blood on him as he furiously makes his way to the trio like shadow creeping up to them.

"He's coming for us!" Aaron cried.

"Let's get the fuck out of here!" Bobby panicked.

Soon Bobby and Jade rushes into their car and attempt to drive away before Clyde stopped the car with his powers and attempts to lift it up to throw it into the burning town hall.

"W-What the fuck?!" Bobby gasped out loud.

"We're gonna die!" Jade screamed.

Suddenly Aaron speeds up on his motorcycle and charges at Clyde with a pipe before Stephanie screamed: "Clyde, look out!"

Clyde sees Aaron and managed to flung him out of the bike with his powers, missing Clyde by a few itches, causing Clyde to let go of Bobby's car which quickly drove away, leaving Aaron behind.

"Wait! Bobby! What about Aaron?!" Jade cried.

"Shut up!" Bobby screamed in panic and drives away from the town hall.

Aaron got up in agony as Clyde glares on in fury before the punk-like teenager gets a switchblade out and growls: "You're dead, motherfucker!"

Aaron attempts to stab Clyde but the telekinetic teenager uses his powers to knock Aaron down to the ground; Aaron got back up with a bleeding nose and tries to stab Clyde again but he managed to use his power to break Aaron's arm, causing the punk delinquent to scream in agony and dropping the switchblade.

Aaron soon moves away from Clyde as the blooded prom king dangerously moves forward to attempt to scare him before he can kill his enemy but Aaron grabbed the switchblade with his other hand and screamed:

"I'm not going down because of a monstrous bitch like you! So come on you fucker, fight me like a man!"

As Aaron charges at Clyde once more, Clyde uses telekinesis to fling the motorbike straight at Aaron, hitting and sending the injured teenager crashing into the burning building before Clyde uses his powers to make town hall crumble to the ground.

As it begins to fall, Clyde can hear Aaron screaming one last time at the falling large debris crushing and killing Aaron in the process before the town hall soon explodes and whooshes up in flames in a giant flaming cloud and became nothing more but a giant open fire. Luke eventually grabs Stephanie and the twins ran deep into the bush reserves as fast they can, away from the destruction and from Clyde.

Clyde soon sees his prom king crown on the ground before he feels no desire for it anymore and breaks it with his powers. Suddenly Clyde hears sirens wailing nearby as he walks away from the destroyed hall and heads off to continue his destruction of Diegoville, searching for Bobby Douglas to kill him whist leaving the town hall to continue burning down to the ground among with the dead victims of the destruction...

* * *

 _"I felt so helpless...there was nothing we can do to save everyone...As Clyde brought the building down, according to the fire brigade with the police who arrived at the town hall after Clyde left, the oil tank under the town hall exploded and the entire building was in ruins...Luke and I watched as Clyde leaves into the open path and sadly we knew this was only the beginning..." Stephanie concluded for now._

* * *

 **What happens next?**

 **Stay tuned to find out!**


	36. Armageddon

**Chapter 35: Armageddon**

* * *

Stephanie and Luke approaches out of the bush reserves when Clyde in his power hostage left to spread his destruction elsewhere as the twins look on helplessly at the burning ruins of the town hall.

"They're dead...they're all dead" Stephanie whimpered quietly.

"What?" Luke gently stuttered as he couldn't make out what his sister was saying.

"Everyone is dead! They're all fucking dead! Everyone we knew for years are dead; Whitney, Fred, Carlos, Britney, Mrs Winston, Mr Tyler and even Neil, they're all fucking dead" Stephanie tearfully screamed.

"Don't you think I know that?! Fuck! How could this have happened?! What happened to Clyde back there?!" Luke screamed back at his hysterical sister.

"How could Clyde have done this...Why would he caused this to happened?!" Stephanie cried.

Luke found it hard to believe that Clyde would do something horrible to which Stephanie finds it hard to believe also and yet she was there not too long ago, she witness the whole carnage of the prom destruction.

"That's not possible! This isn't like Clyde; he would never hurt anyone on purpose...Something must have happened to him, something must have made him pushed into doing whatever that was just then...Stephanie, what happened back there? What went on when they dragged me here?" Luke questioned.

Stephanie looked at her brother and sadly explained:

"Clyde was sadly leaving as everyone continues to bully him but as he trips over and falls down, the doors then slammed shut and the lights went out except for the stage lights and we will saw Clyde again back on the stage, he looked so different, he didn't look like the same Clyde that we knew"

"He looked like he was possessed by a demon or something and then that's when the destruction happened; it was so horrible! Clyde somehow made things move and attacked the others! People were dying, screaming and running around like a stampede, it felt like a war zone in there; I felt so helpless...there was nothing I could do...I managed to escaped by climbing the ladder to the top of the attic and made it out before the town hall crumbled down"

"You say it like Clyde has some kind of super powers but how did that happened?" Luke asked in bewilderment.

"I don't know but we just saw him bringing a whole building to flames and not to mention what he did to Aaron who tried to kill him!" Stephanie sobbed.

Suddenly the twins heard sirens approaching their direction as they turn to see police, fire trucks and ambulances driving to the burning building before police cautiously approached to the survivors.

As soon as one of the cops checked up on Luke and Stephanie, the officer called out to the other cops.

"Stand down men, we're clear"

"Are you guys OK?" One of the cops asked.

"What's happened here?!" Another one asked.

"They're dead! They're all dead" Stephanie cried.

"There are people in the town hall?" The first cop asked.

"Yes" Luke sadly nodded.

"Holy shit" The first cop gasped softly in bewilderment.

"Do you know who did this?" The second cop questioned the twins.

The twins looked at one another, not knowing how to answer that question when suddenly the police heard the radios calling out:

"All units! Come in! We've discovered an unknown individual; this poor kid is covered in blood"

"It's Clyde" Stephanie gasped quietly to Luke

"What do you mean by that you're with a boy covered in blood? Over" The first cop answered the radio dial.

"Are you OK sir? Wait, Come back! Come back! Wait... what's happening?" The other person stuttered.

"Officer, what is going on?" The second cop communicated.

"Things are starting to float and...Oh god, some of the officers are in the air!" The other person from the radio.

"What?!" The first cop exclaimed.

"I-I don't know how this kid's doing this but he's using his hands to somehow flip the cars away and sending the cops flying away! OPEN FIRE!" The other person shouted.

Suddenly there was loud anguish roar heard from the radio as suddenly sounds of explosions and screaming can be heard until the radio was only giving statics and nothing more.

"What the fuck?" The first cop spoke out in great bewilderment.

"Clyde...No..." Stephanie gasped

Suddenly they heard an explosion before one of the cops cried out:

"That's coming from the Diegoville Security Prison!"

"Holy shit" Luke gasped out as he had a feeling that this disaster is not over yet.

"Alright you two; come with us, you'll be safe" The second cop said to the twins.

"Where are you taking us?" Stephanie questioned while wiping away her tears.

"Back to the station where we can help you both and contact your parents and get them over there" said the first cop as he escorts the twins in the police car before driving away from the town hall.

"What are we going to do about Clyde?" Stephanie tearfully whispered to Clyde.

"I don't know...I really don't know" Luke sadly whispered back.

* * *

 _Enya soon gets out a tissue for the crying young woman beside her as she softly said to Stephanie:_

 _"You did very well, my dear; as traumatic as it is, you have my pity"_

 _"T-Thank you" Stephanie sniffed and dries her tears._

 _Enya soon turns her gaze at the silent principal who was meeting with the most looks of disgust for what she did in her part of the destruction before the female agent said:_

 _"You, however, have a lot of explaining to do; for starters, why didn't you even listen to the Montezs when they tried to tell you the truth?"_

 _"Well who else could have done it?! Luke was not the best student around especially with Aaron and occupationally Bobby, his detention records during his last two years was based on the pranks he did to Clyde Henderson, what would you had done?!" Mrs Lowell argued._

 _"I would have listen to them at first before I play the jail card on them like you impulsively did. But then again, I think you cared less about what happened to Clyde and cared more about your precious job, am I right?" Enya mocked._

 _"What?! I-!" Mrs Lowell scoffed._

 _"Am I right?!" Enya firmly raised her voice at the older woman._

 _Mrs Lowell looks around at the people looking on at her before she sighed out: "I've worked so hard over the years doing what I did as principal and I-!"_

 _"Yeah, yeah, we all heard it before today, Mrs Lowell, you didn't want to lose your precious position as principal and would do anything to those who threatened it. You know who you're beginning to remind me of, you're beginning to remind me of Mister Douglas" Enya sighed._

 _"How dare you! I am nothing like that impulsive boy" Mrs Lowell snapped before Enya snapped back:_

 _"Oh please; who are you kidding around here? You and Bobby have some similarities, you both were huge bullies even in your teen years and you would do the most selfish and horrible things to keep your pride and respect going just like he did. Well I can tell you this_ _even if that destruction never happened, the police would have found both the Montezs innocent and you would be charge for false accusation which means you would still lose your job because you're a terrible example of the school's well-being"_

 _Mrs Lowell spoke of nothing until Stephanie angrily asked: "Mrs Lowell...Why did you abandoned us like that?"_

 _"Ah yes, thank you for reminding me Stephanie" Enya nodded before she turns back at the ex-principal coldly and adds:_

 _"Why DID you abandoned your students like that during the destruction?"_

 _Mrs Lowell never answered her question before Enya gets the idea and adds: "I see, you were so scared of dying and watching the students who depended on you and the Montezs to save them and you've could have prevented their deaths but you ran away, leaving the people who cared about you to die because you were a selfish coward"_

 _"I wouldn't be the only one who fled at the sight of death coming at you from that freak! You all would do the same thing so don't you judge me!" Mrs Lowell cried._

 _"Sadly that part is true where people better than you do tend to flight instead of fight the danger that is facing them but you are a different case because you were already out of the town hall safe and sound while the students you vow to look out for and admire you watches as you leave them alone to die in great peril" Enya nodded._

 _"But I didn't want to die, those two couldn't save them so why am I being judged?!" Mrs Lowell exclaimed._

 _"...Because they at least tried to save them, they didn't ran off to save themselves, they didn't want their friends to die so they did what most of us would have done, yes they were scared like you too but at least they tried so hard to help them. If you were badly hurt and managed to escape from inside the town hall injured and traumatize then it would entirely understandable why you fled instead of looking on in fear safely outside then leaving like a coward unharmed" Enya explained._

 _"She has a point, you know" Daniel pointed out._

 _"Oh this coming from a fucking corrupted bastard who screwed up the Hendersons more with your brother" Mrs Lowell scoffed._

 _"You're one to talk; you could have prevent Clyde's misery too" Enya pointed out._

 _"What?" Mrs Lowell softly said._

 _"The FBI and I recently traced your calls from your best friend over at Florida and from what we learned, you knew Clyde was being bullied constantly but rather doing anything about it, you just ignore it because you never find Clyde to your liking, do you" Enya firmly explained._

 _"You want me to be honest, fine; Clyde Henderson was a weird looking freak ever since he came to my school; with his awkward presences and his rugged clothing and the fact he just can't stop getting himself into trouble with the boys every day that it annoys me...and like others, I thought he too was responsible for the tragedy of his own sister too" Mrs Lowell admits._

 _"You stupid bitch" Mr Jones growled out._

 _"Surprise...Surprise...Little Miss Bully doesn't like Clyde too, how very inconvenient; so you knew Clyde was having problems, maybe you knew he had trouble at home. Mr Tyler tried to warn you, how many times?" Enya asked._

 _"Every now and then..." Mrs Lowell admits as Stephanie looks on angrily._

 _"So let me get this straight, you, the principal, one of the powerful figures in the school, could've helped Clyde earlier with the family and bullying issues if you would cared to notices him more like Mr Tyler but it's clear to us now and from what Stephanie told me, you barely care or even acknowledge his existences after all you claims to be a helping loving person for Clyde. You, madam, are a fucking hypocritical spoiled little bitch" Enya spitefully puts down on the ex-principal._

 _Mrs Lowell just glares on at the FBI agent before Enya adds: "And I think I speak for the parents of their children who died that night if they should ever find out who left them behind to die"_

 _Enya suddenly strikes Mrs Lowell twice in the face, making the older woman cry out in pain and the others cringed in alarm before Mrs Lowell shouted: "You can't hit me!"_

 _"I barely harmed you" Enya coldly replied._

 _"I'll sue you and your company for all of this, see if I don't, you bitch" Mrs Lowell angrily whimpered._

 _"I don't even give a shit at the moment, Mrs Lowell because if you or any of you think I'm going to let you go easy, you're sadly fucking mistaken" Enya angrily points out._

 _The whole crowd was quiet until Enya faces Daniel, goes up to the ex-Chief and said: "Now from our reports on the destruction after the town hall was destroyed, the next building that was said to be mysteriously destroyed was the maximum security prison that you and big brother were committed to life. Tell me, how on earth did a low-life scum like you even managed to escape from certain destruction?"_

 _"You'd be surprised" Daniel sarcastically scoffed._

 _"Try me" Enya coldly pressured him._

* * *

Meanwhile at the Diegoville Security Prison, all hell was breaking loose as inmates and security guards were getting killed by floating and flying steel and concrete debris everywhere. Kenny and Daniel Henderson was running away from the crumbling building, running through the grass fields as he shouted out:

"What the fuck is going on?!"

"Fuck if I know!" Daniel cried.

"What do we do now?" Kenny quickly questioned while escaping from prison.

"Get the fuck out of this place and never come back!" Daniel exclaimed in fear.

Soon they were surrounded by two cops with guns, yelling at the Henderson brothers to freeze and get on the ground; Suddenly Kenny saw huge concrete debris heading straight right at them before the older man yelled:

"Shit! Hit the deck!"

Kenny and Daniel quickly ducks down to the ground but it was too late for the two cops as the concrete debris quickly sped at them like a cannonball and slams straight at them, colliding with the prison wall, killing them in the process; Kenny screams out as he watches countless numbers of security and prisoners getting slaughtered like a war zone,

"F-Fuck!" Kenny screamed out in horror.

"Come on!" Daniel yelled.

They soon rushes off before stopping at the other side of the broken wired fence when suddenly Kenny notices a blood drenched figure walking past by the prison as Kenny and Daniel suddenly recognizes Clyde coming to where they are.

"Is that your son?" Daniel exclaimed in confusion

"What the fuck is that little shit doing?" Kenny stuttered to himself.

Soon the men saw Clyde using his powers to flip cars over, destroying them in the process with the drivers inside each one before Kenny gasped out in bewilderment:

"Holy shit! I knew it! I fucking knew it! He's a monster; I told you so"

Clyde then hears Kenny before he turns to see his father and uncle as Daniel snapped at his older brother: "Now you done it, you idiot!"

Clyde recognizes them and knowing that there were enemies to him, the host of his powers controls Clyde to move forward to kill them both

"Run!" Daniel cried.

Just as Daniel and Kenny were about to flee, Clyde uses his telekinetic powers to reel his father and uncle back to him by pulling them backwards in the air like a lasso on a bull. The two older Hendersons groaned in pain as Clyde lifts his uncle up and tosses him to hit the wire fence roughly.

Kenny angrily goes to hit Clyde from behind but was stopped by Clyde's powers as the overweight man was flung to the concrete ground roughly too, making Kenny exclaim in pain. Suddenly two police cars approached the trio as four cops yelled at Clyde to get on the ground, pointing their guns at the blooded teenager, Clyde tilted his head a bit until he lifts his hands up and sends the four cops screaming into the air before they fall down far away from him to their deaths.

During all the chaos, Daniel eventually stole one of the police cars and in a panic, drives away and leaving Kenny behind.

"Come back you fucker!" Kenny screamed.

The older man was about to make a run for it when Clyde uses his powers to push Kenny down and reels him back again, dragging the screaming father who was roughly getting slide by the concrete road on his arms, tried to break through Clyde's power hold when suddenly before Clyde could managed to finish his abuser once and for all, a truck was coming at Clyde who drops Kenny and manages to stop the trunk abruptly with his powers, making the front side dash of the truck shattered to pieces like a car crash impact, killing the trunk driver inside too.

Kenny soon manages to run away from Clyde and also took the other police car that Clyde and drives away to the streets of Diegoville. Clyde soon sees Kenny driving away before he telekinetically flings the truck at the police car but misses Kenny within inches from him. The hostile powerful teenager soon slowly follows the road into the town Diegoville itself to destroy the place he hated most of his life.

The blood drenched teenager soon made his way to the town as he controls spreading his destruction on everyone he passes; while he was walking past the town, his powers made a lot cars flying everywhere crashing into buildings he made them exploded, destroying building after building completely.

The whole civilization of Diegoville was getting destroyed by Clyde's telekinetic merciless rage; the heartless side of Clyde's power play insanity was enjoying every moment of carnage and destruction everywhere, leaving no person or building spared from his destruction.

After half of hour of destroying the town Clyde loathed from the very beginning of his misery life, he finally walks away, leaving the town of Diegoville in total ruins like a creature arising from the depths of hell.

* * *

 _Enya finishes listening to how Daniel escaped from Clyde as she then said: "So you left your brother behind, why is that?"_

 _"Because I blame that fat idiot for how he brought up that little shit all those years, if he would have just left Sarah and stop getting me involved into his troubles then none of this would have happened!" Daniel snapped._

 _"As much as it surprises you, in a way, there is some part I find true in what you just said and I agree with you but that still doesn't justified your actions on the family" Enya responded._

 _Daniel remains silence as Enya soon got out a disc containing footage of the destruction as she then said: "After the destruction continued onward at the main town, wiping half of the town's population from existences, it continues on at the streets where the FBI and I received footage from one of the victims that were killed and I should warn you, this could be disturbing so if you don't want to see what goes on, I advice you look away now"_

 _Enya soon puts the disc in the DVD player and plays the footage on the TV which was placed on the table for the others to see..._

* * *

In the park, Trevor Samson who was wearing a cast on his arm after the incident with Clyde from nearly a month ago, along side with his two friends, Walter Gibbs and Jake Edwards, were watching the far view of the destruction as Trevor was recording the destruction with his Phone before Walter said:

"What the hell is going on here?"

"I don't know but it looks intense like it's something from Call of Duty" Trevor responded.

"Guys, we should get out of here" Jake said in concern.

"Shut up Jake" Walter groaned.

"Look, we'll just watch the view for a few more minutes and then we'll get out of here" Trevor assured his friend.

Suddenly lights on the light poles begin to flicker vigorously and the playground that the boys were near begins to make creaking noises like metal was slowly bending at's own will.

"What the fuck is happening here?" Jake panicked.

"Maybe we should get the hell out of here now" Trevor said.

Soon the three boys got on their bicycles and rode off a bit until they caught a glimpse of Clyde walking on the road on one of the streets before Walter said: "Wait, who the fuck is that?!"

Trevor recognizes Clyde within the bloody appearances as he scoffed: "It's Clyde Henderson and...what the fuck has happened to him?"

The three boys approached Clyde, snickering at the fact that Clyde is covered in blood to which Trevor continues recording at Clyde and mocked:

"Yo Creepy Clyde, what the hell happened to you?"

"He looks like he just had his period" Walter laughed.

"Hey Creepy Clyde, Is your mom on the rags again and used you for a tampon?" Jake bullied Clyde.

The three boys continues laughing at Clyde until suddenly a car stops abruptly as the drives honks the horn at them and yelled: "Get the hell off the road, you little twits"

Clyde then uses his powers to lift the car up, much to the boy's and driver's alarm before Clyde sends the car crashing into one of the houses and explodes, destroying the building and everyone inside.

"Holy shit!" Trevor screamed.

"Let's get out of here!" Jake screamed as well.

The three boys rode into the park, away from Clyde as fast as they can before they were each flung off from their bicycles by a strong invisible force. As they got up, they saw the playground and other buildings in the streets being crushed and breaking apart to the ground before they saw Clyde approaching them whist killing the fleeing people with his powers.

"What the fuck is he?!" Walter screamed.

"He's gonna kill us!" Jake cried.

Walter was the first to get up and run before Clyde uses his powers to kill the first boy by stabbing Walter through the torso by a giant broken basketball pole, hitting the end straight to the ground.

"WALTER!" Trevor screamed in horror.

"Let's go! Run!" Jake screamed out.

The two boys begin running away from Clyde when suddenly the telekinetic teenager sends their bikes at the duo, hitting them down hard in agony before Clyde reels Jake in with his powers, dragging the screaming boy on the concrete ground. Clyde watches as Jake begs for mercy before he coldly kills the second boy by roughly bashing Jake multiple time on the concrete ground like wreaking ball with his powers, making blood and teeth shattered and smeared everywhere on the concrete until Ian was no more but a bloody mangled corpse.

"You goddamn monster!" Trevor screams and runs away from Clyde.

The blooded teenager waits for a moment until he finally uses his powers to fling Trevor high into the air and watches Trevor spinning and screaming before the last boy falls and hits the road hard, surprisingly surviving the impact but lies there completely injured and bloody mangled like Ian.

The iPhone too survived the impact but the glass was cracked as it shows Trevor whimpering and dying from his injuries; Clyde eventually goes up to Trevor who whimpers for mercy before the hostile powered man lifts Trevor up with his powers before the young boy screams out:

 ** _"NO! PLEASE! I'M SO SORRY! NO! PLEASE! HELP! MOOOOOOOMMMMY!"_**

Suddenly everything stopped with a sick crunch before Trevor's head landed near the camera before his body from the back falls down behind the head before the iPhone dies as well, ending the recording.

* * *

At the Henderson residences, Sarah was panicking aware of the destruction that is happening right now along with other people as she picks up the phone and calls Mr Jones:

"Donald? It's me! Yeah I'm seeing it too, I don't know what's happening and I'm really scared but I'm also afraid for my son too! Can you please hurry to my place and get me out and help me find my son" Sarah cried on the phone to Donald before she got the information that Donald will be there as fast as he can and then she hangs up the phone.

Suddenly she heard a small crash outside before the door soon opens then slams shut, making her gasp before she wheels to get a knife at the kitchen to defend herself from the intruder that came into her house.

She soon sees Kenny, looking dirty and horribly pale as she gasped in bewilderment:

"You! What are you doing here?!"

"Getting the fuck out of here, woman! All hell is breaking loose" Kenny cried.

"How did you escaped?!" Sarah said in confusion.

"I don't have time for this! I'm going to pack my things and get out of here" Kenny panicked.

As he rushes to where his bedroom used to be but was no more, Sarah picks up the phone to call the police but to her confusion, the dial was dead before Kenny rushes back to Sarah and cried:

"What the fuck did you do with my stuff?!"

"Got rid of it" Sarah sternly replied.

"What?!" Kenny snapped.

"You don't live here anymore and you shouldn't be here! Now get out of my house or else!" Sarah warned.

"You stupid bitch! I'm not the enemy here, it's that boy!" Kenny growled.

"Don't start with that again!" Sarah warned.

"Have you seen what's happening out there?! It's the end of the world and that boy you gave birth to is going destroy every one of us!" Kenny angrily cried out.

"You are insane" Sarah snapped at her ex-husband, unaware of what's happening.

"I warned you! I warned you about that boy! He has evil powers and now he's out there destroying everything he sees, the town is destroyed; He killed Daniel and I bet he'll be coming for us soon!"

"You are fucking insane! Clyde would never hurt anyone seriously and he has no powers! You're just making excuses to make yourself look innocent on this" Sarah denounces Kenny, unaware of what Kenny is saying is a bit true.

"You stupid bitch! None of this would be happening now if you gave up that little shit when you were pregnant with that monster!" Kenny growled.

"Don't speak of my son that way! I'm warning you" Sarah warned.

"I should have dragged you to that abortion clinic and get that monster destroyed" Kenny spatted as he crossed the line again with Sarah.

"You know what Kenny; I am really getting tired of your bullshit, so just fuck you! Just fuck off you horrible motherfucker! Our lives were almost ruined because of you! I'm going to get the police here somehow and you'll be back in that cell where you belong!" Sarah angrily yelled.

Kenny growls furiously as he believes that Clyde turned her against him as he grabs her throat before hitting the knife away from Sarah and unknown to his strength, he begins to suffocate her.

"No! It's not my fault! It's Clyde! He's ruined our lives!" Kenny growled.

"K-Kenny!" Sarah chocked.

"He killed our daughter and made you like this" Kenny shouted.

"L-Let me g-go!" Sarah gasped.

"Now he's turned into a monster and he's destroying everything! This is all your fault for letting him being born! You hear me?! You destroyed us all!" Kenny angrily roared.

Sarah soon angrily bites Kenny's hand as he throws her off her wheelchair then Kenny grabs Sarah again and drags her to where the cellar used to be but when he realizes it was not there anymore, he growled to Sarah: "Where's the cellar?!"

"Got rid of that horrible place when we renovated this house!" Sarah yelled.

"Fine, I'll lock you elsewhere then!" Kenny growled.

Kenny drags a hysterical crippled Sarah into her room before locking her inside as the woman screamed: "What are you doing?!"

"You brought that monster into this world and I'm going to send him back to hell where he belongs!" Kenny yelled.

"No! Don't you dare harm my son! You hear me?! You harm him and I'll kill you myself!" Sarah furiously screamed and tries to get the door open to no avail.

Kenny grabs the knife that Sarah had from the living room then waits in the lounge, hoping that Clyde will come back so he can end his accident one and for all...

* * *

 **What happens next?**

 **Stay tuned to find out!**


	37. Retribution

**Chapter 36: Retribution**

* * *

 _Enya soon turns to Donald Jones as she then asked: "Mr Jones, I've being meaning to ask your point of view from all of the carnage that was happening that night; tell me, what exactly happened to you that night and how did you escape from all of this?"_

 _"I heard the breaking news on the TV just as I was cleaning up the dishes from the dinner I ate when the phone rang and I went to answer it. Sarah Henderson called me about the situation and she was very concerned for her son's welfare and wanted me to get her out of the house in case something bad happens" Donald explained._

 _"Did you managed to get to the Henderson residences then?" Enya asked._

 _"No; I was surprisingly stopped by Clyde himself just as I was driving to the house with Vincent safe in my car" Donald replied._

* * *

In the streets of Diegoville, Clyde continues his rampaging destruction as his powers took most of the cars and debris in his way flying in the air, crashing into poles, fences and even houses.

As the blood drenched teenager kept on walking through the streets, he leaves a trail of his destruction where houses are destroyed, cars are broken and on fire, more people were horribly killed as his powers continues to control Clyde through his years of bottled up pain and angst which finally made the teenager snapped through the power of his telekinesis.

Meanwhile Donald was speeding in his car with Vincent at the front passenger seat, trying to make their way to the Henderson's residence when suddenly the lights on the poles begin to explode and the radio was giving nothing but static.

"The hell is going on?" Mr Jones gasped in confusion.

Mr Jones then suddenly sees a figure on the road and hits the brake hard to stop the car before the older man sees Clyde walking by, glaring at him to which Mr Jones gasped.

"Clyde?!"

As Clyde walks by the car, Mr Jones quickly rushes out with Vincent following him as the man cried out: "Clyde?! Is that you?!"

Clyde just stopped then stares at Donald silently, his icy expression never changed as Mr Jones had no idea what has happened to Clyde before he gasped out

"Who did this to you?! Are you OK?!"

Clyde never answered yet in his hostile power host, it doesn't see Donald as a threat yet when suddenly a spotlight from above shines on the duo and Vincent before Clyde can sees a police helicopter examining the recent destruction behind them and noticing the blood-soaked teenager when Clyde seeing this as a threat, uses his telekinesis to slowly lift Donald's car up in the air as Mr Jones moves back in alarm and gasped out in horror.

"Holy shit!"

As Donald goes to hide behind one of the street trees, holding Vincent, Clyde then uses his powers to throw the car directly at the chopper as the impact sends the helicopter down, crashing into a couple of houses and killing half of the people inside before the chopper explodes.

The survivors of the streets fled in terror and confusion before Clyde send pieces of the burning debris of the chopper at the fleeing survivors and kills them off one by one in gruesome ways before ending the last fleeing survivor with a sharp metal debris deep to the back, piercing the heart.

Donald who survived the carnage with Vincent whist completely horrified, watches Clyde leaving before he heard Vincent barking at Clyde and quickly looks at his dog who runs to Clyde happily before he cried out:

"Vincent! No!"

Clyde soon stops and coldly gazes at the greyhound that had his paws on Clyde's waist, wagging his tail happily while panting; Clyde surprisingly didn't move or even attack Vincent like he would for any other person he sees as a threat tonight as the young blood drenched teenager remembers how he was with Vincent and Mr Jones...

 _Clyde was visiting Mr Jones, doing a simple job for the kind neighbor as he was mowing the lawn for him. Once he was done, he looks over to see Vincent the greyhound who approaches him happily with his long tail wagging._

 _Vincent really does remind Clyde of that other grey hound who bit Kenny to protect Clyde with his neighbor, Mr Daniels; he gently pats Vincent and said_

 _"I used to know a lovely dog like you...until he got put down because of me"_

 _Vincent licks Clyde on the face which made the teenager smile as he chuckled_

 _"Can I show you a secret?"_

 _He goes to Vincent's empty water bowl and sees the garden hole nearby the back yard; he looks at the grey hound and said "Watch this"_

 _Clyde focuses on the garden hose and with his telekinetic powers, he got the hole to lift up before he telekinetically turns on the tap and manages to make the water from the hose shoot all the way over from a mile and directly going into Vincent's water bowl._

 _Clyde soon stops the tap but allows the remaining to float in the air like an big water balloon. The grey hound just happily run around the water flowing in the air and tries to catch the floating water with his mouth, which made Clyde laugh with joy at this before he heard the door opening as Clyde makes the water splash to the ground, missing Vincent by an inch._

 _Donald soon comes out with a cup of water for Clyde and said "You really do a good job and I see Vincent is having fun with you"_

 _"Yeah he sure is" Clyde chuckled._

Clyde soon gently lifts Vincent up with telekinesis before he puts Vincent down safely to Mr Jones before Clyde left Mr Jones and Vincent for the last time as he continues on ahead as his power slowly continues to bring destruction to everything in Clyde's way.

"Clyde..." Mr Jones gasped out, watching helplessly with Vincent in his arms.

* * *

Meanwhile Bobby and Jade were on top of a hill road, looking down at the carnage of the town hall whist hiding from the police; they soon look at some of the carnage and destruction that is happening on the streets of Diegoville.

"Holy shit" Bobby gasped in alarmed.

"This is horrible" Jade whimpered"

"The town hall is destroyed, Everyone including Aaron, Britney. Fred and Carlos are dead and now all this shit is happening" Bobby stuttered.

"That pyschotic freak did this! I don't know how but somehow he's causing this shit!" Jade whimpered.

Bobby was horrified at this as he knew he was in deep, deep trouble now. They saw how Clyde destroyed everyone including his best friend, Aaron during this destruction and now Clyde knows who dumped the blood on the telekinetic teenager; Bobby is now afraid for his life that Clyde will find him and kill him like he did with Aaron and the others.

"That fucking freak knows I did this shit to him...Clyde's causing all of this in Diegoville, he's going to find me and he's going to kill me" Bobby whimpered in fear.

"I told you! I told you this wouldn't end well but you fucking didn't listen to me" Jade cried out.

Bobby sternly slapped her while freaking out as he shouted: "Will you shut the hell up for a moment?! If he finds me then I am a dead man"

"Serves you right then for what you've done!" Jade spatted at Bobby.

"If you're going to keep speaking like that to me then I'll have that bitch kill you first before he gets to me" Bobby threatened.

Jade has finally had enough before she furiously starts walking to the car and grabs the car keys off Bobby as he cried out:

"What the fuck are you doing?!"

"Here's what's going to happen...I am leaving you and you are on your own...I warned you about this but you never fucking listened! This whole shit that is happening now is all because of you and your selfish need for revenge! Look around you Bobby, you caused this! Everyone we know in this town is dead! Because of you!" Jade screamed out her vent at Bobby.

"Give me back the keys" Bobby shuddered in fury as he moves a bit closer to Jade.

"No!" Jade angrily refused

Bobby soon tries to seize the car keys from the struggling woman before the deranged man shoves Jade down the ground before he takes the keys back then gets a knife out from his car, grabs Jade up and points it at her throat.

"Let me go" Jade cried.

"Get in the fucking car..." Bobby growled

"Bobby...let me go" Jade shuddered.

"Get in the motherfucking car and drive or I'll swear I'll do it" Bobby roared out in deep panic.

"OK, OK!" Jade cried as Bobby hysterically gets Jade into the front passenger seat before Bobby got in the car with the knife

"What are you doing now?" Jade whimpered.

"We're going to get out of this shit hole and never come back, we're going to survive this together, you and me just like you always wanted, right?" Bobby insanely chuckled.

"O-OK" Jade frightfully nodded as Bobby soon insanely drives off with Jade to escape from Diegoville.

* * *

Meanwhile Stephanie and Luke were still in the back of the police car, getting escorted back safely to the station when one of the cops looks at the twins and said:

"Just try to remain calm if you can, kids; we're halfway there"

"O-OK" Stephanie shudders out.

"It's OK, ma'am, you and your brother are in safe hands" The other cop reassured.

Suddenly a tree falls in front of the road before the police car came to a quick halt before they could crash into the tree as the first cop exclaimed: "What the hell?!"

"This night is getting more crazy" The second cop added.

"OK you two wait here while we check the path out" The first cop informed the twins.

"Yes sir" Luke nodded.

As soon the two officers got out of the vehicle, they sound heard a massive explosion before they look over to the right side of the streets to see the Diego State Senior High exploding. Just as one of the cops was about to rush back to the car to radio the latest event in to the other officers, the two cops were suddenly lifted high in the air, screaming before they were slammed to the ground like falling meteorites, killing them instantly; the twins screamed out in horror and frantically tried to get out of the car but the door were soon mysteriously locked by themselves as the teenagers tried to unlock them but to no avail.

"What's happening?!" Luke cried out.

"I don't know!" Stephanie cried out as well.

"The doors are jammed!" Luke shouted.

Suddenly the police car begins to levitate in the air with the Montez twins inside as they were holding each other close, expecting the worst to come; soon they were heading for Diego State Senior High as Luke and Stephanie saw from high in the sky in the floating car that the school building was completely destroyed and was erupted in flames in much the same way as the Diegoville town hall.

Luke and Stephanie then were floating down to the school before they saw Clyde standing near the concrete stairs of the front entrance of the school before the telekinetic teenager tore apart the police car like a Christmas cracker, leaving the back seats where Luke and Stephanie are at as the telekinetic teenager levitates them on the ground.

"Clyde, please! Don't hurt us!" Stephanie cried out.

Clyde glared at the Montez with the possessed looking eyes of darkness when all of the sudden, he notices a car coming towards him as he sees that it was Bobby Douglas and Jade Dazel inside the car.

"Oh my god, it's Bobby's car" Stephanie gasped.

Bobby and Jade soon stopped the car when they saw Clyde with the others to which Bobby knew that if he was to stay around any further with Clyde; he'll be doomed.

"Oh fuck! It's him! Clyde Henderson!" Jade panicked before he cries to Bobby:

"Quick! Get us the fuck out of here now! Go!"

"Alright, alright! I got this!" Bobby shouted at Jade.

But before they could have any chance to escape, Clyde uses his powers to stop the car and has the vehicle floating in the air.

"Oh no! Oh no! He's got us!" Jade cried out in terror.

Clyde then makes the car spin around and around in the air before, like an invisible lasso, Clyde thrusts his left hand back, making the car crash and roll on the road with Bobby and Jade still inside; the vehicle then smashes to the entrance of the school while Clyde walks over to the destroyed building.

Bobby growls in agony as he was covered in bruises and cuts all over as his arm and leg were broken on the impact, he painfully crawls out of the car with Jade who suffered minor injuries than Bobby has.

Suddenly the group was surrounded by a herd of the Diegoville police cars as many cops got out and seeing that one of the group could be a threat namely Clyde, they each yelled out to everyone to get on the ground with their hands on their hands. The hostile being of Clyde's powers seeing the cops reminds him of his own father thus indicating that they are a threat to him despite the fact they are entirely innocent and frightened of all this chaos.

Luke and Stephanie notices Clyde glaring at the screaming officers to which they soon got the idea on what Clyde plans to do to them before Stephanie gasped:

"We have to get them to stand them before Clyde kills them"

"You try and calm Clyde down, I'll try and get them to stop" Luke cried out.

Luke soon gets up with his hands in the air and cries out for the cops to stand down quickly to no avail as they were warning Luke to get on the ground or they will shoot, Stephanie cautiously got in front of Clyde with her hands ghosting over him, trying to distract him from the cops as she cried out: "Clyde! Clyde, I need you to look at me!"

Clyde was more focused on the enemies in front of him at the moment as he watches Luke desperately crying out for the cops to listen to his warnings with no avail. Clyde then uses his powers to start lifting rocks up but Stephanie grabs Clyde, smearing her arm and hand in blood as she cries out:

"Clyde! Don't hurt them! Those are innocent people there, please don't harm them!"

The moment one of the cops soon Clyde lifting rocks in the air, he frighteningly fires his gun but the bullet glazes Stephanie's leg instead as the poor woman screams in agony before Luke angrily screamed at the cops:

"What the fuck have you done?! Are you insane?!"

Luke rushes to her fallen sister as the cops continues screaming at everyone to get on the ground, moving in closer to them when suddenly Clyde uses his powers to snatch all of the weapons and flung them in the air before he telekinetically unscrews two fire hydrants nearby as gusts of water shoots out of the hydrants until Clyde uses his power to hose the cops down to the road where their cars are. Suddenly Clyde then uses his telekinesis to cut out a few live electric wires from street poles before Luke sees this and knows what Clyde is going to do.

"Clyde, no! Please don't do this! CLYDE!" Luke desperately yelled.

But to no avail, Clyde sends the wires on the ground where the water was already soaked on the ground as the unfortunate officers who were on the wet ground and saturated by the hydrants were violently electrocuted to death as Luke, Stephanie and even Bobby and Jade watches in horror as Clyde kills off the cops with electrocution before half of the street poles containing the wires exploded and half of the town of Diegoville became blackout by the destruction.

"Oh my god" Stephanie whimpered before she cries out in agony from the glaze that bullet slashed through her leg.

"Are you OK, sis?" Luke gasped in alarm.

"I'll live, it just hurts" Stephanie groaned out.

Suddenly Bobby managed to snatched one of the guns and points it at Clyde as the telekinetic teenager glares down face to face with one of his greatest enemies.

"Bobby! No! This has to stop!" Luke shouted.

"SHUT UP! I'm going to kill that son of a bitch once and for all" Bobby panicked

"You can't kill me you fucking bastard" Clyde disturbingly spoken in a deep growling tone.

The others look at Clyde as this was the first time he spoke for a long time and the way he spoke to Bobby was like Clyde was possessed by a monster inside of him.

"What the fuck did you say?" Bobby whimpered.

"You're weak, Bobby! You're all weak! I am stronger than all of you!" Clyde angrily bellowed.

"The fuck you are" Bobby screamed as he was ready to shoot Clyde.

"Bobby this has to stop! Don't you see what's happening!" Stephanie shouted.

"Shut up or I'll kill you all, I swear I will" Bobby whimpered as he points the gun at the group

"Clyde, how do you do that? How do you make all of those things happen?" Luke asked in fear.

"Alright...you wanna know how? I'll tell you...Do you remember when you guys locked me in that abandoned warehouse, I managed to found a secret room where some kind of experiments were happening and I managed to consume a vial of liquid that strangely gave me these powers" Clyde angrily explained.

"That explains the strange things happening..." Luke gasped.

"When I learned I had the power, I practiced it and the more I use it, the more powerful I become and now everyone will pay for what they done to me" Clyde growled.

"That's just bullshit! It's all lies" Bobby refuses to believe in this.

"Believe what you want Bobby but now I am stronger than you and there is nothing you can do to stop me" Clyde growled out.

"This is your fault Bobby! You made Clyde like this and now the half of town is destroyed because of you and your stupid hated" Stephanie angrily yelled.

"I said shut up!" Bobby insanely cried out as he loads his gun.

"You think you're so powerful, go ahead and attack me! I'll just kill you in the end Bobby" Clyde growled.

"Clyde no! Listen to me! You don't need to kill him, you're a better person than this" Stephanie cried.

Clyde looks at Stephanie who was in tears as she chooses to believe that this was not entirely Clyde's fault before the female adds

"We can end this nightmare Clyde! We can stop this right now, together...Clyde we can get out of here; everything will be OK Clyde...Clyde? Clyde, look at yourself! This isn't who you are!"

Clyde slowly regains a bit of his sanity as he was starting to listen and believe on what Stephanie is trying to say to him

"Clyde, please stop this!" Stephanie begged.

"Why should I?! For all my life, I've being blamed for things I didn't do, I've hurt and alone because of people like him! For seventeen years I felt little happiness yet a lot of suffering and abuse and now look's what happened! I suffered too much that I finally snapped and it made me feel worse than I already am! I just want this to be over and never come back!" Clyde vented out in fury and misery.

Stephanie slowly goes to hold Clyde and said

"Clyde, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry for what's happened to you...I know things look bad and I know you did horrible things because of those who harmed you but I promise that we'll do what it takes to get you back on track...somehow"

Soon everything that Clyde controlled with his powers stopped as Stephanie runs to him and holds him close, ignoring the feel of blood staining on her from Clyde's suit.

Bobby insanely didn't want Clyde to do anything to him as he was afraid that Clyde was still going to kill him; the psychotic man pointed the gun at Clyde, preparing to finish off his enemy.

Stephanie saw this and was about to move as she cried out: "Bobby! NO!"

Bobby fires the gun, all was still...Bobby and Clyde looked at one another but nothing happened...Clyde felt no bullet going through him as Bobby knew he missed his shot on Clyde until they had Jade screaming out; the boys then turn to see where Jade was screaming at before to their horror, they saw that the bullet had hit Luke instead in the chest, close to his heart as the male teenager slowly gasped out Stephanie's name before he falls to the cold ground, dead.

"No! NOOOOOOO!" Stephanie screamed in horror as the female teenager tearfully rushes up and holds his dead brother close and cries

"Luke! Oh god, not you too! No! No!"

Jade continues to shriek out out in horror as Bobby was also alarmed that Luke got in the way to protect Clyde as the blooded teenager was completed horrified of that the guy who Clyde fully came to his senses now that Luke was truly his best friend after all, was dead too by the hands of one of his worst enemy.

He then sees Bobby who has got crazy and was about to shoot them all when he telekinetic teenager has had enough of Bobby and uses his powers to send Bobby down to the ground.

He angrily glares at the man he hated as the power begins to control his mind once more before he deeply growled: "You selfish fucker, you cannot stop but to ruin everyone's life including mine...you made me like this"

"What the fuck are you?!" Bobby whimpered as he got up.

Clyde angrily has had it with Bobby as he didn't care at this point if he had to finish off his enemy to live on, he dangerously moves in closer to Bobby who panicked out:

"Stay back! I'll shoot you, see if I don't!" Bobby cried out and was about to fire when Clyde uses his powers to send the gun away from the mad man.

"Not...this...time" Clyde growled.

"W-What?!" Bobby exclaimed in alarmed.

Soon Clyde makes the floating gun shoot Bobby in various areas from the arms to legs while the villain screams in great agony before Clyde then makes one of the police car speed up to Bobby and then it crushes Bobby's waist on the stone wall, trapping the agony teenager with the police car.

"G-Get this fucking off me!" Bobby screamed in agony

Clyde watches as he was enjoying watching his lifelong enemy being tortured in great agony before he then sends a large pile of stone, bigger than a wooden box over the head above Bobby; the telekinetic teenager looks at Bobby for the last time before Bobby knowing he is going to die, screams out:

"You'll always be a fucking murdering freak!"

"And you're about to forever be the devil's little bitch" Clyde growled.

And with that, he uses his telekinesis to send the floating stone onto the screaming Bobby as it then violently crushed his head to pieces and killing him instantly. Unaware to the others including Jade took this chance to quickly limp away from everyone and out into the darkness on the streets, surviving the destruction.

* * *

 **What happens next?**

 **Stay tuned to find out!**


	38. Destructive Conclusion

**Chapter 37: Destructive Conclusion**

* * *

Clyde looks at Stephanie who was cradling his dead brother in his arms tearfully while traumatized through all of this; the telekinetic teenager soon looks over to see the destruction he'd caused on Diegoville tonight, the boy felt bile in his throat as he felt horrified for all he's done before he tearfully fled the scenario, leaving Stephanie behind.

Stephanie then slowly got back up on her feet and follows Clyde slowly into the streets, leaving the body of her beloved brother behind as sirens was being heard coming closer to the area where the college building once stood...

* * *

 _"I was just lying there...scared for my life and holding the cold dead body of Luke...then Clyde just left me behind like that..." Stephanie cried._

 _"Stephanie...why did you leave your brother's body behind that night? Why did you follow Clyde?" Enya questioned the tearful female._

 _"My brother...the only sibling in my family is dead because of Bobby and when Clyde left, I followed him because...I just...I..." Stephanie tearfully vented._

 _"You still loved him, didn't you? You believed Clyde still had good within him like in stories or movies" Enya suggested._

 _"He was the only person I had left and I don't entirely blamed him for losing control of his powers! It's because of how we all treated Clyde like shit all of his life, My brother is dead, my friends are dead, my parents might had being dead too, the town is destroyed and we have nothing now anymore! I couldn't bear to live this town anymore because of what happened! It wasn't just only Bobby that made Clyde did this; it was us! We did this to him all because of some stupid rumors we chose to believe and treated Clyde like shit! I may not have being like the others but I tried to have being there for him but how I done so wasn't enough to save him and now that Clyde snapped back and took everything we used to know...I had to live with the shame and depression that my family and close friends are gone...because of what we all did to an innocent falsely accused boy" Stephanie tearfully vented out loudly._

 _"So what happened to you then, Stephanie? When was the last time you saw Clyde Henderson?" Enya questioned._

" _I followed the path of Clyde's last trail of destruction; he left the school, went through the last corners of the town then through the main streets to his house...that's where I last saw him..." Stephanie replied._

* * *

Meanwhile Clyde was walking away in the streets of Diegoville as his powers were slowly calming down while he cries aloud through the tears and the coldness of the blood all over him. He never wanted to lose control and destroy everyone tonight but all of the hate, all of the pain and all of the torment finally got to him and somehow his powers made him into an uncontrollable monster.

The poor boy felt deeply sick of shame, despair and un-forgiveness inside him but it can't be change now...Clyde felt that he has nothing to stand for in Diegoville as all he ever wanted in his life was to be accepted, loved and happy but no matter where he goes or what he does, it always backfires in a very bad way; Clyde felt he was doomed to have a miserable life from the day he was born, he didn't even feel happy that he destroyed his enemies but he feels horrible and worse for doing something worst then what they did to him.

Right now, he doesn't care anymore, he just wants to leave Diegoville, go somewhere quiet and alone and never return till the day he dies.

"Why? Why couldn't they just stop before it was too late?! Why must they hurt me all the time?! Why am I always the one they want to abuse so much?!" Clyde screamed in angst.

Clyde soon sees his house and remembers his mother, what is he going to do about her? He cannot leave her behind but if he tells her the truth about what he has done, it will traumatized and break her poor heart that her own son is a monster with telekinetic powers. He even thinks about leaving her behind to be safe with Mr Jones if he is hopefully still alive out there in his worried thoughts.

His thoughts were interrupted when Clyde heard more sirens getting close by as he whimpers out mother a few times as he uses his powers to make the front door open and he slowly walks into his home where he looks around to see his mother wasn't around, all he can sees is her wheelchair on the ground, making him more concerned and uneasy as he whimpered out for her when suddenly he heard Sarah banging on the door to her old room where the lock was still attached to the door. Clyde wonders how Sarah got herself locked in a room before he realizes something isn't right.

Nevertheless, he unlocks the door and opens it for his mother who crawls out of the room before she looks up and gasped in horror:

"Clyde...what happened to you?!"

"D-Don't worry about me" Clyde whimpered.

"Clyde, answer me! Who did this to you?! Did your father hurt you?!" Sarah cried.

"Dad? What about him?" Clyde sniffed.

Suddenly Clyde felt a very horrific pain on the back as he falls to the ground in great agony before Sarah screams out Clyde's name and crawls to her wounded son before they saw Kenny holding a sharp bloody knife in his hands before he growls out to Clyde:

"Get your demonic self away from my wife, you freak!"

"What have you done?! You crazy bastard!" Sarah shrieked at her insane husband.

"...I should have known you were nothing but trouble since the day he was born but now I see that my actions have punished me by giving birth to the son of the devil himself" Kenny coldly said.

"He's no devil, Kenny, you are!" Sarah yelled.

"Shut up woman, I'll deal with you properly soon enough but now I will put an end to our suffering what I should have done eighteen years ago" Kenny angrily exclaimed.

He was about to charge at Clyde with the knife when Clyde flexes his arm out and used his power to push Kenny back, flings the knife away from Kenny and lifts it up to the air, much to Sarah's shock.

"Clyde?!" Sarah gasped in alarm.

"You see, woman?! I told you! He's a monster with demonic shit!" Kenny angrily cried out.

Clyde's anger made the knife stabbed Kenny in the arm, causing the older man to scream loudly in great pain before Clyde looks at his mother who watches him in shock and confusion.

"Clyde..." Sarah gasped.

"Mom..." Clyde shudders as he was about to explain everything.

"You little shit!" Kenny screamed as he got the knife out and lunges at his son to stab him.

"NO!" Sarah screamed as she manages to grab the knife and struggles with Kenny for a bit.

"Mom!" Clyde gasped.

The two older adults struggled with each other as Clyde tried to use his power to stop them but the pain from the stab wound was too strong for him to focus when suddenly Kenny pushes the knife forward and stabs Sarah directly in the throat.

Kenny stopped in terror to see what he has done before Clyde screams out for his mother then angrily with his strength, flings Kenny over to the other side of the hall with his powers.

Clyde crawls to his mother's side and holds her close as she lays there, dying fastly from the open cut on her throat.

"Clyde..." Sarah gasped out from gurgling on the blood flowing on her.

"I'm so sorry, mom!" Clyde sobbed.

"Ssshhh..." Sarah hushes her son before she gasped out: "I...I'll always love you, my...son..."

"I love you too, mom" Clyde wailed out in tears.

Clyde helplessly watches as the last member of the family who loved him so much dies in his arms

"No...No...No! No! Noooooooo!" Clyde cried.

As Clyde cries out and cradles his mother's body close to her blood-stained prom suit, it tearfully reminded him of the moment he saw his older sister lying dead in the car that night Kenny ragingly crashed the car and fleeing from the crash site...

 _The young child whimpering and frightfully walks to the destruction of the family car before young Clyde sobs out "Mommy? Danielle?"_

 _Soon he looks into the front seats of the car and saw his mother, out cold with her legs jammed under the engine._

" _Mommy? Mommy?!" Clyde cried out tearfully and frightfully._

 _Soon he looks over to see his older sister, lying on the back seat with her neck twisted and blood was leaking out of the crack of her head and nose. The young boy cried out in fear and depression for his older sister as he goes to his sister's waist and holds her close, crying out her name and begs the deceased sister to wake up, leaving poor Clyde all alone in the terrible site of the wreckage..._

Clyde lays his head on Sarah's head as he weeps for his mother, the only person who ever cared for him apart from Stephanie. Clyde looks at his mother and sobbed:

"I'm so sorry, mom, I'm so sorry"

"So you should, you little shit..."

Clyde felt a spark of fury coming to him as he hisses at Kenny in tears: "What...the fuck...did you say?"

"You should have never being born into this world and now because of you, your mother is dead just like how you murdered my daughter..." Kenny selfishly accused as he got up with the knife in his hands.

Clyde refuses to speak as his rage was growing as he couldn't believe that after all the terrible things that are happening to him, Kenny is still blaming him for the things that Kenny did himself.

"That motherfucker! First Danielle and now mother?! How dare he ruined our lives and still have the fucking balls to blame their deaths on me?!" Clyde screamed in his mind

Clyde's lust for killing Kenny has reached its peak as the hostile psychopath dangerously moves in closer to Clyde while angrily bellowed out:

 **"** You selfish, selfish, asshole! This is your fault! You did this! You killed your everyone in this family!"

Depsite the agonizing pain on Clyde's wound from the knife, the telekinetic teenager soon begins to furiously lash out his powers again; lights begin to flicking as walls begin to crack and items begin shaking like a rapid earthquake but Kenny was too angrily deluded and insane to notice as he brings the knife up to Clyde and furiously screams

"Do you hear me you fucking shit?! Your mother and sister are dead and it is all your fault! **"**

Clyde suddenly felt his powers controlling him once more and this time he was aware and letting it control him before he stops Kenny frozen in his steps, much to his alarm before Clyde furiously got up before the father notices his son's pupils were changing back into blackish red before Clyde then screams out in rage and uses full power to send flying Kenny through the wall and the older man soon roughly lands on the ground in the lounge room with some of his teeth broken including his nose.

Kenny was about to cry in pain until he was halted by the sudden explosion of the whole lounge wall as Clyde enters the lounge room, very furious at Kenny.

"Stay back or I swear I'll kill you, you fucking freak!" Kenny insanely panicked while aiming the knife at Clyde.

Clyde then sees one of the kitchen knives on the ground that Sarah was going to use to defend herself from Kenny before Clyde makes it fly to Kenny's arm and stabbed through the flesh like an arrow.

 ** _"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!_** " Kenny screamed in deep agony.

The older man feels like his arm is on fire now as he pulls it out of his arm and attempts to attack Clyde with his other knifed hand until Clyde defended himself by telekinetically breaking Kenny's hand by twisting it.

"YOU FUCK!" Kenny screamed in pain.

Clyde punches Kenny in the face and sends him slamming through another living room wall into the hallway, breaking Kenny's back before the cowardly old man tries to gets away from Clyde who then uses his powers at Kenny to make him floats in the air and begin to fly Kenny around and slamming on the walls as hard as he could.

Clyde soon sends Kenny flying and crashing through room after room, giving his main enemy the pain and suffering he deserves for all the horrors he has done till now on Clyde and his mother especially his poor deceased sister. Clyde soon makes Kenny land on the ground as the younger man soon him getting up still with a few injuries but refuses to give up just yet.

Kenny angrily screams and charges at Clyde with a wooden board when the telekinetic teenager sends large debris and housing items at his abusive father, knocking him down like a nail being slammed by a hammer.

"Look at you, you cannot stop me no matter how hard you try" Clyde coldly mocked Kenny.

Kenny eventually knew Clyde was right before he quickly manages to fled for the door when Clyde slams it shut via telekinesis and reels Kenny back with the power as he then makes Kenny pin himself to the wall while he aims the kitchen knifes at the older man.

"No please! Don't do this please!" Kenny begged.

Clyde was no longer obeying his father's begging as he uses his powers to stab the hands of the abusive man like pins to a voodoo doll while listening to the agonizing screams of the older man which make Clyde feel good in a very sadistic way .

Clyde then stabs the legs too before he drops Kenny and watches him moan and cry in pain, it was such sweet music to Clyde's ears that he is finally bringing an end to the one person he hated the most.

"You are nothing old man...you're just shit that deserves to die" Clyde growled.

Soon he uses telekinesis to flung Kenny over to the kitchen where he then uses his power to make all the cooking oils spill all over the floor and onto Kenny; Clyde then gets a lighter from the cupboard with telekinesis and points it at Kenny who just got the idea on what his son is going to do before he loudly cried

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry boy! Please don't do this! I'll do anything! Anything, please!"

"No...This is all your fault...you killed my sister, you injured my mother and made our lives hell...you blamed me for your mistakes, abused me so much then you killed my mother and blamed me for that...So burn in hell motherfucker" Clyde deeply growled.

He soon lights the oil on fire as Kenny was being burned alive from the huge fire. Clyde watches triumphantly at Kenny screaming in complete agony while loudly begging to get out and be spared but Clyde refuses to let his last enemy out alive.

After a while, the screaming dies down as Clyde then see that the fire is gone and Kenny is lying there, all burned to a crisp; Clyde was about to leave when he heard groaning from behind him.

"That useless old man is still alive?!" Clyde growled to himself.

Clyde then uses his powers to make Kenny go out of the kitchen as he watches the old abusive man dragging away from Clyde.

"God, he's like a cockroach" Clyde angrily scoffed in his mind.

"Please...No more...P-Please" Kenny weakly gasped.

Clyde didn't want Kenny to go as from this moment, he has finally had enough and has no remorse or regret of doping what he should've done to Kenny the moment he had his powers; Clyde grips his hand shut and with his powers, Kenny gets telekinetically lifted into the air and for the final strike, Clyde telekinetic starts spreading the old man's body wide open as in to rip to pieces like a doll and then Kenny screamed

 _"NO! I'M SORRY! PLEASE! NO! DON'T KILL ME! NOOOOOOOO-_ _ **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIII-!**_ _"_

Clyde spreads his fingers and with his powers Kenny abruptly separates into all of his component parts. They stop moving, hanging lifeless and then drop to the ground in a bloody mess.

Clyde looks at the disfigured body of Kenny then growled with no regret:

"Good riddance..."

Clyde then goes to his deceased mother in the hallway before he uses his powers to lay her body on her bed in her bedroom. Clyde then lays his head on his mother's bed and cries for his mother for a while.

The teenager knew he could never see anyone else again after all that has happened tonight; he knew he couldn't face another day in this nightmare that he has lived through all his life till now from his rampaged destruction that he unleashed on all of Diegoville.

Suddenly Clyde felt weak from the deep wound that Kenny blown on him with the knife as he trembles to the ground and then notices someone nearby in the house.

The teenager looks up to see Stephanie in Clyde's mother's room as the telekinetic teenager looks at her quietly until she gasped out his name.

"Why couldn't you just leave me alone?!" Clyde angrily cried.

"B-Because...I still love you" Stephanie sobbed in fear.

"How could you love me when people like your brother made me like this?!" Clyde snapped.

Clyde's powers begin to make the walls crumbling to the ground like an earthquake with the lights flicking while some of the cars begin to rumble along with the furniture.

"Clyde, listen to me, okay? Just... I need you to listen..." Stephanie whimpered.

"Do not tell me what to do!" Clyde yelled.

His powers were slowly getting out of control as the house was rumbling and was slowly breaking apart to which Stephanie cried:

"Clyde! This is getting too dangerous here! We gotta go! Just come with me and we're figure all this out together!"

"No! It is too late! It's fucking too late OK?! I'm done! It's over Stephanie! I don't need anyone anymore...Not after what I've done" Clyde angrily replied.

"Clyde! I don't want to leave you here!" Stephanie cried.

"Just go! I'm no better than Bobby is now...I'm a monster!" Clyde screamed in tears.

"This wasn't entirely your fault, it was Bobby, He pushed you into doing...whatever it was you did" Stephanie cried louder.

"Why do you care?! You all treated me like shit! You assholes ruined my life and everything! Fucking hell, you all never stop to think how I feel and everything! Not of this would have happened if you all would have just stopped and leave me alone!" Clyde furiously cried.

His powers the some of the roofs above the rooms fall down as Stephanie tries to move in closer to Clyde who wails out in agony from wound.

"Clyde, listen to me! I'm so sorry OK?! I'm sorry about everything! You're right, We caused this to happen on you and we all should have thought about our actions on you; I should've been with you and help you through this all along..." Stephanie honestly apologized.

Clyde remained quiet as he kept his gaze at Stephanie when the telekinetic teenager uses his powers to lift the young lady in the air, much to her alarm,

"I don't care about your apology! Everyone we care for is gone...it's all my fault and I know you blame me for all of this too" Clyde tearfully growled.

"Clyde..." Stephanie cried.

"No! I don't want to do this anymore! So get out and stay out of my life!" Clyde cried.

He suddenly uses his power to send Stephanie out of the house and gently landed on the cold road of the street before she got up to see Clyde through the falling house one last time.

The crying teenager trembling got up from the pain as he looks at Stephanie sadly for the last time before he expands his arms and uses his full power to destroy the house as wood and bricks begin to crumble apart.

Suddenly she heard someone running at her as she notices Mr Jones with Vincent approaching Stephanie as he gasped out to her:

"Stephanie! What's going on here?! Where's Clyde?!"

"He's still in there! The house is falling apart!" Stephanie cried.

Donald soon sees Clyde limping away in the house as he screams out his friend's name in fear before they watch as Clyde weakly walks to his mother's bed and falls on the bed weeping; Clyde and the body of Sarah soon disappears from her eyes as the burning rubble of the house before the building then exploded just like the town hall did not just over an hour or two ago.

The duo watches in horror as Vincent whimpers and whines at the sight of the destroyed house, Stephanie tries to make a dash to the burning building but was stopped by Donald who cried out:

"No! Stop! It's too dangerous!"

"Clyde!" Stephanie screamed.

"It's too late...he's gone" Donald gasped and sobbed while holding onto Stephanie to prevent her from getting herself hurt from the burning ruins.

Stephanie begins to scream out Clyde's name loudly while Donald holds Stephanie close as sirens began to rang through the night and getting louder before more police cars approaches the streets where Stephanie and Donald are while the poor traumatized woman continuing screaming, wailing and crying out miserably into the night...

The destruction was over...ended with the sound of roaring fires, loud piercing sirens and screams of agony throughout the destroyed town...

* * *

 **What happens next?**

 **Stay tuned to find out!**


	39. The Aftermath

**Chapter 38: The Aftermath**

* * *

"So that was the last time you saw Clyde Henderson?" Enya questioned

"Yes...He was all broken down and looked like a slaughtered animal dying" Stephanie sobbed.

"I managed to saw Clyde inside the building too before it violently exploded..." Donald sadly adds.

"Clyde..." Stephanie continues sobbing.

"You have my sympathy, Miss Montez" Enya gently comforted the young lady

"I just can't believe how fast everything went after the destruction of Diegoville" Eric sadly said.

"I couldn't agreed with you more" Enya agreed with the middle-aged man.

The group soon looked back at a few weeks since the destruction of Diegoville, all the interviews were recorded, the survivors of the destruction has told their point of view on what happened including Stephanie.

Eventually Enya and the FBI along with the government held the press conference and convinced to the world that they sees this as a wild forest fire in Diegoville that went horribly out on control and burned down the entire town.

They never knew that Clyde was the cause of this except for the survivors involved with Clyde and even Enya.

As time goes by prior up to the now where Enya and the others stand, the survivors of the whole destruction had to evacuate Diegoville and must go to live in Clayton for the time being until it can be rebuild; there wasn't any funeral for those who died during the destruction due to the cemetery being destroyed too. So the people in Clayton has decided to create a memorial wall for those who lose their lives during the destruction of Diegoville.

Enya soon said to Stephanie: "What happened after you saw Clyde for the last time?"

"I...I don't know...I was being held by Donald as the police surround us on the ground for a while before I closed my eyes and not wanting to open them up even if I can convince myself that it was all a bad dream...Eventually I was sedated by the doctors from the ambulances and the next thing I know, I was in a hospital room in the morning; my parents were there and they were so happy to see me alive but we were so devastated about the death of Luke and everything has happened to Diegoville" Stephanie explained.

"Then what happened?" Stephanie asked.

"A week later after the interviews from the press and the police and seeing all the footage of the destruction on TV; I couldn't take it anymore...I couldn't take the guilt and pain that we made Clyde felt to cause this...I just wanted this to end; so I crawled to the open window out of my hospital bed and was about to fall out of the window to join the others in death, my parents saw me in time and stopped me as I was lost control of my feelings and howled out in agony as I begged of them to let me go but...they didn't..." Stephanie sadly vented.

"This wasn't your fault, Stephanie, you cannot punish yourself for this by suicide" Enya informed.

"Like it matters" Daniel grumbled.

"For you information, asshole; people who go through traumatizing events such as this can feel vaguely depressed that can make them feel extremely suicidal; I've seen it before and sadly it's a tragically thing to happen for some people in this world" Enya firmly spat at Daniel.

"So what happened to Clyde in the end? Did he survive?" Eric Kingston asked.

"...No...I'm afraid Clyde Henderson also died that night too, we've recovered his body at the wreckage of the Henderson residence among side with his mother before we've managed to disposed of the pieces of Kenny Henderson to the furnace at Headquarters" Enya softly answered.

"Oh my goodness..." Mr Jones gasped in shock.

"Sad as it is...the world must go on like we must go on with our lives and everything...we cannot tell others about this; there are some things that the world cannot understand, we have another trouble understanding the natural and I want to respect Clyde the way he was before all of this happened; just a boy who only wanted to be happy, loved and accepted as most people around the world do" Enya continued.

"That boy is nothing but a monster! He deserved what he got in the end!" Mrs Lowell objected.

"It's all his fault everyone we know was dead, including my Bobby!" Jade cried.

"Yes but why did he do it? Not because he wanted to but because of people like you; while I realize now that Bobby was the one who pulled the trigger on Clyde's power, you three are mostly guilty too for your part of this disaster" Enya firmly explained.

"We didn't spill blood on him and made him go psycho!" Daniel shouted.

"Yes but each of you have done things as bad as what Clyde did" Enya started before he hissed at Daniel: "You allowed your own brother to treat Clyde like shit and you neglected your poor nephew when he needed someone to be there for him like his own uncle"

She then turns to Jade and snapped: "And you, you allowed Bobby to go down into the dumps and let him harm Clyde more without even thinking of the consequences for what you were getting involved with him"

The FBI agent soon turns to Mrs Lowell and adds: "And you, you never wanted to pay attention to a student who wanted you to see his pain and suffering like Mr Tyler did and hoping you'd be there to help him out as you vowed to do for other students in need"

"But we didn't murder the whole town so why are we getting shit?!" Daniel screamed.

"Because you created Clyde to be the monster that he was that night, you all made him lose control of his powers and made him raged back violently, Clyde did something worse than you guys did, yes but what you guys and the others have done to him through his life till that night was the reason he snapped; so like the others, you are guilty as hell" Enya strictly explained.

The guilty trio was silence until Enya turns to Eric and said: "You however have done no harm and was merely a victim of Kenny's corrupt"

"Ever since the truth finally came out, the Diegoville and Clayton council had decreed an apology to me and help me got my life back on track" Eric responded.

"I see; well in this case, you are done here; My men will escort you for a few things at first before you can leave" Enya responded.

As soon as Enya's men grabbed Eric, they took him out of the room before Enya bids him farewell then turns to Donald and adds:

"And you, whatever happened to you and Vincent in the end?"

"After I was interviewed, my friends from the gig band let me crash in their apartment to help me back up on my feet with Vincent" Donald responded.

"Good for you my friend" Enya nodded before her next duo of her men approaches Donald then says to him: "You are also no longer needed, you can go"

"Thank you" Donald softly thanked as he was escorted.

"Hey! What about us?!" Mrs Lowell shouted.

"Keep your panties on, Mrs Lowell, I'll deal with you three soon enough" Enya coldly replied.

The FBI agent goes to Stephanie and said: "Now my real concern is what to do with you? Despite your innocence you know mostly about Clyde's destruction and powers than anyone I know during all of this"

"I did no crime" Stephanie started.

"I know that but-!" Enya started.

"Why is she being released?! She brought that monster to the prom in the first place" Mrs Lowell snapped.

"You shut your mouth" Enya snapped at her.

"You can't treat us like we're garbage, we have our rights" Jade argued too.

"Then do us a favor and use that right to be quiet" Enya argued back.

"Miss Ambrosine!" Stephanie called out.

"Yes?" Enya softly asked.

"Who was responsible for Clyde's powers?" Stephanie asked.

This comes as a surprise to Enya before she said: "Why do you ask that?"

"Clyde mentioned to me about seeing you at the warehouse where he got his powers at before it mysteriously caught on fire, I'm starting to think you know what's going on" Stephanie replied.

"There are a lot of things you don't understand and it's best you stay out of it" Enya cleared her throat.

"But-" Stephanie started before the female FBI agent hushes her.

"Stephanie, trust me; some things are better left alone, Clyde and Diegoville are gone and there is nothing else we could do for that anymore" Enya whispered to Stephanie.

"Then what do you plan to do with me?" Stephanie questioned.

"You are not guilty so therefore you are free to go" Enya softly answered.

Soon Enya's men grabbed Stephanie before she said: "Thank you for your co-operation, Miss Montez and take care of yourself"

As the men took Stephanie to a different room, Enya looks on at the guilty trio with a cold smirk and said: "Now let's get to business"

"What are you going to do? Arrest us?!" Jade cried to which Enya continues smirking.

"You can't hold us like prisoners here, we are innocent and have committed no crime and if you don't release us, I'll have your ass sue for this" Mrs Lowell warned.

"Was that a threat?" Enya asked.

"What do you think, bitch?" Daniel snorted.

Ignoring the ex-chief, Enya coldly repeated her question to Mrs Lowell before she hissed: "Yes, I am; You have no right to take us into this place with brutal force and torment us with your accusations; as soon as I get one of your men to let me speak to your boss about your actions on us, you're finished"

Enya eventually grins coldly and responded: "Thank you for your co-operation..." suddenly she tilted her neck down and in a flash, both Mrs Lowell, Jade and Daniel's necks were violently twisted and snapped loudly as Enya soon drops them dead by sheer force of the mind.

"Was that really needed, ma'am?" One of Enya's men asked.

"Of course; They were all guilty and besides no one can know about us here today. I can tell by my telepathic powers that they were going to expose us anyway like they tried to with Clyde Henderson at their recent interviews, not even our friends at the FBI can know about this, is that understood?" Enya responded.

"Yes ma'am; What should we do about the bodies?" The other solider asked.

"Burn them in the furnace" Enya answered before she asked the first man in front of her: "Have you also dealt with Mr Jones and Mr Kingston?"

'"Indeed we have; we knocked them out with chloroform just as we got them out" The first soldier answered before they saw the other soldiers carrying the unconscious men

"I'll wipe their memories of the Hendersons existence with my powers soon enough then place them in a car crash so we can avoided being exposed..." Enya nodded before she add: "And yes, we shall do the same with Miss Montez"

"Madam" A third soldier approaches Enya with a letter. "Recent news from our guest"

As soon as Enya was handed the letter and reads what their guest has written for them, she sighed lowly and adds: "Bring Miss Montez back in here...Now!"

"But madame-!" The third soldier protested.

"Do as I command! If it's what our guest will do for us then we'll do as he says first, Now do it!" Enya firmly snapped.

Eventually Stephanie was brought into another room with files and a TV on a bigger table until Enya comes into the room before the young woman asked:

"What's going on?! Why did you bring me back here?"

"Because...I'm about to answer your recent question. You want the truth about Clyde's powers? Very well..." Enya responded.

"The truth?" Stephanie asked in confusion.

"Yes, the truth that you want to know" Enya nodded.

"OK" Stephanie slowly nod back, feeling confused and uneasy at the sudden change of mind from Enya

"Remember when Jade mentioned the incident called The Nightmare On Christmas; as she quoted, a huge family had Christmas dinner on that night somewhere over the other side of the world but soon a huge mysterious fire was erupted inside a huge house, burning every single man, women and even the children inside that home; the fire killed them all of them except for a mysterious person that the neighbors couldn't tell who it was and they never revealed the identity of that person" Enya asked.

"Yes but what does this have to do with the truth about this whole situation with Clyde?" Stephanie asked another question.

"Miss Montez...I was that survivor" Enya coldly replied.

"Wait, what?!" Stephanie asked in bewilderment.

Enya soon looks at the files she had on her lap before they begin to float in the air much to Stephanie's shock as Enya confessed: "Clyde wasn't the the only one with powers"

"So...does that explain why you were here in Diegoville?" Stephanie asked as the woman explained:

"Yes, you see years ago when I was a little older from your age. I was working on busting down a group of scientists that are enemies of the FBI, they were doing illegal experiments on homeless people they've snatched up; when we got reports of missing people and strange events that were occurring in small regular house in a neighborhood far from where are and soon the FBI assigned me into investigate the situation"

"So what were they doing?" Stephanie asked.

"They were doing experiments combining radiation with blood from one of the men who was mysteriously claim to have such Psychokinesis; he managed to somehow successfully combined the two together inside crystal before they crush them to powder and inserted it on his experiments as they managed to create beings with powers beyond any of our imagination" Enya continued.

"Then what happened?" Stephanie added.

"I studied the situation very carefully as the days went by before they noticed that each patient's emotions got in the way of their powers, turning them into something more dangerous and different; anger is the most powerful thing in the world within these powers"

"I was about to expose them when they managed to discovered who I am and decided to use me as one of the experiments, they planned to let me end up like the failed experiments they killed with guns before they could attack the group; It was a very painful procedure but by miracle, I've survived and obtain these powers"

"I carefully learned to controlled my powers but when I heard they were going to use me as a weapon of mass destruction, selling me for ten million dollars, I couldn't let them do that so I thought about the time my father died from cancer at the hospital when I was little girl right at front of me"

"I was so upset, so scared that day my father passed away as I can feel the angst, the hatred inside me to which I felt my powers grow. I was going to use them when they got out my partner, my best friend who was send by the FBI to find me"

"What happened to your friend?" Stephanie questioned in concern before Enya coldly confessed:

"They shot her, they didn't want any witnesses...They fucking kill her like an animal and at that moment, I suddenly felt something new and frightening inside me like Clyde Henderson did at prom night when that blood was dumped on him; I snapped..."

"Like Clyde, I lost my mind and sanity and was controlled by my powers as I unleashed them on the enemies of the FBI; I slaughtered them, rip them to pieces, destroyed everything that stand in my way before I escaped and destroyed the house that they held me in for months"

Stephanie understood now where Enya came, it wasn't a family she destroyed that Christmas night, it was just a regular house that disguised the convicts of the FBI to which Enya was meant to hunt them.

"So...that family incident was just a covered up for what really happened in that house?" Stephanie asked.

"Yes..." Enya nodded before she adds: "While Clyde's main specialty of the power was telekinesis, I have many powers but my specialty was pryokinesis, which is the purported psychic ability allowing a person to create and control fire with the mind"

Enya uses his power to burn one of the blank pieces of paper to demonstrate to Stephanie as she stuttered: "I see"

"After I reunited with the FBI, My boss created The Unknown to make sure none of the supernatural elements are an immediate threat to society and given how the powers were fallen into the wrong hands once, our job is make sure no one gets their hands on us to use us as weapons of destruction less our world gets destroyed by those who possessed such powers beyond the earth's wonders" Enya explained.

"So that's why you were watching Clyde, you knew he had powers" Stephanie replied as she was getting the idea.

"Yes, you see after the incident on that hidden lab in the house, we discovered they had another hideout somewhere in Diegoville where no one can find it but as soon as we managed to locate it, Clyde found the lab and obtained the last vial of the experiment, thus surprisingly surviving the side effects and obtain the powers. We had to close the site to make sure the evidence is destroyed" said Enya.

"So that explains why the warehouse was on fire, you used your power to do so" Stephanie nodded to which Enya explained.

"Yes and that's when I first met Clyde Henderson and using the power of ,telepathy it made me suspicious that if it was Clyde that has obtained the powers. So we investigate him and his family before I privately went to Daniel Henderson's office and used my powers of Replication to repair the evidence he and Kenny Henderson destroyed"

"So that explains how you got the evidence!" Stephanie gasped out.

"Exactly; sadly if I knew Clyde was going to lose control of his powers, I would've prevented Bobby from doing what he did that night" Enya sighed out.

"Well, now that I know everything, what's going to happen now?" Stephanie asked.

"Normally I would wipe you and your families memories of all of this ever happening" Enya shrugged.

"W-What?" Stephanie gulped.

"You should be lucky, if I was more ruthless or corrupted, you'd be dead" Enya chuckled.

"What are you going to do to me instead then?" Stephanie shuddered in fear.

"That is the tricky part because normally I wouldn't allow you to leave without having your memory wiped out in sparing us from being exposed but I've being held with a proposition by my guest to spar you and let you go untouched so I hope you won't make me regret this" Enya replied before she leans coldly to Stephanie and lowly adds:

"Now I want to swear to me with your life that this, all of this you see and know today will never being spoke of to anyone from you because if you even mention us or what happened here today then I will be very, very, very disappointed that you will never even know what the consequences of what I'll do to you if such a thing happens for the rest of your life...Got it?"

"Whatever I saw or heard today, no one will ever know and I'll be willing to take this to the grave with me, I swear" Stephanie begged in fear.

Enya looks on at Stephanie before she uses her power of telepathy to see if she was telling the truth before she slowly nodded and say:

"Good...I'm glad we understood one another"

Soon two agents approached Stephanie before she ordered them: "Take Miss Montez home" before she looks at the young teenager and concluded the conversation with:

"Farewell Miss Montez and good luck"

Soon the men puts a black bag over Stephanie's head as they dragged the frightened young woman out of the room as Enya gets her phone out and spoke on the other line while facing the camera:

"There, I did exactly as you requested, now...will you finally join us, my friend?"

There was a moment of silence before Enya nodded and said: "Good, welcome aboard; I'll see you soon then..."

Enya soon walks out of the room before she and her men headed out of the building which was an old warehouse far from Clayton until Enya uses telekinesis to bring the building down and soon lights it up in flames with pyrokinesis, destroying any traces of the Unknown in the building.

"Madam, Miss Montez is being delivered home and we staged a car crash for both Mr Jones and Mr Kingston, leaving no traces of suspicion whatsoever" A solider reported to the mistress.

"Excellent work my friends; our work here is complete" Enya replied amusingly.

She then heads on to a white car before she looks at her driver and said: "Take me back to headquarters at once"

"Yes Miss Ambrosine" The driver obeyed.

Soon the Unknown left the abandoned warehouse, letting burn to the ground as soon they can sirens approaching whist they fled further and further out of the city.

* * *

 **What happens next?**

 **Stay tuned for the epilogue!**


	40. Epilogue: One Year Later

**Epilogue: One Year Later...**

* * *

A year has passed since the destruction and everyone is slowly and peacefully moving on with their lives from Diegoville Doomsday, Mr Jones and Mr Kingston have no memory left whatsoever of the Hendersons yet they live on peacefully with their lives, Various reports of the dead victims of Jade, Mrs Lowell and Daniel Henderson were discovered to which they were convinced that Jade Dazel overdosed herself with drugs, Mrs Lowell committing suicide and Daniel Henderson got shot while robbed at gunpoint. The world eat it up and moved on with their life even Stephanie Montez was slowly.

The nineteen year old was at the Diegoville Memorial at Clayton Park as she lies a rose down on the ground before she looks at the picture of her beloved brother.

"I miss you Luke...I miss you so much, I only wished you were back with us" Luke sadly sighed.

The woman to the left to look at the school picture of Clyde Henderson on the memorial wall before he began to speak out on the behalf of his fallen love as she spoke out:

"Hey Clyde...I know it's a year too late to say this but...I just wanted to say that... I'm sorry for all the crap I've done to you in the past and, uh... I hope... that you know that I know you didn't mean to lose control that night...and I know you didn't want to kill those innocent people...apart from the bullies and your abusive father...well...it doesn't matter anymore"

"You're not a bad person. I know that. That's all that matters and I need you to know that I'm gonna be better from now on. I'm gonna help people, People like you so they at least have a chance for a life like I tried so hard for you and you're a very great friend Clyde... I just wish that I could have saved you sooner... I'm sorry Clyde...I'm so sorry"

Stephanie begins to weep at the memorial privately, Unbeknownst to her, Enya was watching the scenario from the limousine before it quietly drove away from the park.

"Well, it seems that you are respected after all" Enya spoke to the person next to her.

She turns to the individual next to her as the young adult asked:

"I wish I could see her and apologized for everything"

"Not all of this was your fault, Mister Henderson" Enya spoke.

Clyde, who was surprisingly alive, turns to Enya and said:

"Once again, thank you for sparing Stephanie like that; I wouldn't want her to forget her friends and her brother as well as her parents, it just doesn't seem right..."

"Well I'm still keeping an eye on her even though she is keeping her word for me, I don't want to regret not doing what I must do to protect this group" Enya coldly reminded Clyde.

"She won't say anything, I trust her" Clyde assured Enya.

"You better hope so, my friend" Enya nodded then adds:

"My job was to check up on you and even since last year's event; the FBI wants me to protect you and help you before that night happened" said Enya.

"What do you mean?" Clyde asked.

Enya uses her powers to open her bag and gets out a red wig that looks familiar before Clyde realizes what it means and asked in bewilderment:

"Wait! You're Rebecca Hayes? You were my psychologist?"

"Rebecca was one of my character disguises" Enya spoke in her accent that Rebecca uses before speaking normally: "Anyhow during the end of the Diegoville Doomsday, I followed your trail and when I saw you escaping the house, carrying with your mother, I've managed to use my powers to heal your wound and took you and your mother away" Enya.

"So that's how you found me and how I ended up still alive" Clyde slowly nodded.

"Indeed, you were lucky to have survived, any more minutes of that wound bleeding, you would had gone to shock and slowly die within minutes later" Enya pointed out.

"I see...thank you for saving my life...and thanks for burying my mother properly where she rest in peace" Clyde thanked Enya.

The two remand quiet for a while until Clyde then asked:

"How did you get other powers beside your pyrokinesis?"

"I was trained into it during my days being held prisoner in that lab but it taught me a lot to survive and what to do with these powers" Enya responded.

"Do you think I have other powers besides telekinesis?" Clyde questions Enya.

"I don't know, maybe; perhaps I could teach you like I am willing to teach you how to control your powers so they won't end up using you as a host again" Enya responded.

"Are they others like me in the Unknown?" Clyde asked.

"According to what I learn since I started all of this, they are people like us who can do what we can do; my main goal is to help those like you and protect them from the misusing society that the world would give anything to have it hands on such power, trust me with what the creator intended to do with the powers for money and rule, there are others out there like him I can assure you" Enya explained.

"So you know some people already out there with powers?" Clyde asked.

"There were recently three to be exact but two of them are dead, the other one is out there somewhere" Enya responded, looking at her files.

"How are you going to find that person?" Clyde asked.

"With your help, of course; You did say you wanted to do good now, right?" Enya answered with another question.

"Yes" Clyde nodded.

"Because that's another thing about the Unknown; we exist to erase the evil and corrupt and bringing peace and good to an unknowingly world and that's exactly what we'll do together" Enya explained.

"I'll do whatever it takes to get me start anew with my life" Clyde vowed.

"I know you will my dear boy" Enya chuckled.

"I'm going to miss Stephanie so much though" Clyde sadly sighed.

"This is for the best; as long as she keeps her word, she is safe" Enya assured Clyde.

"What's going to happen to me now?" Clyde asked

"You'll be OK; I shall keep your under my wing and help you with this, you won't be alone anymore and we're going to get through this, I promise" Enya vowed.

"So what now then?" Clyde questioned one last time to Enya.

"We just go on...that's all we can do from here..." Enya replied.

Clyde knew the future for him will not be an easy one since he is now an outsider to his home town and other places; but with Enya, who was just like Clyde in a way, by his side, he knew that he may have a chance to start anew even if he won't see Stephanie Montez ever again or forget the horrible destruction he caused that night.

One thing is for sure, he'll just live on with Enya, facing the unknown path of no return through better or worse.

And that is the story of Clyde Henderson...

* * *

 **The End**

* * *

 **CLYDE**

 **BY A G WICKED**

* * *

 **END MUSIC: Together Again - Evanescence**

* * *

 **Well that's it for my re-imagined version of Carrie and Chronicle parody story of Clyde.**

 **Hope you guys still enjoyed the story! :)**

 **Until next time; This is A G Wicked saying good day/night friends :)**


End file.
